A Filha do Pirata
by MahhCullen May
Summary: Bella Swan era filha de um pirata, e não sabia nada sobre o refinamento da alta sociedade. Sozinha no mundo, nunca tinha dependido de ninguém, até que o destino pôs em seu caminho Edward de Cullen, que a resgatou durante a execução de seu pai e converteu-se em seu tutor, para que a convertesse em uma dama... E lhe encontrar um bom partido, mas Edward se viu cativo de sua beleza.
1. Chapter 1

Oi pessoal, eu sou a MahhCullen e estou aqui com a minha primeira adaptação. Eu amo esse livro e espero que vocês gostem também. Espero muitos coments

Bjos e boa leitura

* * *

King's House, 20 de junho de 1820

Ele achava engraçado que o considerassem o melhor cavalheiro corsário de sua época. «Cavalheiro» e «corsário» eram duas palavras que jamais deveriam pronunciar-se na mesma frase, embora ele mesmo fosse uma exceção a regra. Edward de Cullen, terceiro e menor filho do conde de Masen, contemplou com expressão séria o cadafalso recentemente construído. Sim, era certo que nunca tinha perdido uma batalha nem sua caça, mas não tomava a morte à ligeira. Segundo suas estimativas, já tinha usado umas seis vidas pelo menos, e esperava que ficassem três mais no mínimo.

As execuções na forca costumavam serem as que mais atraíam gente. Vagabundos, latifundiários, damas e rameiras chegavam à cidade para presenciar a execução do pirata. No dia seguinte esperariam ansiosos e cheios de excitação, aplaudiriam e gritariam com entusiasmo quando o pescoço do pirata se quebrasse com um sonoro estalo.

Edward era um homem alto e bronzeado. Tinha o cabelo comprido e de um tom cobre com reflexos dourados, e os brilhantes olhos verdes que caracterizavam aos homens da família de Cullen. Vestia botas altas, calças brancas de ante e uma singela camisa de linho, e estava bem armado. Inclusive quando se encontrava entre a alta sociedade estava acostumado a levar uma adaga sob o cinturão e um estilete na bota, já que tinha conseguido sua fortuna pela via dura e ganhou uma boa quantidade de inimigos; em todo caso, nas ilhas não tinha tempo para preocupar-se com a moda.

De repente, deu-se conta de que ia chegar tarde a sua entrevista com o governador colonial, mas nesse momento estavam entrando no lugar três damas muito elegantes, entre elas que havia uma especialmente formosa. As mulheres começaram a sussurrar com excitação assim que o viram. Era óbvio que se dirigiam para o cadafalso, para observar o lugar onde ia celebrar-se a execução no dia seguinte. Em condições normais já estaria decidindo com qual delas ia deitar-se, mas lhe deu repugnância o interesse mórbido que mostravam pela execução.

Com a imponente entrada de King's House, a residência do governador, as suas costas, observou-as enquanto se aproximavam do cadafalso. A fascinação que despertava nas damas da alta sociedade lhe resultava do mais conveniente, porque igual ao resto dos homens de Cullen, era muito viril. A loira era a esposa do dono de uma plantação ao que conhecia bem, mas a beleza morena devia ter chegado recentemente à ilha. Lançou-lhe um sorriso. Era óbvio que sabia quem era ele e o que era… e estava claro que se mostrava disposta a lhe oferecer seus serviços, em caso de que estivesse interessado em aceitá-los.

Mas não o estava, assim se limitou a saudá-la com amabilidade com um gesto da cabeça. Sustentou-lhe o olhar por um instante, e ao final girou. Ele era um nobre e um comerciante quando não estava ocupado aceitando tarefas de corsário, mas as falações que o pontuavam de canalha e ladrão o seguiam de todas as formas; de fato, uma amante especialmente apaixonada lhe tinha chamado de pirata. O certo era que, apesar de que tinha recebido a educação de um cavalheiro, encontrava-se mais cômodo em Spanish Town que em Dublín, em Kingston que em Londres, e não ocultava isso. Ninguém podia ser um cavalheiro estando no convés de um navio, em meio de uma caçada; nessas circunstâncias, a nobreza podia conduzir a morte.

Em todo caso, os rumores nunca lhe tinham importado. Construiu a vida que tinha desejado sem a ajuda de seu pai, e tinha ganhado no punho que lhe considerassem um dos maiores navegantes de sua época. Apesar do muito que sentia falta da Irlanda, que era o lugar mais formoso do mundo, em seu navio era livre. Inclusive quando estava no condado, rodeado da família a quem adorava, era consciente de quão diferente era de seus dois irmãos, o herdeiro e o segundo na linha de sucessão ao título. Eles deviam carregar um montão de obrigações e responsabilidades, e em comparação ele era um verdadeiro corsário. A sociedade lhe acusava de ser diferente, dizia-se que era um excêntrico e que não se encaixava, e era certo.

Justo antes que se voltasse para entrar em King's House, duas damas mais se uniram às anteriores. Na praça cada vez havia mais gente. Um cavalheiro ao que reconheceu, um próspero comerciante de Kingston e vários marinheiros também se aproximaram das mulheres.

—Espero que esteja desfrutando de sua última comida — comentou um dos marinheiros, com uma gargalhada.

—É verdade que cortou o pescoço de um oficial da armada inglesa, e que pintou seu camarote com o sangue? — disse uma das damas.

—É uma velha tradição pirata — lhe respondeu o homem, com um sorriso.

Edward fez uma careta ao ouvir aquela tolice.

—Julgam a muitos piratas neste lugar? —disse a bela morena, claramente fascinada.

Edward voltou com desagrado. A execução ia ser um circo, e o mais irônico era que Charlie Swan era um dos piratas menos ameaçadores e com menos êxito que tinham sulcado os mares. Iriam enforcá-lo porque o governador Volturi estava empenhado em repartir um castigo exemplar fosse como fosse. Os crimes de Swan eram insignificantes em comparação com os dos canalhas desumanos que abundavam o Caribe, mas o tipo tinha sido bastante inepto para deixar que o apanhassem.

O conhecia, embora de forma superficial. A casa que ele tinha na ilha Windsong estava no extremo noroeste da rua do porto, e a Swan estava acostumado vê-lo frequentemente consertando seu navio ou desSwangando a mercadoria. Ao longo dos últimos doze anos não deviam ter trocado mais que várias dúzias de palavras, e por regra geral se limitavam a saudarem-se com a cabeça quando se viam. Não havia razão alguma para que lhe afetasse a execução daquele homem.

—Vão pendurar também à filha do pirata? —perguntou uma das mulheres com excitação.

—Não apanharam a _Selvagem_[1]— disse o cavalheiro— Além disso, não acredito que alguém desta ilha queira acusá-la de algo.

Edward se deu conta do motivo de seu desgosto: Swan tinha uma filha, que ia ficar órfã. Era muito jovem para que a acusassem de pirataria, mas tinha navegado junto a seu pai.

Disse-se com firmeza que aquilo não era assunto dele, mas enquanto ia para King's House a recordou com total claridade. Tinha-a visto algumas vezes, nadando como uma doninha vestida com uma simples regata, ou de pé na proa de seu navio, desafiando o vento e o mar com atitude temerária. Não a conhecia, mas igual ao resto dos habitantes da ilha, podia reconhecê-la imediatamente; ao que parecia, a jovem corria livre pelas praias e pelas ruas da cidade, e sua vasta e selvagem juba da cor da lua contribuía para que fosse impossível passá-la por alto. Era indômita e livre, e ele levava anos admirando-a a distância.

Sentiu-se incômodo, e decidiu pensar em outra coisa; ao fim, no dia seguinte nem sequer estaria em Spanish Town quando pendurassem Swan. Perguntou-se por que o governador teria chamado ele. Eram amigos, e tinham trabalhado juntos frequentemente em assuntos de política concernentes à ilha e inclusive em temas de legislação. Ele tinha aceitado dois encargos seus de momento, e em ambas as ocasiões tinha conseguido capturar os piratas em questão. Volturi era um político e um governador decidido ao que respeitava… e inclusive tinham saído de farra juntos várias vezes, porque o governador também gostava de divertir-se com as damas quando sua esposa não estava na ilha.

As esporas de ouro e rubis que levava marcaram seus passos enquanto deixava atrás as seis colunas jônicas que seguravam uma fachada com o brasão britânico. Ao chegar às enormes escadas da residência do governador, dois soldados lhe fecharam o passo imediatamente, mas relaxaram ao reconhecê-lo.

—Bom dia, capitão de Cullen. O governador Volturi ordenou que lhe deixasse entrar imediatamente.

Edward assentiu, e entrou em um enorme vestíbulo com o chão de parquet[2] perfeitamente encerado. Um enorme lustre de cristal pendia do teto. Além de uma entrada circular, alcançava a ver-se um salão formal onde preponderavam os veludos e os brocados vermelhos.

Aro Volturi estava sentado atrás de seu escritório, mas ao vê-lo sorriu e se levantou.

—Olá, Edward! Entra homem, entra.

Edward entrou no salão, e lhe estreitou a mão. O governador era um homem magro e atrativo de uns trinta anos, e levava um elegante bigode.

—Bom dia, Aro. Já vi que a execução se levará a cabo segundo o previsto — as palavras pareceram escapar de sua boca como por vontade própria.

Volturi assentiu com satisfação, e comentou:

—Esteve quase três meses fora, assim não sabe o que significa tudo isto.

—Claro que sei — Edward voltou a sentir aquela estranha tensão ao pensar no futuro da filha do pirata; de repente, decidiu que possivelmente iria visitar Swan em Port Royal— Swan segue em Fort Charles?

—Foi transferido para a prisão do tribunal.

O edifício do tribunal se completou no ano anterior, e estava justo em frente à residência do governador, do outro lado da praça.

Volturi se aproximou de um enorme aparador dinamarquês que continha uma prateleira com bebidas, serviu dois copos, e lhe deu um.

—Brindo pela execução de amanhã.

Em vez de responder ao brinde, Edward comentou:

—Talvez devesse tentar capturar os piratas que navegam sob a bandeira de José Artigas. Charlie Swan não tem nada a ver com esses assassinos, meu amigo.

Artigas era um general gaúcho, que estava em guerra tanto com a Espanha como com Portugal.

Volturi sorriu, e lhe disse:

—De fato, esperava que aceitasse encarregar-se dos homens de Artigas.

Edward era um caçador nato, assim que a proposta lhe interessou. Volturi estava lhe oferecendo uma missão perigosa, e embora em condições normais a teria aceito sem pensar duas vezes, seguiu insistindo no tema que mais lhe interessava.

—Swan nunca cometeu a imprudência de atacar interesses britânicos — disse antes de tomar um sorvo de clarete[3].

—E por isso se supõe que é um pirata decente? Acaso é um pirata «bom»? Não entendo por que o defende. Julgaram-lhe e foi condenado, assim será executado amanhã ao meio dia.

Na mente de Edward apareceu uma imagem vivida e inapagável: com aquela juba de cabelo tão escuro como a escuridão da noite, vestida com uma camisa e umas calças empapadas, a Selvagem elevou os braços e mergulhou ao mar da proa do navio de seu pai. A tinha visto por sua luneta da fortaleza de sua fragata preferida, a Fair Lady, ao retornar para casa no ano anterior. Ao vê-la emergir da água rindo, quase tinha desejado poder mergulhar junto a ela nas cristalinas águas cor turquesa.

—O que me diz da menina? —ouviu-se dizer. Não tinha ideia de sua idade, mas como era miúda e esbelta, supunha que devia ter entre doze e quatorze anos.

Volturi pareceu sobressaltar-se.

—Refere-se à filha de Swan? A Selvagem?

—Tenho entendido que a Coroa lhes tomou sua granja. O que vai ser dela?

—Pelo amor de Deus, Edward não tenho nem idéia. Há rumores que a jovem tem família na Inglaterra, pode ser que vá viver lá. Embora suponha que também poderia ir a Sevilha, ao orfanato das Irmãs de Santa Ana.

A Edward não fez nenhuma graça a ideia, porque era impossível imaginar um espírito livre como ela apressado daquela forma. Não sabia que a jovem tinha família na Inglaterra, embora como Swan tivesse sido em outra época oficial da armada, era possível.

—Está um pouco estranho, meu amigo — comentou Volturi— Te pedi que viesse para me ver porque esperava que aceitasse um encargo.

Edward se obrigou a deixar de pensar na filha de Swan, e esboçou um sorriso.

—Posso albergar a esperança de que o objetivo que tem em mente seja O Toureador? —perguntou-lhe, fazendo alusão ao pirata mais sanguinário que atuava na zona.

—Claro que pode — respondeu Volturi, com um enorme sorriso.

—Estou mais que encantado de aceitar o encargo.

Edward disse para si mesmo que a caça eliminaria sem dúvida seu estado de ânimo irascível, e a intranquilidade que o embargava. Estava acostumado a ficar um ou dois meses em Windsong, mas nessa ocasião só levava três semanas justas. O único que lhe causava pena era separar-se outra vez tão cedo de seus pequenos. Seu filho e sua filha viviam na casa da ilha, e ficava muitíssimo pior quando estava longe deles.

—Venha, vamos jantar. Pedi a meu cozinheiro que prepare seus pratos preferidos — disse Volturi com camaradagem, enquanto o levava pelo braço— Aproveitaremos para falar dos detalhes do encargo, e também quero pedir sua opinião sobre a nova empresa relacionada com as Índias Orientais. Suponho que terá ouvido falar da companhia Phelps.

Edward estava a ponto de responder afirmativamente, mas desencapou seu sabre ao ouvir que os soldados que estavam de guarda na porta principal soltavam gritos alarmados.

—Atrás — disse ao Volturi.

O governador empalideceu, e apesar de que tirou uma pequena pistola, obedeceu e se apressou a retroceder até o extremo mais afastado do salão. Ao sair do vestíbulo, Edward ouviu que um dos soldados soltava um gemido de dor e que o outro gritava:

—Não pode entrar!

A porta principal se abriu de repente, e uma jovem miúda e esbelta com uma juba de cabelo cor de chocolate entrou como um ciclone empunhando uma pistola.

—Onde está o governador? —perguntou-lhe, enquanto lhe apontava com a arma.

Quando os olhos do verde mais vivido que jamais tinha visto se encontraram com os seus, Edward se esqueceu de que tinha uma pistola lhe apontando à frente. Ficou olhando-a emudecido. A Selvagem não era nenhuma menina, a não ser uma jovem mulher… e muito formosa, por certo. Tinha um rosto triangular, as maçãs do rosto elevadas, um nariz pequeno e reto, e uma boca carnuda; entretanto, o que mais lhe impactou foram seus olhos. Nunca tinha visto outros tão enigmáticos, eram tão exóticos como os de um felino da selva.

Baixou o olhar por seu corpo. A juba frisada chegava à cintura, e a forma de seus seios se insinuava desde debaixo da folgada camisa masculina que chegava à altura da coxa. Usava calças e botas de moço, mas tinha umas pernas largas e incontestavelmente femininas.

Apesar de que só a tinha visto da distância, pareceu-lhe espantoso havê-la tomado por uma menina.

—Acaso é um panaca? Onde está Volturi? —perguntou ela gritando

Edward respirou fundo, e conseguiu esboçar um sorriso enquanto ia recuperando a compostura.

—Peço que não me aponte a pistola, senhorita Swan. Está carregada? —disse-lhe com calma.

Ela empalideceu ao reconhecê-lo.

—De Cullen — tragou com força, e vacilou por um instante— Volturi, tenho que ver o Volturi.

De modo que lhe conhecia, e sabia que não era um homem com o que se pudesse jogar. Era consciente de que qualquer outro já teria morrido por atrever-se a lhe ameaçar com uma arma? Ou era uma mulher muito valente, ou se tratava de uma imprudente muito desesperada.

Apesar de que a situação não o fazia nenhuma graça, Edward intensificou seu sorriso. Tinha que acabar com aquele tenso momento antes que a jovem acabasse ferida ou detida.

—Dê-me a pistola, senhorita Swan.

Ela negou com a cabeça, e lhe perguntou com tom firme:

—Onde está Volturi?

Edward soltou um suspiro, e passou à ação de repente. Antes que ela pudesse reagir, agarrou-a pelo pulso e lhe tomou a pistola.

Ela o olhou sobressaltada e os olhos se alagaram de lágrimas de fúria.

—Maldito seja! —equilibrou-se contra ele, e começou a lhe esmurrar o peito.

Depois de dar a pistola a um dos desconcertados soldados, Edward voltou a agarrá-la pelos pulsos com cuidado de não lhe fazer dano. Sua força o surpreendeu. Sua esbelteza lhe proporcionava uma aparência de fragilidade falsa, mas mesmo assim, não tinha nenhuma possibilidade contra ele.

—Detenha-se, por favor. Vai se machucar — disse isso com suavidade.

Ela estava lutando para se soltar como uma gata selvagem, inclusive grunhia e tentava lhe arranhar o rosto.

—Detenha-se — insistiu cada vez mais molesto— Sou muito mais forte que você.

Ela se deteve de repente, e lutou por recuperar o fôlego enquanto seus olhares se encontravam. Edward sentiu uma pontada de compaixão, porque apesar de que pudesse ter uns dezoito anos, era óbvio que em muitos aspectos seguia sendo uma menina devido à vida pouco ortodoxa que tinha levado. Nesse momento, deu-se conta de que, além de desespero, seu olhar refletia medo.

No dia seguinte iriam enforcar seu pai, e isso a tinha empurrado a ir ver o governador.

—Suponho que não pensa assassinar meu amigo Volturi, verdade?

—Faria se pudesse, mas deixarei seu assassinato para outro dia — lhe espetou ela com fúria. Começou a lutar de novo, e acrescentou— vim pedir que tenha clemência com meu pai.

Edward sentiu que lhe rompia o coração.

—Ficará quieta se soltá-la? Posso te conseguir uma audiência com ele.

Ela o olhou esperançosa e assentiu enquanto umedecia os lábios antes de dizer:

—De acordo.

Edward vacilou por um segundo, já que estava confundido pelas estranhas emoções que o embargavam. Apesar de que não era apropriado, perguntou-se quantos anos teria a jovem. Não estava interessado nela, claro, ao menos nesse sentido. Não podia está-lo, porque era muito jovem e além disso era filha de um pirata. Sua última amante tinha sido uma princesa da casa de Habsburgo, a que se considerava a maior beleza de todo o continente. A defunta mãe de sua filha tinha sido uma exótica e formosa concubina, que tinha vivido escravizada no harém de um príncipe berber. Chamava-se Rachel, era judia, tinha recebido uma educação esmerada, e era uma das mulheres mais inteligentes às que tinha conhecido em toda sua vida. Era muito seletivo no concernente às mulheres com as que se deitava, assim era impossível que se sentisse atraído por uma marota temerária que empunhava uma pistola com a naturalidade com a que outras mulheres levavam sombrinhas.

Ao dar-se conta de que estava observando-o com uma expressão da mais inocente, sentiu uma desconfiança imediata.

—Irá se comportar bem-disse com firmeza. - Não se tratava de uma pergunta.

Quando ela se limitou a esboçar um pequeno sorriso, sentiu-se alarmado de verdade. Perguntou-se se levava alguma arma escondida, possivelmente a tinha sob a volumosa camisa. A ideia de revistá-la o incomodava, apesar de que não se tratava de uma dama.

—Senhorita Swan, me prometa que vai comportar-se com cortesia e respeito enquanto estiver na casa do governador.

Ela o olhou com perplexidade, como se não tivesse entendido nenhuma palavra do que acabava de lhe dizer, mas assentiu.

Edward lhe tocou o braço com suavidade para conduzi-la para o salão, mas ao ver que ela dava um pulo, afastou a mão.

—Pode sair um momento, Aro? Eu gostaria de apresentá-lo à senhorita Swan.

Volturi se aproximou da entrada do salão. Estava muito sério, e ligeiramente ruborizado.

—Uma garota conseguiu deixar para trás meus guardas? —perguntou com incredulidade.

Ao dar-se conta de que seu amigo estava cada vez mais zangado, Edward comentou:

—É lógico que está preocupada com seu pai. Prometi para ela que a escutaria.

Volturi não se mostrou muito conciliador.

—Atacou meus homens! Te feriu, Robert?

O soldado britânico estava alerta e firme no vestíbulo, e seu companheiro permanecia junto à porta principal.

—Não, senhor. Peço-lhe desculpas por tão terrível intrusão, governador.

—Como pôde entrar sem seu consentimento? —perguntou-lhe Volturi.

Robert ficou vermelho como um tomate.

—Não sei senhor…

—Pedi-lhes que me ajudassem a encontrar meu periquito — disse a Selvagem, com um tom ligeiramente zombador. Balançou os quadris, e soltou uma lágrima— Estavam tão preocupados…!

Edward a olhou boquiaberto, e se deu conta de que se equivocou ao julgá-la. Aquela mulher tinha utilizado seu considerável encanto feminino para enrolar os soldados, assim não era tão inocente como parecia.

Volturi a olhou com frieza, e disse:

—Prendam-na.

Ela soltou uma exclamação afogada, e olhou Edward com uma expressão surpreendida que se voltou acusatória quando os soldados foram para ela.

—Prometeu-me isso!

Ele se interpôs no caminho dos soldados para impedir que a capturassem, e lhes disse com um tom de voz suave que continha uma ameaça velada:

—Não a toque.

Os soldados se detiveram em seco.

—Atacou meus homens, Edward! —protestou Volturi.

Ela se voltou para o governador, e lhe gritou com fúria:

—Vai enforcar meu pai!

Edward a agarrou pelo braço. Disse-se que era para poder segurá-la em caso de que fosse necessário, mas era consciente de que sentia uma estranha necessidade de protegê-la.

—Deve-me vários favores, Aro. Devolva-me um escutando-a.

Volturi o olhou com consternação.

—Maldito seja, de Cullen. A que se deve sua atitude?

—Escute-a. - disse ele, com voz ainda mais suave. Tratava-se de uma ordem.

Volturi não se incomodou em dissimular o desagrado que sentia, mas indicou com um gesto a Selvagem que o precedesse para o salão. Ela negou com a cabeça, e entreabriu os olhos com desconfiança antes de lhe dizer com frieza:

—Você primeiro. Eu não gosto de ter meus inimigos às costas.

A Edward gostou de sua audácia, mas seguia lhe preocupando que levasse alguma arma oculta.

Volturi soltou um suspiro de impaciência.

—Robert, espera aqui. Johns, retorna a seu posto na porta principal — enquanto os soldados obedeciam, entrou no salão.

Fez um gesto para a Selvagem segui-lo, mas Edward a tinha visto esboçar um sorriso e a agarrou pelo braço.

—O que está fazendo?

Em voz muito baixa, para que Volturi não lhe ouvisse, murmurou:

—Está desarmada, verdade?

—Claro que sim, toma-me por tola?

Ela nem sequer piscou ao dizê-lo, não se ruborizou nem tentou afastar o olhar, mas Edward soube com certeza que estava mentindo. Agarrou-a com mais força, e se negou a soltá-la quando ela tentou afastar-se.

—Peço que me desculpe senhorita Swan — lhe disse com voz tensa, enquanto sentia que se ruborizava.

Começou a passar a mão livre por sua cintura, por cima da camisa. Esperava encontrar outra pistola, mas não pôde evitar notar quão estreita era aquela cintura; de fato, certamente poderia abrangê-la com ambas as mãos.

—Tire as garras de cima de mim — disse-lhe ela com indignação.

Não lhe fez caso, e foi baixando a mão até a base de suas costas enquanto tentava não pensar em baixá-la ainda mais. Ela começou a resistir, e exclamou:

—Pervertido!

—Fica quieta — resmungou, enquanto media o outro lado da cintura.

—Está contente? —estava ruborizada, mas não deixou de retorcer-se.

—Está dificultando as coisas — Edward se deteve ao notar algo sob a camisa, no lado esquerdo da cintura.

Quando ela tentou afastar-se, limitou-se a lhe lançar um olhar firme e deslizou a mão por debaixo da camisa até que tocou o fio da adaga que tinha atada às costelas.

—Maldito seja! —espetou-lhe ela, enquanto seguia lutando por liberar-se.

Edward fez gesto de agarrar a adaga, mas ficou sem fôlego quando a parte inferior de um seio nu lhe encheu a mão.

Os dois ficaram imóveis.

—Mal nascido! —disse-lhe ela, antes de liberar-se.

Edward tentou conter uma súbita onda de desejo. De baixo daquela volumosa camisa se ocultava um corpo sedutor que pertencia a uma mulher feita e direita. Colocou no cinturão a adaga que lhe tinha arrebatado, e ao cabo de uns segundos recuperou a fala.

—Mentiu para mim.

Ela lançou-lhe um olhar cheio de fúria, e se apressou a ir para o salão.

Edward rezou para que não tivesse outra adaga oculta, já que era possível que a tivesse atada ao quadril ou à coxa. Não podia entender sua própria reação ante aquele corpo tão magro em algumas zonas e tão excessivamente voluptuoso em outras. Tinha estado com centenas de mulheres formosas. Quando o momento era apropriado ou lhe convinha, permitia-se desfrutar do desejo, mas não era um moço inexperiente e era mais que capaz de controlar a luxúria; entretanto, apesar de que não queria sentir nenhuma atração por a Selvagem, seu corpo o tinha traído, e isso era algo que não o fazia nenhuma graça.

Deixou a porta aberta ao entrar no salão, e viu o governador sentado em uma enorme poltrona. Parecia todo um rei em vez de um homem cujo cargo tinha sido atribuído pela realeza, e lhe deu permissão para falar com a moça com um gesto abrupto e bastante desdenhoso que não gostou nada. Era óbvio que Volturi estava decidido, e que não ia trocar de opinião por muito que dissesse ou fizesse a Selvagem.

Sentiu-se comovido ao ver que ela punha-se a chorar, que lágrimas fruto do medo e o desespero começavam a deslizar por aquele rosto cativante, e disse a Volturi:

—Dê-lhe uma oportunidade de verdade.

—Isto é uma perda de tempo — protestou o governador, claramente zangado.

—Por favor — disse ela. Era um sussurro suave e feminino, uma súplica.

Quando entrelaçou as mãos ante seu peito como se estivesse entoando uma prece, a folgada camisa se esticou sobre seu corpo e revelou a forma de seus seios, que eram surpreendentemente turgentes. A imagem distraiu imediatamente aos dois; ao parecer Volturi tampouco era imune a seu encanto.

—Meu senhor, meu pai é tudo o que tenho. É um bom homem, e um bom pai. Não é um pirata de verdade, a não ser um simples granjeiro. Pode ir comprová-lo você mesmo em Belle Mer, tivemos a melhor colheita em anos.

—Os dois sabemos que cometeu numerosos atos de pirataria — lhe respondeu Volturi com firmeza.

Ela seguiu chorando, e ficou de joelhos. Edward se esticou ao ver que seu rosto ficava justo diante da virilha de Volturi, e se perguntou se era consciente de quão provocadora resultava aquela posição.

—Equivoca-se, meu senhor! Meu pai nunca foi um pirata, o jurado se equivocou! Era um corsário que trabalhou para a Inglaterra perseguindo piratas, igual o capitão de Cullen. Se o perdoar, jamais voltará a navegar.

—Senhorita Swan, vos rogo que levante-se. Os dois sabemos que seu pai não se parece em nada a lorde de Cullen.

Ela permaneceu onde estava, e começaram a lhe tremer os lábios. Estava tão provocadora, que teria resultado impossível permanecer indiferente embora tivesse estado de pé. Estava de joelhos, como se fosse uma rameira pronta para servir um cliente, e Volturi tinha o olhar fixo em sua boca carnuda e sedutora. Estava visivelmente tenso, e seus olhos escuros pareciam quase negros.

A Edward não gostou nada o que estava ocorrendo.

—Não posso perdê-lo — sussurrou ela, com voz rouca— Respeitará a lei como um santo se lhe perdoar a vida, e eu… — se deteve por um momento, e umedeceu os lábios— Eu estarei agradecida, meu senhor. Eternamente agradecida, e acessarei a fazer… o que me peça.

Volturi abriu os olhos como pratos, mas permaneceu imóvel.

Ao dar-se conta de que estava disposta a prostituir-se por seu pai, Edward a agarrou pelo braço, obrigou-a a que se levantasse, e lhe disse com firmeza:

—Já basta.

Ela o fulminou com o olhar.

—Por que se mete no que não lhe incumbe? Deixe-me em paz, estou falando com o governador! Ides ocupar-se de seus próprios assuntos!

—O que quer é se oferecer — lhe espetou furioso, antes de lhe dar um ligeiro puxão— Fica quieta — se voltou para Volturi, e lhe disse — Aro, por que não perdoa Swan? Se sua filha for sincera, não voltará para a pirataria, e se voltar para as andadas, eu mesmo me ocuparei de capturá-lo.

Volturi se levantou pouco a pouco. Lançou-lhe um breve olhar, mas sua atenção seguia centrada em a Selvagem, que estava tremente apesar de que permanecia erguida e desafiante.

—Vou considerar sua proposição, senhorita Swan.

Tanto Edward como ela o olharam surpreendidos.

—Fala a sério? —perguntou-lhe a moça.

—Penso passar toda a noite fazendo-o — o governador se deteve para deixar que assimilassem a mensagem.

Edward entendeu à perfeição o que queria dizer, e se enfureceu ainda mais. A Selvagem não era tão experiente como eles, assim demorou uns segundos em entendê-lo, mas quando captou o duplo sentido daquelas palavras, ergueu-se ainda mais apesar de que não pôde evitar ruborizar-se.

—Posso esperar aqui até que tome uma decisão?

—É obvio — respondeu-lhe Volturi, com um sorriso.

Edward se interpôs entre eles, e disse ao governador com voz tensa:

—Não posso acreditar que tenha considerado-o um amigo.

Volturi arqueou as sobrancelhas, e comentou com diversão:

—Seguro que você também aproveitaria uma oportunidade assim, acaso está defendendo sua virtude?

Sim, ao que parecia isso era o que estava fazendo.

—Devo supor que sua esposa ainda está em Londres?

—De fato, neste momento está na França — respondeu-lhe o governador, imperturbável— Venha Edward, te acalme. Será melhor que vamos jantar, enquanto a senhorita Swan permanece aqui à espera de minha decisão.

—Sinto muito, mas perdi o apetite — Edward se voltou para a Selvagem, e lhe disse — Vá.

Parecia muito jovem, mas também inflexível e decidida. Dava a impressão de que acabavam de condená-la a morte, mas negou com a cabeça e respondeu:

—Fico — seus olhos se encheram de novo de lágrimas— Vá embora Cullen. Deixe-me em paz.

Edward lutou consigo mesmo. Que mais lhe dava o que lhe ocorresse? Apesar do jovem que parecia, era impossível que fosse inocente com a vida que tinha levado; além disso, ele não era seu protetor.

—Ouviste a… dama — disse Volturi com suavidade— Não vai sofrer nenhum dano, Edward; de fato, pode ser que desfrute.

Cegou-o a fúria mais selvagem que tinha experimentado em toda sua vida, e sua mente se encheu de imagens. Volturi abraçando a Selvagem, possuindo aquele corpo esbelto e de uma vez voluptuoso. Lutou por respirar, e quando foi capaz de articular palavra, olhou o governador e lhe disse:

—Não o faça.

—Por que não? É uma beleza, embora seu aroma resulte um pouco desagradável.

Cheirava a mar, e a Edward não resultava nada desagradável.

—Espera que perdoe a vida a seu pai.

—Acaso é seu protetor? —perguntou-lhe Volturi com tom zombador.

—Não sou o protetor de ninguém — lhe respondeu com secura.

—Deixem de falar de mim como se não estivesse aqui — lhes disse ela.

Edward se voltou para olhá-la.

—Venha comigo, não têm necessidade de chegar a estes extremos.

Ela ficou olhando-o durante vários segundos muito pálida e ao final lhe disse:

—Tenho que liberar meu pai.

—Então, exija um contrato assinado. Seus serviços, em troca de seu perdão.

—Não sei ler.

Edward soltou um som gutural, e olhou o governador.

—Será capaz de suportar o peso da culpa depois?

—Pelo amor de Deus, só é a filha de um pirata.

Edward se voltou para olhá-la de novo, mas ela cruzou de braços e afastou o olhar. Estava furioso com ela, com Volturi, e inclusive consigo mesmo. Saiu dali como uma exalação, e lhes deixou sozinhos com aquele acidentado assunto.

O céu tinha começado a nublar-se, e se tinha levantado uma brisa de quase vinte nós. Spanish Town estava a uns dezenove quilômetros da costa, mas apesar de que não tinha chegado pelo rio, a não ser em carruagem, sabia que havia um bom fluxo e que era um dia estupendo para navegar; de fato, nesse momento desejou com todas suas forças enfrentar-se em uma corrida ao vento, navegar a toda vela.

O martelar as têmporas. Por que queria fugir? Esfregou a testa enquanto a tensão aumentava. A Selvagem não era assunto dele, mas estava claro que era muito ingênua em certos aspectos e que não tinha entendido a situação. Acreditava que ia comprar a liberação de seu pai com seu corpo, mas Volturi ia usá-la e depois penduraria Swan de todas as formas.

A Jamaica era seu lar, e apesar de que só passava vários meses ao ano ali, era um dos habitantes mais influentes e eram muito poucas as coisas que aconteciam na ilha sem seu consentimento. Se tivesse estado presente durante a captura de Swan, teria se enSwangado de que não lhe julgassem, mas o julgamento se celebrou e a notícia não só se publicou no Jamaican Royal Teme, mas também tinha se difundido pela maioria das outras ilhas. Inclusive os jornais norte-americanos tinham informado sobre a captura do pirata. Era muito tarde para deter a execução.

Volturi era um governador forte. Tinha havido melhores, mas também piores. Ele apoiava sua nova política de tentar terminar com os malfeitores cubanos, e acontecesse o que acontecesse, devia manter uma relação cordial com ele porque tinham muitos interesses comuns.

_Meu senhor, meu pai é tudo o que tenho. É um bom homem, e um bom pai…_

Não ia poder salvar seu pai, e muito menos na cama de Volturi. Voltou-se de repente, e ficou olhando a imponente porta principal da residência do governador. Maldição tinha que fazer algo.

Retornou sobre seus passos, e disse aos soldados:

—Temo que deva voltar a falar com o governador.

—Sinto muito, capitão, mas ordenou que ninguém lhe incomodasse por toda a tarde —lhe respondeu Robert.

Edward o olhou com incredulidade, mas se recuperou imediatamente.

—Isto não pode esperar — de forma inconsciente, usou um tom de voz suave que continha uma clara advertência.

O jovem soldado se ruborizou, e começou a dizer:

—Sinto muito, senhor…

Edward levou a mão ao punho de seu sabre, e lançou um olhar acerado ao soldado antes de passar junto a ele. O silêncio que reinava na casa o envolveu assim que abriu a porta principal, e soube que estavam juntos. Acelerou-lhe o coração. Sabia que as habitações principais, entre as que se encontrava a suíte privada do governador, estavam no primeiro andar. Como Volturi tinha optado por não conceder a Selvagem uma pausa aquela tarde, era pouco provável que estivessem em uma das habitações para convidados. Seguro que a tinha levado a seu próprio dormitório.

—Por favor, senhor…! —exclamou Robert da entrada.

Edward lhe olhou com um sorriso carente de humor, e fechou a porta no nariz antes de correr o ferrolho. Avançou com decisão pelo corredor, enquanto o alagava a calma que estava acostumado a sentir justo antes de dar início a uma batalha. Saboreou aquela sensação, a serenidade justo antes da explosão.

O silêncio que reinava na casa resultava quase ensurdecedor. Enquanto andava não pôde evitar imaginar-lhes nus, suarentos, com seus corpos entrelaçados, ao Volturi enlouquecido de desejo, e sua fúria se acrescentou.

Nunca tinha estado nas habitações privadas do governador, mas como a casa se construiu uns cinquenta anos atrás, deduziu que a suíte estava na asa oeste, igual em muitas outras construções georgianas.

Foi abrindo as quatro portas que encontrou a seu passo, mas em todos os casos encontrou dormitórios vazios para convidados. Quando chegou à porta do final do corredor, ouviu uma suave risada masculina, e sentiu que fervia o sangue. Abriu sem pensar duas vezes, e os viu imediatamente.

Volturi estava de pé no centro da habitação, diante de uma enorme cama com dossel. Tirou a jaqueta, o colete e a camisa, e seu musculoso torso estava nu. Tinha as calças abertas, e o membro viril ao ar.

Ela estava junto à cama, coberta com uma bata masculina de seda azul. O objeto estava desatado e aberto, e deixava ao descoberto suas coxas douradas, seu ventre suave e seus seios plenos. Seu olhar refletia desolação, mas também uma determinação firme. Era óbvio que não estava disposta a voltar atrás.

Edward rogou para que não fosse muito tarde, e foi para Volturi.

O governador estava tão concentrado em sua vítima, que nem sequer notou sua presença até que viu chegar o punho. Soltou uma exclamação, mas o golpe demolidor o lançou de costas contra a parede. Deslizou para o chão, e ficou ali encolhido como se estivesse inconsciente.

Edward lhe aproximou, agarrou-o pelo cabelo, e lhe jogou a cabeça para trás. Quando Volturi o olhou com expressão aturdida, disse-lhe com fúria:

—Seus conhecidos adorariam inteirar-se de uma intriga assim, verdade? —a ameaça foi impulsiva, mas ideal. O governador devia conservar sua reputação, e sua esposa se indignaria se se inteirasse de seu comportamento escandaloso.

—Mas…! Somos amigos! —exclamou Volturi.

—Não mais! — Edward conteve com muita dificuldade a vontade de lhe dar outro murro.

Ao ouvi-la soltar uma exclamação afogada, voltou-se de repente para ela e se apressou a ir a seu lado. Agachou-se até ficar de joelho, e estava lutando por manter a compostura. Ajoelhou-se junto a ela, terrivelmente consciente de que estava meio nua e de que o mais provável era que Volturi já a tivesse usado da forma mais desprezível e menos respeitosa possível.

Quando ela elevou o olhar, viu em seus enormes olhos verdes de gata uma mescla de dor e de súplica. Desejou estar equivocado, e que em realidade não tivesse ocorrido o que temia.

—Vou tirá-la daqui — lhe disse com suavidade.

Ficou atônito quando ela negou com a cabeça.

—Deixe-me… em paz — sussurrou, com voz rouca.

Teve vontade de matar ao que em outros tempos tinha sido seu amigo. Emoldurou seu rosto entre as mãos, e lhe disse com obrigação:

—Acredite em mim! Faça o que faça, por muitas vezes que o repita, não vai perdoar seu pai. Está claro?

—É a única possibilidade que tenho de salvá-lo!

Ao dar-se conta de que tinha a boca machucada a elevou em seus braços, e lhe surpreendeu que se aferrasse a ele. A necessidade que sentia de protegê-la era inegável, mas era mais que consciente de que sua bata seguia aberta e de que tinha seus seios apertados contra o peito. Além disso, tinha vislumbrado o tesouro que se escondia entre suas pernas.

—Jamais teve possibilidade alguma — lhe disse com voz rouca, enquanto a tirava da habitação.

Deteve-se ao sair ao corredor, já que de repente se deu conta de que os soldados seguiam postados na porta principal e de que acabava de atacar o governador real. Não ficava mais remédio que sair o antes possível por alguma janela, e ao longo dos dias seguintes ia ter que lutar com algumas manobras políticas. Embora Volturi tivesse deixado de ser amigo dele, tinham que seguir trabalhando juntos se queria seguir sendo um cidadão influente na ilha.

Baixou o olhar ao notar que ficou muito quieta, e justo nesse momento ela elevou os olhos. Seguia obstinada a seu pescoço, e estava cada vez mais ruborizada.

Baixou o olhar até seus formosos seios e foi baixando-o por seu torso, por sua delicadamente delineada caixa torácica, por seu pequeno umbigo e pela bela cor de chocolate que havia um pouco mais abaixo. Como além de corsário era um cavalheiro, apressou-se a elevar o olhar até seus olhos enquanto sentia que se ruborizava, e com uma mão conseguiu fechar torpemente a bata.

—Tem-lhe feito muito dano? —perguntou-lhe com voz rouca.

— Se importara de me baixar?

Edward obedeceu imediatamente, ela sorriu antes de lhe dar um forte chute na tíbia seguida de um empurrão. Tentou apanhá-la quando se pôs a correr, mas era ágil e rápida e, além disso, estava decidida. Conseguiu evitá-lo e se afastou correndo pelo corredor, com a bata ondeando como uma bandeira atrás de seu corpo nu. Seguiu-a a passo mais lento, enquanto em seu interior se formavam em redemoinhos um sem-fim de emoções desencontradas. Esteve a ponto de desejar não haver-se envolvido naquele assunto, já que intuía que aquilo não era mais que o princípio. Chegou à porta, e não viu ninguém. A Selvagem se esfumaçou.


	2. Chapter 2

Bom pessoal, aqui está mais um capítulo fresquinho pra vocês! Pretendo postar toda sexta-feira pois estou em época de provas na faculdade, mas sempre que possível postarei mais.

Beijos e boa leitura

* * *

Bella saiu por uma porta dupla, e atravessou correndo um terraço. A residência do governador abrangia quase uma rua inteira, e tinha dois pátios centrais. Depois de baixar uns degraus brancos de pedra, internou-se em uma zona ajardinada, onde se desequilibrou e caiu de joelhos. Começou a ter ânsias, mas como levava dias sem comer por culpa do medo que sentia por seu pai, não vomitou nada. Ao cabo de uns minutos, deitou-se sobre a grama e se permitiu o luxo de chorar.

O terror a avassalou. Iriam pendurar seu pai ao dia seguinte. Ir ver o governador para suplicar-lhe que o perdoasse tinha sido a última via de salvação que ficava, e apesar de que ao princípio não tinha intenção de lhe oferecer seu corpo, tinha sabido de forma instintiva o que tinha que fazer ao ver que a olhava igual os marinheiros e os mendigos da cidade. Quantas vezes tinha visto uma mulher seduzindo seu pai para conseguir uma bagatela ou um pouco de seda? Uma mulher só tinha uma forma de conseguir algo de um homem, e ela sabia do que se tratava. Criou-se entre marinheiros e ladrões, e as únicas mulheres às que conhecia bem eram rameiras. Tinha crescido em um mundo apoiado na violência e no sexo.

Mas não tinha entregado seu corpo a Volturi, porque Edward de Cullen o tinha impedido.

Inalou fundo, e deu um tombo o coração enquanto se perguntava o que o tinha impulsionado a intervir. Era o corsário mais famoso da época, e tão rico e poderoso como um rei. Ninguém podia comparar-se a ele ao mando de um navio, nem sequer seu pai.

Levou os joelhos contra o peito, e foi incapaz de controlar o rumo que seus pensamentos queriam tomar. O comportamento desinteressado daquele homem a tinha deixado pasmada. Por que tinha intervindo? Todas as pessoas às que tinha conhecido até o momento atuavam com sensatez e egoísmo, já que era necessário para sobreviver. Os desconhecidos não ajudavam uns aos outros, por que iriam fazê-lo? O mundo era muito perigoso para tentar dar uma mão a outros, e não entendia por que aquele homem a tinha salvado do governador.

Seu coração se negava a recuperar o ritmo normal. Tragou com dificuldade ao recordar que ele a tinha olhado com mais ousadia inclusive que os marinheiros, e o coração acelerou ainda mais apesar de quão desesperada estava. Sua própria reação a desconcertou, e ao levar as mãos às bochechas, deu-se conta do quente que estavam. De Cullen a tinha contemplado com interesse quando estava seminua, mas também o tinha feito ao vê-la entrar na casa do governador, quando ainda estava vestida. Não recordava a ninguém, fosse homem ou mulher, que a tivesse olhado de forma tão intensa e penetrante. Era um olhar que não ia esquecer jamais, e que desejaria poder entender.

Sabia quem era, é obvio. Quem não? Constituía uma imagem imponente quando estava na fortaleza do que ao parecer era seu navio preferido, uma fragata de trinta e oito canhões que se chamava Fair Lady. Era um homem alto e corpulento com um arbusto de cabelo cobre, e resultava impossível passá-lo por alto; além disso, todo mundo sabia que tinha capturado quarenta e dois piratas ao longo dos dez anos que levava sendo um corsário. Ninguém tinha conseguido superar seu recorde nas Índias Ocidentais.

Seguia tendo o coração acelerado, e se sentia inquieta e confusa. Não entendia por que a tinha ajudado um homem assim. Era muito mais que um simples corsário. Tinha ouvido as damas da cidade comentando entre risadas que era mais pirata que cavalheiro, mas estavam muito equivocadas. Os piratas eram tipos aos que lhes emprestava o fôlego e faltavam dentes, e que apenas se lavavam. Não davam trégua na batalha e esparramavam sangue e vísceras por toda parte, embora fossem os melhores amigos que alguém podia encontrar quando juravam sua lealdade. Os piratas levavam roupa suja que nunca lavavam, e frequentavam as rameiras mais nauseantes.

De Cullen cheirava a uma mescla de mar, especiarias das costas do Oriente, e manga da ilha. Apesar de que levava um pingente de ouro igual a muitos piratas, e umas esporas de ouro e rubis, sua roupa era impoluta. Todo mundo sabia que a mãe de um de seus filhos ilegítimos era uma princesa real, e embora tivesse fama de mulherengo, suas amantes não eram rameiras, a não ser justamente o contrário. Era compreensível, já que era filho de um conde, por isso formava parte da realeza.

Excetuando a seu pai, ela nunca tinha sentido admiração por nenhum homem, mas tinha que admitir que de Cullen fosse incrivelmente atrativo.

Sentiu que se ruborizava ao recordar com muita claridade o que havia sentido quando a tinha tirado nos braços da habitação do governador. Não entendia por que estava pensando nisso, por que perdia o tempo pensando naquele homem. Tinha que liberar seu pai antes que o enforcassem.

Deu-se conta de que tinha ficado sem opções. Se não podia ajudá-lo a escapar do cárcere, nem podia conseguir que Volturi o liberasse em troca de sexo, que outra coisa podia fazer?

Conteve o fôlego, e tentou recordar o que havia dito de Cullen.

Por que não perdoa Swan? Se sua filha for sincera, não voltará para a pirataria, e se voltar para as andadas, eu mesmo me ocuparei de capturá-lo.

Ficou de pé de repente. Aquele homem podia ajudá-la, tinha que fazê-lo!

* * *

Windsong se abatia sobre o porto de Kingston. Era uma sóbria mansão de pedra branca que Edward tinha começado a construir cinco anos atrás, e tinha ficado terminada no ano anterior. Na parte posterior havia vários terraços com corrimão que se elevavam sobre o porto, e na parte dianteira uma escada dupla que subia até um enorme pátio onde se elevava a imponente entrada principal de mármore branco. A ambos os lados da casa havia pavilhões idênticos, e a construção principal em si constava de três pisos. Do parapeito norte se via King Street de cabo a rabo, mas Edward preferia ir ao terraço sul para contemplar os navios enquanto saboreava uma taça de seu melhor uísque irlandês.

Nesse momento estava ali, e já tinha pedido a seu mordomo que lhe servisse um gole; entretanto, não estava olhando para o mar, a não ser para Port Royal, onde se elevava Fort Charles. Elevou sua luneta, e o centrou em um dos navios ancorados ali. O Bella S tinha as velas rasgadas, os mastros quebrados, e buracos de canhão na coberta. Era um veleiro de nove canhões que em outros tempos tinha podido ganhar em velocidade a maior parte dos navios da armada, mas que tinha ficado irrecuperável. Não levava a bandeira pirata com a caveira e os ossos, a não ser a britânica tricolor.

Baixou a luneta. Não queria dar voltas ao que o destino proporcionava a Swan e a sua filha. O tipo estava em Spanish Town, à espera que o executassem ao dia seguinte, mas desejaria saber onde estava a Selvagem. A jovem se desvaneceu como se fosse um fantasma.

Recordava com claridade o contato de seu firme, mas suave corpo em seus braços, embora desejasse poder esquecê-lo.

—Papai! Papai!

Voltou-se com um enorme sorriso ao ouvir a voz de sua filha, e a Selvagem se esfumou de sua mente. Ariella tinha seis anos, uns enormes e brilhantes olhos azuis, a pele de um precioso tom oliváceo, e uma juba de cabelo surpreendentemente dourado. Era formosa e exótica, e frequentemente lhe maravilhava o fato de que aquela menina tão especial fosse dele.

—Venha, céu.

Ela já estava cruzando o terraço correndo, e se lançou a seus braços. Depois de elevá-la bem alto com uma gargalhada, abraçou-a com força. Parecia uma princesinha inglesa. Levava um vestido da melhor seda, e um colar de pérolas.

Quando a deixou no chão, lhe perguntou com a carinha muito séria:

—Papai, saiu para navegar hoje? Prometeu-me que iria contigo quando voltasse a fazê-lo.

Edward não pôde conter um sorriso, já que sabia que a sua filha não gostava de navegar, apesar de que ela se esforçava por dissimular.

—Não esqueci que lhe prometi isso, céu. Não saí a navegar, tinha que me ocupar de uns assuntos em Spanish Town.

—Bons assuntos?

—Na verdade não — Edward começou a brincar com uma mecha de seu cabelo loiro— Foi um bom dia para navegar, quantos nós temos?

Ela vacilou, e mordeu o lábio.

—Dez?

Ele sabia que o havia dito ao azar, mas comentou:

—Oito querida. Quase acerta.

—Tenho que acertar qual é a força do vento para poder navegar com você?

—Não, seu irmão já se encarrega disso. Além disso, não está bem que queira fazer de você uma blusa de marinheiro.

Ao contrário que seu irmão, Ariella não mostrava nenhum entusiasmo pelo mar, embora o tolerasse para poder passar mais tempo com ele. Edward não se sentia muito decepcionado, já que sua filha tinha a mente mais acordada e curiosa que jamais tinha visto; de fato, podia passar o dia inteiro com o nariz metido em um livro, e não sabia se se sentia orgulhoso ou preocupado por isso.

—Logo poderá viajar por todo mundo comigo, céu.

—Mas eu sozinha, sem o Alexi. Não quero que ele venha conosco.

Edward achou graça da sua atitude ciumenta.

—Claro que virá, é seu irmão. É um marinheiro nato, assim que me ajudará a zarpar e se encarregará da navegação.

—Aprendi de cor as quatro constelações que me ensinou papai — lhe disse ela, com um sorriso— Hoje será uma boa noite para ver as estrelas, posso te demonstrar depois o bem que sei?

—Claro que sim.

Sua filha era brilhante. Embora só tivesse seis anos, já podia somar e subtrair mais rapidamente que ele, lhe dava muito bem multiplicar, e estava aprendendo a dividir. Tinha começado a lhe ensinar as constelações, e tinha se surpreendido ao ver a habilidade com a que podia distinguir as estrelas; de fato, era capaz de memorizar com uma rapidez pasmosa tudo o que via. Falava latim com fluidez, não demoraria a dominar o francês, e lia melhor que seu irmão.

Voltou-se para a casa, e viu a babá observando-os. Era uma mulher magra com o rosto oculto por um véu, e levava um vestido de seda laranja e azul.

—Ariella já completou as tarefas que tinha hoje? —disse piscando um olho a sua filha. Era tão inteligente, que seguro que tinha feito em um dia os estudos de toda uma semana.

—Sim, meu senhor. Tem-no feito muito bem, como sempre.

Anahid falava um inglês impecável, mas com bastante acento armênio. Em outra época, tinha sido escrava da mãe de Ariella. Tratava-se de uma história trágica, em que o único positivo tinha sido a pequena. Rachel era judia, e uns corsários tinham atacado o navio no que viajava com seu pai para a Terra Prometida. Tinham matado a todos os que careciam de valor para eles, incluindo o pai de Rachel, e ela tinha sido escravizada. Pouco depois, um príncipe da zona ficou enamorado de sua beleza e a tinha convertido em sua concubina. Edward tinha ido negociar o preço de um carregamento de ouro com o príncipe Rohar, e ao vê-la também o tinha impactado sua beleza. Apesar de que sabia que ter uma aventura com ela podia lhe custar à vida, tinha deslocado o risco. A relação tinha sido breve, mas aquela mulher cheia de dignidade e de elegância lhe tinha chegado mais fundo que qualquer outra amante.

Não tinha nem ideia de que havia ficado grávida dele, e tinha sido Anahid quem tinha conseguido lhe enviar uma carta seis meses depois do nascimento de Ariella. Rachel tinha sido executada por ter dado a luz a uma menina de olhos azuis, já que era óbvio que não era filha do príncipe. Ele tinha estado disposto a atacar diretamente a cidadela de Rohar, mas não tinha necessitado. Tinha conseguido fazer chegar algo de ouro a Anahid, e esta tinha subornado os guardas para tirar Ariella às escondidas do harém e do palácio. Após, trabalhava para ele. Sabia que aquela mulher estaria disposta a morrer por sua filha, igualmente por seu filho, Alexander, ao que ela tinha chegado a querer de forma igualmente incondicional.

Ele lhe tinha concedido a liberdade aos poucos dias de deixar à costa berbere, mas não lhe tinha visto o rosto nenhuma só vez.

—E como o tem feito Alexi?

A pesar do véu, soube de forma instintiva que Anahid acabava de esboçar um sorriso.

—Não tão bem como Ariella, meu senhor. Ainda segue em classe, tentando acabar os exercícios de escrita.

—Bem.

Alexi era muito inteligente, mas não mostrava o interesse de sua irmã pelos estudos. O que gostava era a esgrima, a equitação e a navegação.

—Recorde-o que temos sessão de esgrima amanhã as sete em ponto… se acabar os deveres.

Anahid inclinou a cabeça e indicou a Ariella que se aproximasse, mas a pequena não queria ir e o olhou com expressão de súplica.

—Papai!

—Vá, céu — se interrompeu quando o mordomo apareceu na porta. Surpreendeu-se ao ver que parecia nervoso, porque estava acostumado a mostrar-se impassível— O que acontece, Fitzwilliam?

—Senhor — a testa do mordomo se cobriu de suor. Era incomum, porque jamais parecia suarento por muita umidade ou calor que fizesse.

—O que acontece? — Edward foi para ele.

—Têm uma… — vacilou por um instante, e tossiu um pouco— Tem uma visita, senhor. Espera-lhe no andar de baixo.

Edward achou engraçada a sua atitude.

—Deve tratar-se da morte em pessoa. Entregou seu cartão? —de repente, recordou à formosa mulher da praça de Spanish Town, que sem dúvida tinha ido insinuar-se a ele.

Nesse instante imaginou a Selvagem em sua cama, e se perguntou que demônios lhe ocorria. Era inconsequente que fosse a mulher mais formosa que tinha visto em sua vida. Devia ter uns dezoito anos com um pouco de sorte, ou uns dezesseis se a sorte não estivesse do seu lado.

—A visitante… — Fitzwilliam tragou. Era óbvio que havia algo que não gostava nada— A visitante está na habitação vermelha, o esperando. Deseja recebê-la?

Ante a confirmação de que se tratava da mulher da praça, sentiu-se estranhamente decepcionado e irritado.

—Hoje não desejo receber ninguém, diga-lhe que se vá — disse com firmeza.

Fitzwilliam o olhou surpreso, já que era a primeira vez que o via atuar com tanta secura e falta de tato.

—Desculpa. Queria dizer que aceite seu cartão e lhe diga que parta, por favor — disse-lhe, antes de voltar-se de novo para o corrimão.

—Não tem cartão, senhor.

Edward teve uma súbita suspeita, e se voltou de novo para o mordomo. Todas as damas tinham cartão.

—Desculpa?

Fitzwilliam umedeceu os lábios antes de responder.

—Insiste em vê-lo, senhor. Além disso, tem uma adaga, e me ameaçou com ela!

Tratava-se da Selvagem. Edward entrou na casa a toda pressa e desceu a escada central até o vestíbulo, que era um enorme espaço de teto elevado. O imponente lustre de luzes tinha o tamanho de um piano de cauda, e o piso era de mármore cinza e branco importado da Espanha.

A habitação vermelha estava no extremo mais afastado, e ao ver a filha de Swan esperando-o ali, o coração acelerou. Ao aproximar-se se deu conta de que estava muito pálida a pesar do tom dourado de sua pele, e viu em seus olhos um brilho febril similar ao que tinham os de um cavalo de guerra em meio de uma batalha. Tomou nota mental de ir com cautela, já que não confiava muito nela. Não se deu conta de que seu tom de voz ia ser seco e abrupto até que falou.

—Retornaste a King's House?

—Não.

Sentiu um alívio imenso, e começou a recuperar a compostura.

—Desculpe-me, senhorita Swan. Sente-se, por favor. Quer tomar algo? Gostaria de um pouco de chá, umas massas possivelmente?

—Me pediu desculpas? —perguntou-lhe ela, com incredulidade.

Edward se deu conta de que devia parecer um verdadeiro demente ao pedir desculpas a uma garota carente de maneiras. Certamente, a jovem nem sequer se deu conta de que se mostrou bastante grosseiro. Conseguiu esboçar um sorriso, e lhe disse:

—A bem-vinda que a ofereci foi deplorável. Um cavalheiro recebe uma dama com uma inclinação de cabeça, dá-lhe o bom dia ou a boa tarde, e faz algum comentário amável.

Ela o olhou como se estivesse louco, e lhe respondeu:

—Não sou uma dama, está dizendo idiotices.

—Gostaria de um pouco de chá?

—Uma gotinha, possivelmente? —A Selvagem imitou a perfeição o acento da classe alta britânica— Não, obrigado — disse com o mesmo tom de voz, antes de acrescentar com o acento dos marujos— prefiro um bom rum, se é que têm.

Edward se perguntou se realmente bebia, ou se queria provocá-lo.

—Dá-lhe bem a mimeses — comentou com tranquilidade.

Ao passar junto a ela, aproveitou para olhá-la bem. A jovem não se moveu nem tinha pestanejado desde que o tinha visto entrar na habitação, e se mostrava à defensiva, mas também agressiva; certamente, levava a adaga na cintura das calças, sob a camisa. Por que tinha ido vê-lo? Suspeitava a razão, e é obvio, não era para tentar seduzi-lo.

—Sabe que não sei ler, eu mesma lhe disse isso. E tampouco conheço palavras rebuscadas.

Edward se abrandou imediatamente.

—Desculpe-me. A mimeses é a imitação. Têm muito bom ouvido.

—Que mais dá?

Estava tentando relaxá-la, embora sem muito êxito. Teria dado é obvio que se sentia intimidada pela casa, que era tão grande como King's House e muito mais majestosa do ponto de vista dos móveis e a decoração, mas a jovem não tinha afastado aqueles enormes olhos verdes de seu rosto desde que o tinha visto chegar.

—No que posso ajudá-la?

—Quero que consiga que liberem meu pai.

De modo que suas suspeitas se confirmavam. Tentou olhá-la com um sorriso tranquilizador, e lhe disse:

—Sente-se, por favor.

—Não, prefiro ficar de pé.

—Como posso conseguir liberar seu pai?

—Volturi é seu amigo, convença-o de que o solte — pediu ela com certo desespero.

—Minha amizade com Volturi não está em seu melhor momento, e em todo o caso, as coisas já foram muito longe. Nesta ilha há leis, e um jure condenou seu pai. Sinto-o. — Acrescentou com sinceridade

—Então, me ajude a tirá-lo dali à força.

Edward se disse que não devia havê-la ouvido bem.

—Podemos obtê-lo, você pode. Têm uma tripulação, canhões e armas!

—Quer que assalte o cárcere do tribunal? —perguntou-lhe, boquiaberto.

Ela assentiu, mas ao mesmo tempo começou a retroceder pouco a pouco enquanto as lágrimas desciam pelas bochechas. Era óbvio que sabia que estava pedindo algo impossível.

—Sinto que tenham condenado seu pai, senhorita Swan. Desejaria que não tivesse sido assim, mas não sou nem um pirata nem um bandido. Não trabalho contra as autoridades britânicas, que me ofereceram numerosos encargos que aceitei. Só persigo os inimigos da Inglaterra.

—É a minha única esperança — sussurrou ela.

Nesse momento, Edward desejou com todas suas forças poder ajudá-la, mas não podia assaltar a prisão britânica e liberar o pirata.

—Então, tudo está perdido. Meu pai vai morrer — a jovem parecia derrotada.

—Senhorita Swan…

Queria consolá-la, mas não sabia como. Se tivesse sido uma dama, a teria levado ao sofá e a teria beijado até que se esquecesse do que acontecia, a teria satisfeito uma e outra vez para que não pensasse na crua realidade. Mas não era uma dama, e, além disso, era óbvio que era muito inexperiente. Nesse momento, parecia terrivelmente jovem.

Ela pôs-se a correr para a porta, mas nessa ocasião estava preparado e a apanhou com grande rapidez antes que pudesse sair ao vestíbulo.

—Espere! Aonde vai? O que pensa fazer?

Olhou aos olhos, e lhe disse:

—Vou libertá-lo sozinha — secou as lágrimas com tanta força, que ficaram umas marcas vermelhas nas bochechas.

Edward a agarrou pelos ombros.

—Acaso quer que a prendam também, senhorita Swan? Quer que a enforquem?

—Não o farão se disser que estou grávida.

Edward ficou petrificado.

—Está-o?

—Isso não é da sua conta! Solte-me, por favor.

Edward soube de forma instintiva que não estava acostumada a rogar, e afastou uma mão de seus ombros.

—Tenho muitas habitações para convidados.

Queria lhe oferecer alojamento, para que ao menos tivesse um lugar onde refugiar-se. Decidiu que ia ajudá-la aguentar o calvário que a esperava ao dia seguinte, e que depois a levaria a Santa Ana ou a Inglaterra, em caso de que fosse certo que tinha família ali.

—Por que não passa a noite aqui? Em qualidade de convidada, é obvio — se apressou a acrescentar.

—Você também… também quer deitar-se comigo?

—Estou tentando lhe explicar que não tenho tais intenções! —exclamou, ruborizado.

—Se me ajudar a resgatar meu pai, pode me abrir às pernas quando quiser e aonde tiver vontade, dá-me igual — estava vermelha como um tomate.

Edward a olhou com incredulidade.

—Têm minha palavra, a palavra de um de Cullen, de que minhas intenções são honradas!

—Não posso entender a metade de seu palavrório fino, mas captei o que quer dizer. Se não quer fornicar comigo, não necessito de sua caridade — sem mais, foi para o vestíbulo.

Edward deixou que se fosse, mas mais tarde, enquanto jazia na cama sem poder conciliar o sono, não pôde deixar de pensar nela.

* * *

Era noite fechada. A lua estava quase cheia, e milhares de estrelas brilhavam no céu. O ar era denso, e estava carregado de umidade. Bella se aferrou aos barrotes de ferro que bloqueavam a janela da cela de seu pai. Não era a primeira vez que cavava por debaixo da cerca da prisão para poder acessar a parte exterior do edifício.

—Papai.

A cela estava às escuras, mas se ouviu um ligeiro som surdo.

—Papai — conseguiu repetir, a pesar do pânico que a atendia. Era consciente de que não ficava nem o mais mínimo pingo de esperança.

—Bella, minha menina!

Charlie Swan apareceu na janela. Era um homem corpulento, com o cabelo castanho claro e a barba de um tom mais escuro.

Bella pôs-se a chorar.

—Maldita seja, não chore por mim — apertou os punhos ao redor dos barrotes até que os nódulos ficaram brancos.

Bella o adorava, seu pai era seu mundo inteiro. Sabia que estava zangado porque não suportava as lágrimas, mas os barrotes impediam que pudesse golpeá-la.

—Tentei que Volturi te perdoasse, mas não serviu de nada. Não vou consegui-lo, papai. Não saberei sair adiante sem você!

—Basta! —seu grito despertou sem dúvida ao resto dos detentos— Escute-me, filha. Tentaste-o, fez tudo o que pudeste, e estou orgulhoso de você. É a filha melhor e leal que um pai poderia desejar.

Bella estava tremendo. Seu pai não era dado aos elogios. Sabia que a queria com toda sua alma, que era o mais importante para ele depois do navio e a tripulação, mas jamais falavam de sentimentos, e muito menos de amor.

—Está orgulhoso de mim — sussurrou atônita.

—Claro que sim. É forte e valente, jamais se intimidou em uma batalha, não derramou nenhuma lágrima quando te apanhava. Sinto aqueles tempos, sinto que tivesse que viver com meu mau gênio. Sinto não te haver podido dar uma casa elegante com um jardim de rosas inglês.

Ao o ouvir falar assim, Bella soube que era a última vez que estavam juntos.

—Não me importava apanhar, como ia saber o que estava fazendo era bem e o mau? Além disso, na maior parte das vezes não chegava a me dar, porque sou muito rápida e te esquivava — enquanto falava as lágrimas foram baixando pelas bochechas— E nunca quis ter um jardim de rosas — acrescentou, embora não fosse de tudo certo.

Os olhos de seu pai pareceram brilhar na escuridão.

—Todas as mulheres querem rosas, moça. Sua mãe tinha um jardim cheio quando a conheci. Pode ser que agora esteja vivendo em Londres, mas ali também tem um jardim. A nobreza vive assim.

De modo que queria falar de sua mãe. Bella sabia que tinha nascido em St. Mawes, perto de Cornwall, e que tinha vivido ali com sua mãe, Renée Straithferne Swan, até os quatro anos. Seus pais se casaram quando ele era um valente e jovem tenente da armada real, antes que se dedicasse à pirataria. Quando tinha passado ao outro lado da lei, tinha ido a Cornwall para pedir a sua mãe que a entregasse. Renée tinha se negado, já que a adorava e não queria separar-se dela, assim que ele a tinha arrebatado dos braços apesar de suas súplicas desesperadas e a tinha levado às ilhas.

Criou-se com seu pai, e não conhecia nenhum outro modo de vida. Não havia retornado a pisar na Inglaterra, já que ele não tinha querido levá-la para visitar sua mãe por medo de que o encarcerassem.

—Entende por que tive que fazê-lo, verdade?

Sim, claro que o entendia. Adorava seu pai, e não podia imaginar o que teria sido criar-se em Cornwall; mesmo assim, teria gostado de poder recordar sua mãe. Segundo seu pai, era elegante e encantadora, toda uma dama, e sua beleza deixava sem fôlego a todos os cavalheiros que iam visitá-la. Normalmente, seu pai estava bastante ébrio quando começava a falar do passado e de sua esposa, e sempre acabava chorando. Não tinha deixado de amar nem por um momento à mulher com que se casou, e tinha querido que ela adorasse a sua mãe embora fosse à distância. Queria que soubesse quão especial era Renée.

Bella se perguntava frequentemente o que pensaria sua mãe depois de tantos anos. Ela não sabia onde estavam e não tinham mantido nenhum tipo de contato, embora seu pai tivesse conseguido inteirar-se de que estava vivendo em Belford House, uma majestosa casa de Londres.

Perguntou-se por que seu pai tinha escolhido esse momento para falar de sua mãe e de rosas.

—Papai, já sabe que as rosas não me interessam.

Ele a olhou em silêncio durante uns segundos antes de dizer:

—Tem que ir com ela, filha. Renée se ocupará de você quando eu não estiver.

—Não diga isso! Ainda não é amanhã, nem meio-dia.

—Maldição, hoje já é amanhã, não demorará a amanhecer. Sua mãe ficará muito feliz ao voltar a vê-la. Bella, por fim vai ter uma casa elegante. Será uma dama de verdade, não a filha de alguém como eu.

Bella o contemplou enquanto se debatia entre o terror e o desespero. No passado tinha fantasiado voltando a ver sua mãe, imaginou que a dama mais formosa e distinguida a abraçava, que se sentia segura e rodeada de amor e calidez. Nessas fantasias, ela mesma tinha se convertido em uma dama tão elegante como sua mãe, e tinham tomado o chá juntas em um precioso jardim de rosas. Mas era uma mulher sensata, e sabia que a ilha era seu lar e que estava destinada a levar a mesma vida que seu pai. Apesar de que tinham a granja, dedicavam-se ao saque, e suas posses mais apreciadas eram roubadas. Sim, tinham uma vaca leiteira e ela a ordenhava, mas era filha de um pirata. Jamais iria a Inglaterra, não ia chegar a conhecer sua mãe, e o de tentar parecer uma dama só era uma fantasia passageira e absurda.

Perguntou-se se seu pai tinha enlouquecido.

—Não sou uma dama, e nunca poderia chegar a sê-lo. Adoro a ilha, aqui está meu lar. Eu adoro navegar, adoro o mar — protestou presa do pânico.

—Nisso é minha filha dos pés a cabeça — disse ele, com uma mescla de orgulho e tristeza— Não sei como me ocorreu te ensinar a governar o veleiro, a disparar o canhão, a usar a espada com maestria, a disparar uma pistola e a reparar as velas. Sobe pelos mastros mais rápido que a tripulação. Não é um moço, a não ser uma mulher! Dei-me conta de que teria que haver ficado com sua mãe.

—Não! —agarrou-lhe a mão através dos barrotes, e lhe disse— Te amo papai.

Quando ele apartou a mão e permaneceu em silêncio, Bella tentou em vão controlar as lágrimas.

—Prometa-me isso— disse ele ao fim— Prometa-me que irá com ela quando eu não estiver mais com você. Aqui não tem a ninguém, Bella. Tem que ir com Renée.

Bella estava aterrada. Como podia prometer algo assim? Sua mãe era uma grande dama, e ela a filha de um pirata. Sabia que sua mãe a tinha querido em outra época, mas tinha passado muito tempo. Tinha medo de que já não queria saber nada dela.

—Sou seu pai, e estou a ponto de morrer — disse com fúria— Maldita seja, tem que me obedecer!

Bella sabia que lhe teria dado um bofetão se não fosse pelos barrotes.

—Ainda não está morto, pode ser que ocorra um milagre!

—Os milagres não existem.

—Hoje houve um, Edward de Cullen me salvou de… — se calou de repente.

—Que demônios está dizendo?

—Que me salvou… tentei seduzir o governador — admitiu com um sussurro.

Golpeou-a com força na cabeça, através dos barrotes.

—Maldita seja, não é uma rameira! Uma das coisas que fiz bem foi proteger sua inocência. Tem que entregar sua virgindade a um bom homem, a seu marido! —gritou-lhe enfurecido.

Bella se aferrou com força aos barrotes, até que as estrelas que davam voltas na cabeça desapareceram. Inalou profundamente, e disse:

—Estava tentando te salvar, papai.

Ele não pareceu ouvi-la.

—De Cullen é um cavalheiro, e tem muito poder. Faz com que te leve a Inglaterra, pode confiar nele.

Bella estava desolada. Seu pai estava a ponto de morrer, e se aquela era sua última vontade, estava disposta a cumpri-la.

—É um tipo estranho — comentou pensativa— Por que estava disposto a ajudar uma desconhecida? Por que enfrentou seu amigo para me proteger?

—Porque isso é o que fazem os aristocratas. São um montão de estirados, e gostam de oferecer caridade aos pobres desgraçados como nós porque assim se sentem mais dignos. Se te oferecer caridade, aceita-a. Deixa a um lado seu condenado orgulho, Bella — vacilou por um instante antes de lhe perguntar— Se deu conta de que é toda uma beleza?

Bella ficou boquiaberta. Em seus dezessete anos de vida, seu pai não tinha mencionado nenhuma só vez que a considerasse bonita, mas estava falando como se fosse realmente bela, igual a sua mãe.

—Não sou uma beleza, papai. Sou magricela, meu cabelo é um desastre, levo roupa de menino, e todo mundo diz que tenho uns olhos estranhos.

—Olhou-te igual aquele maldito turco da Sicilia?

—Isso não tem importância — respondeu ela, depois de vacilar por um momento.

Seu pai exalou com força, e depois de uma tensa pausa disse muito sério:

—Quero que seja ele quem te leve junto a sua mãe. Confio nele, é um cavalheiro.

Ao dar-se conta de que parecia querer lhe dizer algo mais, Bella disse:

—O que acontece, papai? O que é o que está te calando?

—Não me importaria que decidisse ficar com você por um tempo.

Ela ficou boquiaberta.

—O que? Quer que seja sua amante?

—Está forrado de dinheiro, e é filho de um conde — exclamou seu pai, enquanto dava um murro contra a parede— Sempre quis vê-la casada como é devido, mas não sei se será possível quando eu já não esteja. Isso ficará em mãos de sua mãe, e faz anos que não se vêem.

Bella começou a tremer de novo. Recordou com claridade o rosto forte e bronzeado de Cullen, aquele olhar tão intenso e penetrante que parecia capaz de chegar até a alma. Ao recordar como a tinha levado da habitação de Volturi, esticou-se imediatamente. Sentia-se totalmente confusa. Possivelmente não a importaria muito lhe entregar sua virgindade, parecia um homem amável.

Disse-se que sem dúvida estava equivocada. A mulher do padeiro da Queen Street lhe dava pão duro grátis e o moço que varria a farmácia se mostrava amável com ela, mas ninguém mais a tratava assim. Era possível que de Cullen a tivesse salvado para seduzi-la, apesar de que não era uma dama como as que ele preferia; ao fim, tinha tentado convencê-la de que passasse a noite em sua casa.

—Papai, de Cullen não me quereria em seu leito. Têm amantes, e muito mais bonitas que eu.

—Só quero que se assegure de que seja ele quem te leve junto a sua mãe — disse-lhe com firmeza— Queria te deixar um pouco de herança, mas não há nada, nenhuma condenada libra. Sinto muito.

Bella se sentiu pior que nunca. Seu pai jamais se desculpava por nada, e era a segunda vez que estava fazendo-o em questão de minutos.

—Não se desculpe. É o melhor pai do mundo — o disse com sinceridade, e não pôde evitar que enchessem os olhos de lágrimas outra vez.

Seu pai pôs-se a chorar também, e disse entre soluços:

—Tentei-o, tentei-o de verdade. Tem que ir já, filha.

Bella se deu conta de que o céu começava a adquirir um tom alaranjado. Estava saindo o sol… o amanhecer já tinha chegado.

—Não! —exclamou.

Ia ter que ir de um momento a outro. A próxima vez que visse seu pai, ele estaria no cadafalso.

—Será melhor que vá, antes que a encontrem aqui e descubram o túnel que cavaste por debaixo da cerca — disse ele, com voz rouca.

Bella não podia acreditar o que estava ocorrendo. Nunca tinha estado segura de se acreditava ou não em Deus, mas nesse momento começou a rezar com desespero.

—Deixa que fique papai. Dá no mesmo que me apanhem.

Colocou a mão entre os barrotes, e ele a agarrou depois de uma pequena vacilação.

Deus. A mão de seu pai era cálida, forte, calosa e curtida. Um escocês lhe tinha talhado um dedo anos atrás em uma briga, e a folha da faca tinha rachado a palma.

Bella se aferrou a ele com todas suas forças, porque sabia que quando a soltasse, não voltaria a tomar sua mão nunca mais.

* * *

No último momento possível, Edward montou em seu melhor puro sangue e partiu a galope para Spanish Town. Percorreu com o olhar a multidão que se amontoava sob o ardente sol de meio-dia na praça situada entre King's House e os tribunais. Damas com formosos vestidos e sombrinhas brancas passeavam perto do patíbulo sob a sombra de enormes palmeiras, acompanhadas de elegantes cavalheiros com bengalas, e conversavam com indolência à espera que começasse o espetáculo. Alguns rudes marinheiros bebiam rum enquanto davam um ou outro empurrão às rameiras que os acompanhavam, e outros dançavam com elas ao som da música que tocava um artista de cor. Uns moços estavam jogando pedras à forca como se fosse um alvo. Estavam rindo, e sua atitude era cada vez mais violenta. Havia um regimento de soldados à espera no exterior dos tribunais, e uma multidão de soldados patrulhava todo o perímetro se por acaso o réu tentava escapar.

O coração pulsava acelerado, propulsado por uma corrente de adrenalina. Onde estava a Selvagem?

Swan ia ser escoltado da prisão até seu destino de um momento a outro, e não cabia dúvida de que sua filha ia presenciar a execução.

Não tinha conseguido conciliar o sono em toda a noite, já que não tinha podido deixar de pensar no que esperava Swan e no papel que ela ia desempenhar naquele drama terrível. Suspeitava que não fosse resignar-se a ser uma simples espectadora, mas não tinha nem ideia do que teria planejado. Só sabia com certeza que não ia permitir que aquela moça lançasse sua vida pela amurada, assim se tentava resgatar seu pai, ia detê-la antes que o fizessem os soldados.

Ao sentir o peso de um olhar às costas, voltou-se e olhou para o oeste. Volturi estava em uma das janelas da planta superior de King's House, contemplando a praça.

Voltou-se de novo, e pela extremidade do olho viu que um dos moços lançava uma pedra para a base do patíbulo enquanto soltava uma gargalhada cheia de maldade. Pareceu-lhe ouvir um som suave e apagado que parecia um soluço feminino, e ao olhar para a base do patíbulo, viu um monte de farrapos e uma juba de cabelo castanho. Abriu passo a empurrões, e a gente começou a afastar-se ao ver sua expressão decidida e cheia de fúria. Os moços deixaram de lançar pedras assim que o viram chegar, calaram-se de repente e empalideceram de forma visível. Agarrou a um pela camisa, e o lançou a um lado.

—Vou assegurar-me de que paguem por isso.

—Mas se não é mais que a filha do pirata — protestou o moço macilento.

Edward o golpeou no ombro com tanta força, que o lançou pelos ares. Enquanto seus companheiros fugiam, o moço se afastou a rastros entre a multidão como um covarde, e assim que pôde ficou de pé e fugiu correndo.

Edward se voltou para o patíbulo, e ficou de joelhos.

—Senhorita Swan?

Estava encolhida sob a plataforma em que iriam enforcar seu pai, atrás de um dos postes, com as pernas apertadas contra o peito e os olhos totalmente abertos e com um brilho febril. Ao vê-la ali tão miúda e assustada, como um bichinho escondendo-se dos perigos do mundo, Edward sentiu que derretia o coração.

—Saia — o disse em um sussurro para tentar tranquilizá-la, e alargou a mão.

Ela negou com a cabeça enquanto uma lágrima descia pela bochecha.

Edward vacilou por um segundo. Por um lado, possivelmente era melhor que ficasse sob o cadafalso para que não visse como enforcavam seu pai, mas pelo outro, queria afastá-la todo o possível da praça e da execução, já que tinha medo de que no último instante saísse de seu esconderijo e visse algo que nenhuma mulher deveria suportar.

—Saia, por favor. Te levarei para longe de tudo isto.

Ela se limitou a olhá-lo em silêncio enquanto caía outra lágrima mais.

Edward sentiu que rompia o coração.

—Não irá conseguir nada se ficar. Deixe que a afaste daqui — de repente, lhe ocorreu uma ideia— Te levarei a bordo de meu navio. Tenho que ir a St. Kitt, e faz um tempo perfeito para a travessia — ao ver que reagia um pouco, insistiu— Há uma brisa moderada, e o mar está em calma.

Ela umedeceu os lábios, e pareceu vacilar.

—Deixarei que… — se interrompeu por um momento. O fortaleza era sagrado— Deixarei que esteja em minha coberta. Vamos, céu.

Ela seguiu chorando, mas de repente assentiu e segurou-lhe a mão. Justo quando seus dedos se tocaram, produziu-se uma explosão de som quando a multidão começou a proferir gritos e brincadeiras. A jovem soltou uma exclamação afogada, e se tornou para trás de repente.

Edward elevou o olhar, e viu os soldados tirando Swan dos tribunais.

Os gritos continuaram, junto com brincadeiras cruéis e prejudiciais.

—O pirata já se divertiu bastante, agora nos toca!

—Vamos sangrá-lo quando estiver morto, assim poderemos pintar nossas cobertas com seu sangue!

—Creem que suplicará clemência? Ao fim, é um covarde.

—Vamos fazê-lo suplicar… por que não o açoitamos antes de enforcá-lo?

Edward se sentiu enojado. Olhou à filha de Swan, e disse com obrigação:

—Temos que ir já!

Ela pareceu o ouvir, porque foi engatinhando para ele. Edward esticou a mão para agarrá-la, mas era tão ágil, que conseguiu escapulir por debaixo de seu braço. Voltou-se como um raio para apanhá-la, mas ela já se pôs de pé e começou a lutar por abrir passo entre a multidão para poder chegar até seu pai.

—Papai!

Swan se esticou ao vê-la, e gritou:

—Vá daqui, Bella!

Edward a rodeou com os braços por trás, mas ela nem sequer pareceu dar-se conta.

—Papai!

Swan o olhou aos olhos, e nesse momento ficou selado um acordo tácito.

—Tire-a daqui, de Cullen.

Edward assentiu, e não a soltou enquanto ela lutava frenética por aproximar-se de seu pai.

—Não me obrigue a carregá-la no ombro — disse-lhe com voz suave.

Ela não deu mostra alguma de havê-lo ouvido.

— Te Amo, papai!

Swan se deteve. Estava a ponto de subir ao patíbulo.

—Eu também te amo filha.

Bella pareceu ficar sem forças, e se derrubou nos braços de Edward.

Os soldados empurraram Swan com as carabinas, que subiu os cinco degraus até a plataforma e baixou o olhar para Bella. Ela estava chorando em silêncio, sem afastar a vista dele.

Edward estava a ponto de tornar-lhe ao ombro quando Swan gritou:

—Filha, me prometa que irá a Inglaterra com sua mãe!

—Prometo-lhe isso, papai! —exclamou ela, antes de repetir com um sussurro afogado— Prometo-lhe isso.

Empurraram Swan para que se colocasse diante da soga, e lhe enfaixaram os olhos.

Bella soltou um gemido, e Edward reagiu sem pensar duas vezes. Voltou-a até tê-la de frente para ele, abraçou-a com força contra si, e a insistiu a que colocasse a bochecha contra seu peito musculoso.

—Não se mova — colocou-lhe uma mão na nuca, e tentou defender seu corpo miúdo com o seu enquanto sentia que suas lágrimas lhe molhavam a camisa e o peito.

Elevou o olhar, e viu que Swan já tinha a soga ao pescoço. A multidão gritava com entusiasmo, e quando alguns começaram a apedrejar o condenado, teve que afastar o olhar enojado. Afundou a bochecha contra o cabelo encaracolado da jovem, e posou a boca sobre as sedosas mechas sem dar-se conta. Ela começou a tremer como uma folha. Começou a retroceder sem soltá-la, e quando de repente a multidão gritou enfurecida e o empurrou para tentar voltar-se, seguiu agarrando-a com força para impedir que girasse o mínimo. Não queria que visse seu pai exalando seu último fôlego. Alguns enforcamentos eram rápidos e piedosos, mas em outros casos a vítima permanecia pendurando durante uns momentos eternos até que lhe rompia o pescoço. Ouviu o estalo seco, e deu graças a Deus porque a morte de Swan tinha sido quase instantânea.

Bella Swan desmaiou em seus braços.


	3. Chapter 3

Oi pessoal, aqui está mais um capítulo pra vocês.

Notinhas e resposta dos reviews lá em baixo.

Beijos e boa leitura

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

—Está morta.

Parecia uma voz masculina. Do que estava falando? Bella tentou entender o que dizia. De repente, viu um homem alto e de cabelo dourado. Tinha uma expressão tensa, e seus olhos azuis eram tão intensos que lhe deram um pouco de medo. Sabia que o conhecia, mas não lembrava. Surpreendeu-se ao dar-se conta de que estava falando dela.

—Está morta.

—Não, só dormindo.

—Não se move, está morta.

Bella começou a alarmar-se. Era certo? Estava morta? Quem era aquela gente que estava falando dela? Começou a despertar, e se deu conta de que estava sumida em um estranho sono. Não estava morta, a não ser dormindo. Tentou esticar-se embora estivesse débil e dolorida, e o colchão sobre o que estava deitada se amoldou a seu movimento. Era como um ninho celestial, mas nenhum colchão era suave e firme de uma vez.

Onde estava?

—Ninguém dorme durante um dia inteiro. Está morta, Ariella. Morta. Vê-o?

Bella deu um pulo quando alguém lhe agarrou um pé através de uma suave manta acolchoada. Abriu os olhos, desconcertada, e piscou ante a luz que alagava a estadia. Ao ver uns brilhantes olhos verdes e um sorriso travesso, soltou uma exclamação.

—Disse que estava viva.

Bella se levantou apesar do quão dolorida que se sentia, e ficou olhando um menino de cabelo escuro que tinha uns olhos verdes que resultavam muito familiares.

—Claro que não está morta, leva dormindo desde que papai a trouxe para casa. Já sabia, mas te tirei o sarro. Não foi?

—Nem pensar!

Bella olhou a seu redor. Estava em uma enorme cama com dossel de madeira escura e esculpida, e com os cortinados de um suave tom azul. Cada vez mais confusa, viu uma lareira com um suporte branco esculpido com motivos florais, e ao baixar o olhar se deu conta de que a manta que a cobria era de um tom azul pálido, e da melhor seda que alguém poderia chegar a roubar. Contemplou aturdida a estadia. As paredes estavam estofadas com um tecido branco e azul… Deus, até os móveis estavam juntados, já que estavam estofados em tons marfim, azul ou branco e debruados em ouro. O teto era dourado.

Baixou o olhar para a menina que tinha a seu lado, que a olhou sorridente e disse:

—Sou Ariella. Papai diz que você é a senhorita Swan, é sua amante?

O menino deu um puxão no cabelo à pequena, que se vingou com um sonoro murro na mandíbula.

Papai. Nesse momento, Bella perdeu tudo pela segunda vez em sua vida. A angústia a golpeou totalmente em uma onda que pareceu afogá-la. Não podia respirar e as lágrimas alagaram os olhos, mas não se importou. Soltou um gemido, e se encolheu de dor.

Tinham enforcado seu pai. Não ia voltar a vê-lo, Volturi e os britânicos o tinham assassinado.

—Está doente, vou buscar papai! —o menino saiu correndo da estadia.

Bella mal o ouviu. Edward de Cullen tinha ido à execução, e tinha evitado que visse seu pai morrer. Devia estar em Windsong. Deus, como ia sobreviver à perda e à dor?

Uma mãozinha começou a lhe acariciar o braço.

—Não chore senhorita Swan. Seja o que for o que a deixa tão triste, meu pai pode arrumá-lo. Ele fará que fique alegre, pode fazer tudo — a voz da menina transbordava de orgulho.

Bella olhou à pequena através das lágrimas. Não recordava grande coisa, além do som horrível dos ossos do pescoço de seu pai ao romper-se. Era um som que não ia esquecer jamais.

—Meu pai está morto — disse à menina com voz rouca. Rodeou-se com os braços, e se encolheu de novo.

De repente, ouviu-se o som de passos que se aproximava a toda pressa, e a voz severa de Cullen.

—Ariella!

—Não está chorando por minha culpa, papai!

Bella conseguiu elevar o olhar sem deixar de abraçar-se com força, e começou a recordar que aquele homem a tinha mantido apertada contra si durante a execução.

—Já sei Ariella. Por favor, vá com seu irmão a sua sala de jogos — de Cullen assinalou para a porta com expressão rígida.

Estava claro que a menina sabia que tinha que obedecer imediatamente, porque lançou um olhar cheio de preocupação a Bella e se apressou a ir.

Bella olhou Cullen, que se deteve aos pés da cama e disse:

—Não vou cometer a tolice de perguntá-la como se encontra. Lamento sua perda, senhorita Swan.

Bella pôs-se a chorar de novo. Ficou de lado, e deu rédea solta à dor. Notou que ele se aproximava e que ficava de pé junto à cama, mas a angústia era muito forte.

—Vá! —soluçou, embora no fundo não quisesse que o fizesse.

O que queria era que a abraçasse tal e como tinha feito horas antes, que a apertasse contra seu corpo até que as feridas sanassem, embora soubesse que nunca o fariam.

Quando lhe posou uma mão no ombro, Bella se deu conta de que o tinha ao descoberto. Seu corpo nu estava coberto por uma fina camisola de algodão e encaixe, e não tinha nem ideia de onde estava sua roupa nem de quem pertencia aquele objeto.

—A dor que sente é compreensível — disse ele com suavidade— Mandei procurar o médico de meu navio, ele lhe administrará láudano para aliviar-se um pouco.

A maré de lágrimas se deteve. Bella ficou de costas, e ficou olhando-o. Ele se apressou a afastar a mão de seu ombro.

—Láudano — Bella conhecia os efeitos que tinha. Tinham-lhe dado um pouco quando tinha quebrado o braço quando era menina, e a dor se desvaneceu. Perguntou-se se conseguiria eliminar também a dor da alma.

De Cullen estava visivelmente tenso, mas seus olhos transbordavam compreensão e compaixão.

—Se servir de algum consolo, seu pai teve uma morte rápida.

Ela começou a chorar de novo.

—Com o tempo será mais fácil, a angústia irá remetendo. Prometo-lhe isso, senhorita Swan.

Ela negou com a cabeça, já que nesse momento resultava impossível acreditar que aquilo fosse certo.

—Seu pai também está morto?

—Não, mas minha mãe sim. Faleceu quando eu era muito pequeno.

—Sério?

—Sim. Morreu ao dar a luz a Eleanor, minha irmã menor.

Quando Bella tentou sentar-se, ele a rodeou com um braço para ajudá-la. Aferrou-se a seus antebraços ao sentir-se um pouco enjoada, mas o enjoo se intensificou. Tornou-se para diante, e apoiou a testa contra seu peito enquanto a cama parecia girar.

—Têm que deitar-se e levantar as pernas — disse ele com firmeza.

Bella não pôde responder, já que estava tentando sair do redemoinho que a envolvia, mas de repente esteve de costas com todas as almofadas no chão e com um travesseiro de veludo azul debaixo dos joelhos. A cama foi deixando de girar pouco a pouco, e quando se deteve por fim, abriu os olhos e viu Cullen sentado à altura de seu quadril. Tinha um braço sob seus joelhos junto ao travesseiro, e estava observando-a com expressão intensa.

—Está exausta. Quando comeu pela última vez?

Bella não tinha ideia.

—Estou bem. Nunca desmaio, não sei por que estou enjoada.

De Cullen se levantou de repente, cobriu-lhe as panturrilhas com a camisola, e deu meia volta.

—Alexi, deixa de bisbilhotar da porta e vá pedir a algum criado que traga um prato de sopa e pão.

O menino assentiu, e se afastou correndo.

—Não tenho fome — Bella começou a sentir-se como uma parva, e tentou separar de um chute o travesseiro. Era mais que consciente de que de Cullen seguia com uma mão sob sua camisola.

Ele agarrou-lhe os joelhos para impedir que se movesse.

—Suponho que faz dias que não prova um bocado. Têm que comer se não quer acabar na tumba como seu pai, senhorita Swan.

Seus olhos se encontraram, e Bella foi incapaz de olhar para outro lado. Dava a impressão de que ele se preocupava com ela de verdade, mas isso era impossível. Uma pontada de interesse começou a abrir passo entre a dor que a embargava.

—Não quero morrer — disse com sinceridade.

Ele esboçou um sorriso, e respondeu:

—Perfeito.

Quando Bella despertou de novo, a luz do sol tentava penetrar através das cortinas. Ficou olhando o tecido azul do dossel, e foi recordando tudo. Estava em Windsong, e seu pai tinha morrido.

Sentiu uma tristeza avassaladora, e se perguntou quanto tempo tinha passado da execução. Recordava ter comido sopa e pão várias vezes com a ajuda de uma donzela ruiva, a um médico de cabelo grisalho que lhe tinha feito uma revisão e tinha tomado o pulso, e tinha a impressão de que tinha tomado várias vezes chá com um pouco de láudano.

Percorreu a estadia com o olhar ao recordar um menino de cabelo escuro e uma menina loira, mas nesse momento estava sozinha. Perguntou-se se os pequenos tinham sido fruto de sua imaginação, ou parte de algum sonho estranho. Tinha visto realmente os filhos de Cullen? Se os rumores eram certos, um deles era um príncipe ou uma princesa.

De Cullen. Tinha ido à execução, e tinha impedido que visse a morte de seu pai. Perguntou-se se a tinha abraçado com atitude protetora, ou se isso também tinha sido um sonho. Estava muito confusa. Suas lembranças estavam esvaídas e fragmentadas, e resultava difícil discernir o que era real e o que não.

Cada vez que pensava em seu pai, alagava-a uma nova onda de angústia, mas apesar de tudo, sentia-se um pouco melhor. Não estava tão dolorida, e até tinha fome.

Sentou-se na cama e se esticou com precaução. As pernas não doíam, o estômago começou a fazer ruído, e a estadia não começou a dar voltas.

Jogou as mantas a um lado, e se deteve ao dar-se conta de que tinha dormido em uma cama digna de uma rainha. Os lençóis eram de seda, e os cortinados faziam conjunto com o tecido das paredes; de fato, tudo ia a jogo, e era de seda, cetim, veludo, ou brocado.

Sabia que de Cullen era rico, mas jamais teria podido imaginar que vivesse assim. Embora devesse admitir que fosse a primeira vez que estava na casa de alguém rico e aristocrata.

Saboreou a carícia da camisola de algodão ao levantar-se, e ao ir para a janela se deteve ao ver seu reflexo em um enorme espelho com o marco esculpido. Pareceu-lhe que via uma desconhecida atrativa e muito feminina que vestia uma camisola debruada de encaixe. A mulher tinha uma juba de um tom marrom como chocolate que chegava quase até a cintura, uns olhos verdes e grandes emoldurados por umas pestanas largas e espessas de um tom escuro similar ao das sobrancelhas, uma tez bronzeada que nesse momento estava tinta de um ligeiro rubor, e uns lábios rosados e carnudos. Tinha os braços e os ombros ao descoberto. Em caso de querer encontrar algum defeito, possivelmente poderia dizer-se que seus ombros eram um pouco mais largos que o acostumado e refletiam uma força pouco feminina, mas a plenitude de seus seios contribuía a que se passasse por cima esse detalhe. A camisola tinha uns pequenos suspensórios, mas era bastante decotada.

Bella se deu conta de que estava ruborizando-se enquanto se contemplava. Nesse momento não parecia à filha de um pirata, a não ser uma mulher de alto berço.

A mera ideia a sobressaltou, e se apressou a voltar-se para a janela e a afastar a cortina. O primeiro que viu foi que o sol estava bem alto e avançava para o oeste, assim que o meio-dia já tinha ficado atrás. Seu dormitório dava ao porto, e o segundo que viu foi sua fragata preferida, a Fair Lady. O casco estava pintado de vermelho e negro, e embora só fosse de quinta categoria, sua embocadura era uma maravilha que a fascinava por sua complexidade. Quantas vezes tinha visto de Cullen na fortaleza, enquanto seus homens içavam as velas antes de zarpar? Quantas vezes ficou olhando enquanto a fragata ganhava velocidade e o vento inchava a vela? Às vezes tinha contemplado o navio do porto, tinha-o seguido com o olhar enquanto zarpava e se internava no mar até que se convertia em um pontinho no horizonte e parecia desvanecer-se na eternidade. Quantas vezes se perguntou o que devia sentir-se ao navegar em um navio assim, capaz de tomar a dianteira ao vento mais forte?

De repente, viu a nave que levava seu nome.

Fort Charles ficava em frente do porto, em uma pequena península que se estendia para o sudeste no mar do Caribe. Apesar de que tinha a bandeira britânica içada, apesar de que os mastros estavam quebrados, apesar da distância, reconheceu imediatamente o que tinha sido seu veleiro. A dor a golpeou totalmente, transbordante de ódio e de angústia.

"Filha me prometa que irá a Inglaterra com sua mãe."

Ouviu a voz de seu pai com tanta claridade, que teve a impressão de que estava com ela na estadia. Voltou-se de repente, mas ele não estava ali. Ficou olhando a porta fechada da estadia, desejando em vão que entrasse de um momento a outro.

Tragou com dificuldade, e sussurrou:

—Prometi-lhe isso, papai. Não se lembra? — fez um nó na garganta.

_ "__Sim, filha. Lembro-me."_

Nesse momento, viu-o na estadia. Viu-o com total claridade, embora fosse mediante sua imaginação. Secou as lágrimas, e disse:

—Prometi-lhe isso na execução, papai. Prometi-lhe isso, e já sabe que eu sempre cumpro minhas promessas. Irei com ela — a atendeu um medo dilacerador. Ia deixar atrás tudo o que resultava familiar, o que aconteceria se sua mãe não a queria?

Seu pai sorriu.

_ "__Claro que te quer, filha. Estou muito orgulhoso de você."_

—Não sei se mamãe estará contente comigo.

_ "__Ela te ama filha."_

Bella esteve a ponto de recordá-lo que era filha de um pirata, mas a imagem de seu pai se desvaneceu. Deus, o que estava fazendo? Estava falando consigo mesma, ou com um morto? Acabava de ver o fantasma de seu pai? Estava tremendo dos pés a cabeça, mas deu igual. Fez uma promessa e estava decidida a cumpri-la, ia fazer o que fosse necessário com tal de ir à Inglaterra. Não tinha sentido que tivesse medo a um lugar, seguro que sua mãe a receberia com um quente abraço e lágrimas de alegria.

Tinha que centrar-se na viagem. Mordeu o lábio, pensativa. Seu pai havia dito que tinha que ir com de Cullen, mas não sabia se ia conseguir convencê-lo de que a deixasse navegar em um de seus navios. Recordou o amável que tinha sido com ela… ou ao menos, quão amável tinha fingido ser. Em princípio estava de acordo com seu pai em que aquele homem era um verdadeiro cavalheiro, mas não sabia como ia pagar-lhe a passagem.

Tinha muito poucos pertences… a adaga, a pistola, a espada, uma muda de roupa, e a cruz de ouro de seu pai. Não queria desprender-se de nada, e em todo caso, duvidava que de Cullen desejasse alguma dessas coisas. De modo que só tinha um modo de lhe pagar a passagem: ia ter que oferecer seu corpo.

Esticou-se imediatamente com apreensão e medo. Todos os atos sexuais que tinha visto por azar tinham parecido repugnantes. O governador Volturi tinha parecido do mais desagradável. Jamais tinha entendido por que os amantes que tinha visto pareciam tão cheios de desejo, nem por que o sexo excitava a homens e mulheres até o ponto de lhes arrebatar a razão.

Seu nervosismo foi aumentando quando saiu da estadia. De Cullen tinha assegurado que suas intenções eram honradas, e por estranho que parecesse, acreditava que era sincero; entretanto, talvez acessasse deitar-se com ela como pagamento pela passagem. Todos os homens aos que conhecia teriam aceitado um trato assim. Possivelmente podia tentá-lo ainda mais se admitia que fosse virgem.

Saiu a um longo corredor de paredes brancas salpicadas de preciosos óleos. Sobre o reluzente chão de parquet se estendiam tapetes orientais, e a ambos os extremos havia escadas com corrimão dourado que conduziam até o grande vestíbulo da planta baixa.

Bella se dirigiu para a mais próxima, mas ao baixar começou a ir cada vez mais devagar. O vestíbulo era tão grande como sua casa de Belle Mer, e ao elevar o olhar viu o maior lustre de cristal que tinha visto em sua vida. Nas paredes havia tapeçarias e mais óleos, e os móveis eram de mogno polido, estavam estofados em veludo ou damasco, e estavam intrincadamente esculpidos.

Em meio de uma das paredes havia uma porta dupla que reconheceu como a entrada principal, e vários arcos davam passo a outras estadias.

Duvidou por um instante, mas por sorte nesse momento viu chegar o mordomo. O homem levava uma bandeja de prata vazia, mas a mantinha perfeitamente reta, como se ainda estivesse cheia. Ao vê-la empalideceu, deteve-se de repente, e a bandeja caiu ao chão.

Bella foi para ele, e disse:

—Ouça, onde está de Cullen?

O homem a fulminou com o olhar, e se agachou para recolher a bandeja.

—Sua senhoria tem uma visita, e não deseja que o incomodem.

—Não ponha finório comigo, não é mais que um criado.

Ele ficou muito reto, e espetou:

—Sou o mordomo, senhorita. O empregado de maior fila de sua senhoria.

—Nem pensar, o mais importante é o carpinteiro do navio. Aposta algo?

—Permita que sugira que se retire a sua estadia e que se vista de forma adequada.

Bella baixou o olhar, e contemplou o objeto que se converteu em seu pertence favorito.

—Parece-me que a sua senhoria dará igual o que tenha posto — disse com firmeza; ao fim, a camisola era tão decente como um vestido.

—Se retirar-se a seus aposentos, irei dizer a sua senhoria que deseja falar com ele.

—Tem que sair para navegar, amigo. Iria bem para relaxar — pôs-se a andar para a arcada por onde tinha saído o velho estirado, já que naquela direção se ouvia o murmúrio de uma conversa.

—A sua senhoria não vai fazer nenhuma graça — disse Fitzwilliam.

Bella não prestou atenção ao ligeiro tom de satisfação de sua voz, porque nesse momento alcançou a distinguir a voz de Cullen e ouviu também uma risada de mulher.

Deteve-se na entrada de um grande salão com paredes douradas e mais móveis dos que uma pessoa poderia chegar a usar em duas vidas. Seu anfitrião estava no extremo oposto, embelezado com sua característica camisa branca de linho e umas calças da mesma cor que contrastavam com suas botas negras e reluzentes. Não levava o colete árabe bordado que usava frequentemente nem a adaga no cinturão, mas tinha esquecido de tirar as esporas de ouro e rubis.

Sua boca secou ao vê-lo, mas ao ver a pessoa que tinha ido visitá-lo, entendeu por que não queria que o incomodassem; de fato, mal pôde acreditar o que tinha ante seus olhos. Uma formosa e curvilínea dama loira estava lhe dando uns tapinhas no braço e rindo como uma tonta. Ia muito elegante e enfeitada, e era da mais voluptuosa… não, mas bem gorda, embora muitos marinheiros preferiam às mulheres entradas em carnes. Não tinha a pele de porcelana, a não ser parda, e seu cabelo era amarelo, como um montão de palha no que acabasse de mijar um gato.

Bella apertou os punhos com força, e ficou petrificada.

A mulher tinha um copo de vinho ou de xerez na mão livre, e estava rindo por algum comentário que tinha feito de Cullen. Ele estava sorrindo com indiferença, embora baixasse o olhar quando ela se movia, já que o vestido verde claro que levava deixava ao descoberto um par de seios vantajosos que corriam o risco de transbordar cada vez que ria… assim, a três por quatro.

A loira jogou o cabelo para trás, e comentou:

—Me alegro muito de havê-lo encontrado em casa, capitão. O trajeto desde Spanish Town é muito longo e caloroso, não queria levar uma decepção.

—Sim, é um trajeto muito longo… uns dezoito quilômetros. Você não gosta do tempo que temos na Jamaica? —perguntou com indolência. Seu pingente de ouro reluzia sob a luz.

A mulher se aproximou um pouco mais.

—É muito difícil manter a roupa rígida com tanta umidade, e tenho que me pentear duas vezes ao dia pelo menos.

—Suponho que às damas resulta difícil viver neste tipo de clima — comentou ele sem inflexão alguma na voz.

—A verdade é que estou desfrutando de minha visita à ilha, capitão. Mas desfrutaria ainda mais se me levasse para navegar a bordo de seu barquinho.

Bella entrou na estadia, e disse:

—Não é um barquinho, minha boa senhora, a não ser um navio… em concreto, uma fragata de quinta categoria com trinta e oito canhões.

A mulher a olhou com a boca totalmente aberta, o que não a favorecia muito.

Quando de Cullen a olhou também e seus olhos se encontraram, Bella meneou os quadris e se ergueu para mostrar bem os seios.

—Oh, capitão, me leve para navegar em seu barquinho também!

Ele sorriu, e sufocou uma gargalhada antes de fingir que a olhava carrancudo.

—Senhorita Swan, só têm posto sua camisola.

Bella se deu conta de que lhe tinha feito graça, e devolveu o sorriso.

—Não é minha, não sei de quem é; de fato, nem sequer me lembro de como acabei vestida assim —entrecerrou os olhos, e perguntou— Você me despiu?

Ele se ruborizou, e a mulher soltou uma exclamação afogada antes de lhe perguntar com incredulidade:

—Ao que parece, cometi um terrível engano! Você é a filha do pirata?

De Cullen lançou a Bella um olhar estranho e cúmplice que continha uma advertência, embora seu rosto revelasse que a situação lhe parecia divertida. Conseguiu ficar sério, e se voltou para a mulher.

—Senhorita Delington, estava a ponto de apresentar-lhe à senhorita Swan, minha hóspede.

A mulher havia se posto vermelha como um tomate, e já não parecia tão atrativa.

—Entendo. Sim, entendo-o muito bem — olhou de Cullen, e assentiu — Adeus — sem mais, foi a toda pressa.

Bella sentiu uma grande satisfação ao ver como ia. Edward estava as suas costas, e disse com voz suave:

—Está satisfeita, verdade?

Ela se voltou de repente. Esteve a ponto de dar de bruços com ele, e se apressou a retroceder um passo. Sentia um estranho nervosismo ao estar a sós com aquele homem.

—É uma porca gorda e pálida que quer foder — disse à defensiva. Soube por sua expressão de sobressalto que tinha cometido um engano, embora não tinha ideia de qual era o problema— Não estava interessado nela, verdade? É uma parva, chamou «barquinho» o Fair Lady —ao ver que respirava profundamente e se afastava dela enquanto metia as mãos nos bolsos, sua preocupação foi aumentou— Está zangado comigo?

Ele se voltou de novo para olhá-la ao cabo de um momento, e esboçou um sorriso.

—Não, não estou. Alegra-me ver que tenha levantado, e que ao parece encontra-se melhor.

Sentiu um grande alívio, porque tinha começado a temer que ele se zangasse o bastante para jogá-la de sua casa.

—Se a quiser, posso ir buscá-la e trazê-la a rastros — disse a contra gosto— Não sou idiota, já sei que terá acreditado que sou sua amante, ou alguma tolice parecida. Poderia lhe contar a verdade.

Esticou-se ao ver que ele permanecia em silêncio; de repente, foi mais que consciente de que estava a sós com um homem forte, poderoso e inegavelmente viril estando vestida com uma camisola, e de que estava nua debaixo da fina capa de algodão.

—A senhorita Delington não me interessa.

Bella sorriu com alívio.

—Senhorita Swan… — disse ele com cautela.

Bella o interrompeu ao aproximar-se dele a toda velocidade.

—Não, espere. Os dois sabemos que não sou uma dama. Pode me chamar Bella, ou moça. Papai estava acostumado a me chamar assim… ou filha — se deteve ao sentir uma tristeza avassaladora. Tinha esquecido brevemente que estava morto, e de repente recordou tudo.

—Seu pai a chamava «moça»?

—Sim — disse enquanto se sentava em um enorme e fofo sofá.

Ele arrastou uma turca verde e dourada para ela, e se sentou a seu lado.

—Como se sente?

—Já não estou enjoada.

—Asseguramo-nos de que comesse algo antes de cada dose de láudano.

—Dormi muito? —Bella tentou recordá-lo.

—A momentos, durante três dias. Começava a me perguntar se ia despertar.

Olhou-a com um sorriso de ânimo, e lhe devolveu o gesto. Seus olhares se encontraram, e nenhum dos dois pôde afastá-lo.

Algo trocou nesse momento. Bella o olhou cada vez mais confusa. Era o homem mais arrumado que tinha visto em sua vida, e sua amabilidade parecia sincera; além disso, era todo um professor da navegação, e para ela isso era mais importante que ser rei. Quando ele aceitasse sua oferta, ia entregar-lhe seu corpo.

Nunca tinha desejado um homem, mas algumas noites lhe aparecia em sonhos um amante dourado e sem rosto que a beijava com paixão, e despertava cheia de uma estranha tensão que não entendia. Às vezes despertava a ponto de descobrir um grande prazer, mas então se dava conta de que se tratava de um sonho e estava sozinha.

Perguntou-se se ia começar a sonhar com Edward de Cullen; ao fim, era igual ao amante de seus sonhos, não? Corpulento, poderoso, dourado…

Ele abriu os olhos como pratos, levantou-se de repente, e se afastou um pouco dela. Quando se serviu uma taça, tremia-lhe a mão.

Bella permaneceu onde estava, e se perguntou como era possível que estivesse pensando em seus sonhos nesse momento. Tinham que falar de negócios.

—Por que está tremendo? —ao ver que ele se limitava a fazer um som gutural, soltou um suspiro e comentou— Pode ser que tenha pegado um catarro, alguns dos marinheiros o têm.

—Não é um catarro — disse ele, muito sério.

Bella o olhou sorridente.

—Genial — vacilou por um instante. Sabia o que tinha que fazer, mas lhe dava um pouco de medo começar com aquela negociação em concreto. Como, além disso, estava desfrutando do lindo sofá, a estadia e tão nobre companhia, tentou atrasar um pouco o momento— Por que têm tantos móveis? E que fazia aqui essa mulher, se não queria fornicar com ela?

Olhou-a horrorizado, e se aproximou dela.

—Sei que passaste por uma experiência horrível e que procedemos de mundos diferentes, mas… alguém tem que lhe ensinar umas quantas coisas.

—Como o que? A ler?

—Isso pode fazê-lo um tutor. Não pode usar certa linguagem quando estiver com gente da alta sociedade; de fato, não é correto que fale sobre fornicar em nenhuma circunstância.

—Por que não? —perguntou ela com perplexidade— É o que fazem os homens sem parar.

Depois de contemplá-la em silêncio durante uns segundos, esboçou um sorriso.

—De acordo, admito que somos vítimas de nossos corpos masculinos. Vamos começar do zero. Não pode perambular pela casa vestida assim.

Bella baixou o olhar para a preciosa camisola, e pensou abatida que de Cullen queria que a devolvesse. Acariciou o encaixe de um dos suspensórios, elevou o olhar de novo, e se encolheu de ombros com indiferença fingida para que ele não se desse conta do muito que a chateava renunciar ao objeto.

Ele afastou um pouco mais a turca, e se sentou de novo.

—Temos que falar de outro tema, Bella.

Ao vê-lo tão sério, perguntou-se se ia mandá-la a chutes da casa.

—Espero não haver me enganado ao supor que preferiria um enterro no mar.

Ela se esticou, e exclamou alarmada:

—Não tinha pensado nisso! Onde está papai?

—Na funerária de Kensington. Parece-lhe bem? Eu poderia dizer umas palavras como capitão de navio, ou possivelmente prefere que faça vir um sacerdote ou um capelão militar.

Quando conseguiu assimilar que seu pai ainda não estava enterrado, que ia poder assistir a seu funeral olhou de Cullen aos olhos e disse:

—Eu gostaria que o fizesse você.

—De acordo.

Era tão amável com ela e tão bonito, que Bella sentiu que dava um tombo o coração. Ao olhar aqueles intensos olhos verdes, se sentia estranhamente reconfortada e a salvo, como se acabasse de chegar ao porto após navegar em meio de uma tormenta. Possivelmente não tinha nada a temer daquele homem.

Ele se levantou, e disse:

—Queria falar comigo por alguma razão em concreto? Se não for assim, subirei para dar boa noite a meus filhos.

Bella respirou fundo enquanto fazia provisão de valor. Negou-se a pensar no que ocorreria quando ele aceitasse o trato que ia oferecer, e se obrigou a imaginar-se a bordo do Fair Lady, navegando em um mar enfurecido. Ela estaria na coberta, e ele na fortaleza com seus oficiais. Avançaria a toda vela apesar de que nenhum marinheiro sensato se atreveria a fazê-lo com um tempo tão mau, e os dois estariam rindo encantados.

A imagem era tão vivida, que Bella sorriu.

—Bella?

Saiu de seu sonho de repente, e seu sorriso se desvaneceu. Mordeu o lábio, e vacilou por um instante.

Ele fixou o olhar em seus lábios antes de elevá-lo até seus olhos.

—O que é o que quer me dizer?

Não tinha mais remédio que lançar-se de cabeça. Bella se levantou, e disse com firmeza:

—Farei o que for, tudo o que queira, se me levar a Inglaterra.

Não soube o que pensar quando ele ficou olhando-a em silêncio. Era um tipo inteligente, assim devia havê-la entendido, não? Olhou-o com um grande sorriso.

—Não posso pagar por minha passagem com dinheiro, mas posso fazê-lo de outra forma.

Ele começou a sacudir a cabeça. O movimento parecia implicar uma negativa.

—Já vejo — disse ao fim, claramente incrédulo.

Bella começou a sentir pânico. Tinha que ir a Inglaterra, tinha-o prometido.

—Hei dito que farei o que for. Entende o que quero dizer, verdade?

Surpreendeu-se ao ver que as maçãs do rosto se tingiam de vermelho. Deu-se conta de que estava acostumado a ocorrer quando estava zangado, mas não entendia a que podia dever-se sua reação. Acaso não entendia o que estava dizendo?

—Estou oferecendo-lhe meu corpo, de Cullen. É o único que tenho para pagá-lo…

—Silêncio!

—Já sei que não sou o bastante fina para você…

Não teve tempo de dizer que era virgem, porque ele a agarrou pelo braço e seus corpos entraram em contato.

—Sempre faz o mesmo quando necessita algo? Oferece seu corpo em troca do que seja? —soltou-a de repente, e retrocedeu um passo— Apesar de que persigo piratas, sou um cavalheiro e um de Cullen — espetou-lhe com fúria.

Bella estava tremendo e o coração martelava no peito. Não entendia por que estava tão zangado.

—Tenho que ir a Inglaterra, e meu pai me disse que tinha que ir com você. Só quero pagá-lo!

Ele elevou as mãos para que se calasse.

—Já basta! Sua mãe vive ali?

Bella assentiu. Não podia afastar o olhar dele. Perguntou-se se a rechaçava porque não era uma beleza gorda e fina, e se surpreendeu ao dar-se conta de que não se sentia aliviada.

—Já tinha decidido levá-la a Londres, em caso de que tivesse família ali.

—Por quê? —perguntou boquiaberta.

—Porque têm que reunir-se com sua família.

—Mas, como vou pagar por minha passagem? Não sou nenhuma mendiga, e não penso aceitar esmola!

—Não ides pagar-me nada! — disse ele com aspereza— E nunca insinuei sequer que a considere uma mendiga. O certo é que pensava zarpar de todas as formas no fim do mês, mas tendo em conta a situação, partiremos amanhã mesmo.

—Amanhã? —Bella começou a retroceder, enquanto a consternação dava passo ao pânico— É muito cedo! O que acontece com o funeral de meu pai? É melhor o final do mês — acabava de perder seu pai, e não estava pronta para conhecer sua mãe.

—Celebraremos o funeral no mar, depois de zarpar. Partiremos amanhã, e nem ocorra ir vestida assim. Prefiro-lhe com roupa de moço.

* * *

N/A: Bom pessoal só queria dizer que adorei os coments que recebi, foram poucos comparado com as visualizações, mas amei mesmo assim.

Me perguntaram quem é a autora da versão original, é a Brenda Joyce. Adoro os livros dela e futuramente farei mais adaptações dos livros dela.

Também queria dizer que gostaria de responder os coments um por um, mas eles estão como anônimo, então gente, façam o cadastro, não custa nada e é ótimo para organizar as leituras e assim eu posso responde-los.

Bom, é só isso por hj. Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo.

BJOS MIL GALERAAAAAA


	4. Chapter 4

Boa noite pessoal, desculpa pela demora em postar mas estou em época de provas na faculdade, e como a Unicamp esteve de greve, agora estamos numa corrida pra acabar o semestre dia 23 de dezembro. To quase comendo chesterpomba no bandeco de natal kkkkk

Aqui vai o capítulo. Boa leitura e me desculpem mesmooooo

* * *

CAPÍTULO 4

Edward era incapaz de conciliar o sono. Não podia deixar de pensar em uns enormes olhos verdes, em uma juba de um quente tom de chocolate que emoldurava um rosto exótico e formoso, na forma em que as largas mechas repousavam sobre aqueles peitos plenos claramente visíveis sob a fina camisola de algodão. Mal podia acreditar que se atreveu a passear pela casa vestida com um objeto tão revelador.

Baixou a mão para seu membro excitado enquanto se expôs comportar-se como um jovenzinho, mas não o tinha feito desde os doze anos e se sentiu envergonhado por expor-se sequer a possibilidade de masturbar-se. Como podia sentir-se tão atraído pela filha de um pirata? Por que se preocupava tanto por ela? Apesar de que já sabia seu nome, negava-se a pensar nela como «Bella». Era a Selvagem, ou a filha do pirata, ou a senhorita Swan, e tinha que lutar contra aquela atração insensata.

Ficou de barriga para baixo, e tentou ignorar o ardor que sentia. Não podia esquecer que ela era muito jovem, muito. Além disso, nem sequer era seu tipo de mulher. Quando se foi de casa aos quatorze anos, já tinha seduzido às filhas de vários dos amigos de seu pai. Sempre tinha parecido maior do que era, e havia muitas damas elegantes e formosas para escolher. Quando tinha tido que escolher entre uma flor silvestre e uma rosa de estufa, sempre se tinha decantado pela segunda.

Mas ela era diferente a todas as demais, bastava recordando-a irrompendo em King's House armada com uma pistola ou navegando no mar enfurecido para sabê-lo. Deixou de sorrir de repente ao pensar na linguagem que tinha utilizado no salão dourado, mas esteve a ponto de soltar uma gargalhada ao recordar como tinha jogado da casa à senhorita Delington.

Levantou-se de repente da cama, e foi servir-se um gole. Nem sequer sabia se era virgem. Ela tinha deixado muito claro o que estava disposta a lhe oferecer, e tendo em conta como se criou, era pouco provável que fosse inocente. Isso explicaria por que estava disposta a negociar com seu próprio corpo. Era uma tática que as mulheres sem recursos tinham tido que empregar ao longo da história, mas rasgava o coração que ela tivesse tido que chegar a tais extremos.

A ideia de levá-la a Inglaterra começava a preocupá-lo.

Sabia que podia controlar e ocultar o desejo que sentia por ela. Ia ser desagradável e difícil, mas era muito disciplinado. Tinha que recordar que era muito jovem. Como tinha cortado tanto sua estadia na ilha, os meninos iriam acompanhá-lo. Alexi já tinha navegado pelas ilhas, e levava tempo insistindo em que queria realizar uma viagem de verdade. Pelas indiretas que tinha ido deixando cair Ariella, sabia que a menina queria viajar ao estrangeiro e ver as maravilhas sobre as quais tinha lido. Os meninos iriam servir-lhe de distração, ajuda-lo a manter a mente separada dela.

Sentou-se em uma cadeira, e tomou um gole em meio da escuridão enquanto refletia sobre outro assunto que o preocupava sobremaneira. Segundo os rumores, Charlie Swan tinha pertencido à armada no passado, e nesse caso, era possível que a mãe de Bella fosse uma dama. A Selvagem não sabia o que era o recato nem a vergonha, e carecia de maneiras. Se sua mãe era uma mulher de bom berço, o encontro entre ambas ia ser um desastre, mas tampouco queria que Bella descobrisse que sua progenitora era uma rameira ou uma harpia repugnante. Não era necessário ser um gênio para saber que tinha tido uma vida difícil, e uma boa família materna poderia lhe proporcionar a felicidade que merecia.

Era possível que em seis semanas conseguisse adquirir a compostura e as boas maneiras mínimas para não escandalizar a sociedade britânica, Anahid poderia ser sua tutora. Mas não estava seguro de que fosse possível; de fato, nem sequer sabia se a Selvagem estaria disposta a aprender a comportar-se com decoro. Tinha aceitado levá-la a Inglaterra, não a transformá-la em uma dama, além disso, o que ela fizesse não era assunto dele.

Deu-se conta de que não ia poder pregar o olho. Faltava pouco para que amanhecesse, e tinha uma viagem por diante. A bagagem dos meninos se preparou a noite anterior, e a presença da senhorita Swan fazia que decidisse incluir o professor de língua dos pequenos na viagem.

Sentia-se quase como se tivesse uma filha mais, mas só tinha que recordá-la com a camisola para saber que não era assim.

Apurou o conhaque, e começou a vestir-se. O céu estava tingido de fúcsia e anil quando saiu de sua estadia e foi à asa dos meninos. Alexi tinha a porta de seu dormitório aberta, e estava vestido e lavando os dentes. Quando o menino se voltou ao ouvi-lo entrar e sorriu de orelha a orelha, sentiu que o coração enchia de ternura. Deu-lhe uma toalha, e perguntou:

—Sua irmã também está preparada?

—Ouvi-a falando com Anahid, se queixando da hora que é. Hoje teremos bons ventos, papai.

—Sim, já sei. Tome com calma, seguro que a senhorita Swan ainda está dormindo — deixou o menino terminando de lavar os dentes, e se dirigiu para a porta da estadia de sua filha — Ariella? Anahid?

A armênia abriu ao cabo de uns segundos.

—Sim, meu senhor?

Edward olhou para o interior da estadia e sorriu ao ver Ariella em camisola e cochilando, obstinada a um livro que apertava contra seu peito.

—Bom dia. Não se preocupe, Anahid colocou em sua bagagem um montão de livros. Se acabar, sempre pode começar a ler minha Bíblia.

A menina se limitou a bocejar.

—Estaremos abaixo em dez minutos, meu senhor — disse Anahid.

Edward baixou ao primeiro andar e atravessou o enorme vestíbulo enquanto o alagava um entusiasmo crescente. Estava desejando zarpar, já que navegando se sentia o homem mais feliz do mundo. As preocupações que o tinham impedido de conciliar o sono se desvaneceram, porque em menos de duas horas estaria com o vento às costas, de cara ao mar aberto, e em companhia de seus filhos. A vida não poderia ser melhor.

Os empregados tinham acendido candelabros de parede para iluminar o vestíbulo, e as sombras desenhavam estranhas formas sobre o chão de mármore. Surpreendeu-se ao ver sua convidada sentada em uma cadeira espanhola perto da porta principal, porque acreditava que ainda estava dormindo. Ela ficou de pé assim que o viu, e o olhou com ansiedade.

Seus passos diminuíram um pouco enquanto ia para ela, e se negou a pensar nos problemas que o tinha mantido acordado durante toda a noite.

—Bom dia, senhorita Swan. Mal amanheceu, não podia dormir?

Embora a noite anterior tivesse passado por diante de seu quarto e a tinha ouvido chorar, seu rosto não mostrava rastros de uma má noite. Tinha ordenado que lhe lavassem a roupa, e além da camisa larga e as calças pôs um grosso cordão dourado a modo de cinturão que se parecia aos que penduravam junto às janelas para recolher as cortinas.

—Zarpamos esta mesma manhã, por que ia querer vagabundear na cama?

Edward sentiu que o mundo parava a seu redor. Disse-se que devia estar emocionada porque ia reunir-se com sua mãe, que era impossível que o poderoso feitiço do mar a afetasse tanto como a ele.

—É uma viagem de seis semanas, assim ides demorar um pouco em reiniciar a relação com sua mãe.

—Já sei o que dura a viagem. O vento é perfeito, vamos zarpar já?

Era possível que estivesse tão entusiasmada como ele pela viagem iminente?

—Por que me olha como se estivesse como uma cabra? Faz muito que não navego! Ocorreu algo que vá atrasar-nos? De minha janela vi à tripulação içando velas. De Cullen… digo… capitão… preciso sentir o movimento do convés sob os pés, e ter uma boa brisa me revolvendo o cabelo.

Edward ficou olhando-a boquiaberto. Sentiu que seu membro se erguia, e se apressou a dar meia volta para que ela não se desse conta da reação física que tinha tido ao vê-la tão entusiasmada. Não recordava ter estado tão excitado em toda sua vida.

—De Cullen? Capitão estamos preparados para zarpar, não?

Foi incapaz de responder. Tinha por diante uma viagem de seis semanas, e sua reação ante aquela mulher era inaceitável. Seu dever como capitão era protegê-la e conseguir que chegasse sã e salva, não aproveitar-se dela em um momento de loucura.

Menos mal que tinha decidido que os meninos os acompanhassem também.

—Está indisposto? —a moça puxou seu colete por trás.

Quando recuperou por completo a compostura, voltou-se pouco a pouco para ela e disse:

—Meus filhos também vêm. Partiremos assim que baixem.

—Comecei a navegar com papai aos seis anos. Sua filha tem mais ou menos essa idade, verdade?

—Sim.

—Está muito estranho! Ocorre-lhe algo?

Edward cruzou de braços, e manteve o olhar em seu rosto.

—Quando navegaram pela última vez? Sem contar às vezes que saíam com a barco de remos.

—A primavera passada fomos a Barbados. Papai tinha que ocupar-se de uns negócios, nada ilegal.

Ele morreria se não pudesse desfrutar de uma verdadeira travessia durante tanto tempo.

—Ao que parece, está de muito bom humor, senhorita Swan.

—Me chame de Bella — ficou mais séria antes de acrescentar— Não me esqueci de meu pai, passei toda a noite pensando nele e fiquei sem lágrimas — se obrigou a pensar em temas mais gratos— O Fair Lady é meu navio preferido, tem algo especial. Todo mundo sabe que é a nave de quinta categoria mais rápida que há, mas isso é graças a você, claro. Além disso, não perdeste nenhuma só batalha! Posso ajudar com a artilharia. Seu veleiro é português, verdade? Papai me disse que é um dos melhores do mundo.

O coração martelava com tanta força no peito, que Edward era incapaz de articular palavra.

—Quer saber um segredo? —perguntou ela, sorridente, enquanto se ruborizava um pouco— Sonhei navegando o Fair Lady, jogando uma corrida ao vento. É um sonho! —pôs-se a rir, e jogou para trás o cabelo.

Edward teve que lhe dar as costas de novo, porque as calças cada vez o constrangiam mais. Tinha sonhado com seu navio… teria sonhado também com ele?

—Mal posso esperar — comentou ela.

Expôs-se ceder ante a loucura, voltar-se e apertá-la contra seu peito, abrir sua boca com os dentes e beijá-la, afundar a língua em sua boca e chegar tão fundo como pudesse.

Ao ouvir que seus filhos baixavam a escada conversando animadamente, sentiu uma mescla de alívio e de amarga decepção.

Inalou fundo, esboçou um sorriso mais sincero, e foi para a porta.

—Bom, já estamos todos prontos. Vamos ao veleiro.

Bella se aferrou ao corrimão e fechou os olhos enquanto elevava o rosto para o sol e o vento. Fazia tempo que haviam partido de Kingston, e o único que se vislumbrava da ilha que tinham deixado atrás era uma pálida linha de areia branca emoldurada por montanhas de um verde profundo no meio da água cor turquesa. Ante eles, o mar ondulava com indolência. Como de Cullen tinha optado por usar toda a vela, avançavam a uns quinze nós, que era quão máximo podiam alcançar com uma brisa tão suave.

Era tal e como o tinha imaginado, não? Sentiu um nó no estômago, e se voltou um pouco para poder ver o capitão na fortaleza. Estava ao leme com seu filho, que ao que parecia tinha oito anos, lhe ensinando a governar a nave. Parecia mais alto, mais largo de ombros e com o cabelo mais dourado, e só olhando-o custava respirar.

Mas aquilo dava igual.

Tinha seis semanas por diante… as melhores de sua vida, e se negava a pensar no fato de que logo ia ver sua mãe.

De Cullen a olhou por cima do ombro. Era óbvio que estava tão entusiasmado como ela pela viagem, porque estava muito sorridente, mas seu sorriso se desvaneceu assim que seus olhares se encontraram e se voltou de novo para a proa muito sério.

Estava muito estranho desde no dia anterior. Possivelmente o tinha incomodado que interferisse em seus planos amorosos, mas isso carecia de importância nesse momento. O sol resplandecia no mais alto, o céu estava salpicado de umas quantas nuvens, e dois golfinhos nadavam junto ao navio a bombordo.

Apesar de tudo, não pôde conter-se; como se fosse uma marionete dirigida por outra pessoa, voltou-se para olhá-lo de novo. Tanto seu filho como ele permaneciam em silêncio. O menino estava completamente centrado em dirigir a embarcação, e parecia muito pequeno junto ao imponente corpo de seu pai.

De repente, sentiu uma pontada de dor ao recordar seu pai ajudando-a a dirigir o leme. Era tão pequena, que tinha que elevá-la em seus braços. Olhou para a filha de Cullen, que estava sentada perto de seu pai e seu irmão como a princesinha que provavelmente era em realidade. Estava embelezada com um elegante vestido branco de encaixe, tinha um livro aberto no colo, e estava sentada sobre uma almofada de veludo que tinha dado seu pai para que não se sujasse. Era preciosa e mimada, e como não tinha elevado o olhar nenhuma só vez, estava claro que a navegação não a entusiasmava.

Não podia nem imaginar como seria estar na pele daquela menina rica, que já sabia ler aos seis anos.

Não pôde evitar ruborizar-se, e desejou não haver confessado a Cullen que era analfabeta. Perguntou-se se pensava que era tola. Deu-se conta em seguida de que adorava sua filhinha de conto de fadas e estava muito orgulhoso dela. No porto, justo debaixo de Windsong, tinham subido a um veleiro que os tinha levado até o navio, e Ariella tinha ido sentada no colo de seu pai com o livro apertado contra o peito. Quando seu irmão havia dito que teria que havê-lo guardado com o resto da bagagem, havia dito que era um idiota, porque mal sabia ler latim. De Cullen tinha resolvido a discussão ao dizer a seu filho que Ariella podia levar todos os livros que quisesse, e que esperava que ele se aplicasse e melhorasse seu latim durante a viagem. Então havia se tornado para ela, e tinha comentado com um sorriso:

—Minha filha lê melhor que muitos homens feitos e direitos — tinha olhado à menina, e tinha perguntado— O que está lendo, céu?

—A história dos faraós, papai.

Ela nem sequer sabia o que era um faraó.

Devia a de Cullen uma grande dívida de gratidão, mas estava ciumenta de sua filha. E ainda por cima desejaria que a tivesse convidado a estar na fortaleza, como os meninos. Mas como não tinha razão alguma para falar com ele, carecia de uma desculpa convincente para subir e pedir permissão para permanecer no convés a que todo marinheiro considerava sagrado, talvez a convidasse a ir ali antes que a viagem acabasse, embora fosse improvável.

Por alguma estranha razão, nesse momento se lembrou da preciosa camisola de algodão e encaixe. De Cullen não tinha pedido que a devolvesse, assim que a tinha metido em sua esteira junto a sua pistola e a cruz e a corrente de seu pai. Tinha a adaga guardada no interior da bota esquerda, e a espada sob o travesseiro de seu beliche.

—Encontro-me um pouco mal, papai — disse Ariella.

Bella se voltou para olhá-la. A pequena estava de pé, obstinada a seu livro de história, e por sua expressão soube imediatamente que estava enjoada.

—Posso ir deitar-me em meu camarote com Anahid?

—Isso é quão pior pode fazer — disse de Cullen.

Ao ver que se voltava para olhá-la e que parecia vacilar por um segundo, Bella se deu conta do que queria. Como estava ansiosa por pagar de alguma forma pela passagem, decidiu que ia ajudá-lo com seus filhos. Não sabia nada sobre meninos, mas estava em dívida com aquele homem; além disso, não devia ser muito difícil, verdade?

—Eu me encarrego de levá-la para passear, de Cullen.

—Agradeço isso, senhorita Swan. Anahid está abaixo, arrumando os camarotes dos meninos.

—Não tema, não deixarei que caia pela amurada —disse, sorridente. Ao ver que ele se sobressaltava, pôs-se a rir— Era brincadeira, de Cullen!

—Pois não teve graça — respondeu ele com seriedade.

Bella mordeu o lábio. Aquele homem era do mais estrito no concernente a sua filha, seguro que a princesinha chorava quando lhe dava uma boa sova. Soltou um suspiro, e alargou a mão para a pequena.

—Anda, venha comigo.

Ariella sorriu, e segurou com a mão livre enquanto seguia aferrando o livro com a outra. Depois de ajudar a baixar os três degraus que conduziam à _coberta_[5] principal, Bella comentou:

—Se sentirá melhor em alguns dias, assim que se acostume ao mar.

—Sério? —a menina sorriu, mas de repente sua cara adquiriu um tom esverdeado.

Bella conseguiu levá-la até o corrimão bem a tempo. Sentou-se junto a ela até que deixou de vomitar, mas a olhou com incredulidade ao dar-se conta de que parecia estar a ponto de chorar. Aquela menina era uma branda.

De Cullen apareceu de repente atrás delas, e tomou sua filha em braços.

—Estará melhor em um par de dias, prometo isso.

—Estou bem, papai. Solte-me — era óbvio que estava lutando por conter as lágrimas.

—Está segura?

—Sim. Quero passear com a senhorita Swan. Estou melhor, de verdade — a menina conseguiu esboçar um sorriso.

Quando seu pai a deixou no chão, Ariella segurou a mão de Bella, que se sentiu desconjurada. O ciúme que sentia da pequena foi aumentando, até que de Cullen a olhou e disse com um sorriso:

—Obrigado por ser tão amável com minha filha.

Aquelas palavras foram como uma carícia tangível. Bella ficou paralisada e foi incapaz de devolver o sorriso, mas se deu conta de que para agradar aquele homem só tinha que ser boa com seus filhos.

E o certo era que queria agradá-lo, e muito.

Umedeceu os lábios, e tentou sorrir.

—Não demorará a acostumar-se ao mar; ao fim, é sua filha.

A julgar por sua expressão, era óbvio que de Cullen parecia mais que duvidoso que sua filha conseguisse aclimar-se. Quando retornou à fortaleza, seguiu-o com o olhar e se perguntou como conseguia manter a roupa impecável. Apesar de que cheirava a mar mais que nunca, conservava o aroma de manga e especiarias do longínquo Oriente.

—Você gosta de meu papai.

Bella se sobressaltou, e pôs-se a andar pela coberta com a menina pela mão para que de Cullen não pudesse as ouvir.

—De Cullen me tratou bem, e vai levar-me até minha mãe.

—Já sei, ele nos explicou isso. Sua mãe está na Inglaterra — os olhos de Ariella eram muito penetrantes, e refletiam uma curiosidade excessiva para uma menina de seis anos.

—É uma grande dama — se gabou Bella— É preciosa, e vive em uma casa muito elegante com um jardim de rosas.

—Sério? —Ariella deu voltas a aquela informação, e ao cabo de uns segundos perguntou muito séria— É verdade que seu papai era um pirata?

Bella vacilou antes de responder, e finalmente decidiu não admitir a verdade.

—A acusação foi falsa, e a execução uma injustiça. Era o dono de uma plantação, um verdadeiro cavalheiro, e faz tempo pertenceu à armada britânica.

A menina permaneceu em silêncio, e Bella se deu conta de que parecia estar refletindo sobre o que acabava de dizer. Sua atitude lhe resultou da mais estranha.

—Por que não se alegra de ir ver sua mamãe? Porque seu papai está morto?

Bella se deteve em seco e esteve a ponto de soltar uma resposta cortante, mas se obrigou a sorrir ao ver que de Cullen estava as observando.

—Me alegro muito de ir ver minha mãe. A última vez que a vi, era menor que você — sentiu um nó no estômago apesar de suas palavras, porque não estava segura de se a sua mãe alegraria vê-la.

—Sério? —Ariella sorriu, mas de repente ficou muito séria e acrescentou— Minha mamãe está morta, mataram-na quando eu nasci.

Bella não pôde evitar sentir curiosidade.

—Era uma princesa?

Ariella pôs-se a rir, e disse:

—Não, não há hebreus da realeza.

—Era judia? —Bella a olhou surpreendida. Tinha conhecido a gente judia, claro, já que tinha ido a Curaçao uma vez e ali quase toda a população era judia. Seu pai tinha explicado que tinham chegado à zona da Espanha muito tempo atrás.

—Papai se apaixonou por ela, e me tiveram. Mas seu amor estava proibido, e um príncipe berber ordenou que a executassem. Sabe onde está a zona da Berberia?

Bella sentiu lástima pela menina, mas se desanimou ao inteirar-se de que de Cullen se apaixonou por sua mãe. Se a pequena se parecia com ela, devia ter sido uma mulher muito bela.

—Sabe?

—Sim — Bella puxou sua mão, e seguiram passeando.

—Papai também gosta de você - comentou a menina de repente.

Bella se desequilibrou um pouco, e só conseguiu dizer:

—O que?

Ariella a olhou com um sorriso.

—Não deixa de te olhar, e fica vermelho. Só se ruboriza quando você está perto.

—Não acredito que seu pai se ruborize por nada nem por ninguém — disse Bella com incredulidade.

—Por você sim. Esta manhã se há posto vermelho como um tomate quando íamos no veleiro.

—Porque faz muito calor — Bella começou a irritar-se. Não queria falar de Edward de Cullen com aquela menina mimada que tinha ares de grandeza e lia livros de história como uma adulta.

Acabavam de dar uma volta completa pela coberta e estavam a bombordo, muito perto do homem em questão.

—Encontro-me melhor, vou tomar uma sesta — comentou Ariella, com um bocejo. Soltou a mão, e entrou no camarote do capitão.

Bella não pôs nenhuma objeção, já que estava convencida de que a menina tinha via livre para ir e vir a seu desejo. Seu próprio pai jamais tinha permitido que entrasse em seu camarote sem chamar antes, pois frequentemente passava o momento acompanhado de alguma rameira. Sempre tinha dado por sentado que todos os pais eram iguais, mas começava a pensar que a forma em que de Cullen tratava seus filhos era muito diferente à forma em que seu pai estava acostumado a tratá-la. Nunca lhe tinha importado que fosse analfabeta, e tampouco a tinha tratado com a atitude afetuosa e mimosa que de Cullen tinha com Ariella.

Não pôde conter a curiosidade quando a menina entrou no camarote, e com a desculpa de vigiar à pequena, aproveitou para entrar e dar uma olhada.

As paredes tinham um tom vermelho escuro chinês, e os três tapetes que cobriam o chão… um tibetano, um Chinês, e um delicado Aubusson… eram também vermelhos. Pôde distingui-los com facilidade, já que os que tinha roubado com seu pai ao longo dos anos e tinham proporcionado um bom benefício. Contra uma das paredes havia uma enorme cama de ébano com quatro grossos postes esculpidos. A colcha era de damasco vermelho e dourado, o lençol de seda vermelha, e vários travesseiros em vermelho e dourado com borlas e franjas descansavam contra a cabeceira.

No centro do camarote havia uma elegante mesa inglesa com pernas curvadas, e quatro cadeiras estofadas em veludo cor bordô. Debaixo de várias porteiras havia um enorme escritório coberto de mapas e cartas de navegação, e havia tesouros por toda parte… uma arca árabe dourada fechada com cadeado, máscaras africanas, coloridos vasos marroquinos com intrincados desenhos, peças de cristal de Waterford, candelabros de ouro… e uma estante que continha centenas de livros.

Bella estremeceu. Acabava de entrar na guarida de Cullen, e o lugar refletia os gostos exóticos daquele homem, sua natureza sensual, sua inteligência, seu poder e sua virilidade.

Justo quando estava dizendo-se que não deveria estar ali, alguém a agarrou por trás.

—O que faz aqui?

Desencapou sua adaga, voltou-se como uma exalação, e apertou a arma contra um peito musculoso. Foi uma reação instintiva, mas se deu conta de seu engano ao ver a expressão atônita de Cullen. Ficou gelada e acelerou o coração ao dar-se conta de que estava em seus braços de novo.

—O que é isso? —perguntou ele com calma.

Estava apertada contra seu corpo, e não pôde evitar dar-se conta de quão musculosas eram suas coxas.

—Una… uma adaga. Sinto muito. Se me soltar, poderei guardá-la.

Nenhum dos dois pôde afastar o olhar. Bella notou que seu membro se endurecia justo antes que a soltasse, e conteve uma exclamação. Ficou boquiaberta ao ver que estava ficando vermelho. Perguntou-se se Ariella tinha razão, ou se ela mesma estava tão louca como a menina.

De Cullen retrocedeu um passo, e disse muito sério:

—Ninguém pode entrar em meu camarote sem permissão — foi para uma das porteiras, e respirou fundo.

Muito tarde, Bella já havia se dado conta de que estava excitado.

Voltou a embainhar a adaga na bota sem pressa. Não entendia por que a desejava. Devia-se ao breve ato de violência? Todos os marinheiros aos que conhecia estavam desejando ter relações sexuais depois de uma batalha sangrenta.

—Foi minha culpa, papai. Queria dormir um pouco — sussurrou Ariella da cama.

De Cullen se voltou para olhá-la com um sorriso, mas era óbvio que seguia estando tenso.

—Inclusive você tem que pedir permissão para entrar aqui, Ariella.

A menina assentiu, e olhou de um a outro com os olhos muito abertos.

Bella tentou recuperar a compostura.

—Sinto-o — o olhou com cautela, e não soube se sentia-se aliviada ou decepcionada ao ver que parecia ter sob controle de novo suas inclinações amorosas.

Ele indicou com um gesto que saíssem do camarote, e quando estiveram fora disse com voz firme:

—Espere um momento, senhorita Swan.

A Bella não fez nenhuma graça seu tom, mas assentiu e se deteve. Perguntou-se se ia castigá-la por ter entrado sem autorização no camarote; ao fim, seu pai o teria feito. Seguro que como mínimo pensava lhe dar uma boa surra. Sentiu um pouco de medo. Seu pai era corpulento, mas de Cullen era mais alto, musculoso e jovem. Disse-se que não ia intimidar-se se a golpeava, que ia mostrar uma força e uma valentia que teriam orgulhado seu pai.

—Me alegro de que se sinta melhor, Ariella, mas não iria bem ir sob coberta tão cedo. Mandei chamar Anahid, podem ler juntas naquele banco.

—Sim, papai.

—Venha, vê — disse com um sorriso, antes de lhe dar um beijo na bochecha.

Ariella sorriu encantada e se foi com Anahid, que estava esperando-a a uma discreta distância.

Bella ficou rígida enquanto esperava o castigo iminente, e viu que ele se esticava antes de voltar-se para ela.

—Senhorita Swan, importar-se-ia…? —elevou a mão em um gesto, mas se calou de repente quando ela se agachou para esquivá-lo. Ficou com a mão em alto entre os dois, e perguntou perplexo— O que está fazendo?

Bella se ruborizou. Tinha quebrado as normas que ele tinha imposto em seu navio, assim teria que aceitar o castigo que queria impor.

—Nada. Tranquilo, não vou esquivar do golpe.

—O que?

—Venha, adiante. Desobedeci-lhe.

—Acredita que vou golpeá-la? —de Cullen baixou a mão imediatamente.

—Para isso são as mãos, não? —comentou com cautela.

Ao ver que dava um passo para ela, esqueceu-se de sua determinação e retrocedeu, mas ficou quieta quando ele se deteve de repente.

—Não golpeio as mulheres, senhorita Swan! —exclamou, horrorizado— Não o tenho feito em toda minha vida, e nunca o farei.

Bella não soube se acreditava ou não.

—É um truque?

Ele a contemplou com incredulidade, e pareceu ficar sem fala. Olhou-a com compaixão, e ao fim disse:

—Estou tentando convidá-la para jantar comigo esta noite.

—Quer jantar comigo? —estava convencida de que se tratava de alguma mutreta.

—Sim. Pensei que poderíamos conversar.

Bella o olhou com suspicacia. Os homens só queriam às mulheres para uma coisa, e não era para conversar. Acelerou-lhe o coração ao dar-se conta de que devia ter trocado de opinião, e tinha decidido deitar-se com ela.

—Aceita meu convite?

Bella não soube o que pensar. Estava disposto a deixar que pagasse a passagem na cama? A mente encheu de imagens vagas, mas ardentes do amante de seus sonhos, que de repente deixou de ser um desconhecido sem rosto. Imaginou de Cullen acariciando-a e inflamando-a de desejo. Ao melhor não importaria muito deitar-se com ele; ao fim, todo mundo dizia que era um amante excepcional. Tinha ouvido as damas da ilha falando sobre ele em inumeráveis ocasiões, e algumas delas, as que tinham compartilhado seu leito, gabaram-se ante suas amigas. De forma instintiva sabia que os rumores eram certos.

Sentiu um formigamento na pele, como se estivesse imersa em um de seus apaixonados sonhos secretos, mas nessa ocasião o ardor era mais intenso. Respirou fundo, e assentiu.

—Sim, podemos jantar… e conversar.

Ele entreabriu os olhos, e disse com firmeza:

—Minhas intenções são honradas.

Bella não acreditou nem por um momento.


	5. Chapter 5

n/a: Oi genteeee! Desculpa a demora em postar, sabe como é provas finais da faculdade e tals. Eu precisei estudar muito pq os exames eram só em janeiro por causa da greve e... EU NAO PEGUEI EXAMEEEE, ou seja, tô de férias e vou postar mais caps pra vcs.

Então os posts vão ficar de quarta e sexta ok? Espero que vcs comentem muito, favoritem também.

Queria agradecer aTalilima, a Melzinha e a Ely Sandes por comentarem no último cap. Obrigada meninas, adorei os comentários. Um beijo também para a andrezaborba por favoritar a fic.

Então sem mais delongas... mais um cap da nossa querida selvagem e o maravilhoso De Cullen.

BJOOOOOOOS

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

Bella estava junto ao corrimão de popa, tentando manter a compostura. Não resultava nada fácil. Seis marinheiros tinham tirado ao convés o ataúde que continha o cadáver de seu pai, e ainda seguia ali, reluzente sob o sol caribenho. O Fair Lady contava com uma tripulação de uns trezentos homens, e todos os marinheiros disponíveis estavam na coberta e mantinham um respeitoso silêncio. De Cullen estava falando. Na mão tinha uma Bíblia da que estava lendo algo, mas ela não entendia nenhuma só palavra.

A dor tinha aparecido de um nada, e a tinha paralisado. Horas antes, ao zarpar, estava entusiasmada e tinha esquecido o que tinha ocorrido a seu pai, mas nesse momento estava lutando por controlar a angústia que provocava sua perda. Parecia uma tarefa monumental e impossível, já que a atacava uma onda de dor atrás de outra.

Não queria perder a compostura diante de Cullen, sua família e sua tripulação.

«Não posso fazê-lo. Não posso viver sem papai, dói muito», disse-se, enquanto as lágrimas começavam a cair pelas bochechas.

Seu pai tinha sido sua vida inteira. Sua mãe era uma desconhecida, e jamais poderia substituí-lo.

«Por favor, que este sonho acabe. Por favor!»

De repente, deu-se conta de que tudo estava em silêncio. Só se ouviam os rangidos dos mastros, o bater as asas das velas, e o murmúrio do mar. De Cullen tinha deixado de falar.

Não se atreveu a olhá-lo; se o fazia, ia tornar-se a gritar de raiva e dor.

Ele se aproximou, e com um tom de voz baixo e insuportavelmente amável disse:

—Deseja dizer algo, senhorita Swan?

Bella se perguntou como ia poder articular palavra se mal podia respirar. O silêncio que imperava no navio era horrível.

—Quer despedir-se ao menos? —perguntou ele com suavidade, enquanto pousava uma mão no ombro.

Ela elevou o olhar, e sentiu que se afogava na dor e na compaixão que brilhavam em seus olhos azuis. Conseguiu assentir, e teve que sufocar um soluço.

Quando a rodeou com um braço e a levou até o ataúde, Bella ficou de joelhos, abraçou a madeira e apoiou a bochecha sobre a fria superfície.

«Amo-te, papai. Sempre te amarei».

_Tem que ser forte, filha. Tem que sê-lo sempre. Agora está em boas mãos._

Bella se esticou, porque de novo teve a impressão de que seu pai estava justo ali, falando com ela.

—Não sou forte — sussurrou— É mentira. Não posso seguir adiante sozinha.

_Não está sozinha, filha. É claro que é forte. É forte e valente, que não se esqueça._

—Não, não o sou — disse, antes de tornar-se a chorar.

Alguém pôs uma mão no ombro.

_Tudo vai sair bem, filha. Deixa que vá._

—Não me deixe! Papai! — gritou afligida pelo pânico.

Umas mãos a puseram de pé, e um braço forte a apertou contra um corpo musculoso.

—Deixe que parta Bella — de Cullen olhou seus marinheiros, e assentiu.

Bella começou a chorar de novo enquanto os seis homens elevavam o ataúde e o levavam para o corrimão.

—Papai, não me deixe — ofegou.

—Descanse em paz — disse de Cullen.

—Amém — murmuraram duzentos homens.

Quando jogaram o ataúde ao mar, Bella gritou.

—Será melhor que se deite um momento — disse de Cullen com firmeza, enquanto a afastava do corrimão.

Bella começou a golpeá-lo com os punhos, meio enlouquecida, como se ele fosse o assassino de seu pai. De Cullen a elevou em seus braços e a levou para os camarotes, mas ela seguiu golpeando-o sem parar. Odiava-lhe, odiava Volturi, aos britânicos, ao mundo inteiro. Seguiu o golpeando, até que a raiva se dissipou e deu passo ao esgotamento.

* * *

Bella despertou ao cabo de várias horas. Ficou olhando o teto do camarote do capitão, mais que consciente de que depois do funeral de Cullen a tinha deitado em sua enorme cama. Sabia que tinha dado algo de beber, mas não recordava de que licor se tratava. Tinha chorado e soluçado até que ficou dormindo.

Estava muito escuro. Olhou para as porteiras abertas, que deixavam passar uma suave brisa, e viu que era noite fechada e que o céu estava salpicado de estrelas.

Incorporou-se até sentar-se sobre a colcha de damasco vermelha e dourada, e roçou com os dedos o sensual travesseiro de pele de leopardo. Seu pai se foi, e não ia voltar. Tinha que aceitá-lo.

Ao levantar-se da cama, deu-se conta de que estava descalça. Perguntou-se se de Cullen lhe tinha tirado as botas, ou se tinha ordenado a alguém que o fizesse. Não demorou em encontrá-las, e se sentou no chão para colocá-las. A dor e a angústia tinham dado passo à tristeza e a resignação. Sua reação era natural. Seu pai merecia que chorasse por sua perda, não teria que ter estado tão contente ao zarpar.

Perguntou-se onde estava o capitão, e o que pensava dela. Seguro que não a considerava valente e forte. Tinha decepcionado seu pai.

—Não se preocupe, acabou-se a histeria feminina — se disse a si mesma, embora tivesse gostado que ele estivesse ouvindo-a— Sinto me haver levado como uma tonta, papai.

Nessa ocasião, não obteve resposta.

Bella suspirou. Assim que saiu do camarote, viu de Cullen.

Seu primeiro oficial, um escocês corpulento chamado MacIver, estava ao leme. De Cullen estava com a mão apoiada no corrimão da coberta principal, contemplando as formas chapeadas que a luz das estrelas desenhava sobre a água escura. O vento tinha amainado, e a velocidade do navio tinha diminuído. A noite era temperada e agradável, perfeita para navegar.

Ele se voltou de repente. Encontravam-se a muitos metros de distância, e o navio estava sumido em sombras e escuridão apesar de que estava muito melhor iluminado que o de seu pai, mas apesar de tudo, seus olhares se encontraram.

Sentiu-se hipnotizada, e pôs-se a andar para ele.

—Descansaste? —perguntou ele, enquanto a observava com atenção.

—Sim. Obrigado por deixar que me deitasse em sua cama.

—Não diga algo assim em voz muito alta, podem interpretá-la mal.

Bella não pôde evitar sorrir.

—Isso não me preocupa, duvido que alguém possa acusá-lo de querer deitar-se comigo.

Ao ver que afastava o olhar, Bella recordou o interesse que tinha mostrado nela aquela manhã, e o convite para jantar que em realidade era um convite a algo mais. Começou a ruborizar-se, e sentiu uma estranha sensação na parte baixa do corpo. Voltou-se para o mar, agarrou-se ao corrimão, e se deu conta muito tarde do perto que estavam um do outro.

Lançou-lhe um rápido olhar de soslaio. Pela primeira vez em sua vida, sentia algo por um homem. Estar tão perto dele dificultava a respiração e a deixava nervosa. Ao melhor a convidava para jantar no dia seguinte.

Ao ver que permanecia calado, voltou-se de novo para o mar e contemplou o reflexo da luz das estrelas sobre a água. Até onde a vista alcançava, o único que se via era o negrume reluzente do mar, que parecia infinito, imponente, poderoso… e reconfortante; de fato, o último podia dizer-se também de Cullen. Era terrivelmente consciente de seu corpo masculino e da tensão de suas próprias extremidades, mas o mais significativo era que se sentia segura e a salvo ao o ter a seu lado.

Esboçou um sorriso. Não o necessitava perguntar para saber que estava desfrutando da beleza e a serenidade do momento. Ela também, mas tinha que admitir que estivesse saboreando o fato de tê-lo perto, de estar com ele.

Depois de um longo momento no que compartilharam um silêncio surpreendentemente cômodo, ela comentou:

—É uma noite perfeita, verdade?

—Sim.

Bella sentiu que acelerava o coração quando seus olhos se encontraram, e se voltou de novo para a extensão infinita de água. Seu pai se foi de verdade, mas a noite era perfeita. Apesar de que deveria sentir-se como uma traidora, sabia que ele teria querido que desfrutasse daquele momento.

De repente, soou-lhe o estômago, e de Cullen a olhou sorridente.

—Isso não é digno de uma dama, verdade? —comentou, ruborizada.

—Hão-me dito em várias ocasiões que não se interessa ser uma dama.

Bella pensou na elegante camisola que tinha guardado em sua esteira.

—Não me interessa — como sabia que não estava sendo de tudo sincera, apressou-se a trocar de tema— Se de verdade queria jantar comigo, arruinei a noite.

—Sim queria, e não o têm feito.

Bella se voltou até que estiveram cara a cara, e perguntou:

—O que quer dizer?

Ele percorreu seu rosto com o olhar pouco a pouco antes de dizer:

—Não comi nada. Tinha a esperança de que jantasse comigo ao despertar.

De modo que tinha trocado de opinião, e tinha decidido deitar-se com ela. Em vez de sentir-se horrorizada, sentiu uma mescla de nervosismo e excitação. Tinha chegado o momento de pagar por sua passagem. Elevou o olhar para ele lentamente, e se deu conta de que queria deitar-se com aquele homem. Só ficava rezar para não ficar como uma parva, mas como era muito preparada, seguro que não demoraria a entrar tranquila ao assunto assim que ele começasse.

—Desculpe-me, vou ordenar que preparem o jantar.

Bella inalou com força enquanto ele se afastava, e se aferrou ao corrimão. O coração acelerou ainda mais, e de repente entendeu o que era o desejo.

—Vamos senhorita Swan — disse ele, sorridente, da porta de seu camarote.

Bella mordeu o lábio, e foi para ele. Apesar de que estivesse vestido com uma singela camisa de linho, umas calças claras e umas botas altas, ela teria gostado de ter posto um vestido… embora o certo fosse que não tinha nenhum.

Deteve-se em seco ao ver a mesa. Nos candelabros de ouro havia largas velas cor marfim acesas, e sobre a toalha branca que cobria a mesa alguém tinha colocado uns guardanapos de linho, talheres dourados, copos de vinho de cristal, e uns preciosos pratos esmaltados em vermelho e azul com as bordas douradas. Junto a várias fontes fumegantes de prata havia uma bandeja com uma garrafa de vinho.

Ficou petrificada, já que jamais tinha visto algo assim.

—Por favor — de Cullen passou junto a ela, e afastou uma das cadeiras de veludo vermelho.

—Vamos comer de verdade? —Bella se perguntou se estava sonhando.

—É obvio. Convidei-a para jantar.

Bella era incapaz de afastar o olhar daquela mesa tão elegante. Nunca tinha visto nada igual. Não era uma mesa apropriada para a filha de Swan, a não ser para uma rainha.

—Senhorita Swan?

Mal o ouviu, mas nesse momento se deu conta de que estava equivocada. De Cullen não teria preparado aquela mesa tão elegante se simplesmente queria deitar-se com ela. Sentiu uma mescla de assombro e desconcerto, e ao elevar o olhar para ele viu que seguia junto à cadeira.

Aproximou-se dele com cautela. Em uma ocasião, seu pai tinha afastado uma cadeira para sua amante, mas os dois estavam cambaleantes e bêbados, e tinham rido a gargalhadas por aquele gesto que consideravam absurdo enquanto se burlavam dos ares de grandeza dos nobres. Seu pai tinha acabado com a pantomima ao sentar à mulher em seu colo enquanto afundava as mãos em seu decote.

Bella ficou olhando Cullen com perplexidade. Como podia ser tão amável, generoso e atrativo? Ele tinha assegurado que era um cavalheiro e que não tinha intenções avessas, e começava a acreditar; ao fim, não necessitava organizar uma elaborada sedução por alguém como ela.

—Sente-se, por favor — disse ele com voz suave.

—Isto não é uma tentativa de sedução?

—Não — respondeu olhando-a aos olhos.

—Por quê?

Apesar da luz tênue, Bella alcançou a ver que se ruborizava.

—Por que não é uma tentativa de sedução?

—Não, por que está fazendo tudo isto? Por que quer jantar comigo? Não sou nem um duque nem um almirante, e tampouco bonita ou elegante. Por quê?

Ele permaneceu em silêncio, sem deixar de olhá-la aos olhos, e demorou uns segundos em responder.

—É mais agradável jantar acompanhado que sozinho; além disso, eu gostaria que me falasse de sua vida.

—Minha vida? —Bella não soube como reagir. Sua vida carecia de importância, e era a primeira pessoa que mostrava interesse nela.

—Não estou acostumado a resgatar filhas de piratas — disse ele, em tom de brincadeira.

Ela não pôde conter um sorriso, embora se o comentário o tivesse feito outra pessoa, teria resultado ofensivo.

—Minha vida o aborreceria, preferiria que me falasse da sua.

—A minha é mais aborrecida ainda!

Bella pôs-se a rir.

—É um membro da realeza!

—Isso é muito exagerado, querida — comentou ele com uma gargalhada, enquanto indicava que se sentasse.

Bella obedeceu, embora se sentisse um pouco aturdida. Era a primeira vez que alguém a chamava «querida». Bom, sabia que não o havia dito a sério; ao fim, chamava assim a sua filha… mas ela não era sua filha, e não queria que a considerasse uma menina. A forma em que tinha pronunciado aquela palavra lhe tinha resultado da mais sedutora, e desejou com toda sua alma que a chamasse «querida» de novo… mas a sério.

Depois de ajudá-la a sentar-se, ocupou seu posto frente a ela e agarrou a garrafa de vinho, mas pareceu vacilar e deixou de sorrir enquanto voltava a deixá-la sobre a mesa.

—Tenho que perguntá-la isso. Quantos anos têm senhorita Swan?

—Vinte e um — respondeu sem pensar duas vezes, enquanto o coração o martelava no peito. Queria parecer mais amadurecida e experiente do que era em realidade— E você?

Ele pôs-se a rir.

—Bella, nós dois sabemos que está muito longe dos vinte e um. Eu tenho vinte e oito — duvidou por um instante, e se apressou a corrigir-se— Digo… senhorita Swan.

Bella tinha suposto que devia estar perto dos trinta, e tinha acertado. Perguntou-se que idade podia dizer que fosse plausível.

—Tenho quase vinte. E já hei dito que não sou uma dama, e que pode me chamar de Bella.

Ele a contemplou em silencio durante uns segundos antes de dizer:

—Sério?

—Sério. Gostaria de um pouco de vinho — ao ver que servia apenas uns dedos antes de encher seu próprio copo, resmungou— e eu que pensava que era um tipo generoso…

—Acredito que têm dezesseis, pode ser que dezessete — disse ele.

Bella suspirou com resignação. Tinha dezessete, e em agosto ia cumprir os dezoito. Em vez de responder, baixou o olhar e elevou seu copo, mas seu pequeno engano o esqueceu assim que tomou um sorvo. O vinho que bebia com seu pai era espesso e azedo, sempre tinha preferido o rum.

—O que é isto? —perguntou atônita.

Ele se reclinou na cadeira, e sorriu de orelha a orelha.

—A julgar por sua reação, suponho que você gosta.

—Está muito bom… é uma mescla de amoras e veludo.

—Tem um forte toque de amora, e o ponto justo de tanino. Procede de Rioja.

Bella estava muito ocupada tomando outro gole para responder. Aquele vinho era maravilhoso.

—Vai embebedar-se se não for com cuidado — disse ele com tom afável. Ainda não havia tocado seu próprio copo, e parecia contentar-se a observando.

Bella desejou poder ler seu pensamento. Esboçou um sorriso, e comentou:

—Não sabia que existia um vinho tão bom. Por que me olha assim?

Ele se ruborizou, e afastou o olhar.

—Desculpe-me.

—É por minha camisa? É porque teria que haver recolhido meu cabelo?

—À camisa não ocorre nada. Fui um mal educado, não se repetirá — disse com um sorriso forçado.

Bella enroscou o cabelo, e admitiu:

—A única roupa que tenho além da que levo posta é aquela camisola.

—Não é por seu cabelo… é precioso, de verdade… nem por sua roupa. Eu gostaria que desfrutasse do jantar, meu chef é excelente.

Bella ficou boquiaberta. Gostava de seu cabelo? Todos os verãos cortava uns trinta centímetros com a adaga, mas como não deixava de crescer, aquele verão nem sequer se tomou a moléstia; além disso, tendo em conta o da captura de seu pai, o cabelo tinha sido a última de suas preocupações.

—Levo-o muito comprido.

—Não o corte por isso — disse ele, ainda mais ruborizado.

—De verdade crê que tenho um cabelo bonito?

Ele começou a tamborilar com os dedos na mesa, até que ao final a olhou e admitiu:

—Sim.

Bella sentiu uma alegria imensa, e sorriu ao olhá-lo aos olhos. Ele afastou o olhar antes de perguntar:

—Quantos anos disse que têm?

—Quase vinte, de Cullen — disse, já que não queria revelar a verdade.

Ele a olhou com uma expressão inescrutável.

—Isso é impossível. Está claro que se encontra em um período intermediário, que é menina e mulher de uma vez.

—Está soltando um montão de tolices — espetou ela com irritação— Ninguém é metade menina e metade mulher, e está claro que esta mesma manhã me considerava uma mulher feita e direita.

Quando ele se esticou e se ergueu na cadeira, ficou olhando-o desafiante e esperou a que respondesse; finalmente, de Cullen esboçou um sorriso e disse:

—Criaste-te entre marinheiros sem maneiras, assim sabe como somos os homens. Tentei me comportar como um cavalheiro com você, mas devo admitir meus defeitos. Sou um homem muito viril, nada mais. Não interprete mal minhas ações.

Bella não o entendeu, mas quando ele lançou um sorriso direto e sensual que derreteu seu coração, a mente ficou em branco e acelerou o coração.

—Fale-me de você — disse ele, enquanto enchia seu copo de vinho.

Ela mal entendeu o que estava dizendo.

—Quando foi viver na Jamaica com seu pai, Bella?

Ela inalou com força e lutou por recuperar a compostura, mas não resultou nada fácil sobrepor-se a seu sorriso e seu olhar.

—Aos quatro anos — conseguiu dizer ao fim.

—Onde vivia anteriormente? —perguntou. Tinha seu próprio copo na mão, e de vez em quando tomava um gole.

—Em St. Mawes. Está em Cornwall, nasci ali.

—St. Mawes… está na costa, verdade?

—Sim, minha mãe nasceu ali.

—Como se conheceram seus pais?

Bella se surpreendeu ao ver que parecia realmente interessado em sua vida.

—Papai era guarda marinho em um navio de linha da armada. Mamãe estava de férias em Brighton com sua mãe e suas irmãs, e ele estava ali de licença. Foi amor à primeira vista — acrescentou sorridente.

Acreditava que ele não demoraria a começar a aborrecer-se, mas de momento parecia bastante interessado em sua história.

—Tinha ouvido que Swan tinha sido oficial da armada. Assim serviu em um navio de linha… impressionante.

Os navios de linha eram os maiores navios de guerra da armada britânica. Tratava-se de naves de três cobertas com mais de cem peças de artilharia e tripulações que em ocasiões superavam os oitocentos homens.

—Meu pai era muito valente naquele tempo.

—E sua mãe caiu rendida aos seus pés, não?

—Exato — seu sorriso se desvaneceu quando acrescentou— mas então ele passou ao outro lado da lei.

—Depois de que se casassem?

—Sim, e de que eu nascesse. Mamãe o mandou embora.

—Possivelmente conheço sua família materna. Meu irmão Rex tem propriedades em Cornwall que visitei em alguma ocasião, embora sem muita frequência.

—Minha mãe era uma Straithferne — comentou ela com orgulho— É uma família com raízes muito antigas, que se remontam aos tempos dos anglo-saxões.

—Já vejo que se trata de toda uma dama.

—Sim, é uma grande dama. Papai me contou que se comporta com decoro e correção sob qualquer circunstância, e que é muito bonita.

Bella sorriu, mas estava começando à ficar um pouco nervosa. Era muito fácil esquecer que em seis semanas ia apresentar-se na casa londrina de sua mãe. Ao dar-se conta de que de Cullen estava observando-a com atenção, apressou-se a sorrir com mais firmeza, já que não queria que soubesse que ir a Inglaterra a assustava mais que uma batalha naval.

—Sua família ainda tem propriedades em St. Mawes?

Bella se sentou muito erguida, e disse:

—Está me fazendo muitas perguntas sobre minha mãe — de Cullen era um mulherengo, e sua mãe uma grande beleza. Encolheu o coração ante a possibilidade de que pudesse estar interessado nela.

—Encontra-se bem?

Bella foi incapaz de sorrir.

—Bella?

—Conhece minha mãe?

—Temo que não. E tampouco me soa familiar o sobrenome Straithferne.

Bella sentiu um alívio enorme, e se reclinou na cadeira.

—Surpreende-me que sua mãe permitisse que a levassem às Índias Ocidentais com seu pai.

Bella sentia tal alívio pelo fato de que não estivesse interessado em ser o amante de sua mãe, que não prestou atenção a seu tom de voz aparentemente indiferente.

—Não o permitiu. Meu pai rompeu seu coração ao me arrancar de seus braços — ao ver que arqueava as sobrancelhas em um gesto de surpresa, ficou à defensiva— Não permitiam me visitar. Se mamãe tivesse sido mais pormenorizada, não teria tido que me roubar. Mas ela não queria que me visitasse, e como não brincava, veio por mim.

—Lamento-o, é uma história terrível — disse ele, muito sério.

—Bom, eu não me lembro de nada, nem sequer de minha mãe. Embora eu gostasse de recordá-la.

—Possivelmente seja melhor que não recorde como a tiraram dos braços de sua mãe.

—Quero muito a meu pai, e me alegro de que me levasse com ele.

Ele a contemplou em silêncio antes de dizer:

—Sei.

Apesar de tudo, Bella se sentiu entristecida. Era uma dor muito diferente ao que sentia pela morte de seu pai. Não podia evitar perguntar-se como teria sido sua vida se seu pai não a tivesse levado de St. Mawes, e aquela questão a tinha atormentado durante quase toda sua vida.

—Eu nunca serei uma grande dama como minha mãe. Eu adoro o mar, e se pudesse escolher meu destino, optaria por ficar assim, a bordo de um grande navio, e sulcar as ondas para sempre.

Ele baixou o olhar, e permaneceu em silêncio enquanto brincava com os talheres.

—Suponho que acredita que sou uma parva. Às vezes eu mesma acredito.

—Não, não acredito que seja uma parva, Bella — respondeu sem olhá-la.

Seu tom de voz foi como a carícia da seda, pareceu roçar a pele e foi deixando a seu passo um estranho comichão. Como seguia sem elevar o olhar, pôde contemplá-lo a prazer. Era tão bonito, que conteve o fôlego de forma audível. Estava ruborizado, certamente devido ao vinho. Se vários anos atrás alguém houvesse dito que ia jantar a sós com Edward de Cullen no camarote do capitão de sua fragata, teria rido muito, mas ali estavam a sós; além disso, lhe tinha feito um montão de perguntas íntimas, assim era óbvio que estava realmente interessado em sua vida.

E havia dito que gostava de seu cabelo, que era precioso.

A mulher que tinha visto refletida no espelho em Windsong, a que levava a custosa camisola branca de encaixe, tinha-lhe parecido estranhamente sedutora, mas ela não era essa pessoa. Não era mais que Bella Swan, a que os ilhéus conheciam como a Selvagem ou «a filha do pirata», uma moça magricela de corpo comprido e enfraquecido que vestia roupa usada de menino.

Mas a camisola estava em sua esteira, e o cabelo podia pentear-se…

De repente, imaginou entrando no camarote com um laço no cabelo, embelezada com a camisola. Imaginou que a olhava tal e como o tinha feito aquela manhã, no vestíbulo da casa.

Ficou vermelha como um tomate, e acelerou o coração.

Ele elevou o olhar, e seus olhos se encontraram.

De repente, todos os sons se desvaneceram. O bater das velas, o murmúrio da água contra o casco do navio, o suave rangido das cordas, o tamborilar das correntes… quão único existia era o homem poderoso e atraente que estava sentado diante dela, e seu próprio coração desbocado.

Bella queria que a beijasse. Não podia seguir negando-o, mal podia pensar em outra coisa.

De Cullen pigarreou, e disse:

—Deveríamos começar a jantar antes que a comida se esfrie.

Bella tinha ficado sem fala. Jamais tinha desejado que a tocasse um homem, mas desejava que de Cullen a beijasse e a acariciasse, e inclusive queria tocá-lo a sua vez. O problema era que havia dito que suas intenções eram honradas.

Quando ele elevou a tampa de uma das fontes de prata, o delicioso aroma de um guisado de galinha da Guiné encheu o ambiente. Bella mal esboçou um sorriso enquanto o via servir a comida, e se perguntou se era o momento de insinuar-se a ele.

—De Cullen… — sua própria voz lhe pareceu estranha, rouca e profunda.

Ele elevou o olhar, e ficou muito sério.

—Vamos desfrutar do jantar, Bella.

—Não tenho fome — olhou para a cama. Por que não se limitava a levá-la até ali de uma vez?

Ele ficou em pé de repente, e disse:

—Desculpe-me, ouvi Ariella… deve ter um pesadelo. Não me espere, desfrute do jantar — sem mais, saiu do camarote.


	6. Chapter 6

Oi povo lindo, tudo bem com vocês? Aqui está mais um cap fresquino da nossa querida selvagem. Vamos saber um pouquinho mais da vida da nossa "pirata"? Bom natal pra vocês e ganhem muuuuitos presentes :D

Robeijos pra vocês

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

Como o vento não tinha aumentado, Edward ordenou que se recolhesse quase toda a vela. A velocidade do enorme navio se reduziu até um par de nós, e o sol nascente começava a tingir o céu de vermelho e rosa. Um de seus oficiais tomou o leme enquanto ele se tirava a camisa junto ao corrimão. Não era incomum que se desse um banho quando fazia pouco vento ou em intervalos de calma. Era possível que seus homens tivessem razão ao tomá-lo por louco, porque adorava o breve mergulho nas frias águas do Atlântico.

Enquanto se despia não pôde deixar de pensar no que tinha ocorrido à noite anterior. Era óbvio que convidar Bella para jantar tinha sido um engano, já que estava assanhado com seu olhar inocente, seu sorriso e sua forma de expressar-se. Nunca tinha conhecido uma mulher assim. Possivelmente o que o atraía tanto era a mescla de inocência e valor, de candura e descaramento, de ignorância e sabedoria. Era uma combinação incrível de beleza e contradições. Ou possivelmente o que o afetava tanto era a compaixão que sentia por ela. Queria protegê-la, mas também fazer amor com ela. A noite anterior tinha tido medo de ceder ante a tentação, de deixar a um lado todo decoro e levá-la à cama; ao fim, tinha ficado patente que ela estava mais que disposta. Não tinha ouvido Ariella, tinha sido uma desculpa para afastar-se dela e recuperar um pouco de compostura e de sentido comum.

Mas não havia compostura possível, e tudo carecia de sentido. Em questão de vários dias, aquela moça se converteu no centro de sua vida.

Bella necessitava que a protegesse isso tinha ficado claro no momento em que se conheceram em King's House, quando ela tinha chegado com uma pistola carregada e tinha exigido falar com o governador. Era óbvio que ela mesma era sua pior inimizade, tinha-o demonstrado ao tentar seduzir Volturi. Não podia abandoná-la a sua sorte, estava sozinha e acabava de perder seu pai. Ele era seu único recurso, e não ia duvidar em acrescentá-la a suas outras responsabilidades.

A noite anterior não a tinha convidado para jantar só porque desejasse sua companhia, embora tivesse desfrutado imensamente até a intromissão de sua própria natureza luxuriosa, mas sim porque queria saber mais sobre sua vida. Tinha sido muito fácil manipulá-la, e tinha contado tudo o que queria saber de momento. Apesar de que queria que Bella tivesse uma família com uma sólida situação econômica, não o tranquilizava o fato de que sua mãe fosse uma dama distinta que possivelmente inclusive pertencia à nobreza.

Mãe e filha tinham sido separadas à dez anos pelo menos, e tanto o sentido comum como sua intuição diziam que a reunião não ia ser fácil nem agradável; além disso, a história não se encaixava. Estava claro que ela acreditava com convicção, mas ele suspeitava que o que tinham contado a Bella não era toda a verdade, e sua intuição quase nunca falhava.

Embora a história fosse tal e como tinha contado, estava convencido de que Bella tinha por diante mais dor e inclusive humilhação. Desejava de coração que sua mãe se mostrasse encantada de tê-la a seu lado de novo, mas era pouco provável que se alegrasse da súbita aparição da filha que tinha tido com um pirata. E caso que a mulher se alegrasse, suas amizades e sua família não iriam se mostrar tão tolerantes. Ele sabia de primeira mão que as damas, apesar de serem bonitas, elegantes e excelentes na cama, eram umas esnobes. Na alta sociedade não havia lugar para a excentricidade. Como diabos ia encaixar Bella na vida de sua mãe?

Um vestido formoso não poderia ocultar sua forma de falar e de comportar-se, nem sua ascendência humilde. Apesar de que às vezes seu comportamento lhe parecia cativante, em várias ocasiões o tinha escandalizado de verdade, e isso não era tarefa fácil.

Estava convencido de que a alta sociedade não ia aceitar a Selvagem.

Não entendia nem aceitava o desejo que sentia por ela. Tinha que apagá-lo por completo. Tampouco entendia aquela necessidade entristecedora de protegê-la, mas como era uma reação honrada, podia aceitá-la; entretanto, era consciente de que proteger Bella Swan podia enredá-lo ainda mais em sua vida. Só cabia esperar que sua mãe fosse uma dama que não estivesse muito metida na alta sociedade. Se fosse uma mulher de bom coração e carinhosa, poderia deixar Bella em suas mãos e partir sem mais, convencido de que ia ter um bom futuro. Não queria se aprofundar na mais que provável possibilidade de que Renée se mostrasse horrorizada ante a súbita aparição de sua filha, e reagisse de forma desfavorável.

De repente, recordou a expressão no rosto da senhorita Delington quando tinha acreditado que Bella era sua amante. A reação daquela mulher era típica do preconceito e a intolerância da alta sociedade, e tinha medo de que Bella tivesse que suportar esse tipo de atitude. Sim, era filha de um pirata e podia mostrar-se inculta e ordinária, mas também era inteligente, engenhosa e decidida… e uma das pessoas mais vulneráveis que tinha conhecido em toda sua vida. A noite anterior a tinha encontrado aconchegada no chão de seu camarote, sobre um dos tapetes. Estava profundamente dormida e incrivelmente bela, e ao vê-la ali, tão necessitada de uma boa âncora em sua vida, tinha entendido por que precisava protegê-la. Todo navio ia à deriva sem uma âncora.

—Encontra-se mau, capitão?

Aquela voz o arrancou de repente de seus pensamentos. Estava nu junto ao corrimão, com a vista fixa no horizonte, absorto em seus pensamentos. Sem incomodar-se em responder ao marinheiro, subiu ao corrimão e mergulhou no oceano.

A água estava tão fria, que o impacto o paralisou por um instante e começou a afundar-se. Sua mente foi primeira em reagir, e o avisou imediatamente que tinha que nadar se queria viver; o coração começou a pulsar com força, impulsionado por uma corrente de adrenalina. Começou a nadar, e teve que fazer provisão de todas suas forças para avançar pela água gélida. Por um instante, pensou que não ia consegui-lo. Doíam os músculos, começou a enjoar-se… de repente alcançou a superfície, e inalou profundamente o ar quente.

Quando alguém lhe lançou uma corda, aferrou-se a ela rindo, e subiu a bordo revigorado e cheio de entusiasmo. Dois de seus homens o ajudaram a passar por cima do corrimão, e sacudiu a água do cabelo com uma gargalhada enquanto o coração seguia pulsando acelerado depois de sua luta por sobreviver.

—A água estava o bastante fria, capitão? —perguntou MacIver da fortaleza.

Edward se incorporou sem deixar de sorrir, enquanto o sol da manhã o esquentava. Elevou a cara, estendeu os braços, e se sentiu poderoso e pagão em sintonia com o sol e o mar. O ritmo de seu coração foi normalizando-se, o tremor se desvaneceu, e a euforia foi diminuindo. Voltou-se para seu primeiro oficial, e disse:

—Teria que prová-lo alguma vez.

Voltou-se para pegar uma toalha de algodão, e se deteve de repente ao ver Bella perto de seu camarote. Não tinha ideia de quanto tempo estava ali, mas a forma em que o olhava era inconfundível. Contemplava-o como se fosse o primeiro homem ao que via nu… como se desejasse vê-lo muito mais de perto.

Seu membro se ergueu imediatamente, como se estivesse ansioso por agradá-la.

Demorou uns segundos em poder afastar o olhar, e nesse instante o tempo se deteve e o pensamento e a razão se renderam ante o desejo. Ao vê-la umedecendo os lábios, acelerou o coração e se apressou a voltar-se enquanto ouvia a risada encoberta de um dos marinheiros. Agarrou a toalha para colocá-la ao redor da cintura, mas como seu membro seguia dolorosamente erguido, usou-a para secar o cabelo. Tomou seu tempo, e ao final a jogou a um lado e começou a colocar as calças com tranquilidade, como se ela não estivesse ali, apesar de que sentia sua calidez e cheirava o aroma de seu desejo.

Estava tão afetada como ele.

Enquanto colocava as meias três-quartos, recordou-se que era fruta proibida, mas seu corpo protestou imediatamente e nesse momento não recordou por que tinha decidido que não podia ter aquela mulher.

Antes de começar a colocar as botas, soube que se foi. Voltou-se a tempo de vê-la entrar no camarote do capitão. Tinha passado a noite ali, sozinha.

—Todos sabemos o que está procurando essa preciosidade — disse um dos marinheiros com tom zombador.

Edward tirou a adaga da bota, e a apertou contra seu pescoço.

—Você não sabe nada — lhe disse, enquanto afundava a folha em sua pele.

O marinheiro ofegou horrorizado, mas o corte foi apenas um arranhão.

—Encerrem-no — resmungou Edward.

Dois dos oficiais desceram da fortaleza e agarraram o marinheiro, que começou a protestar imediatamente. Edward lhe deu as costas, em um gesto que deixava claro que não pensava mudar de ideia. A insolência não tinha capacidade em sua embarcação, e aquele homem tinha insultado Bella. Decidiu que o abandonariam a sua sorte perto da costa espanhola, já que na zona havia várias ilhas rochosas nas que em não podia sobreviver durante muito tempo. O tipo tinha sorte de que não o passasse pela quilha, e se era realmente afortunado, algum navio o resgataria.

Sentou-se para colocar as botas, enquanto tentava aplacar a fúria que o atendia.

Bella se apoiou contra a parede, e lutou por recuperar a respiração. Jamais poderia esquecer a imagem de Edward de Cullen despindo-se sob a luz do amanhecer e deixando ao descoberto seu corpo musculoso, jamais poderia esquecer o momento em que tinha subido ao corrimão e mergulhado no oceano. Tinha tido que tampar a boca com a mão para conter um grito de medo, e apesar de que não tinha passado mais de uns segundos na água, tinha parecido que transcorria uma eternidade até que o tinha visto sair à superfície. Depois de subir de novo a bordo rindo, tinha elevado os braços e o rosto para o sol enquanto saboreava seu valor, seu poder, sua masculinidade.

Ao recordar a forma em que seu membro se ergueu quando a tinha olhado, soltou um ofego ante a onda de desejo que a percorreu. A noite anterior tinha pensado que entendia o que era o desejo, mas tinha se equivocado, porque acabava de descobri-lo. Era o homem mais arrumado, viril e heroico que tinha visto em sua vida, e a tinha deixado sem respiração. O desejo que a rasgava era tão intenso, que se abraçou com força.

A tensão foi desvanecendo-se pouco a pouco, e ao fim se separou da parede e abriu a porta do camarote. De Cullen estava na fortaleza com seus oficiais, de costas a ela, mas de repente o imaginou nu, adorando o sol como um pagão, como um deus. Ao recordar como tinha posto a adaga ao pescoço do marinheiro que a tinha insultado, inalou com força. Nunca tinha conhecido um homem como ele.

—Senhorita Swan?

Deu-se conta de que Ariella tinha se aproximado, acompanhada da mulher armênia. A menina levava um livro, como sempre. Devolveu-lhe o sorriso, e disse:

—Olá — se perguntou como teria reagido de Cullen se seus filhos o tivessem visto nadando nu ao amanhecer.

—É a hora de minhas aulas, e papai quer que estude em seu camarote.

Bella se afastou para deixá-las passar, e perguntou com curiosidade:

—Seu irmão não tem aula?

—Está abaixo, com o veleiro — Ariella fez uma careta, e comentou— Papai lhe deu permissão para que aprenda a arrumar as velas — sacudiu a cabeça, como se fosse uma ideia absurda— Seu latim é quase tão mau como seu francês.

Bella entrou no camarote depois da menina, e disse:

—Se seu irmão for ser o capitão deste navio algum dia, tem que saber tudo sobre a navegação, inclusive como se arrumam as velas.

—Se não saber francês, não poderá negociar com os comerciantes da França e do Marrocos — Ariella sentou-se à mesa, e ficou a ler.

Bella se ruborizou. Aquela menina era muito inteligente, e estava claro que de Cullen se sentia muito orgulhoso dela.

—O que está lendo?

—Um guia de Londres — respondeu a pequena, sem levantar o olhar.

—Sério? —Bella olhou por cima de seu ombro, e viu um desenho precioso de uma ponte— É a Ponte de Londres?

—Sim — Ariella a olhou com um sorriso, e disse— Quer lê-lo? Tenho mais livros.

Bella se ruborizou, e ao final admitiu:

—Não sei ler.

Ariella pôs-se a rir, e Anahid disse com reprovação:

—Ariella!

—Sinto muito, pensava que era uma brincadeira. Por que não sabe ler?

—Meu pai era um pirata — ao recordar que no dia anterior tinha mentido, apressou-se a acrescentar— Acreditava que ler não era importante, assim não me ensinou.

—Quer aprender? Eu poderia te ensinar, ou monsieur Michelle.

Bella sentiu que acelerava o coração, e a olhou aos olhos.

—Eu adoraria aprender, mas seguro que seu pai não o permitiria. —sussurrou com cautela— Quer que aprenda, e seu professor está aqui para ensinar a você.

Ariella sorriu, e olhou para a porta.

—Equivoca-se — murmurou de Cullen.

Bella se voltou de repente, e se ruborizou ao recordá-lo de novo nu e poderoso na coberta, saboreando seu corpo e sua vida.

Ele baixou o olhar, e entrou no camarote.

—Não me importa que monsieur Michelle ou minha filha a ensinem. Saber ler é uma bênção, me alegro de que queira aprender — disse antes de olhá-la aos olhos.

Bella não podia deixar de imaginar-lhe nu e seguiu vermelha como um tomate, mas o tema que estavam tratando era muito importante.

—Sei quase todas as letras, aprendi-as sozinha.

—Estou seguro de que será uma estudante modelo, Bella. Alguma vez fracassaste em algo?

Ela tentou respirar com normalidade, mas o olhar daquele homem, seu tom de voz, e até a postura de seu corpo, eram do mais atraente. Estava convencida de que ele também tinha notado a tensão que se criou aquela manhã e que ainda seguia viva nesse momento, já que enchia a estadia e parecia permanecer à espreita como um predador, apesar da presença de Ariella e Anahid.

—Podemos estudar juntas — disse a menina.

Nesse momento, um cavalheiro entrou no camarote, carregado com um montão de livros e folhas.

—Ah, bonjour, mês Amis. Monsieur o Capitaine, bonjour. _(Bom dia, meus amigos. Senhor Capitão, bom dia)_.

—Bonjour, Jean-Paul — disse de Cullen, em um francês perfeito— Conhece minha convidada, a senhorita Swan? _(Bom dia Jean-Paul)_

—Mais non.

Antes que Bella pudesse reagir, monsieur Michelle tomou a mão. Ao ver que a elevava para seus lábios, esticou-se imediatamente.

—Enchanté, mademoiselle, je suis véritablement enchanté. _(Encantado, senhorita, estou verdadeiramente feliz)._

Bella se sentiu ridícula, e olhou de Cullen sem saber como reagir. O brilho de desejo de seus olhos verdes tinha deixado passo a uma cálida compreensão. Ao ver que ele fazia um gesto de assentimento, permitiu que o tutor lhe beijasse a mão, mas seguiu sentindo-se incômoda e assim que pôde se soltou e meteu a mão no bolso.

Michelle parecia um pouco desconcertado, mas de Cullen lhe deu uma palmada no ombro e disse:

—Jean-Paul quero que ensine a ler e a escrever à senhorita Swan. Estou convencido de que quando a viagem conclua já o terá conseguido.

—Quer que aprenda em seis semanas? Capitaine, monsieur, c'est impossible! _(Capitão, senhor, isto é impossível!)._

—C'est très possible, je suis sul — respondeu de Cullen, tranquilo e sorridente— D'accord? _(É muito possível, tenho certeza – De acordo ?)_

Monsieur Michelle olhou Bella, e murmurou com resignação:

—Oui. _(Sim)_

Bella tinha se criado nas ilhas, assim entendia o espanhol, o francês, o português, o hebreu e o holandês. Conhecia umas quantas palavras de cada língua e podia arrumar-se se necessitasse, assim tinha entendido toda a conversa.

—Monsieur, je veux apprendre À lire et je promets d'étudier beaucoup. _(__Senhor, eu__quero aprender a ler e eu prometo que estudar muito)._

O rosto de Michelle se iluminou.

—Parlez-vous français? _(Você fala francês?)._

—Um pouco — Bella olhou de Cullen para ver se o tinha impressionado, e o coração deu um salto quando ele sorriu e assentiu com aprovação.

De Cullen estava na fortaleza durante a guarda da noite, desfrutando do tato suave e sensual do leme, do suave balanço da coberta sob seus pés, de sentir-se unido a sua nave e a Deus enquanto navegava para a imensa escuridão da eternidade. O céu estava coberto de estrelas, a brisa era suave, e o oceano brilhava como o cetim negro. As horas entre a meia-noite e o amanhecer eram suas preferidas. Tinha descansado duas horas depois de jantar e aproveitaria uma ou duas mais antes que amanhecesse, mas enquanto isso estava deixando que sua mente fosse à deriva e sumiu em uma profunda serenidade.

—Capitão?

Não estava sozinho, já que o oficial de guarda se encontrava no corrimão de bombordo e havia dois marinheiros junto ao mastro principal, mas como já era mais de meia-noite, a súbita aparição de Bella o surpreendeu. Voltou-se imediatamente, e sorriu vacilante da cobertura principal.

—Permissão para subir à fortaleza.

—Concedido — disse ele com voz suave.

Seus homens sabiam o muito que desfrutava da solidão àquela hora, assim que ninguém o incomodava durante a guarda da noite a menos que houvesse alguma emergência, mas se surpreendeu ao dar-se conta de que aquela inesperada visita resultava do mais agradável.

Ela subiu à fortaleza e, sem olhá-lo sequer, colocou-se a seu lado de cara ao mastro de proa e elevou o rosto para desfrutar da carícia da brisa. Contemplou-a embevecido, e foi incapaz de afastar o olhar. O coração deu um tombo antes de começar a martelar no peito, e o corpo inteiro esticou enquanto o atacava uma onda de desejo. Perguntou-se por que se sentia tão atraído por ela. Possivelmente era pelo fato de que o mar a afetava tanto como a ele, ou ao melhor se tratava do desejo primitivo que provocava uma mulher formosa.

Mas em sua vida tinha havido muitas mulheres formosas, e ela era diferente. Nunca antes tinha experimentado um desejo tão intenso, nenhuma necessidade tão avassaladora de proteger alguém do perigo e da dor. Recordou-se que tinha que manter distância, sobre tudo a uma hora tão perigosa.

—É uma noite preciosa — comentou em voz baixa.

—Sim, é verdade — respondeu Bella, sorridente.

—É tarde.

—Não podia dormir.

Contemplou-a sob a luz dos faróis, e não viu rastro algum de angustia em seu rosto.

—Tenho entendido que hoje desfrutaste das aulas — comentou. Tinha pedido a Michelle que contasse como tinha ido tudo.

—Tenho lido três frases inteiras! —exclamou com entusiasmo. Ruborizou-se um pouco, e admitiu— Eram bastante tolas, foram de um gato, um cão e um chapéu.

—Já sei, monsieur Michelle me disse isso — Edward sentiu uma calidez desconcertante ao vê-la tão emocionada.

Ela deixou de sorrir, e olhou de novo para diante.

—Devo-lhe muitíssimo, estou tão agradecida…

Ele se esticou ao recordar como tinha pensado lhe pagar a passagem ao princípio, e disse com firmeza:

—Não me deve nada, Bella. Não me custa nada permitir que Michelle lhe dê aulas, e me agrada saber que quer aprender a ler e que se dá muito bem.

Ela se ruborizou ainda mais, e sussurrou sem olhá-lo:

—Esta noite não me convidou para jantar.

Edward se esticou ainda mais, e aferrou com força o leme. Claro que não a havia convidado, por temor a voltar a perder o controle como a noite anterior.

—Lamento meu comportamento de ontem à noite. Foi do mais reprovável que a deixasse jantando sozinha, mas tinha que me ocupar de minha filha.

Depois de um longo silêncio, Bella comentou:

—Ariella não recorda ter tido um pesadelo, nem que tivesse ido consolá-la.

—Perguntou para ela? —perguntou incrédulo.

Ela se encolheu de ombros, e o olhou de soslaio.

Edward não estava disposto a admitir que tivesse mentido, e não queria que ela soubesse por que a tinha deixado sozinha de forma tão grosseira.

—Minha filha estava meio dormida — ao ver que ela assentia sem muita convicção, optou por outra explicação— Acreditei que a tinha ouvido gritar.

Ela se voltou para poder olhá-lo cara a cara, e disse:

—Não sou estúpida, de Cullen. Sei que não sou uma companhia agradável e educada.

Ele ficou boquiaberto, e se apressou a dizer:

—Desfruto muitíssimo de sua companhia; se não fosse assim, não estaria compartilhando esta guarda comigo.

Bella esboçou um sorriso, e o olhou esperançosa.

—Sério? Porque você perguntou isso sobre minha vida, mas eu não tive ocasião de perguntar sobre a sua.

Ele soltou uma gargalhada.

—Pergunte o que goste Bella.

—Todo mundo diz que é filho de um conde, mas você disse que não pertencia à realeza, embora os serventes o chamem «sua senhoria».

—Não é o mesmo. Sou o terceiro filho, e também o menor, de Edward de Cullen, o conde de Masen. Por isso sou um nobre, não um membro da realeza. Chamam-me «sua senhoria» por cortesia, já que não tenho nenhum título.

—Não entendo a diferença entre a nobreza e a realeza; ao fim, vive como um rei. Onde está Masen? Como é?

—Está no oeste da Irlanda, perto do mar. É uma terra de colinas e arvoredos verdes, sobre tudo na primavera. O oceano é mais azul que em nenhum outro lugar. Frequentemente há névoa, e bastante umidade. É o lugar mais formoso do mundo inteiro.

—Na ilha também há umidade durante a temporada de chuvas.

—A Jamaica é um lugar tropical, mas a Irlanda é muito diferente… é agreste e indômita inclusive nos dias ensolarados, e o tempo passa de forma diferente. Se as ilhas são um paraíso, a Irlanda é magia e mistério. Possivelmente se deve a nossa história ancestral. Meus antepassados procediam da França, mas no ramo de minha mãe também há reis celtas; em qualquer caso, todos eles eram nobres guerreiros. A Irlanda é uma terra que tem uma história escura e sangrenta, e também nos conhecem por nossos fantasmas.

—Eu adoraria ir ali! Seu lar se chama Masen? Parece-se com Windsong?

—Nasci em Masen, mas pertence a meu pai e um dia passará às mãos de meu irmão mais velho, Tyrell. Não se parece em nada a Windsong — ao ver que parecia decepcionada, acrescentou— É uma mansão muito mais majestosa. Construíram-na faz séculos, embora tenha sido renovada várias vezes.

—Mais majestosa que Windsong? —perguntou ela com incredulidade.

—Dentro de Masen caberiam três casas como a que tenho na ilha.

—Assim que o criaram entre criados e riquezas, e vivia mais ou menos como agora, não?

—Não me faltava nada. Suponho que lhe seja difícil imaginá-lo.

Ao ver que se encolhia de ombros e afastava o olhar, Edward desejou que tivesse tido uma vida diferente, cheia de luxos em vez de delitos e caos.

—Vai frequentemente a Masen?

—Uma vez a cada um ou dois anos — se sentiu um pouco culpado ao admiti-lo— Vou quando posso. Meus pais têm uma residência em Londres, e como é um porto ao que vou frequentemente, é mais habitual que me encontre ali com parte de minha família.

—Têm um irmão? —o rosto de Bella refletiu a inveja que sentia.

—Dois, além de dois meio-irmãos e uma irmã. Os conhecerá quando chegarmos a Londres.

—Têm muita sorte de ter uma família tão grande, e tantos lares.

—Sim, é verdade — Edward se deu conta de que desejava ferventemente que ela encontrasse uma vida igualmente satisfatória em Londres.

—Como foi crescer em Masen?

Edward sorriu ao recordar o passado, o torvelinho de desejos no que sumiu quando estava a ponto de converter-se em um homem.

—Fomos uma banda de sem vergonhas revoltosos. Evitávamos nossas tarefas, e passávamos todo o tempo possível percorrendo a zona, perseguindo empregadas metidas, e fazendo o que nos vinha em vontade. Não íamos à aula e saíamos para galopar pelas colinas, e nadar no rio ou no lago. Mas quando nos pegavam nos punham uns bons castigos, claro.

—O conde devia lhes dar umas surras tremendas.

Ele a olhou com assombro, e disse:

—Parece-me que nunca nos levantou a mão, podia fazer que nos sentíssemos culpados com um simples olhar.

—Não os batia quando não iam à aula?

—Não.

Bella cruzou os braços, e ao final comentou:

—Que estranho.

—Nem todos os pais recorrem ao castigo corporal. Pessoalmente, considero-o uma brutalidade — Edward a olhou muito sério. Era impossível que a tivessem golpeado com uma vara, não?

Bella elevou o queixo, e comentou com altivez:

—Pense o que quiser, nem todo mundo está de acordo com você.

—Já sei. Swan te bateu alguma vez? —perguntou com voz suave.

—Claro que sim. Se não como ia aprender o que era certo e o que estava errado?

Foi como se lhe tivessem dado uma punhalada no peito. Edward sentiu uma fúria avassaladora.

—Que fazia? Batia-lhe com uma vara?

Sentiu-se um pouco aliviado quando ela negou com a cabeça, mas a sensação foi efêmera.

—Usava os punhos. Tinha bastante mau gênio, e não suportava a desobediência. Golpeava-me na parte lateral da cabeça, normalmente na mandíbula.

Edward a olhou horrorizado; ao dar-se conta de que ficou com a boca aberta, fechou-a de repente.

—Pelo amor de Deus! Só era uma menina!

—Mas… isso é o que fazem os pais — protestou ela. Estava claro que não entendia sua reação— Castigam com os punhos, com uma vara ou um látego. Não me importava. Bom, doía-me e às vezes até via estrelas, como quando me pegou no cárcere. Mas estava acostumado a errar, porque eu era mais rápida e me esquivava do golpe.

Edward se voltou de repente, e disse:

—Ocupe-se do leme, Howard.

O guarda marina se apressou a obedecer, e Edward a puxou pelo braço enquanto lutava por manter a calma e controlar a fúria que o cegava. Foram à zona de estribor da fortaleza. Ali não ia interrompê-los ninguém, já que era um lugar reservado para o capitão.

—Batia-lhe com frequência?

—Já te falei que estava acostumado a errar — insistiu ela com teimosia.

—Falou que a golpeou no cárcere. Sem dúvida… sem dúvida não se refere a do tribunal ou a Fort Charles. Não lhe pegou durante as últimas semanas, verdade?

Ela se limitou a olhá-lo sem responder.

—Golpeou-lhe recentemente? Golpeou uma mulher? —Edward mal acreditava.

—O que tem de errado? —espetou ela tremente— Papai me queria, era sua forma de assegurar-se de que o obedecesse. Ficou furioso quando disse o que tentei fazer com o governador Volturi.

Edward a soltou e esfregou a cara com as mãos. Era uma sorte que Swan estivesse morto, porque se não fosse assim, o mataria com suas próprias mãos. Olhou-a com expressão séria, e disse:

—Então, não foi ideia dele que você se oferecesse ao governador em troca de sua liberdade?

—Não. Aos doze anos, disse-me que minha virgindade pertencia a meu marido.

Edward ficou de pedra, e apesar do indignado e horrorizado que estava, sentiu que um calor abrasador percorria as veias. Bella não tinha estado com nenhum homem. Seu instinto havia dito que era inocente enquanto a razão insistia em que era muito improvável, mas já não havia nenhuma dúvida… e tinha uma barreira a mais que podia interpor entre os dois.

—Você não pega nem açoita seus filhos, verdade?

—Não — ao ver que mordia o lábio e baixava o olhar, posou uma mão em seu ombro e disse— Jamais golpearia um menino, nem uma mulher. Podem acreditar o que lhe venha em vontade, mas não posso aceitar que seu pai a disciplinasse a murros.

—Meu pai me queria.

Ela elevou o olhar, e Edward odiou a si mesmo ao ver que tinha os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

—Claro que sim. Isso era óbvio.

Voltou-se ligeiramente enquanto tentava recuperar a compostura. Custava entender como tinha mantido sua inocência e a fé em seu pai, e apesar de que não queria lhe arrebatar nenhuma das duas coisas, consumia-o o desejo de fazê-lo. Apertou os lábios com força para não dizer o que pensava de Swan, e conteve o desejo de abraçá-la contra seu peito e acariciar seu cabelo. Tinha o membro erguido e palpitante, e sabia o que aconteceria se cedia ante a tentação.

—Ariella está acostumada a desobedecê-lo? —perguntou ela, vacilante.

Edward exalou com força ao ver que se desviavam para um terreno mais seguro.

—A verdade é que não, embora eu gostasse que o fizesse.

—Sério?

Ele sorriu. Sentia-se aliviado ao passar a falar de um tema tão inocente.

—Minha filha me preocupa. Embora não esteja de acordo comigo, finge que o está para me agradar, e eu adoraria que mostrasse objeções sobre algo que lhe importe.

—Quer que lhe desafie? —era óbvio que estava muito surpreendida.

—Alexis o faz constantemente.

—E não o golpeia.

—Castigo-lhe, mas não o faço com os punhos nem com um látego.

Deu-lhe as costas, e Edward desejou que não tivesse tido uma vida tão difícil. Decidiu trocar de tema.

—Alegra-me que esteja fazendo amizade com Ariella.

—Ajudou-me com as frases, é muito inteligente.

—Preocupa-me que o seja muito para seu próprio bem. No futuro, se não se apaixonar por um homem que conte com minha aprovação, eu mesmo terei que lhe buscar marido; devido a sua inteligência, será difícil encontrar alguém adequado, porque a maioria dos homens sairão fugindo de uma mulher assim com o rabo entre as pernas.

Bella pôs-se a rir.

—Os homens não gostam das mulheres inteligentes.

—Alguns sim — Edward sorriu, mas ao dar-se conta de que estava pensando no inteligente que era ela, apressou-se a centrar-se em outra coisa— Já sei que parece um pouco prematuro, mas pensei longamente sobre o futuro de Ariella. Irá ser uma grande herdeira, mas terei que desalentar aos caça fortunas.

—Sim, será uma herdeira.

Ao ver que deixava de sorrir, Edward se deu conta de que tinha metido o pé. Amaldiçoou Swan por não haver deixado nada a sua filha, nem um mísero cêntimo, mas sua própria falta de tato era inconcebível.

—Peço que me desculpe. Está me perguntando sobre minha vida, e lhe aborreço com minhas preocupações pelo futuro de Ariella.

—É muito afortunada — sussurrou ela com angústia— Tem muita sorte de lhe ter por pai, e de ser tão rica. Não se preocupe, irá encontrar um marido adequado.

E o que ia ocorrer com Bella? Quem ia encontrar um marido para ela?

Edward não se expôs aquela questão até esse momento e desejou não havê-lo feito, mas apesar do incômodo que se sentia, a caixa de Pandora se abriu. Swan teria que haver-se encarregado do matrimônio de sua filha, mas era uma sorte que não o tivesse feito, porque certamente teria escolhido um pirata ou algum descarado. Renée Swan ia ter que se encarregar do assunto.

O suposto matrimônio de Bella não o fazia nenhuma graça, mas também o preocupava; ao fim, para fazer uma boa aliança ia ter que mudar de cima abaixo, e nem sequer sabia se estava disposta a tentá-lo.

—E o que me diz de você, Bella? Sonha em se casar, e ter um lar?

—Quem quereria casar-se comigo?

Aquelas palavras lhe resultaram insuportáveis. Posou uma mão em sua bochecha, e a insistiu a levantar o rosto.

—Estou seguro de que terá pretendentes, e sem dúvida romperá dúzias de corações depois de passar algum tempo com sua mãe.

Apesar de que estava sendo sincero, tinha medo por ela. Ia transformar-se em uma dama sob a tutela de sua mãe, isso era indubitável, mas não podia imaginá-la conversando sobre o tempo ou sobre a festa da noite anterior; de fato, nem sequer estava seguro de que tinha que trocá-la no mais mínimo. Tentou imaginá-la elegantemente vestida e com ares senhoriais. Não gostou nada da possibilidade de que perdesse seu frescor e sua originalidade, mas não sabia se ia poder combinar as duas facetas.

—Não sou como Ariella — se afastou com brutalidade, e o olhou angustiada— Não sou uma princesa com uma fortuna, peço que não seja tão cruel.

—Digo-o a sério. Seguro que sua mãe lhe consegue um vestuário adequado, um professor de dança, e qualquer outra coisa que necessite para iniciar sua nova vida. Estou convencido de que ao pouco tempo de sua chegada, haverá uma fila de pretendentes ante sua porta.

—Nem pensar!

—O que é o que deseja Bella?

—Ser livre, formar parte do vento e do mar. É o único que quis durante toda minha vida!

Edward a entendia à perfeição. Esteve a ponto de alargar os braços para abraçá-la, mas ela retrocedeu vários passos.

—Isso é o que quererá minha mãe, verdade? Converter-me em uma dama, me encontrar um marido, e me casar com ele.

—Suponho que sim. Acaso há alguma outra opção?

Ela negou com a cabeça, e retrocedeu até que suas costas toparam com o corrimão.

—Se afaste do corrimão, Bella — manteve o tom de voz suave, mas era uma ordem do capitão da embarcação.

—Cometi um engano — afirmou, embora obedecesse e se afastasse um pouco— Quero que me deixe em qualquer lugar menos em Londres… em Malte, por exemplo.

—Os demônios que nos espreitam sempre parecem mais terríveis de noite. É forte e valente, Bella. Podem enfrentar a um reencontro com sua mãe.

Ela assentiu, e secou uma lágrima.

—Desculpe que seja tão panaca.

—Não é nenhuma panaca. O estranho seria que não estivesse nervosa — disse com naturalidade, antes de estender a mão para ela.

Bella vacilou por um momento, mas ao fim se aproximou e tomou sua mão. Enquanto a conduzia para os degraus, Edward disse:

—Espero que você saiba onde vive sua mãe.

Ela assentiu, e o olhou com uma confiança total.

—Papai me disse que vivia em um lugar chamado Dwyer House — ao ver que parecia atônito, perguntou— Conhece?

Edward tinha ficado sem palavras. Tinha ido como convidado a Dwyer House, e conhecia lady Dwyer… que por certo, chamava-se Renée. Tinha o cabelo cor platina, de um tom quase idêntico ao de Bella, e se mal não recordava, uns impressionantes olhos verdes; de repente, o parecido resultou óbvio.

Mas levava muitos anos casada com lorde Dwyer… Renée Dwyer era formosa, elegante, sofisticada, e estava obcecada com sua posição social. Além disso, era promíscua, e tinha tido numerosas aventuras a costas de seu marido; de fato, ele mesmo a tinha rechaçado quando tinha tentado conquistá-lo. Não gostava nem sua presunção nem sua altivez, mas ao que parecia, era o único homem que não estava embevecido com ela.

Nesse momento, soube com certeza que a história que Bella tinha contado sobre seus pais não era certa, e que sua mãe não era Renée Swan, a não ser Renée Dwyer.

E se estava certo, era óbvio que a lady Dwyer não ia alegrar-lhe o mínimo reencontrar-se com sua filha.


	7. Chapter 7

n/a: Olá pessoal, aqui estou pra mais um capítulo... esse é o de sexta que eu não postei, desculpem por isso mas eu estou com virose e semana passada virei rainha neh kkkkkk não saí do trono. Mas enfim, amanha ou quinta eu posto mais um capítulo da nossa selvagem, espero que gostem e espero coments!

BJOS

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

Bella estava sentada no beliche superior do camarote que compartilhava com Anahid, que já estava dormindo. O mobiliário consistia em uma mesa pequena, duas cadeiras, e um lavabo. Os filhos de Cullen dormiam no camarote adjacente, que era maior e estava mais bem mobiliado, mas lhe dava igual o alojamento.

Estava a ponto de amanhecer. Quando de Cullen tinha decidido ir descansar um par de horas em seu camarote, ela tinha concordado em acompanhá-lo e tinha fingido que estava cansada, apesar dos nervos que a atendiam e de que não queria afastar-se dele. Acabava de passar as horas mais maravilhosas de sua vida navegando a seu lado de noite. Apesar de que não gostava de falar do futuro que a esperava na Inglaterra, a companhia daquele homem era como o ópio… doce, potente, e aditivo, e nunca parecia o bastante. Desejaria ter seguido junto a ele.

Roçou sua pequena esteira com os dedos, tirou a preciosa camisola, e ficou olhando-a. De Cullen era muito diferente dos homens que tinha conhecido até o momento. Era bonito e forte, poderoso e instruído, generoso e de bom coração. Tinha-a tratado com uma amabilidade incrível. Como sabia que tinha medo da Inglaterra, tinha tentado convencê-la de que tudo sairia bem quando conhecesse sua mãe, mas ela sabia que não ia ser assim. Seu pai havia dito que sua mãe a amava quando era pequena, mas tinham passado muitos anos após; além disso, no caso de que seguisse amando-a, tinha medo de que se decepcionasse ao ver a mulher em que se converteu sua filha.

Sempre que cruzava com damas elegantes em Kingston, ficavam olhando-a com altivez e sussurravam entre elas a suas costas.

—Olhe, é a filha do pirata! É uma verdadeira selvagem, faz honra ao seu nome!

Nesse momento, desejou ser uma dama de verdade; se o fosse, seguro que sua mãe a receberia com os braços abertos.

Suspirou profundamente. Pensar naquilo era uma tolice, além de perigoso. Estar com de Cullen fazia que esquecesse o que ia ocorrer em cinco semanas, quando se apresentasse na casa de sua mãe. Seguro que assim que a visse se mostraria impactada, depois horrorizada, e finalmente condescendente. Tinha tanto medo, que preferia não pensar no assunto… como quando de menina se escondia sob a coberta enquanto os piratas matavam uns aos outros, fechava os olhos, tampava-se as orelhas com as mãos, e lutava para não pensar no que poderia ocorrer.

Mas Cullen tinha conseguido que sorrisse. Quando estava junto a ele, tinha os pés bem plantados no presente, e o futuro parecia tão longínquo, que se sentia segura; de fato, nunca havia se sentido tão a salvo em toda sua vida, nem sequer com seu pai.

Mesmo assim, em seu coração se escondia algo mais, já que era dolorosamente consciente de sua masculinidade. Seu atrativo e sua virilidade eram patentes, mas ao princípio, quando o via a bordo de algum galeão espanhol que tinha capturado, era uma menina a que parecia um deus. Quando o tinha conhecido uma semana atrás, a angústia que sentia pela execução de seu pai tinha prevalecido sobre a atração natural que sentia por ele. Nunca deixaria de chorar a morte de seu pai, mas a tristeza era cada vez mais suportável; além disso, já não era uma menina.

Uma menina não podia sentir aquele desejo desbocado e impossível, nem estar dolorida em lugares íntimos, nem começar a ter os sonhos que ela tinha. Sentia um desejo novo e, entretanto familiar que ia acrescentando-se, e vê-lo emergir aquela manhã das águas como Poseidon não a tinha ajudado em nada.

—Por favor, que eu não tenha me apaixonado por ele — ao ouvir o sussurro, deu-se conta de que tinha falado em voz alta e se esticou, mas como Anahid não respondeu, supôs que estava profundamente adormecida.

Acaso estava apaixonando-se por aquele corsário arrumado, rico e de nobre berço? Pareceu-lhe vê-lo ante seus olhos… seu sorriso, seu olhar direto, seu corpo firme e musculoso jorrando água. Perguntou-se com desespero como podia qualquer mulher evitar apaixonar-se por ele, embora se tratasse de uma jovem de dezessete anos.

Não tentou enganar-se. Embora se mostrasse bastante afetuoso, sabia que preferia às damas elegantes, e que jamais sentiria nada por ela; mesmo assim, estava convencida de que a desejava. Tinha olhos, e se dava conta quando ele se sentia tentado.

Apertou a camisola contra seu peito. Tinha os mamilos endurecidos, e o corpo frio e quente de uma vez. A forma em que a observava a deixava acalorada, mas apesar de que lhe tinha jogado muitas vezes o olhar que um homem reservava para a mulher com a que estava a ponto de deitar-se, Cullen não tinha querido que lhe pagasse a passagem com seu corpo. Ela já tinha insinuado que seguia disposta a fazê-lo, e embora ele não tivesse pegado o anzol, seu coração e seu corpo desejavam seus cuidados.

Aterrava-a o muito que desejava ir buscá-lo. Sabia que seria uma insensatez lhe entregar seu coração, porque ele o romperia sem olhares. Entregar-lhe seu corpo seria mais fácil, mas não parecia interessado em saciar suas necessidades masculinas.

Fechou os olhos, e desejou saber qual era o caminho correto. Imaginou Cullen posando a mão em sua bochecha, igual à antes, e tremeu ao sentir de forma quase evidente o contato de sua pele. Não podia entender o comportamento daquele homem, mas não era de se estranhar, porque era a primeira vez que conhecia um cavalheiro de verdade. Talvez se continha porque preferiria deitar-se com uma dama.

Contemplou a camisola. Quando a tinha posto, a filha do pirata desaparecia e dava passo a uma mulher que parecia tão elegante como as que passeavam por Kingston.

Ao dar-se conta do que tinha que fazer, seu medo se acrescentou. Sabia que os homens podiam comportar-se como uns néscios quando se tratava de fornicar. Seu pai se deixou guiar um montão de vezes pela verga em vez de pelo cérebro. Devia muito a de Cullen, muito mais que umas quantas noites na cama, mas ao menos a desejava de um ponto de vista primário. Possivelmente estava tentando atuar como um cavalheiro, ao melhor não a desejava muito devido a sua falta de maneiras, mas era possível que se deixasse guiar pela verga ao vê-la com aquela camisola. Valia a pena tentá-lo, não?

Talvez não estivesse se apaixonando por ele, e o que ocorria era que não se diferenciava tanto das rameiras que entretinham aos marinheiros. Possivelmente tinha chegado à idade em que desejava satisfazer seu corpo, tal e como faziam todas elas abertamente.

Não pôde evitar ruborizar-se, mas começou a tirar as botas, as meias três-quartos, o cinturão, a camisa e a regata. Lavou-se em silêncio para não despertar à armênia, e então colocou a camisola e se penteou a toda pressa.

O coração retumbava com tanta força no peito, que o som a ensurdecia. Olhou para Anahid, que seguia dormido… ou isso pensava, até que a mulher abriu os olhos e a olhou. Voltou-se para a porta antes que pudesse articular palavra e se apressou a sair à coberta, que estava banhada pela luz cinzenta que precedia o amanhecer.

Deteve-se ao chegar ao camarote do capitão. Estava atuando sem pensar, deixando-se levar por sua determinação. Sabia que possivelmente trocaria de opinião se parasse para refletir, assim bateu na porta com certa vacilação e sussurrou:

—Cullen?

Ao ver que não respondia, tentou-o de novo. Estava convencida de que a porta estava fechada com chave, mas em caso de que não fosse assim, entrar sem autorização era uma falta grave. Tentou abrir, e se sobressaltou ao dar-se conta de que não estava fechada por dentro. Abriu-a com cuidado, e entrou no camarote sigilosamente.

Os abajures estavam apagados, mas a luz do amanhecer entrava pelas porteiras. Viu-o deitado de costas na enorme cama carmesim, com os lençóis de seda subidos até a cintura. Estava nu. Surpreendeu-se ao ver que seguia dormido, como era possível que não a tivesse ouvido entrar? Tinha suposto que era um homem que permanecia alerta incluso estando dormido.

—Cullen?

Ele permaneceu imóvel, enquanto seu peito largo e salpicado de pelo escuro ascendia e descendia ritmicamente. Pareceu-lhe incrível que seguisse dormindo, mas se aproximou da cama com cautela. Levantou um pouco o lençol, e vislumbrou seu quadril estreito e sua coxa firme antes de deitar-se a seu lado.

O coração pulsava com tanta rapidez, que pensou que ia desmaiar. Sentiu uma umidade crescente na virilha.

Antes que pudesse reagir, ele se colocou em cima dela, agarrou-a pelos pulsos, e os segurou por cima da cabeça. Soltou uma exclamação afogada, e seu olhar se topou com a expressão de fúria que brilhava em seus olhos azuis.

—O que está acontecendo aqui? —perguntou ele com indignação.

Bella ficou sem fala ao dar-se conta de que durante todo esse tempo tinha estado acordado, esperando-a. Apesar de que não tinha o corpo apoiado no seu, seu peso parecia transferir-se até ela através da firme pressão de suas mãos e suas pernas. A tinha prendido pelos pulsos e tinha colocado as coxas entre as suas, assim que se via obrigada a manter as pernas abertas. Como a camisola tinha subido, sentia o contato de sua pele. Tinha razão ao pensar que estava nu, porque seu membro permanecia erguido entre os dois.

Percorreu-a uma onda de prazer.

Ele inalou com força, e exclamou tremente:

—Responda-me!

Bella seguia muda, e não pôde controlar-se ao notar que sua ereção se endurecia mais e mais. Soltou um ofego, e gemeu enquanto seu corpo se arqueava para ele. Quando seu sexo úmido roçou aquele membro escorregadio, o prazer se intensificou.

Ele gemeu, esfregou a mandíbula contra sua bochecha, e fechou os olhos.

—Bella estou a ponto de perder a cabeça e o controle e possuí-la — disse com voz rouca— É isso o que quer? De verdade deseja que a use e que abuse de você, como se não fosse mais que a filha de um pirata?

Sacudiu-o um espasmo, e Bella soltou um gemido enquanto se debatia entre o prazer físico e a dor emocional. Quando ele elevou a cabeça e seus olhares se encontraram, lutou por esclarecer as ideias.

«Claro que não quero ser a filha vulgar de um pirata, ao menos para você…»

Ele leu a resposta em seus olhos.

—Desconfiava— afastou a um lado os lençóis, saiu da cama, e a percorreu abertamente com o olhar.

Bella se apressou a sentar-se, e baixou a camisola enquanto ele arrancava o lençol da cama e o colocava ao redor da cintura para ocultar sua enorme ereção. Quando a olhou com fúria, ela fechou os olhos com força e lutou por acalmar-se, mas tinha estado na borda de um precipício e parecia impossível recuperar um pouco de prudência.

Suas palavras cruéis facilitaram a tarefa.

—Não quero ter uma aventura com você, Bella — disse com brutalidade.

Ela piscou, e esteve a ponto de tornar-se a rir como uma histérica ao ver o volume que se ocultava após o lençol.

—Sim, você me quer.

Ele retrocedeu até ficar a meio metro da cama, assinalou seu próprio corpo, e disse:

—Esta é a reação que teria ante qualquer mulher que se metesse em minha cama.

A risada histérica se desvaneceu. Cada vez mais doída, disse-se que o que estava dizendo não podia ser verdade.

—Esta manhã me desejava — sussurrou com o olhar centrado em seu rosto.

Ele soltou uma gargalhada carente de humor.

—Sou um homem, um homem viril! Sempre quero ter sexo.

A dor do rechaço foi tão certeira como um alfanje fatiando o cangote a um inimigo.

—O que meu corpo deseja é irrelevante, porque não sou um animal. O que quer minha mente é totalmente diferente, e não quero me deitar com você. Acaso devo ser mais claro? Quer que me espraie?

Bella não sabia o que significava «espraie», mas pôde fazer uma ideia. Sentiu a ardência das lágrimas, e baixou o olhar para a camisola antes de murmurar:

—Não sou uma dama elegante.

Não ia mudar nada colocando um objeto bonito, lavando-se e penteando-se. Ele não a desejava. Era muito diferente aos homens que tinha conhecido até então… educado, um cavalheiro de verdade, um nobre. Seguro que iria ver alguma de suas amantes de sangue azul assim que chegassem ao porto.

—Não, não o é.

Elevou o olhar ao notar a mudança em seu tom de voz. Já não parecia furioso, mas seguia tenso. Nenhum dos dois afastou o olhar.

—Sabia que não podia ser certo, que não era possível que fosse amável de verdade — desceu da cama e foi para a porta, enquanto tentava controlar a vontade de chorar e lutava por manter a compostura. Aquele homem tinha sido muito cruel com ela.

—Bella…

Ela se deteve em seco ao ouvir seu tom de voz quase normal, e desejou que pedisse que voltasse, que a abraçasse com força, que a olhasse com um sorriso e dissesse que tudo ia sair bem, que podiam seguir sendo amigos, e que o que acabava de ocorrer não ia mudar nada.

Ele estava rígido, e sua expressão era impenetrável.

—Se tivesse querido desfrutar de seus favores, já me teria deitado com você.

Bella soltou um gemido, e saiu correndo dali.

Ele se voltou, e estampou um murro na parede.

* * *

Edward estava na zona de estibordo da fortaleza, com os braços cruzados, olhando sem ver para o mar. A água tinha um pálido tom prateado que refletia o do céu nublado, e estava bastante revolta. Apesar de que só navegavam com as velas maiores e a gavia, avançavam a uma boa velocidade que em condições normais o agradaria, mas estava irritado e chateado.

Voltou-se para olhar sua passageira. Era pouco mais de meio-dia, e os meninos e Bella tinham um pequeno descanso. Ariella tinha descido a seu camarote para ler, e Alexi estava na arboladura com seus homens. Cada dia estava mais orgulhoso dele, já que se mostrava ansioso por aprender todo o possível sobre o navio e a navegação. Apesar de que não era muito bom estudante de um ponto de vista acadêmico, era um marinho brilhante.

Mas sua passageira era um caso à parte. Michelle havia dito que estava progredindo com rapidez nos estudos. O francês não deixava de elogiar poeticamente a inteligência e a dedicação de sua nova aluna, e afirmava que quando chegassem a Londres seria capaz de ler o _London Teme_. Estava claro que o homem tinha sido presa de seu encanto, mas era compreensível. Apesar de que mal acabava de sair da casca do ovo, era toda uma feiticeira de larga juba, exóticos olhos chocolates, e magro, mas voluptuoso corpo.

Quando seus olhos se encontraram e a viu franzir o cenho, permaneceu sério e se negou a afastar o olhar. Bella levava cinco dias sem lhe dirigir a palavra; de fato, limitava-se a fulminá-lo com o olhar ou a ignorá-lo como se não existisse.

Sabia que estava castigando-o por sua crueldade, mas acaso queria que a seduzisse e a desonrasse? Não sabia que poderia havê-la possuído sem mais ao tê-la quase nua e enlouquecida de prazer e de paixão? Tinha ideia do controle e a disciplina que tinha necessitado para poder afastar-se dela? Não entendia que queria tratá-la com nobreza?

Tinha falado com crueldade de forma deliberada. Tinha sido um estratagema para afastá-la o máximo possível e evitar que voltasse a tentar seduzi-lo, porque sabia que, se voltava a tentá-lo, cederia ante o desejo avassalador e aberrante que o atormentava.

Mesmo assim, já tinha tido mais que suficiente. Sentia-se fatal e culpado, lamentava-o profundamente, ela tinha razão. Não queria voltar a tirar a luz a camaradagem prévia que tinham compartilhado, já que era muito perigosa, mas não suportava que o tratasse com desprezo.

Ela o fulminou com o olhar antes de lhe dar as costas e saudou com a mão Alexi, que estava sentado em um mastro. O menino sorriu, e gritou:

—Suba Bella!

Que loucura! As mulheres não subiam pelos mastros… embora em uma ocasião a tinha visto fazê-lo anos atrás, no veleiro de seu pai.

Bella se voltou para ele, e lançou um olhar desafiante antes de pôr-se a correr para o pau maior. Assim que chegou, deu um salto para as cordas, e subiu até seu filho com tanta agilidade como o melhor de seus homens enquanto ele descia da fortaleza feito uma fúria.

Os marinheiros se olharam sem saber como reagir e imediatamente fixaram os olhos no chão, fingindo que não se deram conta de que havia uma mulher formosa perto.

—É verdade que pode subir por um mastro! —exclamou Alexi com surpresa— Acreditava que estava blefando!

—Levo subindo aos mastros desde que era mais jovem que você — Bella olhou para baixo, e se apressou a afastar o olhar ao ver Edward.

—Desça, por favor. Eu gostaria de falar com você — disse ele.

Ela sorriu a Alexi, e comentou:

—Faz um dia perfeito. Se o vento continuar assim, economizaremos vários dias de viagem.

—Espero que a viagem não se acabe nunca, eu não gosto da Inglaterra — disse o menino.

Edward mal podia acreditar que estivesse fazendo caso omisso de uma ordem direta. Talvez pensasse que se tratava de uma petição.

—Bella…

Ela se esticou, e lançou um olhar penetrante.

—Desça agora mesmo, espero-a em meu camarote — Edward deu meia volta, e se afastou dali. Se não o obedecia subiria para procurá-la, a carregaria sobre os ombros, e a desceria à força, embora se supusesse que os capitães não subiam nos mastros.

Ouviu-a descer com o sigilo de um gato. Seguiu-o a uma distância prudencial, como se tivesse medo de que a atacasse de repente como um perigoso predador. O certo era que já o tinha feito, ao lhe dizer que não queria deitar-se com ela… maldição, não tinha tido outra opção!

Deteve-se no centro do camarote, e quando ela entrou decidiu fingir que não ocorria nada, que não passou os últimos cinco dias esperando vê-la sorrir enquanto ela o olhava com uma hostilidade evidente. Voltou-se para ela, e disse sorridente:

—Estou sabendo que alcançaste o segundo nível de leitura.

Bella se limitou a olhá-lo em silêncio, com a boca firme e um brilho resistente nos olhos.

—Gosta de estudar?

Ela cruzou os braços, e seguiu sem falar.

—Parece-me que acabo de demonstrar que não é uma mulher feita e direita. Jamais vi um adulto comportando-se de forma tão infantil — ao ver que ela se limitava a esboçar um sorriso, perguntou com incredulidade— Pensa me ignorar durante as próximas quatro semanas?

—Acaso estou o ignorando, capitão?

Edward não soube como reagir. Não podia culpá-la por zangar-se, mas sabia que a irritação era uma fachada para ocultar que estava ferida .Ao querer lhe evitar mais dor, só tinha conseguido machucá-la ainda mais.

—Lamento ter feito mal para você, Bella — disse com sinceridade— Está claro que meu comportamento prévio a confundiu. Ao menos, agora os dois sabemos a que ater-nos. Se segue me olhando carrancuda e se negando a me falar, a viagem vai se fazer muito longa.

—Já é muito longa.

—Temo que não posso fazer nada a respeito.

—Bom, ao menos poderá voltar para suas rameiras elegantes assim que cheguemos à Inglaterra.

Era óbvio que estava muito doída, e Edward foi incapaz de responder.

—Isso é tudo? Tenho que voltar para a aula.

Ao menos estava lhe falando, disse-se com resignação.

—Sim, isso é tudo.

Bella despertou de repente, e se esticou ao ouvir o som inconfundível de um enfrentamento com sabres. Estavam atacando-os? Como era possível que não havia despertado durante a abordagem? Levantou-se de um salto, tirou a pistola de sua esteira, e a pôs na cintura depois de carregá-la a toda pressa. Agarrou sua espada, e abriu de repente a porta.

O camarote dava a estibordo, e não viu nenhum inimigo; de fato, só via o oceano cinzento, mas alguém estava lutando com espadas na coberta principal. De repente, ouviu a voz de Cullen.

—Estocadas retas, firmes e diretas. Não torça o pulso.

Bella começou a entender o que acontecia. Apressou-se a rodear o camarote, e se deteve em seco ao vê-lo praticando esgrima com seu filho. Estava deixando que Alexi ficasse a prova, e era óbvio que o moço era muito ágil para ter oito anos.

De Cullen era um bom professor, já que pressionava o justo para que seu filho não se cansasse nem se desmoralizasse. Sentiu uma pontada de angústia, e aproveitou que estava ocupado e não podia dar-se conta de seu interesse para observá-lo com prazer. Tinha que deixar de um lado a dor que sentia. Lutar com a raiva era muito mais fácil, muito melhor… justo o que merecia aquele homem.

Era um mal nascido, um descarado, um estirado com ares de grandeza. Não era amável, a não ser mesquinho e cruel. Odiava-o.

Indicou a seu filho que parasse assim que a viu. O menino, que estava ofegante, mas sorria de orelha a orelha, baixou a espada imediatamente. Antes de olhá-la, Cullen pareceu tomar boa nota do fato de que estava armada com uma pistola e uma espada.

«Odeio-o. Está disposto a deitar-se com uma dama fina, mas não quer ter nada a ver comigo. Não sou o bastante boa para ele». Aproximou-se deles, e comentou:

—Alexi chegará a ser um bom espadachim.

—Sim, assim é. O que é isso? —perguntou ele, com uma expressão impenetrável.

Bella elevou o sabre pouco a pouco, e respondeu sorridente:

—Minha espada — sabia dirigi-la muito bem, inclusive podia ganhar de seu pai. Na esgrima não só contava a força, também tinha que ter equilíbrio, agilidade e destreza.

—Quer me enfrentar?

—Ouvi as espadas, e pensei que estavam nos atacando. —tirou a pistola da cintura, e a deixou a um lado sobre a coberta.

—Saiu para ajudar a defender a embarcação?

—Claro que sim. Não sou uma nobre branda das que desmaiam ante uma boa briga. Mas estou um pouco destreinada, faz bastante tempo que não uso a espada. Importar-se de praticar um pouco comigo? —sem lhe dar tempo para responder, avançou com uma estocada.

Ele bloqueou o golpe de forma instintiva, e disse com cautela:

—Sua espada está afiada, Bella.

Ela sorriu, e voltou a atacar com outra estocada que ele esquivou.

—Não vou feri-lo, Cullen.

Expôs-se lhe fazer um pequeno corte para ver sua reação, e sentiu uma excitação enorme avivada pela raiva. Ele bloqueou sua seguinte estocada, mas ao ver que retrocedia um passo, sentiu-se encorajada e passou ao ataque. Ele pareceu assombrar-se, mas parou cada estocada e permitiu que o encurralasse contra o corrimão de bombordo.

Bella soltou uma gargalhada triunfal, e disse:

—Pode fazê-lo muito melhor, Cullen! Não terá medo de minha lâmina nua, verdade?

—Segue muito zangada comigo. É compreensível.

Aquelas palavras a enfureceram ainda mais. Aquele homem não entendia nada! Lançou outra estocada, e ele a bloqueou. Fez uma ameaça, conseguiu superar suas defesas, e rasgou sua elegante camisa de linho. Retrocedeu imediatamente, e desfrutou do embriagador sabor da vitória iminente.

—Isto também é compreensível? —perguntou com fingida doçura.

Ele contemplou atônito o comprido rasgão antes de elevar o olhar para ela pouco a pouco.

—Não o feri — estava tão entusiasmada, que pôs-se a rir.

—Tiveste sorte — comentou ele ruborizado.

—Não, o que tive é cuidado de não feri-lo, Cullen.

Atacou-lhe com tanta rapidez, que arrancou três botões da camisa antes que ele pudesse reagir. O objeto se abriu, e deixou ao descoberto os grossos músculos de seu peito.

Alguém pôs-se a rir por cima de suas cabeças.

Cullen a olhou com incredulidade.

—Lute Cullen — disse ofegante. Estava decidida a lutar — Acaso quer que seus homens se inteirem de que uma menina pode vencê-lo?

Ele lançou uma estocada repentina que Bella bloqueou com muita dificuldade. Foi obrigando-a a retroceder pela coberta com um ataque atrás do outro, e a teve de costas contra o corrimão e suarento em questão de segundos.

Ao vê-la feita uma fúria, sorriu e disse:

—Não tenho vontade de me enfrentar com você, sobre tudo tendo em conta que sua espada está afiada; além disso, nos dois sabemos que não pode me vencer.

Mas ao menos ia tentar, porque estava decidida a chamar a atenção daquele homem. Não era uma dama, mas estava a sua altura em todo o resto. Lançou uma forte estocada, e ele a bloqueou antes de retroceder e dar um passo para um lado. Começaram a mover-se com rapidez em um círculo enquanto as estocadas aconteciam, e Bella sentiu a ardência do suor nos olhos. Sabia que era um espadachim perito, e embora não esperasse ganhar, queria lhe fazer dano de alguma forma. Era o que mais desejava… maldição queria que sofresse tanto como ela!

Tinha os braços doloridos e estava chegando a seu limite físico, mas não estava disposta a render-se.

—Maldito seja… — resmungou.

Fingiu que estava exausta e disposta a submeter-se a sua clemência, e se deteve de repente. Ele fisgou o anzol, e esboçou um sorriso.

—Bem feito, Bella…

Ela fintou, lançou uma estocada, e arrancou os botões que ficavam na camisa. Ele se surpreendeu tanto, que ficou olhando boquiaberto o objeto rasgado; quando elevou a cabeça, olhou-a com um brilho ardente nos olhos e sorriu.

Era óbvio que não estava zangado. Bella leu o desejo em seu olhar, e se sentiu triunfal. Embora estivesse decidido a rechaçá-la, tinha-o provocado até tal ponto, que nesse momento a desejava. Era óbvio que a razão tinha cedido ante a luxúria.

—O que acontece, Cullen? —perguntou com tom sedutor— Talvez o que quer não seja uma dama fina.

Ele atacou antes que acabasse de falar, e apanhou a borda de sua camisa e sua regata com a ponta de sua espada; apesar de que a arma não estava afiada, com um simples movimento de pulso podia rasgar os dois objetos. Bella ficou imóvel. Estava ofegante, e seu corpo inteiro vibrava com uma excitação frenética.

—Faça, me rasgue a roupa.

Ele se esticou, baixou pouco a pouco a ponta da espada até colocá-la entre seus seios, e disse com voz rouca:

—Parece-me que acabamos.

Depois de contemplar a ponta da espada durante uns segundos, Bella o olhou e disse:

—Eu não.

—Minha espada está contra seu coração, querida. Em uma batalha real, estaria morta.

—A maioria dos homens me preferiria quente e viva em suas camas — espetou ela desafiante.

Ele afastou a espada, e a lançou a um lado.

—Ganhaste Bella. Admito minha derrota.

Começou a dar meia volta, mas se deteve em seco quando lhe arrancou com a espada os botões de acima das calças.

—Duvido que meu oponente teria se deixado enganar com tanta facilidade como você, e teria jogado a um lado sua espada ao acreditar-se fora de perigo. Possivelmente, em uma batalha de verdade, a destreza tem pouco a ver com a vitória. Volte.

Ele obedeceu, e a olhou com incredulidade,

Bella não pôde manter o olhar em seu rosto, porque tinha as calças meio abertas e uma parte muito interessante de sua anatomia tinha ficado ao descoberto. Mas o mais interessante era a linha rígida que ia inchando-se visivelmente sob o tecido.

Estava acalorada, e o desejo corria como uma corrente pelas veias. Ao dar-se conta de que estava ruborizada, posou a ponta da espada contra seu peito e conseguiu elevar o olhar até seu rosto.

—Sim, eu ganho — disse com firmeza.

Cullen tinha a respiração acelerada, e Bella se sentiu imensamente satisfeita ao ver que tinha conseguido enfurecê-lo.

—Venceu-me, e agora o que? Pensa arrancar meu coração porque lhe fiz mal? A única coisa que pretendo é lhe levar sã e salva até sua família.

Parte da tensão do enfrentamento se desvaneceu, e Bella começou a debater-se entre a indignação e a culpa.

Ele deu meia volta, mas só se afastou vários passos antes de voltar-se de novo. Retornou para ela, e a agarrou pelo pulso antes que pudesse reagir.

—Solte a condenada espada. Quero falar a sós com você, e não é uma petição.

Bella se deu conta de que tinha ido muito longe. Sua excitação ia evaporando-se rapidamente. Quando baixou a espada, ele a soltou e indicou com aborrecimento que fosse para o camarote do capitão. Obedeceu-o cada vez mais inquieta, e de repente se deu conta do completo silêncio que imperava no navio.

A tripulação inteira tinha subido a coberta. Quase trezentos homens tinham presenciado como atacava como uma desenquadrada o capitão.

Quando ele a agarrou pelo ombro e a insistiu a ir para o camarote, esticou-se e sentiu que o desejo ressurgia. Por que o tinha provocado de forma tão imprudente e impulsiva? Estava o bastante zangado para ceder ante a luxúria?

Assim que entraram, Cullen fechou a porta de um chute, tirou a camisa, e passou junto a ela. A pouca roupa que levava em cima era mais que reveladora, e de tudo indecente. Colocou uma camisa, e ao ouvi-la inalar com força se voltou para ela de repente.

—O que esperava? Apesar de sua imprudência e sua ousadia, é uma mulher. Qualquer homem se excitaria com um desdobramento tão violento, seguro que esse era seu plano.

—Não tinha nenhum plano. Estava zangada, e queria lhe fazer dano. Comprarei para você outra camisa.

—Não têm nem um centavo — se serviu um uísque, apurou o copo, e se serviu outro. Tremiam-lhe as mãos— Temos que conviver em um espaço muito reduzido, e não podemos seguir assim. Pedi perdão por meu comportamento, já é hora de que aceite minhas desculpas. Quero uma trégua.

Bella se deu conta de que ela também estava tremendo e se rodeou com os braços. Não sabia se aceitava suas desculpas, mas o certo era que não gostava de brigar com ele. Não teve mais remédio que admitir para si que não o odiava.

—Aceita uma trégua? —insistiu ele.

—De acordo — disse. Nesse momento, a verdade a deixou sem fala… se apaixonou por Edward Cullen, estava perdida.

Ele esboçou um pequeno sorriso, mas não se aproximou; ao que parecia, queria manter a distância.

—Ofereceu a minha tripulação todo um espetáculo, Bella — disse com mais calma.

Ela mordeu o lábio. Não sabia o que dizer, já que ainda não se recuperou depois de dar-se conta de que se apaixonou pelo homem mais inalcançável do mundo.

Ao ver que não falava disse com voz suave:

—Quer jantar comigo esta noite? Comeremos enquanto me conta como vai com os estudos, e também podemos falar sobre a logística da próxima reunião com sua mãe.

Bella queria mais, e se ele só podia lhe oferecer um par de horas na coberta ou um jantar, que assim fosse; no fim, era melhor que nada, verdade? Porque não só tinha sentido falta dele, mas também o necessitava.

—Eu adorarei jantar com você — vacilou por um instante antes de perguntar— O que significa «logística»?

Seu sorriso se refletiu em seus olhos verdes, e a Bella pareceu à beleza personificada.

—Temos que falar sobre alguns detalhes, como o momento em que se apresentará em Dwyer House com minha ajuda.

Bella não queria falar do que a esperava em Londres; ao fim, estava profunda e irremediavelmente apaixonada.

—De acordo.

—Hoje foi muito ousada, Bella. É muito destra com a espada, jamais tinha conhecido uma mulher capaz de brandir uma arma como você.

Seus elogios a afligiram. A admiração com a que a olhava era patente.

—Obrigado — Bella rezou para poder conformar-se com sua admiração, já que não tinha nenhuma possibilidade de conseguir seu amor.

* * *

Bella estava atrasava.

Edward estava passeando de um lado a outro do camarote. A mesa estava elegantemente preparada para o jantar íntimo que tinha organizado. Sabia que estava pisando em terreno perigoso, já que apesar de que necessitava a trégua para sentir-se tranquilo, jantar a sós com ela ia pôr a prova seu caráter, sua honra, e sua força de vontade. Não tinha podido deixar de pensar em quão magnífica estava com a espada. Como uma princesa celta de um tempo remoto no que as mulheres eram valentes e intrépidas, e lutavam junto a seus homens. O aquecimento e a violência do enfrentamento tinham exacerbado seus instintos masculinos, que já por si eram bastante fortes.

Desejou ter aceitado seu desafio. Depois de despi-la por completo e de obrigá-la a que se rendesse, a teria tomado em seus braços e a teria levado para cama.

Tentou recuperar um pouco de compostura, e passou uma mão pelo cabelo. Para deixar de recordar a demonstração de esgrima só tinha que obrigar-se a pensar no futuro que a esperava. Desde que tinha descoberto a verdadeira identidade de Bella, tinha estado dando voltas a sua chegada a Dwyer House. Ela não tinha ideia de que era ilegítima, mas ele estava quase convencido de que era assim; ao fim, duvidava que Renée Dwyer tivesse estado casada brevemente com um jovem oficial da armada e que depois tivesse obtido um custoso divórcio. A verdade de seu nascimento ia ser um golpe muito doloroso para Bella.

Teve vontade de amaldiçoar Swan pelas mentiras que tinha contado a sua filha, mas suas motivações eram compreensíveis; quanto a lady Dwyer, conhecia-a o bastante bem para saber que não ia alegrar-se de ver sua filha. Nenhuma dama de sua categoria estaria disposta a aceitar abertamente uma filha ilegítima, já que isso comportava o escândalo e a desonra; mesmo assim, os bastardos eram uma parte a mais da sociedade. Em todas as famílias havia algum, e frequentemente conviviam com seus irmãos legítimos. Para dissimular, estava acostumado a se dizer que eram adotados ou primos, e ninguém lhes dava mais importância quando as fofocas iam desaparecendo. Certamente, Renée diria que Bella era uma prima longínqua, já que assim poderia incorporá-la à família sem pôr em perigo sua posição social.

Tinha decidido que ia ter que falar com ela antes de levar Bella. Devia assegurar-se de que a reunião fosse bem, e de que Renée acessasse a reconhecê-la ao menos como prima. Depois de alcançar um acordo com ela, contaria a Bella à verdade com muito tato, embora soubesse que a conversa não ia ser nada agradável.

Enquanto isso tinha que animá-la a que refinasse seu comportamento todo o possível, porque se não o fazia, estava perdida.

Onde estava? Tinha trocado de opinião no concernente à trégua?

Ao dar-se conta de que já se atrasava quarenta minutos, foi ao seu camarote para averiguar o que acontecia. Quando estava a ponto de bater na porta, deteve-se em seco ao ouvi-la falar acaloradamente. Com quem estava?

—O que vou fazer? —perguntou claramente angustiada— Não sei o que fazer! Não tenho nem ideia! Ajude-me, por favor.

Edward se sentiu perplexo, e até ciumento. Abriu a porta com cuidado, e a viu de pé de costas a ele.

—Por favor, papai! Se você não me aconselhar, quem vai fazê-lo? Por Deus, necessito-te!

Alagou-o uma mescla de compaixão e de tristeza. Bella estava falando com seu pai, acaso podia ver seu fantasma? Acreditava de verdade que ia responder suas perguntas? Falava frequentemente com Swan?

Acreditava que ela estava recuperando-se paulatinamente de sua perda, mas era óbvio que sua dor seguia sendo igualmente intensa. Sentiu-se como um canalha por não haver-se dado conta.

Estava a ponto de falar quando ela disse com voz rouca:

—Sei que está zangado comigo. Não esqueci que queria que fosse a amante de Cullen, mas é um cavalheiro de verdade. Tentei seduzi-lo, prometo isso.

Foi como se acabasse de apunhalá-lo com a pequena adaga que levava na bota. Tinha tentado seduzi-lo para honrar uma promessa desatinada que tinha feito a seu pai? Swan não tinha deixado a sua filha nem um centavo, assim até certo ponto podia entendê-lo, mas seguia sendo um duro golpe.

—Perdoa meu fracasso, papai. Ao menos vou em busca de mamãe… não sei o que fazer, estou tão apaixonada…

Edward não tinha tido tempo de recuperar-se da primeira surpresa, não tinha tido tempo de enfurecer-se. Mal podia acreditar no que acabava de ouvir, e lutou por convencer-se de que a tinha interpretado mal enquanto abria a porta de tudo.

—Já sei — sussurrou ela, como se seu pai acabasse de dizer algo— Já sei que sou uma parva, e que me romperá o coração, mas não tinha conhecido a nenhum homem como ele. Não há ninguém como de Cullen! Oh, Deus… tento me convencer de que bastará com sua amizade, mas é muito duro. Estou completamente apaixonada por ele. Se me aceitasse, estaria encantada de ser sua amante, e não me importaria se não pudesse me oferecer nada mais.

Edward ficou sem fôlego. Foi como se acabassem de lhe dar um murro na barriga. Como tinha acontecido? Como era possível que Bella Swan, a indômita e livre Selvagem, uma mulher tão independente que não necessitava a ninguém, apaixonou-se por ele?

Mas ele já tinha suas suspeitas. A forma em que o olhava, umas vezes com esperança e admiração e outras com um desejo ardente, era muito revelador. Só queria protegê-la, mas possivelmente ela tinha interpretado mal seu comportamento mais do que pensava.

Tentou falar, mas foi incapaz de articular palavra.

—Ao menos vou à Inglaterra ver mamãe, que é o que você queria — estava tremente, e lutando por conter as lágrimas— Não podia te negar algo assim, mas tenho medo — limpou o rosto com a manga da camisa, e acrescentou— Sou uma covarde. Vou decepcioná-lo, porque a Inglaterra e mamãe me dão muito medo. Tenho mais medo dela que quando os vagabundos às vezes abordavam nosso navio e queriam nos matar. Oxalá voltasse para me dizer que não tenho que ir a Inglaterra.

Edward retrocedeu, e fechou os olhos enquanto o percorria uma compaixão entristecedora. Podia lutar com o problema da chegada a Inglaterra, mas o que Bella sentia por ele era um tema muito diferente.

Voltou para seu camarote em silêncio.


	8. Chapter 8

n/a: Feliz ano novo galeraaaa :D aqui está o cap de quarta e já vou postar o de hoje ok?

espero que gostem, esse cap é longo e temos um lemom (hmmmm adorooooo).

Quero coments ok? estou ficando triste q muitos leem mas não comentam.

Bom, vamos ao cap...

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

Edward não podia tirar da cabeça o que tinha ouvido, mas nesse momento Bella estava tomando um gole de vinho e nada revelava que tinha estado chorando. Quando elevou os olhos e o contemplou com uma expressão esperançosa, sentiu-se incômodo e afastou o olhar. Tinha esboçado um plano de ação, e pensava levá-lo a cabo custasse o que custasse. Ia fazer todo o possível para que o encontro de Bella com sua mãe fosse um êxito, mas para isso necessitava que ela colaborasse.

—Você gosta da soupe du poisson? —perguntou com naturalidade.

Ela deixou a um lado a colher, e o olhou sorridente.

—Sim, muito.

—Avançamos a bom passo. Calculei que já completamos um terço da viagem — ao ver que se esticava, acrescentou— Suponho que está muito emocionada.

Ela fixou o olhar em seu prato, e disse sem muita convicção:

—Sim.

Edward a contemplou enquanto procurava a maneira de conseguir que confessasse seus medos, já que queria sugerir um curso intensivo de boas maneiras. Bella não tinha mais remédio que aprender a comportar-se como uma dama se queria entrar e formar parte da sociedade londrina.

—Vai me deixar a minha sorte no porto de Londres? —perguntou ela, claramente aterrada.

—Claro que não. Penso acompanhá-la a Dwyer House.

—E me deixará ali?

—Quero ajudá-la a causar uma boa impressão, Bella. Teremos que conseguir um vestido adequado, assim que cheguemos me encarregarei de que uma costureira vá vê-la em Harmon House. Quando estiver vestida tal e como corresponde, te levarei a Dwyer House.

—Harmon House é onde vive seu pai e sua esposa a condessa, verdade?

—Sim, estou acostumado a me alojar ali quando estou em Londres. Não sei quem estará na casa quando chegarmos. Pode ser que esteja a família inteira, ou pode ser que não haja ninguém — ao ver que ficava muito vermelha, como se estivesse enfebrecida, comentou— É óbvio que está um pouco ansiosa, mas asseguro que minha família a receberá com os braços abertos. Se o desejar, permanecerei a seu lado durante o encontro com sua mãe.

—Há, mas depois irá. Minha mãe me atribuirá uma habitação em sua casa, assim vou viver o resto de minha vida em Dwyer House.

Edward suspirou, e sentiu uma grande tristeza por ela.

—É jovem e ela é sua mãe, é obvio que se fará responsável de você. É seu dever. Mas quando alcançar a maioria de idade poderá fazer o que quiser… se tiver os recursos necessários, claro.

Edward não pôde evitar recordar que Swan tinha aconselhado sua filha que se convertesse em sua amante. Não podia culpá-lo de tudo, já que Bella era formosa e apaixonada, justo o tipo de mulher que um cavalheiro endinheirado quereria possuir, mas estranhava que o pirata não tivesse aspirado algo mais para ela. Perguntou-se se era verdade que Bella tinha vivido os primeiros anos de sua vida com sua mãe, e se deu conta de que era pouco provável. Maldição, por que Swan não a tinha mandado a alguma escola de senhoritas, para que aprendesse tudo sobre o protocolo?

—Falta-me pouco para ser maior de idade.

—De um ponto de vista legal, mas seguro que sua mãe quererá seguir cuidando de você. Não se desfará de você assim que cumpra os dezoito, Bella. Muitas damas casadoiras vivem em casa de seus pais até entrados os vinte; de fato, algumas ficam solteiras.

Ela se limitou a sacudir a cabeça com consternação.

—Eu posso ajudá-la, Bella — Edward se inclinou para diante, e conteve bem a tempo o impulso de tomar sua mão.

—A que se refere?

—Vai necessitar mais que um vestido bonito para causar boa impressão.

Bella se esticou imediatamente, e disse:

—Isso já sei. Levar roupa elegante não vai fazer que me esqueça que não sou uma dama; de fato, nunca pus um vestido.

Edward se deu conta de que aquilo ia ser mais difícil do que pensava.

—Sua originalidade me resulta cativante, mas nem todo mundo compartilhará minha opinião.

—Está de brincadeira? —perguntou ela com incredulidade— Têm ideia de quantas damas finas em Kingston riam de mim ao passar? Na igreja negavam-se a sentar-se no mesmo banco que eu. Uma afetada até mudou de calçada para não passar por meu lado. Falavam de mim em voz alta, assim sei muito bem o que pensavam. Sou um lixo, e tanto em casa de minha mãe como na sua todo mundo vai desprezar-me.

Edward sentiu uma pontada de dor no coração.

—Não é um lixo. É cem vezes mais forte, valente e formosa que todas suas caluniadoras. E equivoca-se com respeito a minha família, todos a aceitarão e a tratarão com respeito porque está a meu lado, e chegarão a apreciá-la de coração quando se conhecerem melhor. Mas têm razão ao pensar que nem sua candura nem sua destreza com a espada vão ser bem recebidas em Dwyer House. Temos que planejar com esmero o reencontro com sua mãe, Bella. Estive pensando muito no assunto, e embora desejasse dispor de mais tempo, só fica um mês. Deve aprender as pautas básicas do comportamento na alta sociedade… como andar, falar, comer… e dançar, é obvio.

Bella estava a ponto de tornar a chorar.

—Já sei andar e falar, mas não o faço bem, verdade? —depois de um breve silêncio, acrescentou— Não quero comer com fineza, Cullen, e tampouco quero ir à Inglaterra. Não quero ver minha mãe nestas circunstâncias, mas o prometi a papai — a cadeira se derrubou quando se levantou de repente. Ficou muito pálida, e se apressou a levantá-la.

Edward se levantou imediatamente, rodeou a mesa, tirou-lhe a cadeira das mãos, e a colocou em seu lugar antes de dizer com voz tranquilizadora:

—Não ocorre nada.

—Claro que ocorre, nem sequer posso me levantar bem da mesa.

Ele a segurou pela mão, e comentou:

—De fato, suas imitações são muito boas.

—Refere-se a quando burlo de alguma tonta?

—Exato. Imita o acento da alta sociedade à perfeição, ouvi você fazê-lo em mais de uma ocasião. Não será tão difícil como acredita.

Ela o olhou em silêncio durante uns segundos, e ao final afastou a mão.

—Posso praticar todos esses ares finos, mas ninguém vai engolir se não quero ser uma dama, o único que me interessa é navegar.

Edward sentiu que derretia o coração, e escolheu com supremo cuidado suas seguintes palavras.

—Por desgraça, Swan está morto, e não têm nada. Sua mãe se ocupará de você, vai ter que se adaptar.

—Tenho a você — sussurrou ela, enquanto o olhava com os olhos alagados de lágrimas.

—O que? —foi tudo o que conseguiu dizer. O coração acelerou de repente.

Ela se rodeou com os braços, e disse:

—Poderia ficar aqui… com você. Acredito que isso teria agradado a meu pai.

Edward a olhou com incredulidade, mas nesse instante todos e cada um dos momentos que tinham passado juntos na fragata formaram redemoinhos na mente com uma claridade chocante.

—Sou muito boa como marinheiro! Seguro que não há ninguém a bordo capaz de subir mais rápido que eu pelo mastro maior.

Edward empalideceu de repente.

—Não vai subir esse mastro!

—Posso Carregar balas de canhão como o melhor artilheiro, tenho boa pontaria com a pistola, e você mesmo comprovou que sou uma excelente espadachim. Por favor, me deixe navegar com você!

—Quer navegar comigo — o coração o martelava com um ritmo atemporal que reconheceu imediatamente. Bella queria permanecer a bordo de seu navio, sulcar os mares ao seu lado. Teve que voltar-se até lhe dar as costas, já que seu membro se excitou imediatamente.

—Juro que não o incomodarei! Não como muito, e posso dormir com o resto dos marinheiros.

Edward se voltou de repente para ela, e disse com firmeza:

—Não.

—Vou ser um desastre na Inglaterra, sabe tão bem como eu — sussurrou.

Ao vê-la tão temerosa e angustiada, teve o amalucado impulso de acessar a sua petição, mas era impossível.

—Não vai ser um desastre. Ariella, Anahid e eu mesmo a ajudaremos a aprender.

Bella se sentou na cama, e perguntou:

—E se mamãe não me quiser?

Era o pior dos temores de Edward. Aproximou-se dela, mas se recordou que não podia tocá-la nem reconfortá-la nesse momento.

—Entendo que esteja nervosa, mas peço que confie em mim. Antes de partir da Inglaterra, irei me assegurar de que têm um bom futuro por diante. Prometo isso.

Bella o olhou com incerteza, e sussurrou:

—Confio em você, mas… e se mamãe me olhar como aquela porca de Windsong, como todo mundo?

Edward se esticou de repente. Lady Dwyer ia arrepender-se se atrevesse a olhar Bella com desprezo.

—Não posso predizer o futuro, mas podemos fazer o possível para que tudo esteja a nosso favor. Vai ter que trabalhar muito duro durante nas próximas semanas, e eu darei uma mão durante o reencontro com sua mãe. Acredito que juntos podemos conseguir que tudo saia bem. Eu penso pôr de minha parte, mas você também deve fazê-lo.

Bella mordeu o lábio, e disse:

—Vou tentá-lo, mas desejaria ter tanta segurança como você.

—Terei suficiente segurança para os dois. Ela é sua família, Bella. Eu sou um comerciante a maior parte do tempo, um corsário em meus momentos livres, e no final um solteiro. Não pode navegar comigo, não é correto.

Ela afastou o olhar, e perguntou:

—Por que não? Você faz o que lhe dá a vontade, todos sabem que não obedece a nada e a ninguém.

Infelizmente, isso era certo. Edward vacilou por um instante antes de admitir com gravidade:

—Por desgraça, minha vida seria muito diferente se não fosse um excêntrico, já que permaneci afastado de todo o mundo. Não me arrependo.

—Mas eu também sou diferente. — sussurrou ela.

Edward se deu conta de que os dois eram uns inconformistas.

—Seu destino está em Dwyer House, e o meu no mar. Somos completamente diferentes — se sentou a seu lado, enquanto tentava não pensar no muito que tinham em comum— O que me diz? Estamos de acordo no plano de ação?

Ela vacilou antes de assentir.

—Vou tentar melhorar minhas maneiras, embora não sou tão otimista como você.

—Estou convencido de que vai obtê-lo — antes de dar-se conta, acrescentou— Não vou abandoná-la, Bella.

Os dois pareceram iguais de surpreendidos por aquelas palavras.

* * *

Bella estava exausta, já que levava os últimos cinco dias imersos em suas novas aulas. O plano de ação estava claro, assim estava esforçando-se ao máximo por aprender a comportar-se com educação e ares finos. Estava quase convencida de que não ia poder enganar a ninguém, mas não podia tirar da mente a imagem de uma jovem sem rosto que vestia elegantes vestidos e caminhava sem esforço com elegância. A mulher tomava o chá com sua mãe em um jardim cheio de rosas de todas as cores, e contava com o apoio de um galante admirador que a acompanhava por toda Londres, e que casualmente se parecia muito a Cullen.

O protocolo não a chateava tanto como esperava, mas o que não suportava era ser tão torpe e inepta. Seus esforços resultavam cômicos, já que quando não tropeçava com a saia do caftán que lhe tinham dado, esquecia de andar com passos curtos. Alexi havia partido de risada ao vê-la andar com saia, mas, com passo de menino, até que ao final haviam dito ao menino que partisse enquanto Anahid, Ariella e Michelle seguiam ajudando-a. Mais tarde se inteirou de que Cullen tinha castigado o pequeno por rir, e o tinha ordenado escrever em um só dia duas redações, uma delas em latim, além de uma carta de desculpa. O caftán lhe resultava muito incômodo, e não sabia se ia poder acostumar-se a levar algo assim. Se nem sequer podia caminhar como as damas de Kingston, como ia aprender a dançar? Ao quinto dia, estava totalmente desalentada. Ia conseguir ser o bastante elegante para enganar a alguém?

Tinha medo de humilhar-se diante da sociedade e de Cullen, mas apesar de que não tinha querido admiti-lo, sempre tinha sabido de forma instintiva que não podia apresentar-se em casa de sua mãe como a filha de um pirata. Faltava-lhe guelra para fazê-lo.

Tirou o odiado caftán. Em um gesto desafiante que ninguém tinha parecido notar, sempre levava debaixo a camisa e as calças, e sua adaga seguia dentro da bota. Acaso estava aferrando-se a sua antiga vida, se por acaso a nova não se materializava? Atirou ao chão o caftán bordado em tons turquesa, violeta e dourado, e o afastou de um chute. Havia se sentido mortificada quando tinha estado a ponto de cair de cara ao fazer uma reverência, mas o pior de tudo era que Cullen tinha estado observando-a da porta. Em vez de impressioná-lo, tinha ficado em evidência diante dele por enésima vez.

Cobriu o rosto com as mãos. Por que sua mãe não podia querê-la tal e como era? Por que não podia querê-la de Cullen?

Deu-lhe um tombo o coração. Negava-se a comportar-se como uma panaca no concernente aquele homem. Era seu protetor, inclusive seu amigo, mas jamais se expor ter como amante nem como uma simples aventura passageira a uma mulher vulgar como Bella Swan, a uma desavergonhada como a Selvagem… embora possivelmente a desejaria se se transformasse em uma dama.

Apenas o tinha visto desde que tinha começado com as novas aulas. Acreditava que ia ajudá-la em certa medida a aprender a caminhar, fazer reverências e dançar, mas ou o tinha entendido mal, ou ele tinha decidido não participar de sua educação. Tinha tentado ir fazer-lhe companhia durante a guarda de noite, mas lhe tinha deixado claro que não era bem recebida e tinha ordenado que fosse dormir. Tinha sido um golpe muito doloroso, já que além do muito que desfrutava de sua companhia e de que ansiava que a felicitasse por seus progressos, sentia falta dele. Estava claro que estava mantendo a distância porque não queria que ela tentasse seduzi-lo de novo.

Desejou não ter sido tão tola.

Ouviu que batiam na porta, e ao voltar-se para ir abrir viu através das porteiras que o céu estava cada vez mais nublado. Sentiu-se entusiasmada, já que fazia anos que não navegava durante uma tormenta.

Abriu a porta, e seu rosto se iluminou ao ver um sorridente Michelle.

—Vamos ler mais? — gostava da leitura quase tanto como a navegação.

—Non. Actuellement, vamos começar com as aulas de dança.

Caiu-lhe a alma aos pés; até o momento, as aulas se limitaram a caminhar, falar e fazer reverências básicas. Ia ser Michelle quem a ensinaria a dançar? Se não tinha mais remédio que aprender, queria que seu professor fosse de Cullen. Mas possivelmente fosse melhor assim, não queria voltar a ficar em ridículo diante dele.

—Não me encontro bem, podemos deixá-lo para amanhã?

—Fica muito pouco tempo, mademoiselle! Deve aprender a dançar a valsa, embora não disponhamos de música. Maintenant, allez-vous! (Agora, você pode ir).

* * *

—Arriem as velas e os joanetes.

—Sim, senhor — o guarda marina Clark se apressou a dar as ordens correspondentes.

Edward se voltou para o mastro de proa. O vento tinha alcançado os vinte e três nós, e o tempo ia piorando com tanta rapidez, que em umas duas ou três horas ia ter baixado quase toda a vela. Cruzou os braços enquanto tentava calibrar o alcance da tormenta que se formava. A situação não tinha muita boa pinta.

—Temos por diante muito mau tempo, MacIver.

—Sim, senhor.

—Vai chover—foi para a borda da fortaleza e observou como desciam as velas, tal e como tinha ordenado— Encarregue-se de que haja guarda dobrada.

—Sim, senhor — Clark ordenou imediatamente que um segundo guarda tomasse posição.

Edward sabia que, quando chegasse o pôr-do-sol, ia ter que ordenar que todos os homens estivessem em coberta; o céu estava tão encapotado, que o sol já nem se via.

De repente, viu Anahid aproximando-se pela coberta principal. A mulher avançava com dificuldade, já que balanço do navio era cada vez mais forte.

—Meu senhor.

Inclinou-se para diante, e a agarrou pelo braço para ajudá-la.

—Como estão os meninos?

—Muito bem. Alexi quer subir a coberta, e Ariella está tão absorta em suas tarefas de francês, que nem sequer se deu conta do mau tempo.

O fluxo era cada vez mais forte, e o tempo ia piorando rapidamente.

—Alexi não pode subir a coberta até que passe a tormenta, e duvido que seja antes do amanhecer. Adiante com o relatório, Anahid.

Cada dia, as quatro em ponto, a mulher o informava dos progressos de Bella, que de momento pareciam esperançosos.

—É uma estudante muito aplicada. Não me preocuparia se tivéssemos mais tempo, mas só ficam três semanas. Durante toda sua vida se comportou como um moço, um comportamento tão enraizado não pode trocar em questão de semanas.

—Deve causar uma boa impressão em Dwyer House.

—Você mesmo a viu caminhar como um marimacho o outro dia. Necessita de mais tempo, meu senhor. Posso falar com franqueza?

—Adiante.

—É muito orgulhosa, mas cada dia deixa a um lado sua dignidade. Cada pequena falha a mortifica. Acredito que possivelmente seria melhor postergar sua entrada em sociedade até que esteja mais bem preparada.

—Isso poderia arrumar-se — comentou Edward, pensativo— Mas eu gostaria que se reunisse com sua mãe o quanto antes, e para isso não precisa estar perfeita. Terá aprendido o suficiente quando acabar a viagem para parecer uma mulher de bom berço?

—Não sei.

A situação o preocupava. Sabia quão decidida estava Bella e a admirava por sua tenacidade, sobre tudo tendo em conta quão orgulhosa era e o muito que a envergonhavam seus enganos, mas lady Dwyer quereria uma filha de maneiras impecáveis.

—Possivelmente seria boa ideia que a animasse e a elogiasse, meu senhor. Admira-o muitíssimo.

Edward se ruborizou, e começou a suspeitar que Anahid estivesse a par da inaceitável paixão que tinha turvado sua relação com Bella.

—Vamos, te acompanharei até os camarotes.

Agarrou-a pelo braço, e a ajudou a manter o equilíbrio enquanto a conduzia até o camarote dos meninos. Justo antes que entrasse, Bella saiu do dele e sorriu ao vê-lo.

Entraram juntos no camarote dos meninos, e ao ver que estava ruborizada e que tinha os olhos brilhantes comentou:

—Quer compartilhar comigo alguma boa notícia?

—Está se formando uma tormenta e faz anos que não navego durante uma das fortes — disse ela com entusiasmo.

Edward a olhou com perplexidade. A maioria das mulheres já teria começado a ficar nervosas, em uma hora estariam à borda das lágrimas, e estariam chorando desconsoladas ao acreditar-se na borda do naufrágio quando tivessem alcançado o coração da tormenta.

—Espera-nos um mar muito revolto, e ventos fortes. Já alcançamos os vinte e três nós. Quero que permaneça sob coberta, igual os meninos — como ela o olhou com incredulidade, acrescentou— É uma ordem.

Ao voltar-se para seus filhos, viu Alexi olhando-o com uma expressão similar a de Bella. Era óbvio que Ariella já tinha notado o mau tempo, porque estava muito pálida. Tinha fechado o livro que estava lendo, e permanecia sentada muito quieta no beliche inferior.

—Tenho que te ajudar a navegar durante a tormenta, papai! Vai haver uma, não? —disse Alexi.

—Forma-se um temporal, mas tem oito anos e vou te dar uma ordem direta: Quero que fique neste camarote, e que cuide de sua irmã.

—Mas…!

—Nada de mais! Sou seu capitão, e vai obedecer-me. Está claro?

Alexi se ruborizou e assentiu.

Edward sabia que tinha que ser firme. Embora o pequeno não o tivesse desobedecido nunca, estava desejando subir ao convés e presenciar a tormenta, e corria o risco de cair pela amurada.

—Vou deixar isso muito claro: Se me desobedecer, vou te castigar com uma vara — era a primeira vez que o ameaçava assim, mas não podia correr o risco de que seu filho o desobedecesse.

O menino abriu os olhos como pratos, e permaneceu em silêncio.

Edward o observou durante um longo momento para assegurar-se de que tinha entendido que naquela ocasião, uma infração podia lhe custar muito caro.

—Bem — sua expressão se suavizou quando se aproximou de Ariella e a elevou em braços— O que está lendo?

—A Ilíada — respondeu ela em um sussurro.

—É um bom livro?

—Sim. Vamos afundar papai?

Edward riu para tentar tranquilizá-la.

—Claro que não! Quando seu pai afundou? Quando naufragou? Os ventos aumentam isso é tudo. Depois começará a chover, mas você estará profundamente adormecida, cômoda e agasalhada — a sentou de novo no beliche— Nem sequer se dará conta de que houve uma tormenta, porque quando despertar pela manhã já terá saído o sol — deu um beliscãozinho no queixo.

A menina assentiu, mas foi incapaz de sorrir.

—O navio se move muito, não vou poder dormir.

—Anahid vai preparar um chá para você, e te prometo que o balanço do navio te ajudará a conciliar o sono.

A menina sorriu por fim.

Bella estava junto a Anahid, observando fascinada como falava com seus filhos. Edward se aproximou delas, e disse em voz baixa à criada:

—Dentro de uma hora, ponha um pouco de brandy no chá de Ariella. Será melhor que durma durante toda a noite.

A mulher assentiu.

Edward foi para seu filho, e posou uma mão em seu ombro.

—Quero que tranquilize sua irmã. Brinque com ela, lhe leia algo, distrai-a.

—Sim, papai.

Edward suspirou ao ver que parecia contrito, mas desafiante. Em um par de anos, ia ser um moço teimoso difícil de controlar. Foi para a porta, mas antes de sair se voltou para Bella e a viu junto a seu filho.

—Não está sendo mau contigo, Alexi. Uma tormenta é perigosa. O vento poderia te lançar por cima da amurada, e então seu pai se lançaria ao mar para te salvar e se afogariam os dois.

O menino assentiu com seriedade, e disse:

—É verdade. Vou cuidar de minha irmã.

Edward se despediu de Anahid com um gesto de assentimento, e saiu do camarote. O vento tinha aumentado, e arrastava a espuma das ondas enfurecidas. Acelerou o passo, e subiu à fortaleza.

—Força do vento?

—Vinte e quatro nós. — disse Clark.

—Aferrem os joanetes. Arrizad, os foques.

—Sim, senhor!

—Permissão?

Edward se voltou de repente ao ouvir a voz de Bella. Estava no convés, lutando contra o vento, e seus olhos verdes brilhavam de entusiasmo. Sem parar para pensar no que fazia, desceu de um salto e a agarrou com força.

—Pesa pouco mais que meu filho! Como lhe ocorre subir no convés? Está louca?

—Não estamos em meio de um furacão! Vinte e quatro nós… Não é mais que vento de tormenta!

—Desça agora mesmo!

—Por favor!

Seus olhares se encontraram. Apesar de que sabia que era uma loucura deixar que ficasse, conduziu-a até a fortaleza, agarrou uma corda, atou-lhe a cintura a um dos extremos, e depois atou a sua própria ao outro.

—Pode ficar meia hora; em todo caso, queria falar com você — disse em voz alta, para que pudesse ouvi-lo pesar do vento— Uma tormenta não é lugar para uma dama.

Pela forma em que baixou o olhar, era óbvio que estava tramando algo. Olhou-o de soslaio, e murmurou:

—Não sou uma dama.

—Perfeito, justo o tema de que queria falar.

—O que? —Bella levou a mão ao ouvido, como indicando que não o ouvia.

Edward a baixou sem olhares.

—Sei que pode me ouvir — mesmo assim, baixou o rosto para ela— Agrada-me o muito que progrediste nas aulas de decoro, Bella. Anahid não deixa de lhe elogiar.

Ela o olhou boquiaberta.

—Se seguir assim, estou convencido de que não só orgulhará sua mãe, mas também terá pretendentes fazendo fila para conseguir sua atenção.

—Como pode dizer tal coisa? Se hoje quase cai de bruços! —gritou com incredulidade.

—Tenho confiança completa em você - disse ele com sinceridade— Mas como sei que está preocupada, decidi postergar tudo que seja necessário se não estiver pronta quando chegarmos a Londres.

Ela o olhou claramente aliviada e assentiu sem deixar de olhá-lo aos olhos.

De repente, Edward a imaginou com um formoso vestido em um salão de baile, e acelerou o coração. Deus do Céu, estaria tão arrebatadora… ficou sem fala por um segundo, e se deu conta de que ia ter dúzias de pretendentes.

Sua boca pareceu atuar como por vontade própria, e se ouviu dizer:

—Quero que me guarde sua primeira dança em sua apresentação em sociedade.

—Sério? —Bella mal podia acreditar-lhe.

—Sim. De fato, vou me assegurar de estar em Londres quando for a sua primeira festa, se me prometer essa dança.

Bella o olhou com incredulidade. Tentou voltar-se, mas a corda que os unia pela cintura se esticou.

—É obvio que prometo isso, mas não entendo por que me pede isso.

—É minha protegida, não?

Edward tentou comportar-se com naturalidade, mas sabia que estaria irresistível com um elegante vestido, dançando em braços de um cavalheiro. Deu-se conta de que a situação não ia fazer-lhe nenhuma graça, porque nenhum homem seria imune a sua beleza, e de repente desejou essa primeira dança com todas suas forças.

—Acaso não tenho direito a dançar com você antes de todos os outros?

Estava perdendo o controle. Encontravam-se perto do leme com um vento de tormenta enquanto o navio balançava de um lado a outro, mas sua atenção estava centrada nela, em sua beleza e seu encanto. Sabia que dançar com aquela mulher seria quase tão excitante como deitar-se com ela.

Bella esboçou um sorriso, e disse:

—Sou bastante torpe.

Edward soltou uma gargalhada ao ouvir algo tão absurdo.

—Isso não é certo! Quando nos enfrentamos com as espadas comprovei de primeira mão quão ligeira é de pés. Vai ser uma bailarina excelente, e acabará dominando todas as destrezas que está aprendendo.

—Concordo, te concederei a primeira dança… se me permite permanecer aqui durante toda a tormenta.

—Nem pensar! Não quero que caia pela amurada!

Bella deu um puxão à corda que os unia, e lançou um sedutor olhar de soslaio.

—Duvido que possa cair pela amurada estando assim.

Edward sacudiu a cabeça. Enfurecia-lhe que ela se atrevesse a usar aquela dança como uma moeda de troca. Olhou para o mar enfurecido, e ao dar-se conta de quão escuro estava o horizonte, voltou-se para ela de novo e disse:

—Não penso negociar por essa dança. —não importava o que ela pudesse dizer, estava decidido a consegui-lo.

Bella lançou um olhar do mais feminino… muito, inclusive… que dizia às claras que se sabia vencedora, mas de repente soltou um grito. Ele se voltou, e viu um dos gavieros pendurando de um barril; antes que pudesse reagir, viu-a pela extremidade do olho cortando de repente a corda que os unia com sua adaga. Tentou agarrá-la de forma instintiva, mas conseguiu esquivá-lo ao passar por debaixo de seu braço e desceu de um salto à coberta.

—Bella! —gritou, enquanto saltava atrás dela.

Deteve-lhe o coração ao vê-la subir aos obenques. Acaso ia tentar salvar o marinheiro? Pôs-se a correr para ela para tentar agarrá-la antes que subisse muito, mas era muito ágil e subia com tanta rapidez, que já quase tinha chegado aos obenques do mastro. Estava a uma altura perigosa, uma queda podia ser mortal.

Debateu-se entre várias possibilidades: podia tentar subir atrás dela e obrigá-la a descer, ou voltar para o convés para tentar agarrá-la se caísse.

Decidiu-se pela segunda opção. Saltou pra o convés, e ao ver que Clark se aproximava, disse-lhe com voz tensa:

—Pegue-a se cair.

Com o coração apertado viu-a lutar contra os ventos, que a aquela altura eram inclusive mais fortes e podiam arrancá-la do mastro de um momento a outro. Já estava nos obenques do mastro, mas o marinheiro estava por cima dela, pendurando da verga de gavia principal como uma marionete. O pobre não ia poder aguentar muito mais.

Bella se deteve para recuperar as forças, mas reiniciou a ascensão imediatamente quando o marinheiro gritou pedindo ajuda. Foi aproximando-se dele pouco a pouco enquanto lutava contra o vento, que parecia empenhado em atirá-la. Edward conteve o fôlego ao vê-la estender a mão para o moço, enquanto esperava que de um momento a outro o vento arrancasse seu corpo miúdo da arboladura e a levasse voando.

O marinheiro se negou a soltar o mastro e gritou algo, mas a tormenta afogou o som de sua voz.

Ao recordar sua adaga, Edward levou as mãos à boca e gritou:

—Bella, corte o cabo e lance. Corte o cabo!

Ela tirou a adaga, e cortou um dos cabos dos _obenques._ Quando o lançou ao marinheiro e este o agarrou, Edward soube que estava ante um milagre. O moço soltou o mastro, e baixou até a coberta pendurado do cabo. Edward deixou que seus homens se encarregassem de agarrá-lo pelas pernas para acabar de baixá-lo, já que toda sua atenção estava centrada em Bella, que tinha começado a descer. Quando por fim a viu chegar a uma altura da que podiam romper-se vários ossos ao cair, mas não matar-se, saltou para os obenques e começou a subir para ela.

Assim que o viu, esboçou um sorriso não só triunfal, mas também petulante.

Ele mal podia acreditar no que acabava de ocorrer. Rodeou-a com um braço, e gritou:

—Solte!

Quando ela obedeceu, apertou-a contra seu corpo, e por um momento se balançaram pendurando dos obenques.

—Deus — era quão único pôde dizer. Não teria se recuperado jamais se ela tivesse morrido— Deus…

—O menino? —gritou ela, com a bochecha apertada contra seu peito.

—Está bem! —ao notar que o vento soprava com mais força, deu-se conta de que tinham que baixar imediatamente— Temos que descer, não me solte.

—Posso descer sozinha!

Nem pensar. Edward começou a baixar com cuidado, já que tinha medo de dar um escorregão e deixá-la cair sem querer. Ao ver que seus homens se colocavam debaixo deles e estendiam os braços para agarrá-la, a entregou antes de baixar à coberta de um salto.

—Que alguém a leve abaixo. Assegurem de novo as gavias.

Bella o agarrou pelo braço, e disse com calma:

—Deixe que fique, parece-me que acabo de demonstrar que posso ajudar.

—Não vai permanecer no convés — disse ele com firmeza.

—Salvei a vida do marinheiro.

—Foi uma loucura! Desça agora mesmo com os meninos.

—Por favor, de Cullen. Juro que o obedecerei em tudo.

Que mulher em seu são julgamento desejaria permanecer junto a ele durante uma tormenta? Só a que acabava de arriscar a vida para salvar um marinheiro ao que nem sequer conhecia. Jamais ia esquecer a imagem de Bella subindo pela arboladura, arriscando-se para salvar o moço. Tinha sido o ato mais valente que tinha presenciado em toda sua vida, não havia dúvida de que era a mulher mais valorosa que jamais tinha conhecido.

—Teria que estar atada a mim, e não seria nada agradável.

Ela sorriu de orelha a orelha.

Umas horas depois de que anoitecesse, o céu se tingiu de negro. O vento tinha alcançado os cinquenta e seis nós, e ainda não tinha amainado. A fragata só tinha a vela de capa içada. O mar estava completamente branco, e não havia visibilidade; o ar estava saturado de espuma e rocio. A embarcação escorava inverificada. MacIver estava ao leme com Edward ao seu lado, e a tripulação em pleno estava em coberta.

Bella estava diante dos dois homens, com uma corda ao redor da cintura que a mantinha sujeita a Cullen, e que impedia que pudesse cair pela amurada.

Já tinham passado umas oito horas do resgate do marinheiro, assim Edward supunha que deviam ser três ou as quatro da madrugada. Bella tinha permanecido ao seu lado, navegando sob a tormenta como se formasse parte do vento e o mar. Sentia uma admiração imensa por aquela mulher.

—Crê que vamos colocar-nos de cheio em um furacão, senhor? —gritou MacIver.

—Não. Estamos no centro, MAC. Em uma hora o pior já terá passado.

—Sim, senhor.

Edward foi à estribor lutando contra o vento, e Bella o olhou sorridente. Não tinha se incomodado em perguntar se estava cansada e desejava ir abaixo, porque sabia de antemão sua resposta.

—Estamos no centro da tormenta, Bella.

—Já sei, noto-o — assinalou para a proa, e comentou— Já se vê um pouco de luz.

Ele seguiu seu olhar, mas não viu nada que pudesse pressagiar o amanhecer. Permaneceu junto a ela, e ao cabo de uma hora viu a luz cada vez mais intensa. Pareceu-lhe notar que o vento amainava e ao percorrer o mar com o olhar se deu conta de que tinha razão ao pensar que a tormenta estava perdendo intensidade. Olhou Bella, que disse com um sorriso:

—A força do vento baixou ao menos dez nós.

A capacidade que tinha para analisar o vento e o tempo era incrível.

—Sim, é certo, mas nos espera um bom aguaceiro.

Aquilo não pareceu preocupá-la o mais mínimo.

Edward foi informar-se sobre a força do vento, e quando disseram que tinha baixado onze nós, ordenou que se aumentasse a vela. Quando retornou junto à Bella, elevou a luneta e a fixou no horizonte; acabava de centrá-la no sol que começava a surgir quando caiu uma gota na mão, seguida de outra e de uma terceira. Antes que pudesse pronunciar palavra, começou a cair um aguaceiro.

Bella pôs-se a rir, e perguntou:

—Posso cortar a corda?

Edward sorriu. Como o vento já não superava os vinte nós, cortou a corda ele mesmo. Não necessitavam palavras. Olhou-a com uma expressão eloquente, e ela o seguiu até o leme.

—Já me ocupo, MAC. Fez um bom trabalho, desça e desfrute de um bom gole.

—Sim, capitão — respondeu MacIver, muito sorridente. Voltou-se para Bella, e levou uma mão à boina em um gesto de saudação antes de partir.

Embora parecesse impossível, a chuva aumentou mais; mesmo assim, Edward seguiu dirigindo com suavidade o leme enquanto a fragata sulcava a água sem problemas.

—Tem que ir para baixo, Bella.

—Eu gosto da chuva.

Ele não respondeu. Tinha que parecer uma menina desalinhada, mas seu aspecto era o de uma deusa do mar. A camisa molhada se amoldava ao corpo e revelava seus seios plenos, seus mamilos endurecidos e sua estreita cintura. Como a roupa parecia opaca, devia levar algum objeto de roupa debaixo, mas isso não o reconfortou absolutamente. Disse-se que não devia observá-la e se apressou a afastar o olhar, mas o dano já parecia. O pior da tormenta já tinha passado, e jamais tinha desejado tanto a uma mulher como a Bella Swan.

O aguaceiro terminou pouco depois. O céu foi esclarecendo-se enquanto o vento ia perdendo força, e de repente o sol se elevou ante eles e tingiu de vermelho o céu e o mar enquanto o azul lutava com o cinza. Era um momento glorioso.

Compartilhou com Bella um sorriso cheio de camaradagem, mas se esticou ao ver que ela ficava séria e o contemplava com um desejo quase tangível. A moça que tinha resgatado semanas atrás em Spanish Town tinha desaparecido, e tinha dado passo a uma mulher sedutora.

Quando se voltou para ordenar que içassem as velas, ela murmurou algo ininteligível e desceu a cobertura. A fortaleza pareceu estranhamente vazia sem ela, mas se disse que era melhor assim e respirou fundo enquanto tentava controlar a paixão que o alagava. Bella tinha razão, não havia nada comparável a navegar em meio de uma tormenta… com a exceção de fazê-lo acompanhado de uma mulher como ela, ou de gozar de sua companhia na cama.

Esticou-se ao imaginar-lhe na cama, debaixo de seu corpo, com o rosto elevado para ele, tão enlouquecida e apaixonada como o mar. Imaginou-lhe arrancando a camisa empapada e o que levava debaixo, deixando ao descoberto seus seios, baixando a boca até sua pele…

Era uma sorte que o tivesse deixado sozinho; nesse momento, já devia estar dormindo em seu camarote.

—Permissão, capitão?

Sobressaltou-se ao ouvir sua voz suave. Ao vê-la com dois copos na mão, sorriu e disse:

—Concedido.

Bella devolveu o sorriso e se aproximou.

—A papai gostava de tomar um bom gole depois de uma tormenta.

—Obrigado, Bella — disse com voz rouca.

Ela lhe deu o copo, e seus olhares se encontraram. A nenhum dos dois tinha passado por cima o tom rouco de sua voz. Edward se voltou ligeiramente, e a calidez do licor o percorreu quando apurou o copo de um gole. Acreditava que o segundo copo era para ela, mas Bella o deu também.

Foi incapaz de controlar-se, e a percorreu com o olhar. A camisa amoldava aos seios de forma indecente, e revelava os mamilos endurecidos enquanto as calças faziam o próprio com as curvas de sua virilha.

Ficou vermelho como um tomate, e sussurrou:

—Vai deitar-se, Bella. Descanse um pouco. É um marinheiro valente e experiente.

—Está empapado, e tão exausto como eu — disse ela, enquanto o olhava com uma expressão intensa— Descerei quando se retirar.

Apesar de suas palavras, apoiou-se no leme. Era óbvio que estava muito cansada, e não era de se estranhar. Edward tomou consciência de seu próprio esgotamento, e comentou:

—Foi uma noite muito longa, você ganhou.

Já era hora de que começasse o seguinte turno de guarda. Olhou para trás, e com um gesto indicou ao guarda marina que estava à espera que já podia aproximar-se para fazer cargo do leme.

Quando o homem tomou o leme, Bella se voltou para baixar à coberta principal, mas estava tão exausta que tropeçou. Edward conseguiu agarrá-la a tempo, e disse com preocupação:

—Vai adoecer se não descansar!

Estava tão cansada, que só conseguiu esboçar um débil sorriso. Rodeou-a com o braço para que pudesse apoiar-se nele, e enquanto a conduzia pela coberta lutou por não prestar atenção ao contato de seus seios. Era uma sorte que estivesse meio dormida, embora isso não facilitasse em nada as coisas para ele.

Quando passaram por diante do camarote do capitão, Bella se separou dele e entrou em vez de ir adiante. Ficou atônito, mas não protestou… era incapaz de fazê-lo, já que o desejo lhe nublava a mente.

Entrou atrás dela, e ficou ali parado como um idiota enquanto a via meter-se na cama. Apesar do cansada que estava, lançou-lhe o olhar mais sedutor que tinha visto em sua vida. Apesar de si mesmo, fechou a porta de um chute sem incomodar-se em voltar-se.

—Foi uma noite fantástica — disse ela, dormitada, enquanto levava as mãos à camisa.

—Sim, é verdade — respondeu muito sério, jamais tinha estado tão excitado em toda sua vida— Têm que tirar a roupa molhada -se debateu por uns segundos, e ao final se impôs a honra— Vou trocar-me atrás do biombo. Pode dormir aqui, eu irei ao camarote dos meninos.

—Não quero estragar esta colcha tão fina — murmurou ela, enquanto lançava outro de seus olhares.

Edward se esticou ao ver que levava as mãos à borda da camisa. Era óbvio que estava a ponto de tirar o objeto sem mais, e apesar de que sabia que tinha que protestar, permaneceu imóvel e calado, à espera. Queria ver como tirava a roupa, queria vê-la nua.

Bella baixou os olhos, e tirou pela cabeça a camisa e a regata. Olhou-o com outro de seus sorrisos sedutores, e se tornou para trás até que ficou reclinada contra os travesseiros de veludo.

Edward permaneceu onde estava enquanto contemplava aquela Vênus meio nua que o esperava, e que era mais perigosa que uma sereia. Levava muito tempo desejando-a, e possivelmente comprovar sua valentia tinha sido o que o tinha despojado de todo seu autocontrole. Foi incapaz de afastar o olhar de seus seios, que estavam emoldurados por sua larga e frisada juba cor platina. Pôs-se a andar para ela sem dar-se conta, sentou-se na cama à altura de seu quadril, e cobriu seus seios com as mãos.

Sentiu que uma excitação selvagem o consumia, e ao ouvi-la soltar um gemido de prazer lutou por aferrar-se ao pouco controle que ficava.

—É mais que valorosa, e tão incrivelmente bela… — disse, com voz rouca— Como posso rechaçar um oferecimento assim? Sou humano — apesar de suas palavras, sua mente não deixava de advertir que estava cometendo uma loucura. Possivelmente não tinha perdido do toda a razão.

Ela posou uma mão em seu ombro, e sussurrou:

—Por favor.

A consciência e a honra lutaram contra as exigências de seu corpo, mas já era muito tarde. O contato de sua mão o sacudiu dos pés à cabeça, e o desejo estalou em seu interior. Não queria beijá-la, já que era um ato muito íntimo, mas foi incapaz de conter-se; emoldurou seu rosto entre as mãos, e lhe afundou a língua na boca. Fazia muito que desejava saboreá-la, mas estava tão enlouquecido, que precisava saciar sua sede o quanto antes. Afundou a língua ainda mais, e quando ela começou a gemer de prazer, começou a acariciar os seios febrilmente. Baixou a cabeça, e começou a beijar-lhe enquanto esfregava o rosto contra eles. Quando por fim começou a chupar um mamilo, Bella gritou extasiada.

Baixou uma mão até sua virilha, e respirou ofegante enquanto ela estremecia. Tinha o membro dolorosamente erguido, e a pressão das calças era insuportável.

O pensamento e a razão se desvaneceram. Estava imerso em um torvelinho de luxúria, desejo, e emoções que não se atrevia a tentar decifrar. Já tinha aberto as calças de Bella, e seus dedos percorriam aquela pele úmida e cálida. Ela gritou de prazer e abriu as pernas tudo o que pôde enquanto se arqueava para receber suas carícias, seu sabor masculino, sua virilidade. Seguiu acariciando-a até que ela soluçou de prazer.

Sabia de forma instintiva que era seu primeiro amante, e a excitação selvagem se converteu em uma voragem de desejo possessivo.

Tirou-lhe as calças e os calções enquanto ela permanecia ofegante. Foi incapaz de lhe dar tempo a que se recuperasse do orgasmo, não podia esperar mais. Inclinou-se sobre ela, e baixou a boca até sua virilha.

Enquanto a chupava e a saboreava, o sangue corria pelas veias em uma corrente ensurdecedora. Bella gritou uma e outra vez ao alcançar de novo o clímax, e ele baixou a mão e aferrou seu membro através das calças. Lutou contra o prazer enquanto estremecia contra ela, mas foi um esforço inútil. Quando não pôde seguir controlando-se, desceu da cama de um salto, apressou-se a colocar-se atrás do biombo, e abriu as calças. Colocou a testa contra a parede, e o orgasmo o sacudiu assim que agarrou seu membro e moveu um pouco o pulso.

Quando começou a recuperar-se, permaneceu imóvel. Mal podia acreditar o que acabava de fazer. Depois de inalar profundamente, separou-se da parede e colocou bem a roupa. Secou o suor que cobria o rosto, enquanto lutava com o desejo de voltar para a cama e retomar as coisas onde as tinham deixado.

Mas o certo era que não a tinha desonrado… ainda.

Tirou a camisa molhada, e saiu de trás do biombo. Bella estava justo onde a tinha deixado, e tinha adormecido.

Contemplou-a emudecido. Estava tão exausta, que nem se quisesse teria forças para mover-se; seguia em cima da colcha, completamente nua, com as bochechas rosadas e a respiração rítmica e pausada. Aproximou-se dela pouco a pouco. Podia repetir uma e outra vez que só era uma menina, mas sabia que estava tentando enganar-se. Era tão formosa, que sentiu uma pontada no coração; além disso, era tão apaixonada como tinha sonhado… e mal tinham começado.

Esticou-se imediatamente. Não tinham começado nada! Não havia nada que começar! Tinha que ser seu protetor, não seu amante. Não era um sem vergonha amoral.

Estava tão esgotada, que em caso de despertar dormiria outra vez imediatamente. Quando a elevou e a colocou sob o lençol, ela se limitou a suspirar. Foi tirar uma de suas camisas da arca, e depois de colocá-la agasalhou-a bem. Ao vê-la sorrir um pouco, perguntou-se se estava meio acordada.

Sentou-se em uma das cadeiras, e tirou as botas antes de fazer o próprio com as calças; por desgraça, tinha de novo uma dolorosa ereção. Depois de colocar roupa seca, serviu-se um uísque, e enquanto o bebia se sentou de novo e ficou olhando-a. Perguntou-se o que ia dizer-lhe quando despertasse. Era um homem inteligente e honesto, mas nesse momento não ocorria nenhuma boa explicação para o que tinha feito.

Era possível que tivesse sorte, e que ela não recordasse o acontecido. O problema era que tinha um ego bastante grande, e essa opção não gostava muito.

Como demônios ia suportar o que ficava de viagem depois do que tinha compartilhado com ela? Se seguia segundo o previsto, tinham duas semanas inteiras por diante.

Não pôde encontrar resposta alguma à pergunta. Seguiu contemplando-a enquanto o sol subia no céu, e teve que ajustar melhor as calças para que não o apertassem tanto.


	9. Chapter 9

n/a: Aqui está o cap pessoal, espero que gostem. E só queria desejar um feliz aniversário para o meu papis! êêêê! Infelizmente ele bateu o carro hj não caminho d volta, começando bem o ano e tendo um ótimo aniversário... sqn!

bom, sem mais delongas... vamos ao capítulo

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

Bella se surpreendeu ao despertar na cama de Cullen, e ficou imóvel enquanto sentia a carícia sensual do lençol de seda. Bocejou enquanto se perguntava o que estava fazendo ali, mas ao recordar de repente a um amante dourado que a beijava, acariciava-a e a devorava, incorporou-se de repente e acelerou o coração.

Lembrou-se da tormenta, e olhou para as porteiras abertas para poder situar-se. Ao ver o céu azul salpicado de umas quantas nuvens, deu-se conta de que já era entrada à tarde. Baixou o olhar, e viu que não tinha posto a camisola, a não ser uma camisa de linho masculina. Tragou com dificuldade, já que sabia que devia ser de Cullen.

Tentou recordar tudo o que tinha ocorrido. Pouco antes que amanhecesse tinham ido ao camarote do capitão. Os dois estavam empapados e exaustos, e recordava vagamente que se deitou e que tinham conversado um pouco enquanto ele permanecia aos pés da cama. Não recordava com claridade o que tinha ocorrido depois, mas em sua mente se amontoavam imagens de beijos apaixonados, carícias enlouquecedoras, e uma explosão de prazer. Em todas elas aparecia de Cullen, mas não sabia se tinham feito amor de verdade ou se tinha sido um sonho.

O fato de que estivesse em sua cama e coberta com uma fina camisa parecia indicar que só havia uma conclusão lógica, mas não se sentia machucada nem dolorida, e estava convencida de que sentiria algo se tivessem feito amor.

Ao sair da cama se deu conta de que alguém tinha deixado preparado aquele horrível caftán e suas botas. Não viu sua roupa, mas certamente a tinham pendurado para que se secasse. Aproximou-se do lavabo, começou a lavar-se com um trapo, e se sentiu decepcionada ao não encontrar nem rastro de sangue.

Sentou-se na borda da cama. O fato de que não tivesse sangrado indicava que não tinha feito amor com Cullen, assim seguia sendo virgem. Devia ter sido um sonho, embora fosse a primeira vez que sonhava com um comportamento tão explicitamente carnal. O que recordava era tão vivido, que acelerou o coração.

Sacudiu a cabeça para tentar esclarecer as ideias. Apesar de que estava apaixonada por ele, com o passar do último mês tinha ficado claro que Cullen jamais seria dela. Aquele homem era honrado de verdade, jamais tinha conhecido alguém tão nobre.

Mas era tarde, e só tinha sido um sonho. Depois de terminar de lavar-se, trançou o cabelo. Perguntou-se se podia ficar com a camisa, e finalmente a vestiu e colocou o caftán em cima.

Assim que saiu a coberta, viu Cullen na fortaleza com Alexi. Tinham a atenção centrada na bússola, assim supôs que estava ensinando o pequeno a navegar. Enquanto contemplava o reflexo do sol em seu cabelo, seus ombros largos e suas coxas firmes, começou a recordar como tinham lutado juntos contra a tormenta, e o desejo que sentia se intensificou. Sempre tinha sabido que era um grande marinheiro, mas a noite anterior o tinha comprovado em pessoa. Desejava-o tanto, que resultava quase doloroso.

—Mademoiselle Swan!

Caiu-lhe a alma aos pés ao ouvir Michelle, mas não teve mais remédio que voltar-se para ele. Teria gostado de poder ir com Cullen e Alexi, mas suspeitava que o professor tivesse outros planos para ela.

—Bonjour — disse a contra gosto.

—Boa tarde — Michelle fez uma reverência, e esperou a que ela fizesse o mesmo.

Bella soltou um suspiro de impaciência. Depois da noite anterior, lhe tinham tirado a vontade de tentar aprender a comportar-se como uma dama. O que queria era subir à fortaleza, e falar de navegação com de Cullen e seu filho. Mas ia de caminho a Londres, seu comportamento seguia distando muito de ser adequado, e ficava muito pouco tempo para melhorar.

—Estou esperando sua reverência, mademoiselle. Monsieur o capitaine foi muito claro, quer que acelere o ritmo das aulas e que aprenda todo o possível. Graças à tormenta, vamos vários dias por diante do previsto, já que conseguimos manter o rumo milagrosamente. E bem, mademoiselle?

Bella fez uma reverência, e disse:

—Tenho que falar com Cullen, monsieur.

—De acordo, mas se dê pressa.

—Obrigado — estava tão contente, que fez outra reverência. Levantou um pouco a saia do caftán, e começou a afastar-se a toda pressa.

—Não corra, limite-se a andar! As damas não correm!

—Eu sim! —Bella pôs-se a rir.

Antes que chegasse à fortaleza, Cullen se voltou; quando a viu, esboçou um sorriso forçado que não se refletiu em seus olhos.

—Olá, Bella.

Sua atitude a surpreendeu. Parecia cauteloso, quase distante.

—Permissão?

—Negado.

Seu rechaço a deixou atônita, porque a noite anterior tinham compartilhado mais do que a maioria da gente compartilhava em toda uma vida. Estava convencida de que a relação que os unia tinha trocado, sentia que entre os dois se criou uma verdadeira camaradagem.

—Tem que ir a aula Bella. Já quase anoiteceu, acabará passada a meia-noite se não puser mãos à obra — esboçou outro sorriso forçado, embora a contemplou com um olhar estranhamente penetrante.

—Não posso deixar as aulas para amanhã? —sentia-se confusa, e também doída.

—Por quê? Não parece doente; de fato, dá a impressão de que há capeado muito bem a tormenta. Como se encontra?

Sua pergunta parecia ter um significado oculto que Bella não entendeu.

—Encontro-me bem.

Olhou-o com um sorriso para ver se conseguia que devolvesse o gesto, mas se limitou a seguir contemplando-a com expressão inescrutável.

—Dormiste bem?

Estava fazendo umas perguntas estranhas.

—Sim, muito bem — ao recordar que levava sua camisa ao despertar, disse— Obrigado por me emprestar roupa seca —vacilou por um instante antes de acrescentar— Não me lembro de quando pus a camisa, nem de haver ficado dormida. A verdade é que só me lembro da tormenta e a chuva — e do vivido sonho, mas não pensava contar a ninguém, e muito menos a ele; ao ver que se limitava a seguir olhando-a em silêncio, mordeu o lábio— Está zangado porque me levantei tarde?

—Não, mas mantivemos o rumo e chegaremos dois ou três dias antes do previsto, a menos que fiquemos sem vento; em qualquer caso, agora estou ocupado ensinando Alexi.

Bella se deu conta de que estava insinuando que queria que se fosse, e teve a impressão de que estava ante um desconhecido indiferente e distante que se apropriou do corpo de Cullen.

—Está zangado comigo, mas não entendo o porquê — sussurrou.

—Por que ia estar zangado com você? —pela primeira vez desde que se conheciam, olhou-a com impaciência— Acaso esqueceste nosso acordo? Deve esforçar-se em melhorar, e eu me encarregarei de organizar o reencontro com sua mãe. O tempo apressa.

Sentiu-se destroçada. Tentou convencer-se de que não se converteu em um desconhecido sem coração, de que ainda seguiam sendo amigos. Talvez seguisse cansado depois da longa noite. Assentiu sem afastar o olhar de seu rosto, e disse:

—De acordo, entendo-o. Têm razão, se quero causar uma boa impressão a minha mãe, a sua família e a todos os outros, fica muito por fazer em dez dias — formou um nó de temor no estômago. Como ia converter-se em uma dama em tão pouco tempo?

Ele vacilou, e sua expressão se suavizou um pouco.

—Tenho fé em você, Bella.

Ela se sentiu tão aliviada ao ver de novo o homem ao que amava e ao que necessitava tão desesperadamente, que fechou os olhos por um segundo. Quando voltou a abri-los, seus olhares se encontraram.

—Quando acabar com as aulas, posso vir fazer-lhe companhia durante a guarda da noite?

Ao ver que ficava tenso, deu-se conta de que ia negar sua petição.

—Não é próprio de uma dama.

—A que vem tudo isto? —perguntou, cada vez mais incrédula.

—Começo a pensar que estive incentivando seu comportamento inadequado. Será melhor que se centre em comportar-se como uma dama.

—É o que estou fazendo! Por favor, Cullen… vivo para momentos como os de ontem à noite. Sabe que adoro navegar sob as estrelas, e esta noite teremos céu limpo e ventos moderados.

Ele elevou uma mão para lhe indicar que se calasse.

—Acredita que pode estudar durante todo o dia e compartilhar a guarda comigo durante quase toda a noite?

—Claro que sim! Maldita seja…! Se me nega a guarda da noite, não quero ser uma dama!

—Se deixar as aulas, é você quem sai perdendo.

Bella cruzou os braços.

—Vou me esforçar o dobro se deixar que esteja com você na fortaleza, juro isso. Se considerar que permanecer acordada durante a guarda começa a prejudicar meus progressos, desistirei sem protestar, mas não me castigue até então quando estive me esforçando tanto — começou a chorar, e se apressou a secar as lágrimas— Não negue a camaradagem que se criou entre os dois!

Cullen, que tinha empalidecido, respirou fundo e disse:

—Não estou castigando-a. De acordo, pode compartilhar a guarda da noite comigo, sempre e quando seguir se esforçando ao máximo e não se canse muito.

Bella sentiu um alívio tão grande, que se aferrou ao corrimão para evitar derrubar-se.

—Vou ser a melhor estudante que jamais tenha visto!

—Nesse caso, sugiro-lhe que não atrase mais as aulas.

Bella sorriu de orelha a orelha. Esteve a ponto de beijá-lo, mas o pensou melhor e se afastou correndo pela coberta enquanto chamava Michelle a gritos.

* * *

Bella foi a toda pressa para a fortaleza, e viu Cullen ao leme. Estava banhado pela luz da lua, e tinha um aspecto imponente. Estava exausta depois de esforçar-se ao máximo nas aulas, mas não queria deitar-se. O que queria era passar outra noite a céu aberto naquela nave grandiosa, sentir-se em comunhão com o mar e com aquele homem. Levava horas esperando a que chegasse o momento de compartilhar com ele aquela guarda.

Começou a ficar um pouco nervosa, e se deteve justo antes de subir à fortaleza.

—Cullen?

Ele demorou uns segundos em voltar-se para ela, e quando por fim o fez, não a olhou diretamente.

—Suba.

Seu comportamento seguia estranho, mas se apressou a subir os três degraus e foi para ele. Assim que o teve perto, sua poderosa presença pareceu envolvê-la, e se esticou quando a percorreu um intenso desejo.

Disse-se que estava louca e respirou fundo, mas só conseguiu inalar seu aroma masculino somado ao do mar. Era impossível que não sentisse o mesmo que ela, mas nesse caso, por que não a abraçava? Possivelmente estava enganando a si mesma.

Ficou sem fôlego quando se voltou para ele e viu a intensidade com a que estava observando-a, mas lhe caiu a alma aos pés quando ele se apressou a afastar o olhar. Voltou-se para o mastro de proa enquanto lutava por controlar o doloroso desejo que a atormentava; era óbvio que o sonho da noite anterior tinha sido sua perdição.

Não entendia por que estava tão anti-social. Perguntou-se se estava zangado com ela, ou se tinha ocorrido algo.

—Hoje estudei muito duro — estava disposta a fazer o que fosse possível para vê-lo sorrir.

Ele assentiu, mas não a olhou.

—Sim, Anahid já me há isso dito. Estou muito agradado.

Bella estremeceu. Por que tinha se convertido de novo naquele desconhecido distante?

—Acreditava que se alegraria.

—Estou muito agradado com o progresso que conseguiste hoje.

Por alguma razão, parecia resistente a olhá-la.

Bella ficou olhando seu rígido perfil. A noite anterior, em seu sonho, tinha-a beijado como se estivesse bebendo de sua alma, e lhe tinha metido a língua virtualmente até a garganta. Depois tinha afundado o rosto entre seus seios, e a tinha acariciado até que ela tinha alcançado o êxtase. Sentiu o desejo entristecedor de tocá-lo e pedir que a beijasse e a acariciasse de novo.

De repente, ele pigarreou e disse:

—Michelle me disse que manhã a deixará escolher um dos livros de minha coleção.

—Sim, é verdade. Me falou que sabe que me custará o bastante, mas que escolheremos um parágrafo e leremos juntos as palavras em voz alta.

Ele se voltou para olhá-la por fim, e perguntou:

—O que quer ler?

Bella umedeceu os lábios, e sentiu que acelerava o coração.

—Algo sobre a Irlanda.

Seus olhares se encontraram.

—Por quê?

—Sei tudo sobre as ilhas e sobre navegação. Sei os nomes de todos os continentes, oceanos e mares, porque papai me ensinou isso. Agora quero saber tudo sobre o mundo.

—A Irlanda não é o mundo.

—Já sei, mas quero aprender sobre sua história e sua cultura antes de passar às da Inglaterra e França — o olhou sorridente, e perguntou— O que parece?

Ele afastou o olhar antes de responder.

—Que é um objetivo muito louvável. Por que quer começar pela Irlanda?

«Porque te amo, e é um irlandês que ama seu lar. Disse-me que é o lugar mais bonito do mundo».

—Falou-me com alegria de como foi crescer em Masen, e me deu a impressão de que é um lugar precioso. Suponho que não terei ocasião de ir, mas ao menos posso ler como é.

De Cullen acariciou o enorme leme. O mar salpicava o casco da nave, e a vela ondeava sob o sopro do vento.

—Poderia começar pela Inglaterra, já que é a terra natal de seus pais.

—Interessa-me a Irlanda — insistiu ela com teimosia.

Ele a olhou, e esboçou um sorriso quase imperceptível.

—Estou convencido de que terá ocasião de ir lá no futuro, e sempre será bem recebida em Masen.

Suas palavras a entusiasmaram tanto, que pôs a mão em seu antebraço, mas o contato fez que recordasse até o último detalhe de seu sonho e se apressou a afastar-se.

—Me levará você mesmo? —conseguiu dizer com voz rouca.

—Duvido-o.

Bella não pôde ocultar sua decepção.

—Seu marido não permitirá que viaje de um lado a outro comigo, Bella.

Ela o olhou boquiaberta.

—Que marido?

—Ambos sabemos que terá que se casar algum dia, é o que fazem as mulheres.

—O que está dizendo é que minha mãe me obrigará a me casar, verdade?

Quando se voltou para olhá-la, em seu rosto não ficava rastro algum da máscara de indiferença atrás da que havia interpretado.

—Ninguém a obrigará a fazer nada. Eu disse que não a abandonaria e que me asseguraria de que tivesse um bom futuro, e vou cumprir com minha palavra. Se o que deseja é ser uma solteirona, que assim seja, mas nós dois sabemos que deve ir viver em Dwyer House.

Bella mal podia respirar.

—Se me levar para piratear com você obteria minha parte do botim e não teria que ir a Dwyer House.

Edward ficou sem palavras. Quando recuperou a fala, disse:

—Em primeiro lugar, não me dedico a piratear; em segundo lugar, se está me perguntando se estaria disposto a levá-la comigo enquanto persigo um pirata, a resposta inegociável é não; e em terceiro lugar, seu lugar está junto a sua mãe.

—Tenho entendido que você saiu de casa aos quatorze anos.

—Onde ouviste isso?

—É o que se mexerica. Todo mundo fala de você nas ruas… as mulheres com as que se deitaste em Kingston, em Spanish Town, em Barbados… ouvi muitíssimos rumores. Esse é um deles, mas tinha me esquecido até agora. É certo que fugiu de casa aos quatorze anos?

—Não escapei, fui abrir meu próprio caminho na vida.

—Era menor que eu — comentou ela fascinada.

—Era um moço, mas você é uma jovem!

—Por que fugiu de um lugar como Masen?

—Porque chegou a hora de que me fosse, Bella. Isso é tudo. Dava-me conta de que ali não ia ter um futuro de verdade. Já lhe contei que Tyrell, meu irmão mais velho é o herdeiro. Emmett, o irmão do meio, estava destinado por ordem de nascimento a entrar no exército, mas eu não tinha nenhum futuro concreto ao que aspirar. Meu meio-irmão Nevlin pertencia à armada real e me atraía o mar, mas decidi ser independente porque eu não gosto de acatar ordens.

—O que aconteceu?

—Preparei uma pequena esteira, e fui a Limerick. Ali vendi meu cavalo por uma boa soma, e pus rumo a Boston. Como ainda estávamos em guerra e os americanos não faziam caso do bloqueio britânico, não me resultou nada fácil, mas quando consegui chegar obtive um posto como gaviero em um navio mercante americano.

—Custa-me imaginar você jovem içando velas! —comentou ela sorridente.

Ele devolveu-lhe o gesto.

—Faz muito tempo e se tratava de um trabalho perigoso e difícil, mas como comecei virtualmente de baixo, sei valorizar a todos meus marinheiros.

—Sim, isso é óbvio. O que me diz de seus pais, por que não se opuseram a que partisse?

De Cullen vacilou por um momento antes de responder.

—Antes de ir falei com meu pai, e ele o entendeu. É um grande homem ao que admiro e respeito, e lhe devia uma explicação. Deu-me sua permissão, embora me pedisse que esperasse até os dezesseis e eu me neguei.

—Deixou que partisse de todos os modos?

—Entendeu que tinha que fazê-lo, Bella.

—Meu pai teria me dado uma boa sova se tivesse tentado algo parecido, não teria me deixado tomar essa decisão.

—Seu pai tinha que ter controlado melhor seus punhos. Não necessita recorrer à violência com tanta urgência.

Bella se deu conta de que tinha razão. Seu pai a golpeava às vezes quando estava de mau humor, embora ela não tivesse feito nada mal. Sentiu-se incômoda, porque era a primeira vez que o questionava.

—E como reagiu sua madrasta, a condessa?

—Bastante mal. Chorava quando acreditava que estava sozinha, mas não me arrependo de minha decisão apesar de que me senti mal por machucá-la. Tinha que dar o primeiro passo, e era melhor que o fizesse o quanto antes. Não consegui meu primeiro navio até os dezoito, não era mais que um veleiro de doze canhões.

—Tinha uma embarcação própria aos dezoito anos — sussurrou Bella, enquanto o olhava com admiração— Falta-me pouco para cumpri-los.

—Mas você é uma mulher.

—Houve mulheres piratas.

—Nem lhe ocorra! —exclamou, horrorizado.

Bella sorriu ao ver que ao menos seguia preocupando-se com ela.

—Por que não? Sabe que sou um marinheiro experiente, e uma boa espadachim, por que não posso ter minha própria embarcação? Assim poderia me esquecer de toda esta tolice de tentar ser uma dama — o disse muito séria, apesar de que estava brincando.

—Está tentando me provocar, os dois sabemos que não poderia controlar uma tripulação.

—Sim, estava tentando provocá-lo, e foi muito fácil — o olhou com picardia. De fato, tinha sido muito fácil, tanto como conseguir que a desejasse graças a um pouco de esgrima— Não quero controlar uma tripulação, um capitão não pode fazê-lo se não for capaz de matar alguém em caso de que seja necessário. Papai matou a um bom número de seus marinheiros, mas eu não sou uma pessoa violenta e jamais matei a ninguém.

—Graças a Deus — disse ele, com voz estrangulada.

—Alguma vez mataste a algum membro de sua tripulação?

—Não, mas em alguma ocasião, sobre tudo no início de minha Carreira, tive que usar uma dura disciplina. Nunca passei a ninguém pela quilha, mas sou à exceção a regra.

—Conte-me como conseguiu o Fair Lady.

—É tarde, e amanhã vos espera um dia exaustivo…

—Irei estudar assim que amanheça! Por favor, conte-me isso. Levo tempo me perguntando como foi.

—É uma história bastante aborrecida.

Bella sabia que isso era impossível.

* * *

De Cullen tinha acertado. Ao cabo de dez dias exatos, Bella estava no convés enquanto a fragata se aproximava de Londres. Quando tinha oito anos tinha estado em Lisboa, mas não se lembrava de grande coisa. Tinha estado várias vezes em Nova Orleans e em Charleston, mas nunca tinha visto uma cidade como aquela. O porto estava abarrotado de gente, e a quantidade de edifícios e Igrejas que se perfilavam no horizonte era inacabável. Londres era enorme.

Aferrou-se ao corrimão, enquanto observava tudo com os olhos como pratos. Os últimos dez dias tinham passado em uma voragem de atividade. Cullen tinha ordenado um plano de estudos ainda mais intensivo, e as aulas ocorreram do amanhecer até o crepúsculo. Quando anoitecia estava tão cansada, que estava acostumada a ir a seu camarote sem jantar sequer e adormecia imediatamente, mas a meia-noite despertava sem que ninguém a avisasse, e depois de comer uma boa parte de pão com queijo, subia à fortaleza. Era incapaz de deixar passar a possibilidade de estar junto a ele durante a guarda da noite.

Cada noite começava igual… ele parecia resistente a olhá-la e se mostrava frio, mas ela sentia que ia atraindo-o mais e mais de forma inexorável, apesar de que em nenhum momento tinha tentado abraçá-la; ao cabo de uns minutos, começavam a conversar. Ele sempre sabia o que tinha estudado esse dia, perguntava-lhe sobre as lições, e se interessava em saber se as tinha desfrutado.

Por sua parte, perguntava tudo o que lhe ocorria, já que queria saber tudo sobre Masen, Irlanda, e a vida que tinha tido. Ele sempre respondia a tudo, e quando a noite chegava a seu fim, os dois estavam acostumados a estar sorridentes; mesmo assim, quando a acompanhava até o camarote e a deixava sozinha, sentia-se profundamente decepcionada. A dor não se limitava a sua virilha, mas sim se estendia também a seu coração.

Estava ficando cada vez mais nervosa ao ver que se aproximava o final da viagem; apesar de que se esforçou todo o possível, sabia que só era questão de tempo que alguém se desse conta de quem era e o que era. Se por acaso isso fosse pouco, a noite anterior pôs-se a chorar ao dar-se conta de que jamais voltaria a compartilhar a guarda da noite com Edward de Cullen.

Entretanto, não esperava que Londres fosse um lugar tão imponente e incrível. Ao navegar junto à costa tinham ido deixando atrás torres, ruínas e castelos, e a cidade parecia estar cheia de catedrais e palácios.

Soube que Cullen se aproximava antes de ouvi-lo, já que sua presença se tornou muito familiar. Seu poder era quase evidente, e a envolveu em um manto de virilidade e calidez.

—O que opina Bella? —olhou-a sorridente, mas espectador.

Puxou-o pela mão, e exclamou:

—É o mais incrível que vi em minha vida!

Ele pôs-se a rir, mas afastou a mão.

—Londres é impressionante, verdade? É uma cidade que eu gosto muito, prefiro-a mil vezes a Paris. Trata-se de uma grande dama que tem um caráter complicado, e que está cheia de contradições… ricos e pobres, opulência e pobreza, elegância e luxúria, devoção e pecado — se deu conta de quão nervosa estava, e disse com voz suave— Quer que a leve para fazer um percurso pelos lugares mais relevantes?

—Eu adoraria! Faremos hoje mesmo?

Ele pôs-se a rir.

—Já é muito tarde, mas dependendo do tráfico, demoraremos uns três quartos de hora em chegar a Harmon House. Vai ter ocasião de ver muitos coisas, mas temo que a zona de West End seja uma exibição de opulência e grandeza.

—Não sabia — Bella olhou para a cidade, e assinalou para um alto castelo cinza que havia a estribor— O que é isso, Edward? —ao ver que não respondia, deu-se conta de que o tinha chamado por seu nome, e se ruborizou imediatamente— Perdão… capitão.

—Não ocorre nada, mas não deveríamos nos tratar com muita familiaridade. Ninguém entenderia a camaradagem que pode nascer a bordo de um navio — sorriu por fim, e acrescentou— Isso é a Torre de Londres, e já quase chegamos à Ponte de Londres.

—Não podemos passar dessa ponte, verdade?

—Leu o guia inteiro de Ariella?

—Tudo o que pude. Se for me levar para fazer um percurso, vou ter que fazer uma lista do que quero ver.

—Estarei encantado de mostrar tudo o que queira.

—Nesse caso, ides demorar anos em poder partir da cidade.

Ele pôs-se a rir.

—Nunca fiquei mais de um mês mais ou menos, a falta de ar fresco acabaria comigo.

Bella ficou séria de repente ao recordar que ele partiria cedo ou tarde enquanto que ela ficaria ali.

—Quanto tempo pensa ficar desta vez? —sussurrou.

—Ainda não o decidi — a olhou em silêncio durante uns segundos antes de acrescentar— Desta vez ficarei mais de um mês. Nenhuma vez foi à ópera ou ao teatro, verdade?

—Vi algumas funções na rua — Bella sentiu que o coração acelerava, e perguntou boquiaberta— Está pensando em me levar a um teatro de verdade e à ópera?

—Se for ser uma dama, eles pedirão que participe desses eventos. Será um prazer acompanhá-la; de fato, se for contemplar as funções com a mesma expressão que puseste quando viu Londres, devo insistir nisso.

—E eu aceito encantada! —sentia-se como se estivesse em um conto de fadas com seu próprio Príncipe Azul. Teve que recordar-se que ele não era seu príncipe, embora tivesse se convertido em seu paladino.

—Vamos atracar, desembarcaremos em uma hora.

Bella assentiu, e o seguiu com o olhar enquanto ele se afastava e ordenava cortar vela; ao cabo de uns segundos, voltou-se de novo para o corrimão e contemplou as outras embarcações, os cavalos e as carruagens que circulavam pelo porto, e os edifícios enormes.

Quando a carruagem que Edward tinha alugado passou junto a umas imponentes grades de ferro situadas em paredes de tijolos igualmente monumentais, Bella se esticou e se aferrou a borda do guichê do veículo. O West End era muito mais opulento do que imaginou. Tinham passado junto a inumeráveis mansões, a qual mais imponente e majestosa. Windsong sempre lhe tinha parecido um palácio, mas era a única mansão que havia na rua do porto, e em toda Kingston não devia haver nenhuma dúzia de casas igualmente grandes. Acreditava que sabia tudo sobre a alta sociedade, mas nesse momento se deu conta de quão equivocada estava. Não entendia como era possível que houvesse tanta riqueza acumulada em um só lugar. Em comparação com a sociedade londrina, a da ilha era insignificante.

Por fim, chegaram a um caminho de entrada rodeado por preciosos jardins de flores e uma grama imaculada. Ao ver a enorme mansão de pedra cinza flanqueada por duas torres de maior altura, formou um nó no estômago. Uma hora antes queria ver Londres, mas nesse momento se sentiu relutante a dar aquele primeiro passo na alta sociedade. Deus do Céu, não estava preparada.

—Já chegamos — disse Edward com voz suave.

Obteve com muita dificuldade arrancar o olhar da casa e voltar-se para ele. Estava sentado junto a ela com despreocupação, e como era tão corpulento, monopolizava a metade do assento. Sua vestimenta era quão mesma tinha levado durante a viagem, mas tinha posto as esporas. Como tinha visto uma enorme quadra rodeada de rosas à esquerda da casa, perguntou-se se pensava sair para passear a cavalo.

—Dwyer House está em West End? —perguntou aturdida.

—Sim.

—É como esta casa?

—É uma mansão muito grande, mas não tanto como esta. Dwyer não é tão rico.

—Também é conde?

—Não, barão.

Bella tentou assimilar o fato de que sua mãe vivia na casa de um barão. Acreditava que ia encontrá-la em uma casa modesta, mas elegante, nem tinha passado pela cabeça que pudesse estar em um castelo, nem em uma mansão, nem com um nobre.

—É possível que seja uma criada?

—Não sei — respondeu ele, depois de vacilar por um instante.

Bella olhou pelo guichê quando a carruagem se deteve. Dois criados vestidos com libré se apressaram a aproximar-se. Seu uniforme consistia em uma jaqueta vermelha debruada em ouro, calças e meias três-quartos brancos, e sapatos negros com fivela.

—Por favor, me diga que o conde e a condessa estão na Irlanda — sussurrou aterrada.

—Não sei onde estão Bella, mas vão recebê-la com os braços abertos. Confie em mim, por favor. Não menti jamais, nunca o farei.

—Mas este é seu lar — disse ela com rigidez.

—Preferem Masen. Se houver alguém na casa, pode ser que se trate de Ty, que veio para ocupar-se de algum assunto relacionado com as propriedades familiares.

—Mas seria mais provável que estivesse com sua esposa. Você mesmo me disse que estão profundamente apaixonados, e que apenas se afastam um do outro — durante suas largas conversas, lhe tinha falado frequentemente de sua família.

Edward sorriu, e comentou:

—São um par de tontos embevecidos, mas me alegro por eles. É possível que não haja ninguém, Bella. Venha, vamos. Se um temporal no meio do mar não lhe intimida, seguro que pode entrar na casa de minha família.

Bella desejou levar um vestido apropriado, mas não tinha mais remédio que sair da carruagem tal e como estava. Jamais havia se sentido tão aterrada.

Quando o empregado lhe ofereceu a mão, ficou olhando-o como uma parva. Era óbvio que queria ajudá-la a baixar, mas tinha se esquecido de ensiná-la o que teria que fazer em uma situação como aquela. Ouviu uma risada histérica, e se deu conta de que procedia de seus próprios lábios.

Perguntou-se se sua mãe também tinha criados vestidos com libré.

—Dê-lhe a mão para que a ajude a descer, Bella — murmurou Edward.

Ela obedeceu, e começou a descer da carruagem antes de dar-se conta. Edward desceu de um salto atrás dela, e foi para a carruagem onde viajavam os meninos, Anahid, e Michelle. Assim que abriu a porta, Alexi desceu enquanto lançava um grito de guerra.

—Vai assustar os cavalos, Alexi.

O menino nem sequer pareceu ouvir seu pai, e foi correndo para Bella.

—O que te parece? A cidade cheira mal! —o pequeno franziu o nariz— Aqui não se está tão mal, mas o porto emprestava. Viu quão sujas estão as ruas? Além disso, está nublado e faz frio!

Bella se deu conta de que havia bastante umidade, e sentiu falta da calidez das ilhas.

—Sim, faz bastante frio — conseguiu dizer.

Edward se aproximou deles com Ariella, e disse:

—Estou seguro de que vai surpreender-se gratamente. Vamos.

Antes que pudessem dar um passo, a porta principal se abriu e viram sair a um homem alto e moreno. Bella acreditou que se tratava do conde e teve vontade de que a tragasse a terra, mas então se deu conta de que se apoiava em uma muleta e tinha perdido a metade da perna direita.

—Olá, Emmett! —exclamou Edward.

O homem sorriu, e baixou os degraus da entrada. Edward foi para ele, e se deram um forte abraço.

—O que é isto? Uma companhia circense, ou um grupo de ciganos? —disse Emmett, em tom de brincadeira. Aproximou-se de Alexi, que estava olhando-o com os olhos como pratos, e comentou— Há, parece-me que estou ante um príncipe cigano. Não sei o que fazer, os ciganos têm a entrada proibida em Mayfair.

—Não sou nem um cigano nem um príncipe, mas minha mãe sim que é uma princesa. Você é meu tio o cavalheiro, sir Emmett.

—E você deve ser Tom, verdade?

Alexi fez um gesto de negação com arrogância. Parecia bastante molesto.

—Sou Alexander de Cullen.

Emmett lhe deu uma palmada no ombro, e disse:

—Já sei quem é moço. Bem-vindo a Harmon House — se voltou para Ariella, que estava olhando-o com acanhamento.

—Ariella, apresento a seu tio Emmett — disse Edward a sua filha— Se alguma vez necessitar algo e eu não estiver vai a ele.

Ariella, que estava calada, limitou-se a assentir e se aproximou ainda mais de Anahid. Bella desejou ir junto a elas, mas já era muito tarde; Emmett acabava de vê-la, e estava olhando-a surpreso dos pés a cabeça.

—A babá de meus filhos, Anahid, e seu tutor, monsieur Michelle — estava dizendo Edward.

Emmett esboçou um sorriso cortês, e Bella se ruborizou quando voltou a olhá-la de novo.

—Anahid, leva os meninos dentro, por favor. Alexi pode explorar a casa e os jardins, mas não saia da propriedade — seguiu dizendo Edward.

Voltou-se para ela enquanto o grupo começava a dispersar-se, e a calidez de seu olhar a deixou sem fôlego.

—Bella, eu gostaria de apresentar meu irmão — quando ela se aproximou a contra gosto, acrescentou— Emmett, apresento-te à senhorita Bella Swan. Procede das ilhas, mas lhe urgia vir a Londres e me ofereci a trazê-la.

Emmett o olhou com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

—Sério? —voltou-se para Bella, e a saudou com uma reverência natural e elegante apesar da muleta— É um prazer conhecê-la, senhorita Swan. Como suponho que ides hospedar-se em casa, dou-lhe a bem-vinda.

Bella mordeu o lábio. Supôs que possivelmente deveria fazer uma reverência, mas não pensava fazê-lo levando calças.

—Obrigado — se aproximou ainda mais de Edward, e sentiu que lhe tocava o cotovelo.

Emmett baixou o olhar para a mão de seu irmão, que seguia tocando-a. Era óbvio que o pequeno gesto não tinha passado despercebido.

—Um criado a conduzirá a sua habitação, Bella — Edward falou com ela como se estivessem a sós— Já sei que é incansável, mas possivelmente gostaria de descansar um pouco.

Bella inalou profundamente, e desejou estar em qualquer outro lugar.

—Estou muito cansada, realmente exausta — olhou Emmett para ver se tinha acreditado em sua mentira, e seu olhar penetrante a pôs ainda mais nervosa— Tenho uma enxaqueca terrível, e me dói o estômago.

—Talvez tenha que chamar o médico, Edward - comentou Emmett.

Edward a puxou pelo braço, e a afastou um pouco de seu irmão. Seus quadris se tocaram quando se aproximou ainda mais a ela.

—Não se preocupe. Se preferir ficar em sua habitação esta noite, não necessita que desça para jantar. Eu mesmo me encarregarei de apresentar suas desculpas.

De novo estava salvando-a de um destino pior que a morte. Sentiu um alívio e uma gratidão enormes, e o olhou com a esperança de encontrar em seus olhos a segurança que necessitava.

—Sim, acredito que será melhor que fique em minha habitação.

—Como quiser — posou uma mão na base de suas costas, e a voltou para a casa. O mordomo estava esperando ante a porta. —Este é Harrison, o mordomo. Ele a levará a sua habitação e se encarregará de lhe acomodar.

Bella assentiu, e foi para a casa.

Enquanto a seguia com o olhar, Edward desejou poder tranquilizá-la. Finalmente, voltou-se para seu irmão Emmett, que tinha dois anos mais que ele. Estavam muito unidos apesar de que eram tão diferentes como o dia e a noite, mas levavam um ano e meio sem ver-se. Estava a ponto de perguntar se queria tomar um gole com ele, mas seu sorriso se desvaneceu assim que se deu conta de como estava olhando-o.

—A que vem esse olhar, Emmett?

Seu irmão se aproximou e disse:

—Você o que crê? Aparece com uma moça desajeitada que leva calças e que ao que parece está metida em algum apuro, e a abraça tão tranquilo diante da casa, onde qualquer um pode te ver. Tornaste-te louco?

—Não a abracei. — respondeu Edward com rigidez.

—Sério? Os dois se olham como se fossem amantes, caminham tão juntos que parecem pegos um ao outro, e faz um momento, quando estava lhe sussurrando algo e olhando-a aos olhos, estava virtualmente em seus braços. É meu irmão, ou um impostor? E se for o segundo, onde demônios está meu irmão e o que lhe ocorreu?


	10. Chapter 10

n/a: Olá pessoal, desculpem por não postar essa semana mas é que eu estou com virose de novo, mal sarei, peguei de novo :(

estou postando esse cap que não está revisado, qualquer erro me avisem ok? ah, alguém gostaria de se candidatar à beta? eu precisava d alguém pra revisar os caps, as vezes alguns erros passam...

também queria dizer q fico triste que mutos leem mas poucos comentam, acho que vcs não estão gostando da história neh? se for isso, eu paro, simples assim.

bom, vamos ao cap...

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

—Seu irmão não se tornou louco, está justo diante de você, e não se deita com uma moça de dezessete anos. —Edward foi para a casa feito uma fúria. Mal podia acreditar na atitude de seu irmão, cuja ética sempre tinha sido excessiva e irritante.

Foi à biblioteca, e se serviu um gole antes de voltar-se para olhá-lo. Emmett o tinha seguido com celeridade apesar da muleta.

—Sabe que sempre preferi a mulheres um pouco maiores que eu — acrescentou com brutalidade, antes de deixar de repente o copo sobre a mesa.

—Pois será melhor que te exponha a forma em que se comporta com sua amiguinha, porque qualquer um que os veja pensará quão mesmo que eu — disse Emmett com calma, embora parecesse bastante intrigado.

—Você é o que se tornou louco! Não tem a ninguém mais, assim estou protegendo-a. E não é minha amiguinha, a não ser minha protegida… ao menos, de momento.

—É sua protegida? Que diabos quer dizer com isso? E desde quando tem uma relação com uma mulher além do dormitório?

—Resgatei-a de uma multidão sedenta de sangue. Estavam a ponto de justiçar seu pai, e uns jovens estavam apedrejando-a. Se tivesse estado em meu lugar, faria o mesmo.

—Já vejo que tem uma boa história que contar, tenho toda a noite para ouvi-la.

Edward começou a acalmar-se; além disso, sabia que ia necessitar que seu irmão o ajudasse.

—É uma história incrível. Seu pai era pirata, e ela passou meia vida navegando com ele em busca de boas presas.

—Deus do Céu! Não parece uma sanguinária!

—Não o é; de fato, é surpreendentemente ingênua. Seu pai não permitiu que presenciasse nenhuma batalha, e começou a deixá-la em terra quando cumpriu os doze anos. Mas se criou entre vagabundos e ladrões, e acampava a suas largas por toda a ilha da Jamaica. Antes de resgatá-la na execução a tinha visto de vez em quando pela zona, nadando em alguma baía ou a bordo de uma balsa. A gente a chamava de a Selvagem — Edward esboçou um sorriso— Era uma fera selvagem, mas agora… — se deteve em seco, e finalmente acrescentou— Agora, está enjaulada.

Emmett cruzou os braços, e o olhou com perplexidade.

—O que quer dizer?

—Em certo modo, enoja-me o que tenho feito… e não me refiro a me deitar com ela — enquanto passeava de um lado a outro, recordou o amanhecer depois da tormenta, quando tinha feito tudo menos lhe arrebatar a inocência.

—Sério? Devo entender que não se sente culpado?

Edward se voltou de repente para ele, e disse com ênfase:

—É virgem.

—Como sabe?

Edward teve vontade de pegar um bom murro a seu irmão.

—Disse-me isso ela mesma.

—Entendo. Sim, é um tema de conversa muito apropriado entre um homem e sua protegida. Por certo, a condessa, Lizzie e Alice estão aqui.

—Bella tem medo da alta sociedade. Passou uma noite a meu lado enquanto navegávamos em meio de ventos impetuosos e não deixou de sorrir como uma deusa do mar, mas tem medo das brincadeiras e o desprezo da gente de alto topete. Trouxe-a para que conheça o único parente que fica, e recebeu aulas de boas maneiras durante a viagem. Nunca tinha visto alguém se esforçando tanto em dominar um tema que não suporta. Alegro-me de que a condessa, Lizzie e Alice estejam aqui, são as três pessoas perfeitas para ajudá-la a mudar.

—Está tentando converter à filha de um pirata em uma dama? —perguntou seu irmão, boquiaberto.

—Pareceu-me a opção lógica.

—Não o duvido.

—Como é inocente, tenho a obrigação de protegê-la, sobre tudo a partir de agora. Os libertinos acreditarão que é presa fácil e não demorarão em tentar caçá-la.

—Sim, claro que é sua obrigação. Meu irmão encantador, mulherengo e sem consciência, famoso por ter seduzido a cortesãs e condessas, é o paladino da filha de um pirata. Parece-me que vai ser uma temporada do mais interessante, pensa ficar muito tempo? —Emmett pôs-se a rir.

—Prometi-lhe que me asseguraria de que tivesse um bom futuro — resmungou Edward— Já vejo que te parece muito divertido!

Emmett abriu muito os olhos em um gesto de fingida inocência.

—Claro que não me parece divertido; de fato, mal posso acreditá-lo. Também vai encarregar-se de lhe assegurar o futuro?

—É obvio. Não tem a ninguém mais — Edward se interrompeu, e foi fechar a porta— A verdade é que sua mãe vive em Londres. Veio em busca da mulher que acredita que se casou com seu pai, e que conforme lhe disseram, chama-se Renée Straithferne Swan e vive em Dwyer House. Conhece lady Renée Dwyer?

Emmett o olhou com expressão de surpresa, e se aproximou coxeando ao sofá. Depois de sentar-se, comentou:

—Ouvi falar dela, e sei o que está pensando. Crê que sua mãe é lady Dwyer, e que, portanto Bella é sua filha ilegítima.

—Perder seu pai a destroçou, e agora vai inteirar-se de que seus pais não estavam casados — Edward foi sentar se junto a ele— Apesar do pouco que conheço Renée, tenho medo de como possa reagir, mas estou decidido a conseguir que o reencontro seja um êxito. Bella já sofreu o bastante, merece ter um pouco de sorte na vida.

—Deve estar assanhado com ela. A sociedade é desumana, e você sabe melhor que ninguém. Não dou atenção às fofocas, mas tenho a impressão de que Bella é muito jovem e vulnerável. Apesar do que possa lhe haver ensinado durante a viagem, não parece estar preparada para entrar em sociedade, e não o digo por que leve roupa de homem. Entendo que tente esse reencontro com sua mãe, mas eu pensaria duas vezes antes de introduzi-la na alta sociedade.

—Leva roupa de homem porque não tem nenhum vestido. Assim que chegamos ao porto, mandei uma missiva a uma costureira da Regent Street, e espero receber sua resposta em breve. Bella não ficará em ridículo ao entrar em sociedade, porque eu estarei junto a ela; além disso, esperaremos até que todo mundo convenha em que está preparada. E não estou assanhado, só estou sendo honrado.

Emmett lhe deu uns tapinhas no ombro enquanto soltava uma gargalhada.

—Já era hora. Bom, pode seguir afirmando que o que sente se deve à honra. Quando pensa lhe apresentar a sua mãe?

—Não sei. Estou desejoso de contar com a ajuda da condessa, Lizzie e Alice, e estou disposto a acatar seus conselhos; de fato, é todo um alívio — ignorou outra sonora gargalhada de seu irmão, e acrescentou— vou visitar lady Dwyer hoje mesmo, mas irei sozinho. Quanto antes me assegure de que está disposta a encontrar-se com Bella, melhor.

O sorriso de Emmett se desvaneceu.

—Sou consciente de que tanto Devlin como você governam seus navios, mas a sociedade londrina não é um oceano. O poder que tem aqui é limitado, Edward. Que eu saiba, nunca foste um bastião da alta sociedade, e sempre te encantou respirar as falações que circulam a suas costas. Embora se esforce em defender à senhorita Swan, não poderá obrigar lady Dwyer que a acolha, e tampouco conseguirá a força que a sociedade aceite sem mais seu comportamento peculiar; de fato, muitos se perguntarão o mesmo que eu ao te ver com ela.

Edward se levantou do sofá, e respondeu com firmeza:

—Equivoca-se. Posso defender Bella, e vou fazê-lo. Tolerei as falações porque me divertiam, mas se cortarão em seco assim que comece a fazer alarde de minha enorme riqueza. Não fracassei em toda minha vida, e não penso fazê-lo agora — sem mais, foi para a porta.

—Aonde vai? —perguntou seu irmão com voz suave.

—Ver como se encontra Bella, e me assegurar de que está cômoda na habitação que lhe atribuiu. Não está acostumada a ter servidão, assim certamente não terá pedido nada.

—Espera Edward — Emmett ficou de pé, e disse— Embora leve calças, é uma moça e preciosa. Não está em seu navio, não pode se apresentar como se estivesse em sua habitação. A servidão começaria com as intrigas, e antes de amanhã teria se informado a cidade inteira. Quer arruinar sua reputação antes de sua apresentação na sociedade? Você sozinho já é pasto das fofocas, mas agora terá que somar a Selvagem à equação. Quero que tenha êxito, mas tem que ser precavido.

Edward se sentiu frustrado ao dar-se conta de que seu irmão tinha razão.

—Vou ver como está… brevemente. Falaremos no corredor.

Emmett se limitou a olhá-lo em silêncio, mas era óbvio que estava pensando que não ia ser uma missão nada fácil.

* * *

Bella se levantou ao ouvir que Edward se aproximava pelo corredor, e abriu a porta de repente sem lhe dar tempo de chamar. Ao vê-lo ali, um pouco surpreso por tão enfático recebimento, teve que conter a vontade de abraçá-lo com todas suas forças.

—Não se esqueceu de mim!

—Seria impossível fazê-lo. - disse ele, com um sorriso.

—Está paquerando comigo, de Cullen.

—Sério? —ele olhou para o interior da habitação, e perguntou— sente-se cômoda aqui?

—Se me sinto cômoda?

Bella acreditava que Windsong era uma mansão luxuosa, mas aquele lugar era muito diferente. A habitação tinha a estampagem de séculos passados, de uma herança e uma tradição familiar que ela mal entendia. Com o passar do corredor havia retratos antigos com marcos dourados, e a escrivaninha que havia em sua habitação parecia tirada de uma época longínqua. Era óbvio que Harmon House formava parte da história familiar dos Cullen, e podia sentir a presença de seus ancestrais espreitando entre as sombras.

—Devo entender que você gosta da habitação?

—Eu adoro. Por que não entra? Não pode sentar para que conversemos um momento? —não pôde conter-se, e perguntou o que realmente queria saber— O que falou seu irmão quando fui? O que falou sobre mim?

—Não posso entrar Bella. Sou um solteiro, e se algum criado me vê cruzando esta soleira, sua reputação ficará feita pedacinhos imediatamente.

Bella ficou ainda mais nervosa ao dar-se conta de que, em certo modo, já tinha entrado na alta sociedade.

—Não me importa — afirmou embora não era certo.

—Mas a mim sim. Mandarei que lhe subam o jantar.

—Não me respondeu Cullen.

—Emmett me falou que é jovem e formosa, e que o surpreende que seja seu protetor.

—Nada mais?

—Nada mais. Mas tenho que lhe dar uma notícia. É boa, assim deve tomá-la com calma.

Bella ficou ainda mais nervosa.

—Do que se trata? É algo relacionado com minha mãe?

—Não. Minha madrasta, minha cunhada e minha irmã estão em Londres. Neste momento estão fora, saíram para tomar o chá.

Bella se sentou em um precioso sofá estofado em tons azuis, marfilenos e dourados, e fixou o olhar perdido no pequeno fogo que ardia em uma lareira com o suporte de madeira esculpida. Tudo estava ocorrendo muito depressa, não estava preparada para conhecer a condessa, à irmã de Cullen, nem à mulher que algum dia se converteria na seguinte condessa de Masen.

Sentiu que revolvia o estômago, e quando pensava que ia vomitar, Edward entrou na habitação e disse:

—Bella juro que não são como as damas de Kingston. São amáveis e generosas, e estarão encantadas de conhecê-la.

—Estou perdida inclusive antes de conhecer minha mãe.

—Acreditava que confiava em mim.

—E assim é, mas duvido muito que essas mulheres sejam amáveis comigo. Talvez finjam que me toleram, mas me olharão com desprezo.

—Não vou tentar convencê-la de quão equivocada está. Te apresentarei esta mesma noite se quiser, para que não siga se preocupando até amanhã.

Bella se levantou, e o olhou aos olhos. Foi incapaz de sorrir.

—Prefiro esperar até amanhã.

De repente, ouviram passos que se aproximavam, e os dois olharam para a porta. Uma mulher formosa e elegante começou a passar por diante da habitação, mas se deteve em seco e disse com incredulidade:

—Edward?

—Falando do rei de Roma… — disse ele, em tom de brincadeira.

A mulher pareceu surpreender-se ainda mais ao ver Bella, e em seus olhos apareceu um brilho travesso quando entrou na habitação.

—Já vejo que trouxeste uma convidada — disse com uma doçura suspeita.

Ele a rodeou com um braço, e a apertou contra seu lado.

—Sim, uma convidada com a que espero que chegue a cercar uma boa amizade.

A jovem soltou uma exclamação de protesto, escapou dele, e lhe deu um pequeno murro no peito antes de olhar Bella com um sorriso. Seus olhos cor topázio refletiam uma curiosidade patente.

Bella se ruborizou enquanto tentava acalmar-se.

—Ai! Ouça, venha aqui — Edward agarrou a recém chegada pela orelha, e a beijou na bochecha.

A mulher lhe deu um forte abraço, e disse com uma gargalhada:

—É incorrigível! —depois de soltá-lo, voltou-se de novo para Bella— Olá. Sou a esposa de Jasper Halle, e este sem vergonha é meu irmão. Às vezes o quero muitíssimo, e outras sonho com a melhor maneira de dar seu castigo. Pode ser um verdadeiro peso.

—Não faça conta, Bella. Sou encantador e agradável… a menos que me provoquem, claro — Edward pôs-se a rir — Alice é a irmã pequena da que já lhe tinha falado, é uma verdadeira amazona. Senhora Halle, apresento-lhe à senhorita Bella Swan.

Bella não soube o que pensar. Era óbvio que os dois irmãos se adoravam, mas a tinha surpreendido ver uma dama dando um murro a alguém, por muito que fosse seu irmão. A mulher era uma verdadeira dama… formosa, elegante, e além disso filha de um conde, e estava claro que se deu conta de que ela ia com calças.

—Olá — começou a desejar que a tragasse a terra, e esperou a receber o inevitável olhar depreciativo.

Alice a surpreendeu ao sorrir com cordialidade.

—Olá. Não te importa que a chame de Bella, verdade? Chame-me Alice, todo mundo o faz. De onde conhece esse incorrigível de meu irmão? Por que é sua convidada? Montaste a cavalo sob a chuva? Quantos anos têm?

—Alice! —exclamou Edward, antes de tornar-se a rir.

—Seu irmão teve a amabilidade de me trazer para Londres para que me encontre com minha mãe. Não me dá muito bem montar a cavalo, e acabamos de chegar. Procedo das ilhas — sua surpresa aumentou quando a mulher, em vez de rir dela, seguiu sorrindo como se já fossem amigas.

—Que interessante. Meu irmão é muitas coisas… bonito, rico, valente, egoísta, um peso… mas a amabilidade não é seu forte.

Bella se esticou imediatamente.

—É um homem muito amável e generoso! Trouxe-me das Índias Ocidentais, apesar de que eu não tenha forma de pagar por minha passagem.

Alice olhou com incredulidade seu irmão, que franziu o cenho e disse:

—O pai de Bella faleceu recentemente, não havia ninguém mais que pudesse ajudá-la.

—Assim resgataste a uma moça em perigo — disse sua irmã com perplexidade.

—Exato. Por certo, trouxe a Ariella e Alexi.

Alice soltou uma exclamação de entusiasmo.

—E eu trouxe Michael e Rogam, estão no quarto dos meninos com os três diabinhos de Lizzie.

—Nesse caso, é possível que os primos já se conheceram.

Bella se sentou na cadeira mais próxima. A irmã de Cullen ia aceitá-la sem mais? Não a importava que estivesse vestida como um homem? Sabia que seu pai tinha sido pirata e tinha morrido na forca?

Edward se voltou para ela, e disse:

—Tenho que sair. Necessita algo?

A Bella não fez nenhuma graça que fosse deixá-la a sós com sua família.

—Não, obrigado. Estou bem — sentiu náuseas. Já era quase a hora do jantar, aonde ia? Não pôde evitar perguntar-se se pensava visitar alguma de suas amantes, mas a mera ideia resultou muito dolorosa.

Ele vacilou por um instante, e foi sentar-se junto a ela.

—Voltarei em seguida. Quer que a apresente à condessa e a Lizzie antes de ir?

—Acredito que prefiro descansar, as conhecerei amanhã.

Edward a observou com atenção e lhe devolveu o olhar enquanto desejava estar a bordo do navio.

—Amanhã sairemos de passeio pela cidade — disse ele.

Bella sorriu de orelha a orelha.

—Estou desejando-o!

Devolveu-lhe o sorriso antes de levantar-se. Fez um gesto a sua irmã, mas ao ver que ela fingia não captar a indireta, disse com firmeza:

—Bella está cansada, foi uma viagem muita longa.

—Ia pedir que nos trouxessem chá e uns sanduíches, para que possamos conversar e começar a nos conhecer.

Ao vê-la esboçar um sorriso travesso, Bella começou a inquietar-se.

—Terá tempo de sobra para chegar a conhecer Bella.

—Quererá dizer à senhorita Swan, não? —o sorriso da mulher se alargou ainda mais.

—Segue tão impertinente como sempre, irmãzinha — disse ele, enquanto a conduzia para a porta.

—Pergunto-me se você segue sendo tão cafajeste como sempre. Olhe que estar a sós com uma dama em sua própria habitação a estas horas!

Edward se voltou para Bella, e disse:

—Não faça conta. Virei mais tarde para ver como está.

Bella esperava ter interpretado mal as palavras de Alice, porque não queria que pensasse que estava tendo uma aventura com Cullen muito menos na casa da condessa; entretanto, a outra mulher se despediu com um gesto despreocupado antes de partir, como se não lhe importasse o mais mínimo a relação que seu irmão pudesse ter com ela.

—É uma mulher muito descarada e franca, possivelmente inclusive mais que você — disse isso ele— Por certo, também gosta de colocar calças. Até mais tarde, Bella.

Ela o olhou boquiaberta e não conseguiu pronunciar palavra enquanto ele partia.

Edward demorou uns dez minutos em chegar a Dwyer House, e quando o fez, tinha começado a chover. Ao ver quatro elegantes carruagens alinhadas na rua se deu conta de que certamente ia interromper um jantar, mas como mal eram as sete, os convidados deviam ter chegado pouco antes. Dava-lhe igual que não fosse muito correto apresentar-se de improviso; em todo caso, ninguém esperaria que ele se comportasse com correção. Bateu na porta, consciente de que todo mundo daria por sentado que estava interessado em lady Dwyer… todos menos o próprio Dwyer, que parecia alheio ao comportamento licencioso de sua mulher.

Ao cabo de uns segundos, abriu-lhe a porta um mordomo que se esforçou por não mostrar-se surpreso ao ver seu pingente de ouro e suas esporas. Pôs umas calças escuras, uma elegante camisa, uma gravata, e uma jaqueta azul marinho.

—Dwyer está?

—Sua senhoria está na Escócia — o homem parecia mais interessado na adaga que tinha embainhada no quadril que na pergunta que acabava de lhe fazer.

—Nesse caso, tive sorte — Edward entregou seu cartão de visita— Por favor, informe a lady Dwyer que tenho que falar com ela de um assunto muito importante.

O mordomo o fez passar ao vestíbulo antes de ir em busca de sua senhora. Edward começou a passear de um lado a outro sob um enorme lustre de luzes, enquanto ouvia o som de vozes masculinas mescladas com algumas risadas femininas. A decoração do vestíbulo não era nenhuma maravilha. Havia um tapete oriental precioso, mas puído, duas cadeiras vermelhas bastante desgastadas, e um abajur com uma tela que devia ter sido de cor marfim tempo atrás. Era óbvio que os Dwyer tinham problemas econômicos.

Tal e como esperava, a lady Dwyer não pareceu lhe incomodar a interrupção e apareceu ao cabo de uns minutos. Ao vê-la chegar, o parecido entre mãe e filha resultou evidente. Poderiam ter passado por irmãs, embora Renée fosse uma versão muito menos impactante de Bella; em qualquer caso, qualquer um que não as conhecesse daria por certo que eram parentes, e tendo em conta a situação, não se sentiu nada agradado.

Por sua parte, Renée se mostrou claramente encantada de vê-lo. Levava um vestido sem mangas cor bordô com um pequeno estampado floral em tom dourado, e um pingente com um rubi. Aproximou-se dele muito sorridente, e disse:

—Que surpresa tão agradável, lorde de Cullen! Embora tivesse gostado de saber que iria vir, para ordenar que preparassem outro talher na mesa — se aproximou dele, e posou uma mão em seu braço.

Edward se deu conta de que ainda seguia desejando deitar-se com ele. Ocultou a repugnância que sentia, e se obrigou a sorrir e a fazer uma reverência.

—Obrigado por me receber, lady Dwyer. Sou consciente de que se trata de uma hora da mais inoportuna.

—À hora jamais é inoportuna quando se trata de você, milord — Renée baixou o olhar, e devolveu a reverência.

Ela tinha uma posição social muito superior à sua, assim que o fato de que o tratasse com um título de cortesia pareceu obsequioso.

—Nesse caso, sou muito afortunado.

—Acaba de chegar à cidade? Quer jantar conosco? Acabamos de nos sentar à mesa — o olhou com um sorriso enquanto voltava a lhe tocar o braço.

—Temo que não possa me demorar muito, e não quero que descuide a seus convidados por minha culpa. Mas há um assunto extremamente urgente de que devemos falar, e peço que me conceda uns minutos.

Ela sorriu, olhou-o com paquera, e o agarrou pelo braço. Edward lutou para controlar a vontade de afastar-se dela enquanto o conduzia para um pequeno salão com paredes estofadas com um tecido cor verde, móveis dourados, e tapeçaria verde e douradas. Ao ver que tudo parecia bastante desgastado, convenceu-se ainda mais de que os Dwyer estavam passando por um buraco financeiro.

Lady Dwyer o soltou, fechou a porta, e se apoiou nela enquanto o olhava com um sorriso.

—Terá que jantar outro dia, antes que Dwyer retorne — murmurou.

Edward retrocedeu uns passos, e vacilou por um momento; entretanto, sabia que não havia forma de lhe dar a notícia com delicadeza.

—Será melhor que se sente lady Dwyer. Tenho que lhe dar uma notícia.

Ela aceitou a cadeira que ofereceu, e comentou:

—Espero que se trate de uma boa notícia.

—Acredito que sim — apesar de suas palavras, estava convencido de que não ia mostrar-se nada agradada— Trouxe sua filha a Londres.

—O que? —ela seguiu sorrindo. Era óbvio que não tinha assimilado o que acabava de ouvir.

—Seu sobrenome de solteira era Straithferne, verdade?

Lady Renée ficou pálida, e seu sorriso se esfumou.

—O que é tudo isto?

—Sua filha, Bella Swan, encontra-se neste momento em Londres, em Harmon House.

Ela abriu os olhos como pratos, e ficou olhando-o estupefata.

Edward sentiu um pouco de lástima por ela. Olhou a seu redor, e ao ver as licoreiras, serviu-lhe um copo de xerez e o deu.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça, e deixou o copo a um lado.

—Me desculpe. Minha filha está no andar de acima com meu filho. Chama-se Margaret, e tem treze anos.

O efêmero sinal de lástima se esfumou. Edward sentiu que o enchia uma sensação gélida e acerada similar a que experimentava ante um adversário. Aquela mulher devia a sua filha uma vida adequada.

—Vamos deixar as coisas claras, lady Dwyer. Poderia contratar um detetive, e seguro que não demoraria mais de um ou dois dias em comprovar que seu sobrenome de solteira era Straithferne; mas como sua filha se parece tanto a você, nem sequer vou tomar essa moléstia. Sem dúvida não se inteiraste que Charlie Swan morreu na forca em junho. Trouxe Bella a Londres para que se reúna com você, já que é a única família que fica.

Lady Dwyer soltou uma exclamação afogada, e pareceu derrubar-se enquanto o olhava com olhos chorosos. Deixava-os verdes, como sua filha, mas não eram nem por indícios tão exóticos e vividos como os de Bella.

—Têm razão, quando solteira me chamava Straithferne.

Quando se levantou tremente, Edward se apressou a aproximar-se para ajudá-la; entretanto, assim que se apoiou contra ele e se aferrou a seus ombros se deu conta de que estava tentando enrolá-lo.

—Será melhor que se sente — disse muito sério, enquanto tentava escapar de suas mãos.

Ela seguiu aferrando-o, mas evitou olhá-lo aos olhos para que não pudesse ler sua expressão.

—Oh, Deus… estou atônita, mal posso acreditá-lo… Bella está aqui, em Londres?

—Sim. Sua surpresa é compreensível, mas sua filha retornou e deseja vê-la.

Afastou-a com firmeza, e ela o olhou ao fim.

—Não deve falar tão abertamente, poderia me causar a ruína.

Apesar de que ela seguia com os olhos chorosos, Edward viu a frieza que se ocultava em seu olhar, e sentiu um desprezo entristecedor.

—E o que me diz de sua filha?

Ela tirou um lenço do sutiã, e secou os olhos.

—Repito isso, não fale assim. Por que a trouxeste para Londres?

—Para que viva com você, é a única família que ela tem! Tive que escolher entre trazê-la aqui, ou enviá-la ao orfanato das Irmãs de Santa Ana.

Ela ficou olhando-o em silêncio durante uns segundos, e ao final perguntou:

—Como é?

—É mais que formosa. Tem uns olhos castanhos parecidos com os seus, o cabelo da cor do chocolate, e uma figura perfeita. É muito inteligente, está aprendendo a ler e se dá muito bem. Por não falar de sua valentia. Nunca tinha visto um valor semelhante, nem sequer em um homem. Arriscou a vida a bordo de meu navio para salvar um jovem marinheiro, e brande uma espada quase tão bem como eu.

Quando Renée o olhou horrorizada ficou ainda mais furioso e espetou com frieza:

—O que esperava? Permitiu que sua filha se criasse junto a um pirata, e lhe negou uma vida cheia de luxos como estes! —abrangeu a habitação com um gesto.

Renée cobriu o rosto com as mãos, e pôs-se a chorar.

—Como pode me culpar?

Edward se deu conta de que estava tentando manipulá-lo, mas não entendia o que era o que pretendia.

—Ao contrário que a situação de sua filha, suas lágrimas não me comovem. O que pensa fazer? Está em Harmon House, e espera um emotivo reencontro.

Ela o olhou com expressão gélida, e disse:

—Não espera que acolha alguém como ela, verdade?

—Sua filha necessita de um lar — disse com brutalidade, ao ver que seus piores temores estavam materializando-se— Necessita de uma mãe, necessita a você. Acreditei que seria melhor falar com você para avisá-la de sua chegada, e está claro que tenho feito bem. Na sociedade há multidão de filhos ilegítimos, lady Dwyer. Ambos conhecemos muitos matrimônios que estão criando sua descendência ilegítima junto a seus herdeiros. Eu mesmo trouxe meus dois filhos, e os apresentarei ante a alta sociedade com orgulho.

Ela negou com a cabeça, e o aferrou pelos braços.

—Mas você não é uma mulher casada! Dwyer não se mostraria pormenorizado e jamais me perdoaria, apesar de que cometi o engano antes de conhecê-lo.

—Au contraire. Dirige-o a seu desejo, e estou seguro de que pode convencê-lo do que lhe faça a vontade.

—Por que está fazendo isto? Por que decidiu trazê-la a Londres?

—Está me perguntando por que me comporto como um cavalheiro? —perguntou com ironia— Sua filha ficou órfã, e já não é uma menina. Tem dezessete anos, é uma mulher pronta para o matrimônio! Suponho que quererá ajudá-la para que tenha um bom futuro, não?

—Você não é um cavalheiro! —estava tão pálida e tensa, que parecia de gesso— Não vê o angustiante que me resulta tudo isto?

Edward perdeu a paciência.

—Sua angústia não é nada comparada com o que sofreu Bella ao longo de sua curta vida!

Ela ficou imóvel, e o observou com atenção; finalmente, disse com frieza:

—Trata-me com desprezo, mas você deveria entender melhor que ninguém o acontecido; ao fim, está muito familiarizado com a paixão.

—Quão único temos em comum é sua filha, lady Dwyer — Edward soltou uma gargalhada cheia de cinismo— Posso imaginar como concebeu Bella. Foi jovem, se enamoraste de um valente oficial da armada, possivelmente enquanto desfrutava de umas férias, e agora lamenta o que fez.

—Sim, era muito jovem… de fato, tinha a idade de Bella… e Swan me deslumbrou e se aproveitou de minha ingenuidade. Era um jovem e arrumado oficial da armada quando nos conhecemos.

Edward se aproximou dela, e se inclinou até que seus rostos ficaram muito perto.

—Não a criou até os quatro anos, verdade? O pai de Bella não a arrancou de seus braços.

—Isso é o que disse Swan?

—Sim.

—Como estava solteira, enviaram-me para dar a luz em um convento. Meus pais queriam dá-la em adoção a alguma família, mas uma de minhas irmãs avisou Swan e ele veio e a levou pouco depois de que nascesse. Não sei quando foi exatamente — Renée respirou fundo, e lhe tocou o braço— Edward sabe tão bem como eu que o mundo funciona assim. Não podia arruinar meu futuro antes que começasse sequer.

—Importava-lhe o mínimo sua filha?

—Claro que sim, mas sabia que seu pai se ocuparia dela. Não havia alternativa.

—Havia infinidade de alternativas, se tivesse tido o coração de uma mãe. Nem sequer pensa em dizer a Dwyer que é sua prima, verdade? Não deseja ter que lutar com a inconveniência… ou se trata de uma questão econômica? Não me diga que têm medo de seu marido, os dois sabemos que o têm controlado.

O rosto de Renée se enfeiou grandemente ao endurecer-se.

—Faz anos cometi um engano, mas você é incapaz de entendê-lo porque é um Cullen, e nasceu rodeado de privilégios e riquezas. Sim, cometi um engano, mas então conheci Dwyer e forjei uma boa vida. Não pretende que receba com os braços abertos a uma filha a que nem sequer conheço verdade? Crê que estou disposta a sofrer o escárnio público, a ser o centro das fofocas, a perder minha reputação? —deteve-se para recuperar o fôlego, e acrescentou— Me colocou em um aperto, e devo admitir que temos problemas econômicos. Estamos vivendo a base de créditos, e já me resultará mais que difícil apresentar em sociedade a minha própria filha quando chegar o momento.

—Nesse caso, pode ser que não esteja escolhendo bem a seus amantes — comentou Edward. Quando lhe deu uma bofetada, supôs que possivelmente a merecia, mas Bella não merecia ter uma mãe assim. Seria muito infeliz vivendo naquela casa— Carece de coração, lady Dwyer — ficou de pé, disposto a partir— Não só se nega a lhe dar um lar, mas também não oferece nenhuma solução a seus problemas.

Renée agarrou-o pela manga, e perguntou:

—O que pensa fazer?

—Não se preocupe, não penso tirar a verdade à luz — o problema era que não sabia o que ia dizer a Bella.

—Não pode ficar em Harmon House? Sem dúvida há espaço mais que suficiente. Talvez pudessem lhe dar um emprego, para que ganhe o sustento.

Edward começou a tremer de fúria. Sabia que tinha que sair dali o quanto antes, já que o impulso de agarrar aquela mulher pelo pescoço e estrangulá-la era avassalador.

—Bella vai converter-se em uma dama, está em todo seu direito.

Ela se relaxou um pouco, e respondeu:

—Não sou cruel, Edward. Se pensa apresentá-la na sociedade, devo supor que quer encontrar-lhe um marido, mas tenha em conta que não tem dote.

Jamais em sua vida se havia sentido tão enojado.

—Não se preocupe com as perspectivas de futuro de Bella, lady Dwyer. É o cúmulo da hipocrisia. Que tenha um bom dia — foi incapaz de fazer uma reverência, e foi a toda pressa para a porta. Tinha que sair dali antes que a fúria que sentia escapasse das mãos.

Ao chegar à porta, voltou-se de repente para olhá-la. Lady Dwyer seguia no centro da habitação, imóvel como uma estátua.

—No que me diz respeito, acaba de renunciar a qualquer direito maternal que pudesse ter, lady Dwyer — ao ver que se esticava, elevou uma mão para silenciá-la— Não a mandaria a esta casa, com alguém carente de coração e de escrúpulos, sob nenhuma circunstância. Esteve sob meu amparo desde que saiu da Jamaica, e seguirá estando-o até que se case. Boa noite.

Foi sem lhe dar tempo de responder.


	11. Chapter 11

**n/a:** Boa tarde povoooo, aqui está o cap da semana. Estou triste pq tem um ou outro comente para mais de 50 leitores, então enquanto não tiver coments, vai ficar um cap por semana ou a cada 10 ou 15 dias. Depende de vocês...

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

Quando chegou em Harmon House, Edward ainda não tinha conseguido recuperar a compostura. Entrou feito uma fúria, consciente de que chegava tarde para o jantar, mas ao notar que a casa estava em silêncio supôs que as damas tinham saído.

Emmett saiu da biblioteca, vestido socialmente.

—Ao ouvir a portada, pensei que estávamos em meio de um furacão. O que é o que acontece?

Edward levantou o olhar para a escada que conduzia à planta superior, e se perguntou como ia contar a Bella o acontecido. Não queria que sofresse por culpa de sua desprezível mãe, mas a verdade ia destroçá-la. Entrou na biblioteca, e disse a seu irmão:

—Acabo de falar com lady Dwyer. É mais que uma rameira, é uma verdadeira zorra.

Emmett o olhou boquiaberto, e fechou a porta atrás deles.

—É a primeira vez que te ouço falar assim de uma mulher.

Edward se voltou para olhá-lo, e disse enfurecido:

—É a pessoa mais egoísta que conheci em minha vida. Não importa que a sua filha esteja aqui, só a interessa seu próprio bem-estar e o de seus filhos legítimos. E isso me falava enquanto tentava me seduzir.

Emmett demorou uns segundos em responder.

—Está seguro de que não a interpretou mal? Suponho que ficou impactada ao inteirar-se da chegada de sua filha.

—Entendi perfeitamente, asseguro isso. Mas dá igual, porque depois de passar meia hora falando com essa víbora, não penso permitir que Bella vá viver com ela. Estará muito melhor sem uma mãe assim, essa mulher não tem coração.

—Estará brincando, não?

—Estou falando muito a sério — Edward se serviu um uísque duplo, e depois de apurar o copo de um gole, serviu-se outro.

—Acalme-se! Está enlouquecido, e por uma mulher a que mal conhece.

Aquelas palavras o enfureceram ainda mais.

—Conheço Bella melhor que a ninguém — se serviu de outro gole, mas não o bebeu.

—Ah, sim? Faz seis semanas que a conhece.

—Conheço-a há anos — Edward recordou às vezes em que a tinha visto pela ilha, ou nadando no mar— Fomos companheiros de viagem, compartilhou todas as guardas da noite comigo, e capeamos juntos uma tormenta. Uma viagem pode mudar uma pessoa, Emmett. Forjam-se laços que dura toda uma vida.

—Está claro que mudou a você.

—Não o entende… sim, sou seu protetor, mas é mais que isso — Edward se aproximou da janela, e contemplou a noite chuvosa.

Emmett se aproximou dele, e perguntou:

—Vai dizer-lhe que sua mãe está em Dwyer House? Contará a verdade?

Edward se voltou para olhá-lo.

—Não quero fazê-lo, mas não fica alternativa.

—Não quer feri-la, mas tampouco quer enganá-la.

—Exato.

—Quer um conselho?

—É obvio.

—Pois é um momento histórico, porque exceto Devlin, é a pessoa mais teimosa que conheço. Se não lhe contar a verdade, acabará se arrependendo. Tem direito de saber quem é sua mãe, e que Renée Dwyer não quer fazer-se cargo dela.

Edward já tinha chegado a essa conclusão.

—Sofreu tanto… segue chorando a perda de seu pai. Apesar de que é uma das mulheres mais fortes que conheci em minha vida, também é muito vulnerável, muito frágil de um ponto de vista emocional. Merece que a queiram, não quero que voltem a feri-la! Não suporto a ideia de que derrame uma só lágrima por essa mulher detestável.

—Está seguro de que lady Dwyer é tão odiosa? Talvez tenha medo de seu marido e do escândalo, talvez queira Bella a sua maneira.

—E que «maneira» é essa? Como pode antepor seu próprio bem-estar ao de sua filha? Eu mesmo sou pai, e morreria por meus filhos. Não duvidaria em enfrentar a qualquer escândalo por eles.

—Enfim, não precisa dizer hoje mesmo o que vai fazer. Importa-se que eu vá? Acordei em me encontrar com a duquesa, Lizzie e Alice na casa dos McBane, fiquei para me inteirar quanto antes de como tinha ido em Dwyer House.

—Não se preocupe, vá tranquilo. Dê comprimentos de minha parte Rory e sua esposa.

—Age com cautela, Edward — disse Emmett, antes de partir.

Depois de encher o copo de licor, Edward tentou decidir se ia contar a Bella à verdade sobre sua mãe. Se não o fazia, ela continuaria chorando seu pai e possivelmente seria capaz de suportar outro duro golpe com o passar do tempo, mas por outro lado, a sociedade londrina era muito limitada e Renée Dwyer vivia a várias ruas dali. Era inevitável que cedo ou tarde Bella acabasse coincidindo em algum lugar com sua mãe, ou com alguém que a conhecesse. O parecido físico que tinham era um problema, porque assim que alguém se desse conta de que as unia algum parentesco, Bella se inteiraria de que não se chamava Renée Swan, a não ser Renée Dwyer.

Era melhor que se inteirasse por ele.

* * *

Bella estava sonhando com a grande fragata, a tormenta e Edward de Cullen. Em seus sonhos era maravilhosamente livre, e sulcava o mar a bordo do Fair Lady. Edward, aquela força da natureza que não dava trégua, estava ao seu lado, tão arrumado e poderoso como sempre. Era maravilhoso navegar de novo com ele, mas de repente o sonho se voltou confuso… viu uma formosa dama que indicava que se aproximasse, mas cada vez que tentava fazê-lo, a mulher desaparecia como um fantasma. Não, não era um fantasma… de repente, ouviu uma voz que sussurrava seu nome.

Bella…

Voltou-se para a voz, e se assustou ao dar-se conta de que já não estava na coberta do navio, a não ser em um salão de baile. Estava sozinha, mas o pior de tudo era que não tinha posto um elegante vestido, a não ser suas calças puídas e uma das camisas de Edward.

Bella…

Presa do pânico girou bruscamente enquanto tentava encontrar à formosa dama, mas o salão seguia estando vazio. Onde estava a mulher? Sem dúvida se tratava de sua mãe… de repente, deu-se conta de que Edward estava ali. Não o viu, mas intuiu sua presença, e começou a acalmar-se imediatamente.

Despertou nesse momento, e o sonho se perdeu em sua memória. Piscou enquanto tentava se localizar-se.

Dormiu com a luz acesa, já que tinha estado lendo. O fogo seguia ardendo na lareira, e Edward estava observando-a da porta.

Incorporou-se até sentar-se enquanto afastava o cabelo do rosto, e sorriu sonolenta. Era o homem de seus sonhos, e se sentiu imensamente feliz ao vê-lo.

—Olá, Edward.

Ele a percorreu com o olhar, e disse com voz tensa:

—É cedo, não sabia que já tinha se deitado. Falaremos amanhã.

Bella tinha posto a formosa camisola com o que parecia uma dama elegante; pela expressão de Edward, era óbvio que não lhe resultava indiferente. Apressou-se a sair da cama, e foi correndo para ele antes que pudesse partir.

—Estava lendo, e dormi. Por favor, não vá — olhou-o com um sorriso do mais persuasivo.

Ele baixou o olhar até seu decote, e se apressou a subi-lo de novo.

—Deve estar exausta. Ouvi você gritar, está bem?

—Sim, é que tive um sonho muito estranho — se rodeou com os braços, e se disse que ia ver sua mãe assim que tivesse um vestido adequado— Amanhã virá uma costureira?

—Sim. Têm uma bata?

—Sua irmã me trouxe algumas de suas coisas.

—Poderia pôr uma bata ou um xale? —olhou-a com um sorriso tenso, e se voltou para a lareira.

Bella o olhou desconfiada, mas se aproximou de um armário com painéis. Embora Alice fosse uns quinze centímetros mais alta que ela, colocou a bata de encaixe que lhe tinha dado. De repente, deu-se conta de que o desconforto de Edward se devia a que sua natureza viril começava a sair de novo à superfície, porque o desejo e a tensão que enchiam a habitação eram quase evidentes.

Entretanto, soube de forma instintiva que ocorria outra coisa, já que estava muito sério.

—Encontra-se bem? — disse enquanto se aproximava dele.

Voltou-se para ela, percorreu-a com o olhar e assentiu.

—Claro que sim. Vamos nos sentar Bella. Há Algo que devemos falar.

Ela começou a ficar nervosa, mas esperou até que os dois estiveram sentados no pequeno sofá que havia frente à lareira.

—O que ocorreu?

Ele esboçou um sorriso forçado, e disse:

—Estive pensando por um longo tempo, e não quero que se preocupe com nada. Disse para você que me asseguraria de que tivesse um bom futuro, e vou cumprir com minha palavra. Confia em mim, verdade?

—Está andando com rodeios — comentou cada vez mais alarmada— Já sei o que disse, mas como vou viver com minha mãe, será ela a que me obrigará a me casar com algum desconhecido.

—Quando se celebrar o matrimônio, não será um desconhecido. Estou seguro de que estará encantada com seu futuro esposo, todas as noivas estão apaixonadas no dia de suas bodas.

—Está me preocupando de verdade. Nós dois sabemos que muitas noivas têm um medo atroz dos brutos com os que as obrigam a casar-se.

O sorriso de Edward parecia cada vez mais forçado.

—Ninguém vai obrigá-la que se case com um bruto. Bella, o que lhe pareceria ficar vivendo em Harmon House?

—O que?

—O que lhe pareceria?

—E o que ocorre com minha mãe? —Bella não entendia o que estava ocorrendo.

O sorriso de Edward se desvaneceu. Puxou-a pela mão com força, e disse:

—Não têm nada do que se preocupar. Têm um lugar no que viver, e eu me ocuparei de você… igual a Emmett, minha mãe, minha irmã… toda minha família cuidará de você.

Bella sentiu que dava um tombo o coração, e se levantou de repente.

—O que ocorreu? —perguntou, apesar de que começava a suspeitá-lo. Cullen tinha ido ver sua mãe… e se inteirou de que estava morta.

Começou a tremer dos pés a cabeça, mas o medo era tão assustador, que se negou a senti-lo. Sua mãe não podia estar morta, porque seu pai também o estava, e isso significaria que ficou completamente só no mundo… bom, tinha Cullen, mas ele ia partir cedo ou tarde a bordo de sua embarcação.

—Não esqueça que me têm. — disse ele, como se tivesse lido seu pensamento— Jurei que não a abandonaria, e o mantenho.

—Minha mãe está morta? —conseguiu dizer, enquanto tentava controlar o medo que a asfixiava.

—Não, mas fui falar com ela.

Ao observá-lo com atenção, deu-se conta de quão alterado estava, e de repente entendeu tudo. Tal e como esperava sua mãe não a queria.

—Sua mãe está casada com lorde Dwyer, Bella. Chama-se Renée Dwyer.

Aquilo sim que a surpreendeu. Olhou-o atônita, enquanto tentava entender a situação.

—Inteirou-se da morte de papai?

Como era possível que a notícia tivesse chegado a Londres com tanta rapidez?

Edward a puxou pelo braço, e disse:

—Casou-se com Dwyer faz anos, e têm dois filhos.

—Mas… mas isso é impossível, estava casada com papai. —protestou, enquanto o coração pulsava acelerado.

Ele a rodeou com o braço.

—Nunca esteve casada com seu pai.

Estava olhando-a com tanta tristeza, que se deu conta de que estava dizendo a verdade.

—Mas isso não troca o fato de que é uma mulher valente e formosa.

Limitou-se a olhá-lo em silêncio. Era incapaz de pensar e de sentir, fazer qualquer das duas coisas seria muito perigoso. Ele umedeceu os lábios, e lhe deu tempo para que assimilasse o que acabava de ouvir.

Em algum rincão de sua mente, era consciente do que estava ocorrendo, mas era melhor seguir alheia a tudo, não entender nada.

—Assim vou ficar aqui, não?

Ele a segurou pela mão de novo.

—Sim, comigo.

O sorriso de Edward pareceu horrível, falso, forçado; por alguma razão, dava-lhe igual saber que ia ficar vivendo com ele. Afastou a mão e ficou imóvel, sem respirar e com o coração parado, sentindo-se tão gelada como um iceberg. Jamais tinha tido tanto frio.

De repente, os sussurros começaram a ressonar em um rincão de sua mente, e apesar de que tentou sufocá-los, por mais que tentou não lhes fazer caso, foram ganhando intensidade.

«Papai mentiu».

«Nunca se casaram».

«Sou ilegítima».

«Mamãe é lady Dwyer».

—Bella, venha sentar-se. Temos que falar de tudo isto com calma. Às vezes, a vida pode ser muito injusta, e todos sofremos de um modo ou outro. Mas a situação tem um lado positivo, porque eu posso apresentá-la a sociedade muito melhor que ela, e, além disso, poderemos sair para navegar juntos quando gostar.

Bella nem sequer o ouvia, só era consciente de que seu pai a tinha enganado durante toda sua vida. Não tinham se casado… se perguntou se era certo que a tinha arrancado dos braços de sua mãe, e se esta a tinha querido alguma vez.

Sua mãe não queria saber nada dela.

O coração começou a pulsar de novo; de fato, estava martelando contra seu gélido autocontrole, e pulsava com fúria contra seu peito.

—Está emocionada. — disse Edward, enquanto a rodeava com um braço.

Ela se afastou de repente, e o gelo se quebrou.

—Minha mãe não me quer.

—Eu não falei isso — disse ele com cautela.

Apesar de suas palavras, Bella viu a verdade em seus olhos.

—Sou ilegítima.

—Há muitos meninos que nascem fora do matrimônio, como Alexi e Ariella.

—Perfeito! Alegro-me, porque as filhas ilegítimas não são damas. E agora… — tirou a bata, e a atirou com brutalidade—… agora posso ser o que me dê a vontade!

Edward a agarrou pela mão, e disse:

—Vou pegar um pouco de licor.

—Eu não quero ser uma condenada dama! —Bella escapou dele, e agarrou a parte superior da camisola. Queria arrancar aquele odioso objeto— Quero minhas calças! —puxou com todas suas forças, mas o tecido não rasgou.

—Bella, detenha-se! —disse ele com desespero, enquanto tentava segurar suas mãos.

Estava enlouquecida de raiva. Não ia voltar a andar com passinhos absurdos fingindo que era uma dama! Separou-o de um empurrão, e tinha a visão tão nublada, que mal se deu conta de quão pálido estava. Odiava aos dois. A seu pai, o maior mentiroso sobre a face da terra, e a sua mãe, que não era uma dama, a não ser uma rameira que não queria uma filha bastarda. Voltou-se como uma exalação, e tirou a adaga da bota. Ouviu que Edward gritava alarmado, mas estava mais decidida que nunca. Rasgou uma linha perfeita com o passar da preciosa camisola, que ficou aberta pela metade. Odiava-a. Não ia voltar a colocá-la, nem nenhuma outra coisa que pudesse querer ter uma dama.

—Não! Bella, vai se machucar!

Ouviu sua voz como a uma grande distância, e ao notar que a agarrava pelo pulso, revolveu-se contra ele. Viu-lhe retroceder de um salto com a mão ensanguentada, mas lhe deu igual porque nada era real, porque tudo era mentira. Arrancou a camisola meio enlouquecida, e rasgou o algodão e o encaixe uma e outra vez. Queria destruir aquela camisola, sua nova vida, tudo.

Ofegou ao sentir uma pontada de dor que tentava rasgar seu coração. Sua mãe não a queria, e seu pai a tinha enganado.

Deixou cair à adaga, e fechou os olhos enquanto lutava contra a compreensão e a dor, mas a horrível cantilena se repetia uma e outra vez em sua cabeça.

Mas então se deu conta ao fim de que não estava sozinha. Olhou Cullen, e se rebelou ao ver as lágrimas que sulcavam seu arrumado rosto.

—Não chore Edward— sussurrou.

Odiava sua mãe, e nesse momento também a seu pai. Sentiu um desespero horrível ao olhar Edward, porque se deu conta de que ia à deriva. Estava perdida, não tinha nenhum lugar ao que ir, ficou sem um destino e sem um farol que a guiasse.

—Venha aqui — sussurrou ele, enquanto se aproximava e alargava os braços para ela.

Bella não vacilou, e quando a abraçou com força contra seu corpo, sentiu por um instante que estava no lugar mais seguro do mundo, em um porto que era seu verdadeiro lar. Durante esse instante, aferrou-se a ele como se fosse sua corda de salvamento, mas então se deu conta de que estava nua, e de que seu corpo duro e poderoso se amoldava contra ela. Deu-se conta do muito que o amava, de quanto o necessitava. O desejo era tão forte… o frio se desvaneceu ante aquele fogo ardente.

A força da paixão que a atendia a surpreendeu, e elevou o olhar. Notou que ele se esticava ao dar-se conta do que acontecia, e que seu membro se excitava.

—Edward — sussurrou enquanto acariciava seu rosto.

Ofegou surpreendida quando a apertou ainda mais contra seu corpo e a beijou enlouquecido. A dor de seu peito entrou em campo de batalha com o desejo que a abrasava, e ao cabo de uns segundos começou a beijá-lo com um desespero frenético.

Edward gemeu, baixou as mãos até suas nádegas, elevou-a contra seu corpo, e a levou assim até a cama. Quando a deitou e se colocou em cima dela, suas coxas poderosas abriram suas pernas, e Bella gemeu ao sentir o contato de seu membro duro contra seu sexo.

Ele começou a riscar os lábios com a língua enquanto se balançava contra ela, e baixou uma mão por seu corpo até afundá-la no delta de sua virilha.

Amava-o tanto… Bella gritou de prazer, e se sumiu em um torvelinho que prometia levá-la a um lugar longínquo do que não quereria retornar jamais.

Edward lhe abriu ainda mais as pernas, levou uma mão às calças, e liberou sua ereção; quando começou a esfregar aquele membro escorregadio, quente e duro contra ela, Bella gemeu e explodiu em mil pedaços.

—Bella — ofegou contra seu ouvido, enquanto se movia enlouquecido contra ela.

Não o ouviu, e pareceu que flutuava em uma nuvem enquanto ia retornando pouco a pouco à segurança de seus braços; entretanto, nesse momento uma palavra apareceu em sua mente… «mamãe»… o som reverberou em sua cabeça, cheio de angústia e desespero, e a rasgou uma dor insuportável.

Edward ficou imóvel.

—Bella? —abraçou-a com força, afastou seu membro de seu sexo, e o colocou contra sua coxa.

Oh, Deus… seu pai a tinha enganado, sua mãe não a queria… se voltou para Edward enquanto a dor a destroçava, e chorou contra seu peito.

Ele a apertou ainda mais contra si e seguiu abraçando-a com força, mas seus soluços continuaram durante um longo momento.

* * *

Bella estava olhando pela janela de sua habitação enquanto uma suave brisa lhe acariciava a bochecha. O sol já tinha iniciado sua ascensão pelo céu, a manhã era bastante úmida, e os pássaros trilavam incansáveis.

Sem fechar a janela, voltou-se para olhar para a cama. Edward já tinha ido, mas tinha ficado com ela virtualmente até o amanhecer e tinha seguido acariciando-a e abraçando-a cada vez que despertava e punha-se a chorar. A dor se desvaneceu. Seu pai a tinha traído, assim não ia voltar a pensar nele; quanto a sua mãe, tinha acontecido o que esperava. Era uma dama altiva e fina que não queria à filha que tinha tido com um pirata. E o que? Não lhe importava o mais mínimo.

Mas Edward de Cullen sim que lhe importava. E já não era «de Cullen», a não ser Edward, porque tinham começado a amar-se. Esboçou um sorriso, e se rodeou com os braços enquanto permanecia nua junto à janela.

Na noite anterior tinham feito amor. Ele a tinha ensinado o que era a paixão, e lhe tinha dado um prazer incrível que tinha afastado a um lado a dor. Não tinha tomado sua virgindade, porque a angústia que a tinha afligido havia se interposto entre eles, mas seguro que não demoraria em fazê-lo. Tudo ia trocar em adiante, eram amantes e não havia como volta atrás.

Significava isso que ia poder navegar com ele por todo mundo? Nesse caso, não necessitava que entrasse na sociedade londrina.

Sentiu um alívio enorme, e começou a vestir-se.

* * *

Edward não tinha conciliado o sono em toda a noite. Quando Bella dormiu por fim em seus braços, tinha decidido permanecer junto a ela. Apesar de que sabia que ficaria desonrada se uma donzela os encontrasse juntos na cama, tinha-lhe dado mais medo que despertasse e tivesse que suportar sozinha a dor, sem ninguém que a consolasse. Tinha seguido abraçando-a até que se convenceu de que estava bastante exausta e emocionalmente esgotada para dormir até a manhã, e tinha saído sigilosamente da habitação pouco antes do amanhecer. Ao chegar a seu próprio dormitório, não tinha se deitado, já que o atormentava tanto a imagem de Bella fazendo farrapos a camisola como a dor que tinha presenciado. Podia amaldiçoar uma e outra vez seus pais, mas isso não ia conseguir mitigar a angústia que a consumia. Perguntou-se quanto podia chegar a suportar uma mulher tão sensível.

A noite anterior tinha perdido a razão, e tinha estado a ponto de possuí-la. Renée Dwyer não a queria, mas ele sim. Havia sentido uma necessidade visceral de fazê-la sua, mas sob a luz do dia se sentia atônito e não podia entender aqueles sentimentos tão possessivos. Se Bella não se pusesse a chorar, teria arrebatado sua inocência, o que teria ocorrido depois?

Que teria contribuído a lhe causar ainda mais dor.

Sabia que devia manter distância. Não ia voltar a ir a sua habitação, e evitaria a todo custo estar a sós com ela.

Nesse momento se encontrava sozinho no salão, fingindo que estava lendo o London Teme apesar de que não podia centrar-se em uma só palavra. Todo mundo tinha se levantado logo. Lizzie e Alice estavam com os meninos apesar de que as babás poderiam haver-se feito cargo deles, e à condessa gostava de dar um passeio pelos jardins a primeira hora da manhã.

Emmett e Alice entraram no salão, e ele os viu trocar um olhar.

—O que te ocorreu ontem à noite? —perguntou ela, enquanto se sentava à mesa e tomava uma massa— Foi de farra?

—Quando chegar a condessa quero anunciar algo.

Emmett se sentou, e perguntou:

—Tem algo a ver com o que estivemos falando ontem à noite?

—Sim — começou a brincar com sua xícara de café, que tinha se esfriado fazia tempo.

A condessa, Esme de Cullen, chegou nesse momento. Tinha as bochechas rosadas graças ao passeio matutino.

—Bom dia — aproximou-se de Edward, e deu um beijo na bochecha— Ontem não tivemos ocasião de nos ver; de fato, passamos como dois navios na noite — seu sorriso se desvaneceu quando ele a olhou— me alegra muito de que esteja em casa, mas começo a me preocupar. O que te ocorre? Por que está tão sério?

—Estou bem, mas o mesmo não pode dizer-se de Bella — Edward ficou de pé— Ainda não a conhece, mas suponho que Emmett e Alice já te contaram o que aconteceu.

—Alice me disse que é sua convidada, e que a trouxe para Londres para que conheça a única família que fica. Emmett comentou que é seu protetor.

Edward conseguiu esboçar um sorriso.

—De fato, é um pouco mais complicado. Falei com seu pai antes que morresse, e seu último desejo foi que me convertesse no tutor legal de Bella. — Olharam-no com uma mescla de surpresa e incredulidade; antes que algum deles pudesse objetar e aduzir que um homem com sua reputação não era o adequado para ser tutor de uma jovem, acrescentou:

—Era resistente a aceitar essa responsabilidade, mas já não. É oficial, e vou me encarregar de que se redijam os documentos pertinentes. A partir deste momento, Bella Swan está sob minha tutela.


	12. Chapter 12

**N/A: **Oi pessoal, aqui está mais um capítulo da nossa querida Selvagem e nosso amado de Cullen. Espero que gostem.

Estou muito feliz que muitas leitoras comentaram, são esses cometarios que me estimulam a continuar postando! Estou postando por vocês já que estou na praia...

Um beijo super hiper especial para a Helena Hale, minha querida leitora fantasminha que apareceu! Beijos mil gata e obrigada.

Espero mais coments ok?

Sem mais delongas... VAMOS AO CAP!

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

Enquanto os outros ficavam olhando-o com assombro, Alice pôs-se a rir e disse:

—Como vai proteger precisamente você a virtude de uma mulher? Te vi em seu quarto ontem pela tarde, segue sendo inocente?

—Alice! —exclamou a condessa.

Edward se levantou com brutalidade.

—Tínhamos que falar de vários assuntos, Alice, embora isso seja algo que não te concerne. E sugiro que pense isso duas vezes antes de me acusar de roubar a inocência de Bella. —apesar de suas palavras, Edward sabia que a noite anterior tinha estado a ponto de fazê-lo, e não pela primeira vez. Sua irmã era muito bisbilhoteira, assim era uma sorte que não os tivesse pegado.

Alice o olhou boquiaberta.

—Desde quando é tão melindroso? Parece-me que está assanhado com ela, porque o irmão que conheço se mostraria indiferente ante tais acusações; além disso, nunca tentaste ocultar suas aventuras.

—Não tenho uma aventura com Bella. Tem dezessete anos, e está sob minha tutela — sentiu que se ruborizava, e deu as costas a sua irmã ao voltar-se para a condessa— Esperava que sua mãe tivesse a honra de ocupar-se dela, mas não quer saber nada de sua filha. Conhece lady Dwyer?

—Sim. É terrível, suponho que tem medo da ruína social; mesmo assim, é indesculpável que rechace sua própria filha. O que falou à senhorita Swan?

Edward vacilou antes de responder. Trocou um olhar com Emmett, e recordou os terríveis acontecimentos do dia anterior.

—Sim, não tomou nada bem. Está muito afetada, assim que peço que se esforcem ao máximo por tratá-la bem. Recentemente perdeu seu pai, e o de agora foi outro duro golpe.

—Claro que a trataremos bem — disse a condessa com voz suave— Por certo, Emmett me comentou que sua formação foi mais que duvidosa.

—Seu pai morreu justiçado na forca por pirataria. — A condessa soltou uma exclamação afogada. —Teve uma vida difícil, e esperava ajudá-la a conseguir um futuro mais prometedor. Se soubessem como se criou, gelaria o sangue nas veias. Nenhuma mulher teria que ter uma vida assim, seu pai era um homem bastante duro.

Alice ficou de pé e se aproximou.

—Sinto ter sido tão insensível, Edward. Quando os vi juntos pensei que eram amantes, apesar de que é muito jovem para seu gosto e não é o tipo de mulher que prefere.

Edward se sentiu aliviado, e esboçou um sorriso.

—Pois se equivocou ao pensar mal. A verdade é que as duas têm algumas coisas em comum. Você é filha de um conde, mas se criou com cinco meninos; por sua parte, Bella se criou no convés de um navio, entre marinheiros. As duas eram umas fedelhas. Eu gostaria de contar com sua ajuda em especial, está disposta a me dar uma mão?

—Claro que sim, estou mais fascinada que alguma vez estive— disse ela, depois de lhe dar um beijo na bochecha— Se encarregaste já do problema da roupa? Não pode passear pela cidade levando calças.

—Madame Didier chegará ao meio-dia. Nunca pôs um vestido, Alice.

Tanto sua irmã como a condessa ficaram estupefatas. As duas mulheres trocaram um olhar, e a condessa sorriu e disse:

—Vamos ajudar a que se adapte. Que explicações vai dar sobre sua família?

—Felizmente, seu pai foi oficial da armada antes de dedicar-se à pirataria. Direi que deixou à armada e que se converteu em dono de uma plantação nas ilhas, muitos oficiais o têm feito; quanto a sua mãe, direi que morreu quando ela era muito pequena, e para não me desviar ainda mais da verdade, que sua família materna procede de Cornwall, mas que Bella é a única descendente que fica viva.

—Parece-me que com isso bastará, ao menos por agora. Suponho que quer apresentá-la na sociedade para que encontre um marido adequado, não? —disse a condessa.

Edward se esticou dos pés a cabeça.

—Não adiantemos os acontecimentos, Bella não está pronta para ter pretendentes. Necessitará uns seis meses para se preparar — os olhou um a um, e acrescentou— Durante a viagem começou a receber aulas de decoro e etiqueta. Não sabia ler, mas já o faz melhor que Alexi. É muito inteligente e estou convencido de que pode conseguir tudo o que se proponha, mas a aterra que a alta sociedade se burle dela e a ridicularize, porque era o que faziam as damas da ilha. Qualquer conselho será bem recebido.

—Pobrezinha — disse a condessa — Todos a ajudaremos, é obvio.

—Edward, por que não nos asseguramos de que seja todo um êxito desde o começo? —perguntou Alice.

—O que quer dizer?

—Terá que começar por levá-la de visita a casa de nossas amizades mais próximas. A receberão com cordialidade, e não a tratarão com desdém se cometer algum engano.

—E assim sua confiança em si mesma irá crescendo — comentou ele com aprovação.

Alice respondeu com um enorme sorriso.

—O que lhe parece lady Harrington? É a pessoa mais cortês do mundo — apostilou Emmett.

—E seguimos sendo boas amigas — comentou a condessa— Falarei com ela o quanto antes, Kate é a pessoa ideal para a primeira visita de Bella.

Edward mal a conhecia, embora tivesse sido a prometida de seu irmão Tyrell em outra época. Era uma das damas mais agradáveis e singelas que conhecia além de uma das maiores herdeiras do reino.

—Parece-me bem — disse sem duvidar.

—O baile dos Denali seria a ocasião ideal para uma apresentação em sociedade formal — comentou a condessa.

—Preferiria uma apresentação informal, mãe. Mas esse baile se celebra dentro de um mês, não?

—Sim, e seguro que é fantástico — disse Alice— Sempre desfrutei dos bailes dos Denali, nunca convidam a mais de umas cento e cinquenta pessoas. Se Bella estiver pronta então, seria a oportunidade perfeita.

Antes que Edward pudesse responder, a condessa disse:

—Não pode postergar seis meses a busca de pretendentes adequados, Edward. Não é fácil encontrar um bom partido a uma jovem de bom berço, mas sem recursos, e muito menos se sua ascendência for bastante turva. Deve começar a considerar possíveis candidatos imediatamente. A menos que tenha muita sorte, é algo que vai levar seu tempo. Tem dote?

Edward sabia que a condessa tinha razão. Não ia ser nada fácil encontrar a Bella um marido que a merecesse. Sentiu que formava um nó no estômago, e cruzou os braços. Era como se acabasse de ficar em marcha uma bola de neve que ia acabar convertendo-se em uma avalanche. Era óbvio que Bella necessitava um marido, mas apesar do muito que tinha progredido, ainda não estava preparada para que alguém a cortejasse.

—Eu proporcionarei o dote. Encarregarei a algum de meus advogados que encontre uma propriedade pequena, mas produtiva, e a poremos em nome de Swan; de fato, me encarregarei do assunto o quanto antes. Teríamos que começar a pensar entre todos em possíveis pretendentes, porque é certo que não vai ser fácil lhe encontrar um bom partido.

A condessa o puxou pelo braço, e disse:

—Emmett me falou que é toda uma beleza, isso conta em seu favor. Recolheremos uma lista de candidatos, me avise assim que tenha arrumado o dote — olhou para a porta, e seu sorriso se desvaneceu.

Todos seguiram seu olhar, e emudeceram ao ver Bella vestida com suas calças, suas botas, e a camisa de Edward. Ele se apressou a ir para ela, e se deu conta de que estava muito pálida e tinha os olhos avermelhados de tanto chorar.

—Bom dia, Bella — disse, com um sorriso exagerado— Chegaste bem a tempo para conhecer minha madrasta, estamos tomando o café da manhã.

Ao ver que o olhava com uma expressão doída e cheia de incredulidade, deu-se conta de que devia te-los ouvido falar dela, e se sentiu consternado.

—Vamos, apresentarei a minha madrasta.

Esme se aproximou deles, e a olhou com um sorriso cheio de calidez.

—Bem-vinda à família, querida — disse enquanto a puxava pelas mãos— Como está sob a tutela de Edward, todos nos encarregaremos de cuidar de você. Será um verdadeiro prazer.

—Encantada de conhecê-la, condessa — respondeu Bella, que estava claramente surpreendida ante aquele recebimento tão cordial.

—Não necessita tanta formalidade, querida. Estamos em família — deu um beijo na bochecha antes de soltá-la— Sinto de coração as perdas que sofreste recentemente. Posso fazer algo para ajudá-la?

Bella se ruborizou. Como tinha ficado emudecida limitou-se a negar com a cabeça.

—Não, obrigado — sussurrou ao fim.

Edward se sentiu aliviado ao ver que mostrava boas maneiras passáveis. Posou uma mão em seu braço, e disse:

—Podemos falar depois do café da manhã?

—Não, quero falar com você — disse ela com voz rouca.

Edward recordou imediatamente os beijos e os abraços, a paixão descontrolada. Acelerou o coração, e soube que ela também estava pensando naqueles momentos de loucura.

—Desculpem-nos — disse aos outros, antes de conduzi-la à biblioteca; uma vez ali, fechou as portas e perguntou— Como se encontra, Bella? —não queria falar da noite anterior, já que não sabia o que dizer para justificar seu imperdoável comportamento.

— Te ouvi! Estava falando de pretendentes, e de um dote! —exclamou ela com incredulidade.

—Isso é o que faz um tutor, Bella. Tenho que te proporcionar um bom futuro.

—Não é meu tutor — espetou ela muito pálida.

—Anunciei-o de forma oficial. Para que não haja nenhuma dúvida, vou encarregar-me de que se redijam uns documentos, e parecerá que Swan me encomendou sua tutela.

Bella demorou uns segundos em responder.

—Se estar sob sua tutela significa que vai me obrigar a casar, nego-me a aceitá-lo!

—Já sei que está assustada…

—Ontem à noite nos deitamos juntos! —exclamou, com os olhos cheios de angústia— Ontem à noite me beijou uma e outra vez, acreditava que éramos amantes!

Edward empalideceu de repente, e por um momento ficou sem fala.

—Não somos amantes — conseguiu dizer ao fim— O de ontem à noite foi um engano que não voltará a repetir-se, segue sendo virgem!

—Por pouco! —Bella se aproximou dele, e disse com desespero— Abraçou-me e me beijou, colocou-me a língua na boca e a mão entre as pernas! Como pode dizer que não somos amantes?

Edward ficou vermelho como um tomate, e murmurou:

—Perdi o controle.

—Além disso, não foi à primeira vez! —exclamou tremente— A bordo do navio, durante a tormenta… acreditava que tinha sido um sonho, mas não foi, verdade? Fez-me amor no Fair Lady!

—Perdi o controle — repetiu ele com rigidez, apesar do estúpido que soava— É incrivelmente bela e tentadora, mas foi um engano. Merece ter um marido…

—Não quero um marido, quero a você!

Ele emudeceu. Bella estava tremente, mas se negou a afastar o olhar.

—Não vou deitar-me contigo, Bella. Uma noite de carícias não nos converte em amantes. O desejo fez que perdesse a cabeça, mas só queria consolá-la. Tenho feito cargo de sua tutela para protegê-la de cafajestes como eu.

Ela começou a retroceder enquanto sacudia a cabeça.

—O que aconteceu ontem à noite mudou tudo!

—Não mudou nada. Como não pode ir a Dwyer House, vai estar sob minha tutela, e tenho a responsabilidade de assegurar seu futuro — conseguiu manter um pouco de calma com muita dificuldade— Necessita de um marido, Bella. Como todas as mulheres.

Ela tentou falar, mas foi incapaz de articular palavra. Tentou-o de novo.

—Poderia se casar comigo.

Edward ficou atônito. A mente ficou em branco, e só foi consciente daquela mulher esbelta e formosa que estava pedindo que se casasse com ela.

—Ontem cumpri os dezoito — estava tremendo dos pés a cabeça, e seu medo era patente. Tragou com dificuldade, e acrescentou— Se tiver que me casar, por que não pode ser com você? Sabe que sou bastante mulher para me deitar contigo, estou segura de que seria mais que capaz de te satisfazer. E assim poderia me esquecer de toda esta farsa, e sair para navegar contigo. Não sou uma dama fina, mas sei que me deseja. Caio-te bem, somos camaradas de bordo! Além disso, como sou jovem, poderia te dar mais filhos.

Estava pedindo que se casasse com ela.

Edward sentiu que fraquejavam as pernas, e teve que sentar-se. Estar juntos na fortaleza dispostos a capear outra tormenta, navegar para a eternidade… tê-la em seu leito, saboreá-la enquanto ela respondia com uma paixão tão desatada e selvagem como um mar enfurecido…

Bella vacilou por um instante, e se aproximou um pouco mais.

—Você gosta embora seja um pouco? Somos amigos, verdade?

—Claro que eu gosto Bella. Mas é uma mulher, e, além disso, está sob minha tutela. Não somos camaradas de bordo.

—Navegamos juntos!

Edward se levantou de repente.

—Não penso me casar alguma vez. Por que ia fazê-lo? —lutou por acalmar-se, e acrescentou com voz mais suave— Tenho dois filhos aos que adoro Bella. Não necessito de nenhum mais. Não tenho necessidade de me casar por razões econômicas, e não me interessa me fazer com um título nobiliário; além disso, não acredito no amor. Em resumo, não tenho razão alguma para me expor sequer ao matrimônio — ao ver que se ruborizava, acrescentou com desespero— Além disso, já sabe que sou um mulherengo contumaz. Sempre o fui, e sempre o serei. Nenhuma mulher aguentaria estar casada comigo.

—Claro que não tem por que se casar… bom, ao menos não comigo… não o falei a sério, é que… estou confusa…

Edward teve que controlar o impulso avassalador de abraçá-la para consolá-la. Era normal que estivesse confusa, acabava de inteirar-se de que era ilegítima, sua mãe não queria saber nada dela, e ele tinha estado a ponto de lhe arrebatar a virgindade.

—Te romperia o coração, Bella, e me parece que já lhe têm feito bastante dano.

Ela fechou os olhos com força. Era óbvio que se arrependia de seu arrebatamento.

—Bella, o de ontem à noite foi minha culpa, mas se parar para pensar com calma na situação, se dará conta de que te favorece estar sob minha tutela. Tanto minha família como eu vamos cuidar de você.

—Não quero ser tua responsabilidade.

Edward sabia que a tinha ferido, e que não havia raciocínio nem explicação que pudessem trocar o que tinha acontecido.

—Sinto-o — tinha vontade de suplicar seu perdão, e desejou não ter ido a seu quarto a noite anterior— Não tem nenhuma outra opção, Bella.

—Sua madrasta comentou que, como sou «turva», será difícil encontrar marido. Talvez resulte ser impossível.

—Não falou isso. O que disse é que sua ascendência é bastante turva, e tem razão. Está desejando te ajudar para que entre com êxito na alta sociedade, estou convencido de que pode obtê-lo — ao ver que se limitava a olhá-lo com uma expressão doída e acusadora, perguntou desesperado— O que quer que te diga?

—A verdade.

—Sobre o que? —perguntou muito tenso.

—Sobre nossa possível relação como amantes.

Edward assentiu enquanto o coração martelava no peito.

—Qual é a pergunta?

—Seríamos amantes se fosse uma dama de bom berço, com uma boa educação?

—Isso não é justo!

—Sim que o seríamos, e sabe tão bem como eu! Não estaria me protegendo, a não ser me abrindo de pernas! Ontem à noite esteve a ponto de fazê-lo! —secou com brutalidade as lágrimas.

Edward ficou furioso, e se aproximou dela.

—Pode ser que tenha razão, mas não pelas razões das que me acusa. O fato de que não seja uma dama não é o problema — perdeu o controle, e gritou— Mal acaba de fazer dezoito anos, tenho dez a mais e sou muito mais experiente! Admiti quão tentadora é! Se fosse maior e tão experimentada como eu, me deitaria contigo encantado, mas é jovem e inocente, e acredito que em seu caso nem tudo está perdido. Quero que tenha uma boa vida, mas se te «abro de pernas» como você diz, nenhum cavalheiro vai interessar-se em você. Tenho que ser ainda mais sucinto?

—Não tenho ideia do que quer dizer «sucinto», e me dá igual! Sabia, sabia que não era o bastante boa para você… e tampouco para minha mãe!

—Isso é exatamente o contrário do que falei.

—Pois então está mentindo!

Bella tentou lhe dar um bofetão, mas ele conseguiu agarrar seu pulso antes de que pudesse fazê-lo.

—Entendo que esteja furiosa, porque ontem à noite passei da raia. Já te falei uma e outra vez que não pretendia fazê-lo, mas não posso mudar o acontecido. Sinto muito.

—Eu não! —exclamou, enquanto escapava com brutalidade de sua mão— Te odeio. Oxalá não tivesse te conhecido jamais, desejaria estar em qualquer lugar menos aqui.

Aquelas palavras o golpearam totalmente, e o deixaram sem fala. Quando ela pôs-se a correr para a porta, apressou-se a segui-la.

—Bella, espera! Não o diz a sério…

Ela o separou de um empurrão.

—Digo muito a sério. Deixe-me em paz, de Cullen! Deixe-me em paz, e não volte a entrar em minha habitação nunca mais!

Edward ficou gelado, e ela aproveitou para abrir a porta de repente.

Alice estava no corredor. Era óbvio que tinha estado bisbilhotando, mas Edward estava muito alterado para perguntar o que teria conseguido ouvir; entretanto, quando lhe lançou um olhar frio e acerado, começou a dar-se conta da tormenta que estava a ponto de desatar-se.

Sua irmã segurou Bella pela mão, que estava ao bordo das lágrimas, e disse:

—Madame Didier já está aqui, Bella. Eu gostaria de ajudá-la a escolher um novo vestuário, seguro que passamos isso muito bem! Vamos acima, querida, e enquanto isso contarei tudo sobre o miserável, ruim, insensível e egoísta de meu irmão. Há, esqueci que também é arrogante, prepotente, cruel e um verdadeiro canalha, verdade? Não se preocupe, não vai voltar a pôr um pé em sua habitação!

—É um mal nascido, mas não é cruel nem um canalha.

Alice fulminou seu irmão com o olhar, e Bella e ela começaram a subir a escada com os braços entrelaçados.

—Bem feito — disse Emmett, ao sair do salão— É que não pode manter a braguilha fechada, embora seja por uma vez na vida?

Edward o olhou carrancudo, mas foi incapaz de responder.

A condessa saiu do salão, e depois de olhá-lo com preocupação, subiu atrás de Alice e Bella.

Edward se apoiou na porta da biblioteca, enquanto sentia uma estranha dor no coração. Fizesse o que fizesse, parecia que sempre acabava ferindo Bella, e nesse momento odiou a si mesmo com todas suas forças. Ela não merecia todo aquele sofrimento. Tinha-lhe prometido várias coisas, e uma delas era que ia encarregar-se de lhe dar um bom futuro.

Mas era um futuro do que ele não podia formar parte… não, claro que não.

* * *

Bella se aproximou da janela de sua habitação enquanto a costureira começava a tirar seu equipamento. Ruborizou-se mortificada ao pensar no que acabava de fazer… como tinha sido capaz de pedir a Edward de Cullen que se casasse com ela?

—Bella — disse Alice com voz suave.

Nem sequer a ouviu. Depois da noite anterior, tinha acreditado que iriam ser amantes, não marido e mulher. Nem sequer em seus sonhos mais desatinados se expôs ser sua esposa, já que sabia que não era o bastante boa para ele; entretanto, ao descer e ouvi-lo falar de pretendentes e de um dote, deu-se conta de que pensava lhe encontrar marido, e tinha ficado atônita. O desespero a tinha impulsionado a soltar sem mais aquela terrível sugestão, mas nesse momento quão único sentia era um estranho intumescimento.

Tinha cruzado meio mundo para encontrar-se com sua mãe, que não queria saber nada dela. Depois da noite anterior, acreditava que Cullen a queria como amante, mas não era assim; de fato, ele afirmava que ia ser seu tutor legal, e estava decidido a casá-la com outro homem.

Ficou ali, olhando pela janela, ferida e desconcertada, enquanto tentava encontrar algo de sentido a sua vida.

Durante as últimas semanas, obstinou-se ao plano de ação que tinha acordado com Cullen: ia aprender a ser uma dama com sua ajuda, para poder incorporar-se à sociedade e viver com sua mãe. Por muito torpes que tivessem sido seus esforços, estava decidida a conseguir o impossível. Queria chegar a ser uma dama, ao menos na aparência, e não só para que sua mãe chegasse a querê-la. Sempre tinha vivido marginalmente e excluída da sociedade, tinha contemplado de fora as grandes casas, olhou pelas janelas para ver os elegantes salões e as lojas exclusivas. Sempre tinha sabido que era diferente, e tinha desejado que não fosse assim.

De Cullen lhe tinha dado a oportunidade de trocar as coisas.

Embora tivesse fingido que lhe dava igual trocar, tinha estado enganando a si mesma; se não lhe importasse, não teria se esforçado tanto. Importava-lhe muitíssimo, e por isso estava chorando nesse momento.

As autoridades ficaram com a casa de seu pai. Não queria retornar à ilha, porque ali teria que mentir, roubar e suplicar para sobreviver. Não queria voltar a ser aquela moça selvagem.

Secou os olhos com brutalidade. Claro que Cullen não queria casar-se com ela, jamais tinha esperado que o fizesse. Tinha sido bastante estúpida para apaixonar-se por ele e tinha desejado converter-se em sua amante, mas ele era muito honrado. Até que o tinha conhecido, nem sequer sabia que existissem homens como ele. De Cullen estava comportando-se com nobreza. Na ilha tinha decidido protegê-la, e acabava de assumir sua tutela de forma oficial apesar de que não estava obrigado a fazê-lo. Em vez de desentender-se dela, ia proporcionar-lhe um generoso dote para que pudesse encontrar um bom marido.

Sentia-se ferida, mas também agradecida. Imaginou o futuro com o que tinha começado a sonhar, mas ligeiramente alterado. Viu-se embelezada com um elegante vestido, e comportando-se com uma correção impecável. Estava sentada com Edward de Cullen em um jardim de rosas, e ele estava sorrindo com afeto; entretanto, só eram bons amigos, porque ela estava casada com outro homem.

—Olhe esta em tons marfim e coral! —Alice mostrou uma parte de tecido— Combinará de maravilha com seu cabelo e seus olhos.

Bella se deu conta de que a irmã de Edward estava olhando-a com preocupação, e se surpreendeu ao ver o montão de amostras de tecido que havia sobre a cama. Nunca tinha visto tal quantidade de seda, cetim, gaze e algodão. Edward de Cullen a tinha acolhido em sua casa, e estava disposto a lhe dar um dote e a proporcionar um vestuário digno de uma princesa.

—Todos estes tecidos não são para mim, verdade?

—Pode escolher todos os que queira — disse Alice com um sorriso— Edward é muito rico, assim vamos gastar tudo o que possamos. Às vezes se comporta como um caipira insensível!

—É um grande homem — sussurrou Bella.

—Está profundamente apaixonada por ele, verdade? —Alice cobriu a mão com a sua depois de dar a amostra cor marfim e coral à costureira.

Bella ficou vermelha como um tomate.

—Claro que não! Estou agradecida por tudo o que tem feito por mim… por permitir que fique aqui, por me dar a oportunidade de me superar — o disse com sinceridade. Não podia tornar-se atrás. Embora tivesse que contentar-se com a amizade de Edward e casar-se com outro homem, queria converter-se em uma dama, ao menos na aparência, se podia obtê-lo.

—Meu irmão tem uma reputação considerável, Bella. Não é dos que se casam…

—Já sei! —conseguiu sorrir e acrescentou— Durante anos o vi no convés de seus próprios navios e das embarcações que capturava. Vi como as damas se comportavam como umas parvas tentando chamar sua atenção ao vê-lo passar pelas ruas de Kingston. Todo mundo conhece de Cullen nas ilhas.

Enquanto falava, Bella se deu conta de que não era a primeira mulher que se apaixonava por ele e que acabava sendo rechaçada. Certamente, Edward tinha ido deixando uma trilha de corações quebrados por todo mundo. Ia ter que tentar sossegar os protestos de seu rebelde coração, como tantas outras.

—Meu irmão é encantador, muito atrativo e tem um montão de dinheiro, assim é normal que as mulheres se apaixonem por ele. Mas é a primeira vez que o vejo tão atento. Suas aventuras revistam ser muito breves, e nunca havia trazido uma mulher para casa.

Bella se rodeou com os braços. Não estava segura de querer ter uma conversa tão íntima com Alice Halle.

—Não sou tão parva para pensar que posso chegar a me casar com seu irmão; de fato, tem razão ao querer me encontrar marido, porque a única alternativa seria voltar para as ilhas. Eu adoro o mar e navegar, mas não posso retornar.

—Está sendo muito valente!

—Isso não é verdade. Se é valente quando se está sozinha durante meses sem saber de onde vai tirar a comida, e quando vê chegar seu próprio navio e não sabe quem está vivo e quem não.

Ao ver que Alice abria os olhos como pratos, Bella se voltou e desejou não ter falado tão abertamente; entretanto, havia dito a verdade. Frequentemente, as viagens de seu pai se alargavam mais do previsto, e por fim era capaz de enfrentar à verdade e admitir que não a tinha cuidado muito bem. Durante os meses prévios a sua morte, ela tinha tido que pescar na baía, recolher mangas, e suplicar e roubar para sobreviver. Uma vez o tinham prendido no Chipre, e tinha demorado um ano em voltar; naquela época, ela tinha treze anos, e tinha tido que enfrentar à solidão e ao medo. Cada vez que o veleiro chegava ao porto, sentia-se aterrada ante a possibilidade de que seu pai não estivesse a bordo.

Queria desesperadamente a vida que Edward estava lhe oferecendo. Ao melhor a casa que lhe comprava tinha um jardim de rosas, e se não fosse assim, podia plantar um ela mesma. E apesar de que a sociedade seguia aterrando-a, ao melhor não era para tanto; ao fim, os familiares de Edward eram muito distintos, e a tinham recebido muito bem. Ninguém a tinha tratado com desdém, ao menos de momento. Possivelmente a alta sociedade londrina não era tão mal como a da ilha; além disso, nessa ocasião não ia estar nas ruas de Kingston só e vestida de menino. Ia apresentar-se em sociedade pelo braço de Edward, e com o respaldo de sua elegante e poderosa família.

Podia fazê-lo, tinha que fazê-lo.

—Não se estranha que Edward te olhe assim — disse Alice com voz suave.

Bella não a ouviu. Aproximou-se da cama, e comentou:

—Só necessito um vestido.

Apesar de suas palavras, agarrou a seda de cor marfim e coral e a apertou contra seu peito com mãos trementes. O tecido era tão formoso, tão feminino… de repente, desejou com todas suas forças ter um vestido feito com aquele tecido. Era o mesmo desejo que tinha sentido pela camisola que tinha esmigalhado a noite anterior.

—Crê que ficará bem? —perguntou a Alice.

—Será a mulher mais bela da sala, e Edward resultará mais que difícil controlar-se. Não vai ter bastante com um só vestido, necessita dúzias.

A Bella custou acreditar que pudesse chegar a necessitar tanta roupa, e também a nova direção que estava tomando sua vida. Possivelmente aquilo era melhor que ser a amante de Edward de Cullen; ao fim, nunca tinha tido um lar estável e seguro. Seu pai e ela tinham lutado para sair adiante em Belle Mer, e sempre se abatia sobre eles o perigo de ter que vender a casa para poder pagar as dívidas.

Seu pai a tinha enganado, mas estaria muito contente por ela se pudesse vê-la e quereria que tivesse uma vida assim.

Quanto a sua mãe, cedo ou tarde acabariam encontrando-se, ela mesma ia encarregar-se disso. E quando chegasse esse dia, sua mãe não veria a filha de um pirata, a não ser a uma dama elegante com um arrumado marido e um lar próprio. Não suspeitaria sequer o muito que a tinha ferido ao rechaçá-la, porque ela manteria a cabeça bem alta e sorriria com tanta elegância como a condessa.

E no referente a Edward… seriam amigos, possivelmente inclusive grandes amigos. Talvez seguisse amando-o durante o resto de sua vida, mas se contentaria fazendo-o a distância, igual a quando o olhava com admiração na ilha. Esperava que com o tempo doesse menos.

Voltou-se para Alice, que estava contemplando uma amostra de cor marfim com raias rosadas, e disse:

—Aconselhe-me, o que deveria escolher?

* * *

Lady Harrington, única herdeira da enorme fortuna de sua família, estava sentada em um sofá de veludo dourado no salão de sua espaçosa casa de Greenwich, acompanhada de duas boas amigas, lady Bess Waverly e lady Felicia Capshaw. Era miúda e elegante, e tinha vinte e cinco anos e uns preciosos olhos azuis esverdeado. Levava sua juba loira platina recolhida em um estrito coque passado de moda, mas era o estilo austero que preferia. Apesar do enriquecida que era, levava um vestido azul escuro quase severo, e as únicas joias que pôs eram uns pequenos pingentes e um anel de diamantes, já que não gostava de fazer alarde de sua riqueza.

Em troca, suas amigas usavam vestidos carregados e cheios de adornos. Bess levava um ostentoso colar de rubis que tinha presenteado seu último amante, um conde russo que estava de visita em Londres; por sua parte, Felicia levava uma quantidade de esmeraldas desmesurada para uma jovem viúva, já que estava fazendo ostentação da fortuna que tinha deixado seu defunto marido com a esperança de apanhar um terceiro marido.

Ao que parecia, já tinha um possível candidato, porque tinha passado uma hora falando de um conde de idade avançada que também tinha enviuvado em duas ocasiões, e que a tinha visitado quatro vezes durante aquela semana.

—O que opina querida? —perguntou Felicia com avidez.

Kate sorriu, e disse:

—Quer que te diga o que quer ouvir, ou o que penso realmente?

Felicia se ergueu ainda mais em sua cadeira, e Bess pôs-se a rir e comentou:

—Quer sua aprovação, Kate. Oxalá pudéssemos ser tão indiferentes como você às tentações que nos oferece a vida!

Kate se limitou a sorrir. O comentário não a tinha ofendido, mas não queria que suas amigas soubessem que no fundo teria gostado de ter a mesma atitude volúvel que elas. Quando tinha seis anos, tinha presenciado o brutal assassinato de sua mãe às mãos de uma multidão descontrolada, e embora não recordava nem o acontecido nem os dias prévios, a partir de então tinha aceitado com serenidade todos os embates da vida.

—Você não gosta de lorde Robert, verdade? —disse Felicia, zangada.

Kate lhe deu uns tapinhas na mão.

—Preocupo-me com você, querida. Por que quer voltar a te casar tão logo? Não preferiria selecionar com tempo seu terceiro marido?

—Não sou como você, Kate. Não tenho gelo nas veias. Ou me caso com lorde Robert ou consigo um amante, porque sinto falta da paixão do leito conjugal.

Kate permaneceu impassível. Suas amigas sabiam que era virgem, e não entendiam por que não se casava nem tinha amantes. Cansou-se de tentar explicar que não estava interessada nos homens. Desfrutava de uma vida segura em Harrington Hall, onde se dedicava a cuidar de seu pai, e não necessitava nada mais. Jamais tinha se sentido atraída por nenhum homem. Não era que tivesse preferência pelas mulheres; simplesmente, estava morta tanto em corpo como em alma.

—Sugiro a você que tome um amante, mas com discrição. E desta vez, escolhe melhor.

O segundo marido de sua amiga tinha sido um jovem arrumado, mas impetuoso, que tinha morrido ao tentar saltar uma cerca ao lombo de seu puro sangue.

Justo quando Kate se voltou para Bess, que estava loucamente apaixonada por seu russo apesar de lorde Waverly e dos dois filhos que tinham, o mordomo entrou no salão com um cartão em uma bandeja de prata.

—Minha senhora…

Kate se levantou, e ao tomar o cartão sorriu ao ver que a mulher que tinha estado a ponto de converter-se em sua sogra tinha ido visitá-la. Em outra época, tinha estado prometida a Tyrell de Cullen, mas nenhum dos dois tinha querido formalizar a união. Ele estava apaixonado por sua amante, e tinha acabado casando-se com ela.

Havia se sentido mais que aliviada ao ver que seu pai não insistia em que voltasse a comprometer-se; ao que parecia, tinha entendido por fim que preferia seguir solteira. Apreciava muitíssimo à condessa de Masen, e sabia que o sentimento era mútuo.

—De quem se trata? —perguntou Bess, antes de ficar em pé— Já está tarde, Nicholas está me esperando no Hotel Beverly.

Kate abriu a boca para responder, mas nesse momento viu a condessa aproximando-se pelo corredor acompanhada de um cavalheiro moreno. Surpreendeu-se ao notar que o coração acelerava.

—Há! —Bess sorriu, deu uma cotovelada a Felicia, e sussurrou— É a condessa de Masen, e vem acompanhada de seu arrumado, taciturno e solteiro filho sir Emmett de Land's End. É o amante perfeito para você, Felicia. Ouvi dizer que é muito bom na cama, apesar de que lhe falta uma perna.

—Sempre está muito sério — comentou sua amiga.

—Os sérios são os melhores amantes, querida. Enfim, devo partir sem demora — depois de beijar Kate na bochecha e de saudar a condessa e Emmett, Bess se apressou a ir.

Kate se negou a pensar no que acabava de dizer sua amiga, e se obrigou a sorrir enquanto se adiantava para dar a bem-vinda aos recém chegados, embora tentasse não olhar Emmett de Cullen. Conheciam-se, é obvio, mas tinham trocado apenas uma dúzia de palavras quando ela estava prometida a seu irmão, e sempre com uma cortesia forçada; de fato, sempre se sentia um pouco incômoda ante aquele homem. Era estranho, porque ninguém era capaz de alterá-la.

—Que surpresa mais agradável, Esme — fez uma reverência, em deferência à fila superior da condessa. Esforçou-se por seguir sorrindo ao olhar Emmett, mas não o olhou aos olhos— Alegra-me vê-lo, sir Emmett — era impossível ignorá-lo por completo, já que era um homem corpulento e sólido. Pela extremidade do olho, viu uma coxa musculosa— Recorda a minha boa amiga lady Capshaw? Esteve em Masen comigo durante aquela visita de há tantos anos, mas naquele tempo era lady Greene.

Depois das apresentações de rigor, Kate ordenou ao mordomo que servisse um refrigério, e aproveitou aqueles minutos para recuperar a compostura. A visita da condessa não era muito incomum, mas a presença de seu filho a tinha tomado por surpresa.

Sir Emmett quase nunca estava em Londres; de fato, fazia uns dois anos ou mais que não o via. Perguntou-se se passava todo o tempo em suas propriedades de Cornwall, que lhe tinham concedido junto ao título por seu heroísmo na guerra. Não tinha trocado em nada. Seguia sendo muito corpulento, muito moreno, e em seus olhos ainda se refletia a sombra de alguma terrível carga; apesar de tudo, devia admitir que suas amigas tivessem razão… era muito atrativo.

—É um prazer voltar a vê-lo, sir Emmett — estava dizendo Felicia com paquera— Recordo que nos conhecemos na Irlanda.

Ele assentiu, mas permaneceu sério. Olhou Kate, mas afastou o olhar imediatamente.

—Encantado de voltar a vê-las.

Kate se deu conta de que Felicia ia tentar seduzi-lo. Recordou-se que não lhe importava o mais mínimo, e se apressou a voltar-se para a condessa.

—Desde quando está na cidade?

—Há dois dias. Querida, podemos sair para dar um passeio pelo jardim?

Era óbvio que queria que falassem a sós. Felicia estava perguntando a Emmett quanto tempo levava na cidade, e embora ele respondesse com amabilidade, sua impaciência e sua irritação eram patentes; mesmo assim, pegou-lhe jogando uma olhada ao generoso decote de sua amiga. Não se surpreendeu, já que todos os homens pareciam sentir predileção por Felicia e Bess.

Apesar de que não fazia nenhuma graça deixá-los a sós, tomou Esme pelo braço e a conduziu para a porta que dava ao jardim.

—Emmett foi muito considerado ao lhe acompanhar — se ouviu dizer. Não podia deixar de olhar pela extremidade do olho ao casal. Felicia devia estar mostrando-se encantadora, porque Emmett tinha começado a sorrir com relutância.

—Eu mesma me surpreendi, porque pode chegar a ser um verdadeiro recluso. Nunca vem à cidade, assim vou aproveitar ao máximo. Diz que está muito ocupado em Land's End, e evita os compromissos sociais tudo o que pode. Como está, Kate? E lorde Harrington?

—Papai está bem. Está em Estocolmo, ocupando-se de uns assuntos de negócios. A verdade é que sinto falta dele quando se vai de viagem.

Havia se sentido terrivelmente só até que Bess e Felicia tinham ido visitá-la… bom, o certo era que recebia visitas diariamente, mas apesar de que era muito educada para negar-se às receber, conversar sobre banalidades não aliviava a solidão que a atendia, e que tinha ido acentuando-se com o passar do tempo. Às vezes, ao contemplar às pessoas conversando e rindo em seu salão, era como se estivesse fora de seu próprio corpo, observando a todos e sentindo que não conhecia ninguém, nem sequer a si mesma. E apesar do muito que se alegrava quando seu pai retornava, seguia sentindo-se isolada.

Mas isso era o que sempre tinha querido, não? Seu pai estaria encantado de lhe encontrar um bom marido, mas a aterrava casar-se com um completo desconhecido e ter que passar toda uma vida suportando um matrimônio que era uma farsa.

—Me alegro de que esteja bem — disse a condessa— Como certo, sabia que meu filho Edward está na cidade? Acaba de chegar com uma jovem que está sob sua tutela.

—Edward é tutor de uma moça? Como é possível? —Kate a olhou assombrada. Edward era muito arrumado e mulherengo para ter a tutela de uma jovem.

—Conhecia ao pai de Bella. O homem tinha uma plantação nas ilhas, mas morreu recentemente. Como a mãe de Bella morreu ao dar a luz, decidiu trazê-la com a esperança de que se reunisse com sua família materna, mas parece que não fica ninguém com vida.

—Que horror! No que posso te ajudar?

Esme a puxou pelo braço.

—É um verdadeiro encanto, Kate. Esperávamos que possivelmente pudesse recebê-la, seria sua primeira visita de cortesia — ao ver que não parecia entendê-la, acrescentou— Esperamos que fizesse sua estreia oficial no baile dos Denali, mas como seu pai era mais rufião que cavalheiro, criou-a de uma forma pouco convencional. É uma dama doce e formosa, mas sua educação tem muitas carências.

Kate entendeu ao fim a situação, e disse:

—Eu adorarei recebê-la em minha casa, e me assegurarei de que tudo vá bem. Estou disposta a te ajudar a apresentá-la em sociedade se quiser.

—Obrigado. Tudo isto é muito importante para Edward… e para a senhorita Swan, é obvio. Agradecemos muitíssimo sua ajuda.

—É um prazer.

Kate olhou para o salão, e se surpreendeu ao ver Emmett as observando da janela. Estava sozinho, e parecia bastante tenso. Felicia estava sentada no sofá, e tinha cara de aborrecimento; ao que parecia, Emmett de Cullen não estava interessado em ter uma aventura amorosa com sua amiga.

Apesar de que não era assunto dela, sentiu-se estranhamente aliviada.


	13. Chapter 13

n/a: Olá! Tudo bem com vocês? estou aqui pra postar mais um cap pra vcs, em especial para a Raffa q eu sei q está ansiosa! Beijos pra você flor, esse cap vai para você.

Vamos ao cap... beijooooos

* * *

**Capítulo 13**

Edward teve que controlar a vontade de passear de um lado a outro com nervosismo. A família completa estava reunida no salão antes de jantar, com a exceção de Bella e de sua irmã. Não sabia por que estavam atrasando-se, mas conhecendo Alice… e Bella… começava a lhe preocupar o que pudessem chegar a tramar. A conversa que tinha mantido com Bella tinha estado atormentando-o durante todo o dia.

_Te odeio. Oxalá não te tivesse conhecido jamais._

Não sabia o que ia fazer se Bella o odiasse de verdade. Não podia suportar a ideia de que desejasse não o haver conhecido, aquela mulher se converteu em alguém indispensável para ele. Seguro que não o havia dito a sério, não? Era compreensível que estivesse doída e zangada.

Os meninos, que já tinham jantado e estavam preparando-se para passar uma tranquila noite no quarto de jogos, estavam com o resto da família. Tanto Michael, o enteado de Jasper por meio de um matrimônio prévio, com Ned, o filho mais velho de Lizzie e Tyrell, estavam conversando animadamente com Alexi nas portas que davam ao jardim. Como seu filho tinha um chicote na mão, o mais prudente era que estivessem bem vigiados, mas Anahid não estava no salão. Ariella estava sentada no chão, lendo em voz alta para Rogam e Margery. O menino era o filho de Alice, tinha um ano, e era loiro e tinha herdado os olhos cinza dos Halle; por sua parte, a pequena era a filha de Lizzie, tinha quatro anos, e era ruiva. Os dois estavam escutando fascinados, já que ao que parecia a história tratava de dragões, e Lizzie estava sentada com eles no chão com naturalidade sorrindo feliz. Passou todo o dia cuidando de seus três filhos e estava mais bonita que nunca, já que estava grávida de novo.

A condessa estava ocupada tentando controlar ao outro filho de Lizzie e Tyrell, Charles, ao que chamavam Chaz. O pequeno tinha dois anos, e parecia decidido a agarrar todos os adornos que havia em cima das mesas. Nesse momento, Emmett o apanhou bem a tempo de evitar que quebrasse um prato de valor incalculável.

Já quase tinha anoitecido, e ao ver que os três marotos saíam ao jardim, Edward decidiu ir buscá-los; entretanto, justo quando chegava à porta que dava ao exterior ouviu a voz de Alice, e pela extremidade do olho viu um anjo vestido de rosa… Bella.

Voltou-se com tanta brutalidade, que tropeçou com seus próprios pés e esteve a ponto de cair. Conseguiu manter o equilíbrio com muita dificuldade, e ficou contemplando-a como um panaca. Sua beleza e sua inocência o deixaram sem fôlego, e a desejou com toda sua alma.

Sem saber como, conseguiu sentar-se em uma cadeira enquanto a via sorrir com acanhamento. O coração martelava no peito, e mal podia pensar com coerência. Deus, Bella era tão formosa, que resultava quase doloroso… mas ele tinha sabido desde o começo que seria uma grande beleza, não?

Não ficava nem rastro da a Selvagem, mas nesse momento, ao ver a mulher em que estava convertendo-se, não lhe importou muito. Era incapaz de deixar de olhá-la.

—Edward! —Alice levou as mãos aos quadris, e lançou um olhar severo.

Levantou-se de repente, mas foi para elas com tanta precipitação, que tropeçou com o condenado tapete. Deteve-se derrapando diante de Bella, e lutou por recuperar o fôlego. Quando seus olhos se encontraram sentiu que ficava sem palavras, apesar de que queria dizer que era a mulher mais formosa de toda Grã-Bretanha.

—Estou ridícula? —perguntou ela em voz baixa.

Edward sentiu que dava um tombo o coração. Puxou-a pela mão, e conseguiu dizer:

—Não há palavras para descrever quão formosa está.

—Não necessita que minta por compaixão.

Ele levou sua mão aos lábios, mas não a beijou. Seguia muito impactado.

—Bella… — tragou com dificuldade, e ao final se deu por vencido— Não há nenhuma mulher tão bela como você.

Quando sorriu com maior confiança, elevou de novo sua mão e a beijou. Era terrivelmente consciente daquela mulher, mas o pior de tudo era o profundo desejo que o atormentava, e que ia além do físico. Era algo que não havia sentido jamais, e não entendia do que se tratava… ou possivelmente tinha medo de fazê-lo. Era incapaz de soltar sua mão, queria aferrar-se a ela pelo resto de sua vida.

—Cortou o cabelo?

—Não.

—Me alegro — enquanto contemplava seu rosto perfeito, deu-se conta de que seguia sendo a mesma, mas ao baixar o olhar para a seda rosa que moldava seus seios, sua cintura e o resto de seu corpo, teve que respirar fundo. Tudo tinha mudado.

—Lizzie recolheu meu cabelo, ela também o tem comprido.

De repente, Edward a imaginou nua com o cabelo caindo às costas e sobre os ombros, emoldurando seus seios. Na noite anterior a havia visto nua e com o cabelo solto quando tinha feito farrapos à camisola, mas estava enlouquecida de dor. Imaginou-a sorrindo, com as bochechas rosadas de desejo, esperando que a tomasse em braços e a levasse a cama.

Jamais em sua vida tinha desejado algo com tanta força. Soltou-lhe a mão, e pigarreou ligeiramente.

—Suponho que madame Didier tinha um vestido que alguma de suas clientes tinha rechaçado, não?

—Sim. Teve a amabilidade de fazer alguns acertos, como é possível que alguém rechaçasse um vestido tão bonito?

Ficou sem fôlego ao vê-la tão feliz, e disse com veemência:

—Te comprarei cem mais.

—Não necessito de cem vestidos — disse ela com um sorriso, antes de acrescentar com voz suave— Edward, recuperei a prudência.

Ele deixou de sorrir de repente, e se perguntou que demônios queria dizer com aquilo.

—Eu gostaria de… — Bella vacilou por um segundo, e mordeu o lábio— Eu gostaria de te pedir algo depois do jantar.

_Poderia se casar comigo._

Edward se esticou ao recordar suas palavras, ao recordar que Bella tinha sugerido que poderiam casar-se. Nunca esqueceria aquela proposta.

Sobressaltou-se ao sentir que alguém tossia, e nesse momento recordou que não estavam a sós. Sentiu que se ruborizava, e olhou a seu redor. Não lhe fez nenhuma graça o sorriso de Alice, nem a clara diversão de Emmett, nem os sorrisos de cumplicidade de sua mãe e de Lizzie. Inclusive Ariella estava olhando-o com curiosidade, como se tivesse feito algo terrivelmente inapropriado e desconjurado.

A condessa se aproximou, e olhou Bella com aprovação.

—Estou de acordo com Edward, querida. Está preciosa. Pode falar com ele em privado agora mesmo, enquanto Emmett vai pelos meninos. Lizzie, Alice e eu iremos já ao salão, e Anahid se encarregará de levar os outros meninos acima.

—Obrigado — Edward beijou sua madrasta na bochecha.

—Me alegro por você, Edward — disse ela, com um sorriso.

Ele não entendeu a que se referia. Quando todo mundo se foi, olhou Bella com um sorriso enquanto sentia que acelerava o coração. O efeito que aquela mulher tinha nele o desconcertava, e começava a lhe preocupar. Era seu tutor de forma oficial, assim tinha que controlar-se. Não era apropriado que a desejasse.

—Quer que feche as portas? —perguntou.

—Dá-me igual.

Edward optou por deixá-las abertas.

—Bella sinto o desta manhã… —se deteve em seco quando lhe posou uma mão no peito.

—Mencionou um dote, e uma casa — disse ela, antes de afastar a mão.

Aquele breve contato tinha bastado para que Edward recordasse em detalhe o que tinham compartilhado a noite anterior. Ficou tenso, e começou a passear de um lado a outro para tentar recuperar a compostura.

—Sim. Necessita de um dote, e vou proporcionar isso além de dinheiro, terá também uma propriedade. Já encarreguei meus advogados que se ocupem dos trâmites pertinentes.

—Então, quando me casar terei uma casa? Será minha, ou de meu marido?

Por alguma razão, não gostou de vê-la falar de seu futuro matrimônio com tanta naturalidade.

_Poderia se casar comigo._

—O atrativo de um dote é o fato de que em teoria deveria passar às mãos de seu marido, mas prefiro que a casa siga em seu nome e que com o tempo passe a herdá-la seu filho mais velho. Como o marido adquire o controle dos bens da esposa, o acerto segue resultando tentador para os possíveis pretendentes; além disso, o herdeiro seria seu filho.

—É muito generoso!

Seu entusiasmo o incomodou profundamente.

—Devo entender que decidiste que quer se casar?

Ela afastou o olhar e se ruborizou.

—Edward… esta manhã falei sem pensar. Desejaria não ter aberto a boca, fui uma parva.

—Bella, não diga isso…

—Não, espera! Já sei que jamais se casaria comigo, não sei por que disse tudo isso esta manhã. Sim, acreditava que íamos ser amantes depois de ontem à noite, mas me falou um montão de vezes que só quer me proteger. Entendo-o, de verdade. Não estou zangada, nem te odeio. Jamais poderia odiá-lo.

Edward foi fechar as portas, e se sentiu aliviado ao ver que não havia ninguém fofocando.

—Me alegro muito. Bella não vou me casar com ninguém. Entende-o, não?

—Algum dia se casará com alguma grande dama, pode ser que até seja uma princesa.

Edward se deu conta de que não havia forma de convencê-la do contrário.

—Era isso o que queria me dizer? Que lamenta ter sido tão impulsiva?

—Sim, mas também que me explicasse o da casa.

Edward lhe acariciou a bochecha, mas ao dar-se conta do que estava fazendo, afastou a mão e a meteu no bolso.

—A casa será tua; de fato, um de meus advogados já encontrou uma propriedade interessante esta mesma tarde. Trata-se de uma casa solar com terreno e três granjas arrendadas — ao ver que o olhava com os olhos como pratos, acrescentou— Mas o preço é mais baixo que o normal. A propriedade está ao sul de Londres, a meio dia de caminho em carruagem — ao ver que mordia o lábio, perguntou-lhe— O que acontece, Bella?

—Vai me dar uma casa! Como os britânicos ficaram com Belle Mer e com o Bella C, não tenho nada, mas você vai me dar uma casa, vou ter um lar próprio! Não entende o que isso significa para mim?

Não, até esse momento não, mas nesse instante começou a dar-se conta.

—Parece-me que começo a entendê-lo. Não se preocupe Bella. A casa pertencerá a você, não a seu marido — vacilou por um segundo antes de perguntar— Você gosta da ideia de se casar?

—Estou segura de que me encontrará um bom partido, sei que não me obrigaria a me casar com alguém horrível.

—Claro que não.

—É um pequeno preço a pagar por uma vida assim, não acredita?

Edward se sentia cada vez mais incômodo, e o surpreendeu quão tranquila estava.

—As mulheres devem encontrar um marido que as cuide. Embora sejam herdeiras, devem casar-se para obter segurança e poder ter filhos.

—Já sei.

Bella foi para a janela enquanto retorcia as mãos com nervosismo, e Edward ficou sem fôlego enquanto a contemplava sem que ela se desse conta. Estava cada vez mais convencido de que não ia ser difícil lhe encontrar marido, porque à margem do dote, muitos cavalheiros iriam cair rendidos aos seus pés assim que a vissem.

A mera ideia fez que sentisse ciúmes terríveis.

Quando Bella se voltou para olhá-lo, teve a impressão de que os separava uma grande distância.

—Que tipo de marido pensa me encontrar? Será alguém como meu pai? Não me refiro a que seja um pirata, claro, a não ser alguém forte e audaz.

Edward se sentiu horrorizado, mas tentou dissimulá-lo. Não podia responder com sinceridade, já que não pensava uni-la a um bruto como Swan; entretanto, começava a pensar que Bella acreditava que merecia a alguém assim.

—Vou encontrar-te um cavalheiro Bella. Alguém generoso e amável, que só te porá a mão para te mostrar afeto.

—Vou casar-me com um cavalheiro? Será um cavalheiro de verdade… como você?

—Exato — Edward sentiu que se ruborizava, e lhe deu as costas. Era incapaz de esquecer o que Bella havia dito aquela manhã… _Poderia_ _se_ _casar_ _comigo_. Voltou-se para ela, e ao ver que parecia um pouco desconcertada por sua atitude, esforçou-se por sorrir— Quer que vamos juntos dar uma olhada em LaPush Hall?

Tal e como esperava, a mudança de tema funcionou. Ela sorriu com entusiasmo, e disse:

—Refere-se à casa que pensa me dar como parte de meu dote? Quer que vamos vê-la juntos?

—Não está muito longe — quanto mais pensava nisso, mais gostava da ideia— Poderíamos ir com os meninos, de momento só viram a cidade… e monsieur Michelle também virá, para que você não perca nenhuma aula. Pensava ir examiná-la cedo ou tarde, podemos organizar uma saída familiar.

Antes que pudesse reagir, Bella se aproximou correndo e o abraçou com força.

—Me alegro de que seja meu tutor — sussurrou, com os lábios junto a sua bochecha.

Edward ficou rígido. Enquanto lutava por controlar a vontade de beijá-la até deixá-la sem fôlego, tirou-a dos ombros e se obrigou a sorrir enquanto a afastava com suavidade.

Por alguma razão que não conseguia entender, as coisas não estavam indo segundo o previsto.

* * *

Bella estava olhando muito tensa pelo guichê enquanto a carruagem se internava por um caminho bordeado de jardins imaculados. O veículo, que pertencia à condessa, tinha um tiro de seis cavalos negros, e tanto as bridas como os arneses eram dourados. O brasão dos de Cullen, um lobo dourado grunhindo sobre um escudo negro e emoldurado em um campo vermelho com flores de lis douradas, estava gravado nas portas negras do veículo. Os assentos eram de veludo cor safira. Ela estava sentada junto à Alice, nos assentos que iam de costas, porque os que iam olhando para diante se reservavam para os viajantes de maior fila, que naquele caso eram a condessa e Lizzie.

Dirigiam-se para o enorme palácio de pedra no que residiam o visconde Harrington e sua filha, uma das maiores herdeiras do país.

As damas tinham estado conversando durante todo o trajeto. Jasper ia chegar à cidade de um momento a outro, e Alice estava morrendo… ou ao menos, isso dizia ela; ao que parecia, estava morrendo de vontade de ver seu marido. Tyrell tinha prometido que ia assistir ao baile dos Denali, e Lizzie tinha estado a ponto de ficar em Harmon House porque se encontrava um pouco indisposta. Estava previsto que seu quarto filho nascesse em fevereiro, e como já tinha dois meninos, estava convencida de que ia ter outra menina. A condessa comentou que deveria deixar que as babás fizessem seu trabalho e cuidassem dos pequenos.

Bella não ouviu nenhuma palavra do que diziam. Tinha posto o primeiro vestido feito à medida que tinha recebido. Tratava-se de um objeto cor marfim, que fazia jogo com um casaco em um tom verde claro e com um chapéu. Edward tinha aparecido justo antes que saísse de casa, e a tinha deixado atônita ao lhe colocar um colar de pérolas.

—Uma dama deve levar joias — havia dito ele com voz suave.

Ela tinha se emocionado tanto, que tinha estado a ponto de tornar-se a chorar, mas tinha recordado a si mesma que só eram e seriam amigos.

Nesse momento mal podia respirar, e muito menos chorar. Tinha que recordar um montão de coisas… devia fazer uma reverência quando lady Harrington aparecesse, mas devia evitar olhá-la aos olhos; sempre era aceitável que se comportasse com recato; se a condessa estendia a mão, podia beijar o ar justo por cima; só podia falar quando alguém lhe dirigisse a palavra; tinha que falar pausadamente, e com recato; tinha que esperar a que lhe oferecessem um assento para poder sentar-se, e nunca podia fazê-lo antes da condessa ou de alguém de maior fila que ela… o que abrangia à cidade inteira; se não havia um assento, devia permanecer de pé e sorrir com recato; em conclusão, a palavra chave era «recato».

Também tinha que ter em conta que havia vários temas de conversa seguros e aceitáveis… o tempo, os jardins, a roupa, as compras e os planos para o verão. Michelle a tinha aconselhado que se atesse a esses temas e a tinha obrigado a memorizá-los, mas depois de lhe dar as pérolas, Edward tinha sussurrado com um sorriso:

—Se for você mesma, te adorarão.

Ela não estava muito convencida de que isso fosse certo.

—Bella, tem tão má cara como eu antes — disse Lizzie, antes de inclinar-se para diante para lhe dar uns tapinhas no joelho.

Bella se sobressaltou. Como a futura condessa de Masen estava muito atarefada com seus filhos, mal tinham falado uma ou duas vezes, mas era uma mulher muito agradável e desenvolvida; de fato, durante uma das conversas, a futura condessa tinha o vestido manchado de farinha e um pouco de chocolate no nariz. Parecia ser que gostava de cozinhar, e tinha preparado uns doces para os meninos.

Bella tentou sorrir, mas não conseguiu. Nem sequer podia falar. Era sua primeira visita de cortesia, e estava convencida de que todo mundo ia dar-se conta de que era uma impostora.

—Querida, quer que te conte uma história? —perguntou Lizzie.

Não, não queria que contasse uma história, mas como era incapaz de articular palavra, não pôde rechaçar o oferecimento.

—Levava apaixonada por Tyrell desde menina, mas ele era o herdeiro ao condado e não se fixou em mim… ou ao menos, isso eu acreditava; em todo caso, minha família ficou empobrecida, e apesar de que estava loucamente apaixonada, jamais cheguei a imaginar que ele quereria casar-se comigo.

Bella se esqueceu do iminente encontro com lady Harrington, e se inclinou um pouco para diante.

—Foi pobre?

—Sim, e estava mais esfarrapada do que se usava. Bom, sigo estando-o, mas Tyrell parece me preferir assim — quando Alice lhe deu uma cotovelada, apressou a seguir com o relato— Irei ao ponto: Tyrell estava muito por cima de mim, tanto em classe como do ponto de vista econômico, e, além disso, estava prometido a lady Harrington.

—O que aconteceu? —perguntou Bella, cada vez mais fascinada.

—Que o amor verdadeiro se impôs — Lizzie sorriu com picardia— Tyrell tinha que casar-se com Kate por obrigação, mas se propôs me conquistar. Então ela rompeu o compromisso, porque preferia permanecer solteira, e antes de me dar conta estávamos ante o altar.

—E após viveram tão felizes como em um conto de fadas — comentou Alice. Deu uns tapinhas na mão de Bella, e acrescentou— Tyrell levava muito tempo apaixonado por Lizzie sem que ela soubesse. Deixa que te diga algo sobre os homens e as mulheres de nossa família: um de Cullen ama uma só vez, e para sempre.

—Que romântico! —exclamou Bella, sorridente.

—Tudo vai sair bem — disse Lizzie— Kate é muito amável, e mantivemos uma relação cordial durante todos estes anos.

—Limite-se a sorrir e a assentir, e procura não dizer nenhuma palavra — brincou Alice.

—Alice! —admoestou-a a condessa, enquanto a carruagem começava a diminuir a marcha.

Alice se voltou para Bella, e disse com expressão séria:

—Nunca falo com franqueza quando estou entre os membros da alta sociedade, porque sou muito descarada. Mas quando estou em casa ou com Jasper, faço o que me agrada, e até solto algum ou outro palavrão; além disso, eu adoro montar a cavalo, e sempre uso a cadeira normal em que vou escarranchada.

Bella estava tentando assimilar tudo aquilo, mas não podia deixar de lançar olhadas sub repeticias para a mansão. Lizzie tinha conseguido distraí-la brevemente, mas já tinha começado a esticar-se de novo ao ver que os portões se aproximavam e abriria as portas da carruagem.

—Mas você sim que é uma dama.

—À alta sociedade não gosta das mulheres que dizem o que pensam, mas as coisas são muito distintas quando estou em minha própria casa — disse Alice.

—Por favor, Alice — a condessa olhou Bella, e disse— Sorria com educação e tome cuidado com o que diz, mas não se preocupe muito. Kate é um amor, seguro que tudo sai bem — sem mais, começou a descer da carruagem.

Bella não sabia o que pensar, e não deixava de recordar o que havia dito Edward ao lhe dar o colar de pérolas. Depois de sair da carruagem, subiu atrás das demais por uma ampla escada de pedra, e lançou um rápido olhar por cima do ombro para a enorme fonte que havia no centro do caminho de entrada. Em comparação com Harrington Hall, Harmon House era uma casa pequena e acolhedora. O coração pulsava tão acelerado, que acreditou que ia desmaiar.

Um mordomo as conduziu por um corredor cheio de retratos, e ao fim chegaram a um senhorial salão onde havia três lustres de luzes e um montão de assentos. O mordomo anunciou à condessa, e uma elegante loira entrou na habitação.

Kate Harrington estava impecável, e era uma mulher muito formosa; antes que pronunciasse uma só palavra, Bella soube que era o decoro e a elegância em pessoa. Apesar de que seu vestido verde esmeralda era bastante conservador, levava pingentes e um anel de diamantes, e se movia com a graça e a confiança de alguém que tinha nascido rodeada de dinheiro e poder; mesmo assim, seu sorriso era cálido e sincero, e Esme de Cullen e ela não se saudaram com reverências, a não ser com um abraço.

—Me alegro muito de vê-la, Esme

—O mesmo digo Kate.

Lady Harrington se voltou para os demais com um sorriso que incluiu também a Bella.

—Olá, Lizzie, quanto tempo sem vê-la! Alice, não te via desde suas bodas.

Enquanto as damas se abraçavam e tanto Lizzie como Alice se desculpavam alegando que os meninos as tinham muito ocupadas, Bella permaneceu imóvel e tremente com as mãos entrelaçadas, rezando para que não lhe desse de cometer algum estúpido engano.

Quando Kate a olhou com um sorriso, Esme se apressou às apresentar.

—Kate, apresento-a a pupila de meu filho, a senhorita Bella Swan.

Bella ficou vermelha como um tomate enquanto fazia sua primeira reverência oficial, e se perguntou aterrada se tinha caído alguma forquilha do cabelo, ou se tinha manchado o vestido; ao endireitar-se, viu que Kate seguia olhando-a com cordialidade.

—Bem-vinda a Harrington Hall, querida. De modo que Edward de Cullen é seu tutor, não? Estou segura de que cumprirá à perfeição com suas obrigações. Leva muito tempo na cidade?

Bella tentou sorrir, mas estava muito nervosa e o coração o martelava no peito.

—Edward é um tutor muito atento. E faz menos de uma semana que cheguei a Londres.

—É uma cidade maravilhosa, seguro que não se aborrecerá enquanto esteja aqui.

Bella assentiu. Estava claro que lady Harrington queria cercar uma conversa com ela, mas não sabia como devia comportar-se. Esforçou-se por encontrar um tema de conversa viável. Não queria começar a falar do tempo, porque sabia que se sentiria como uma parva.

—Tem uma casa preciosa, minha senhora. Acreditava que Harmon House era magnífica, mas esta a supera — estava tremendo dos pés a cabeça. Como não sabia se tinha se dirigido a ela corretamente, apressou-se a corrigir— queria dizer… Excelência — se ruborizou assim que o disse, porque recordou que aquele tratamento estava reservado aos duques e às duquesas.

Kate não deu mostra alguma de ter notado seu engano, e disse:

—Obrigado, querida. Lorde Harrington, meu pai, construiu esta casa faz muitos anos. Os jardins são a parte que mais gosto.

Bella se assombrou ao ver que não a ridicularizava, e perguntou com voz baixa:

—Têm um jardim de rosas?

—Sim, é obvio. Quer que mostre isso?

—Eu adoro as rosas, e eu gostaria muito de ver o jardim — Bella mal podia acreditar que aquela mulher estivesse tratando-a tão bem.

—Poderíamos sair para dar um passeio as quatro, faz um dia precioso. Depois tomaremos o chá.

Bella ficou imóvel como um pau enquanto as demais foram para as portas que conduziam ao exterior. Respirou fundo ao dar-se conta de que tinha conseguido passar em sua primeira prova na alta sociedade, e se apressou a ir atrás delas.

* * *

—Edward? —Alice tentou adotar uma expressão de inocência, mas como estava desejando atormentar seu irmão, não resultou nada fácil.

Edward estava sentado atrás de um dos dois grandes escritórios que havia em um dos extremos da espaçosa biblioteca. O chão estava coberto por dois tapetes vermelhos, e as prateleiras com livros abrangiam duas das quatro paredes. Ao ver que seu irmão parecia absorto em uns documentos, voltou a chamá-lo enquanto se aproximava dele.

Pareceu sobressaltar-se, mas ao vê-la sorriu e se levantou imediatamente.

—Olá, Alice! Quando retornaste de Harrington Hall? Como foi?

—Muito bem. Todo mundo está descansando antes do jantar. Podemos falar um momento? —Alice manteve a expressão de inocência com muita dificuldade. Seu irmão merecia o que estava por chegar.

Ele franziu o cenho, e rodeou o escritório antes de perguntar com impaciência:

—Como está Bella? A visita foi bem? —ao ver que ela se limitava a sorrir, exclamou— Não ponha a prova minha paciência!

—Você não tem paciência — Alice o olhou com um sorriso sincero, e comentou— Foi uma grande ideia ir primeiro visitar Kate. Pode ser que Bella não se deu conta, mas levou com cortesia e calma a pesar do medo que tinha. Cometeu um pequeno engano, mas se deu conta e ninguém fez nenhum comentário a respeito. Vai bem na alta sociedade, Edward. É inteligente, e uma boa conversadora.

—Não sabe o muito que me alegro — Edward sorriu de orelha a orelha.

—Mesmo assim, conhece a nobreza tão bem como eu. Kate é uma das poucas mulheres de bom coração que há em nosso círculo social, o que mais abunda são os abutres. Passei-o fatal quando chegou o momento de minha apresentação em sociedade, porque muitas das damas me olhavam com desdém por causa de minha ascendência irlandesa; além disso, os canalhas não me deixavam em paz apesar de que sou filha de um conde — conseguiu sufocar um sorriso, embora estivesse segura de que brilhavam os olhos.

—Eu me encarregarei de proteger Bella de todos os canalhas que se atrevam a olhá-la sequer — disse Edward, carrancudo— Ninguém com más intenções se atreverá a aproximar-se dela.

Alice conteve a vontade de tornar-se a rir, e disse com fingida inocência:

—É óbvio que toma muito a sério suas obrigações como tutor.

—É obvio — espetou ele claramente ofendido. Indicou com um gesto a folha de papel que Alice tinha na mão, e perguntou— Isso é para mim?

—Sim, é a lista de possíveis pretendentes — não pôde conter um sorriso. Ao ver que seu irmão a olhava como se acabasse de falar em chinês, perguntou— Não quer revisá-la?

Ele a puxou de sua mão, e Alice tentou conter uma gargalhada ao vê-lo arquear as sobrancelhas.

—Só há quatro nomes, Alice!

—São os quatro primeiros que me ocorreram; além disso, apesar do dote que vai lhe dar Bella não é uma grande herdeira. Podemos dizer que tem uma árvore familiar que se remonta aos saxões, mas não há forma de prová-lo. Estou tentando encontrar o marido perfeito; quer que seja feliz e que desfrute de um matrimônio ideal, não?

Ele a fulminou com o olhar, e perguntou:

—Quem demônios é John Cunningham?

—É um baronete viúvo que possui uma pequena propriedade em Dorset sem muito valor, mas é jovem e atrativo; além disso, parece ser bastante viril, porque sua primeira esposa teve dois filhos. É…

—Não.

Alice arqueou as sobrancelhas e fingiu que se surpreendia.

—Por que não?

—Quem é o seguinte?

—O que tem de mau Cunningham? Está procurando esposa abertamente!

—É pobre, e só quer uma mãe para seus filhos. Seguinte?

—Bem, como queira. William de Brett vai encantá-lo. Seus ganhos sobem a uns mil e duzentos ao ano, e sua família descende dos normandos. Não tem título, mas…

—Não. Nego-me rotundamente.

—Mil e duzentos ao ano é bastante para que Bella viva bem. Conheço de Brett, e as mulheres desmaiam ao vê-lo chegar.

Edward se esticou ainda mais.

—Essa cifra é muito pequena, e, além disso, ele não tem título. Bella vai casar-se com alguém de sangue azul.

—Sério?

—Sério. Quem é Lionel Camden?

—O melhor de todos! É um barão, assim tem título. Tem vários filhos ilegítimos, e nunca se casou. Parece ser que tem uma casa bastante grande em Sussex, e seus ganhos sobem a uns dois mil ao ano — olhou espectadora seu irmão, que parecia estar a borda de uma apoplexia.

—É um mulherengo?

—Você também tem filhos ilegítimos!

—Claro, porque sou um mulherengo! Seguinte.

—O que?

—Bella não vai casar-se com um mulherengo, seu marido será fiel.

—Então, poderia considerar de Brett. É muito atrativo, e estou convencida de que não demoraria em apaixonar-se por ela.

—Quem é Ralph Sheffeild?

Alice tinha deixado o melhor para o final. Sheffeild não tinha nenhum defeito.

—Armaram-no cavalheiro por seu valor durante a guerra, é o filho menor de um conde, sua família é muito enriquecida, e pode casar-se com quem quiser; além disso, não é um mulherengo, assim seria perfeito que se apaixonasse por Bella.

—Como sabe que não é um mulherengo?

—Porque conheço sua reputação.

—Deve sê-lo, ou já estaria casado.

—Estou segura de que não o é; se o fosse, saberia pelas fofocas.

—Tem uma amante?

—Que eu saiba, não.

—Nesse caso, seguro que prefere os homens — Edward esboçou um sorriso triunfal.

—Como pode dizer tal coisa? —perguntou ela, horrorizada.

—É muito perfeito, algo não encaixa. Se não gostar dos homens, pode ser que seja um jogador contumaz.

—Não o é! —Alice não tinha ideia se Sheffeild jogava ou não, e lutou por controlar a vontade de tornar-se a rir— Além disso, conheço-o pessoalmente e estou segura de que gosta das mulheres.

Edward cruzou os braços, e disse com firmeza:

—Há algo nesse tipo que não encaixa. O que é o que me oculta?

—Nada! Contei tudo, é perfeito para Bella.

Edward fez pedaços à folha com a lista, e sorriu ao deixar cair ao chão às partes de papel.

—O que faz? Edward, o que tem de mau Sheffeild?

—Ninguém é perfeito, está escondendo algo.

—Não pode rechaçar a todos!

—Claro que sim, e isso é o que vou seguir fazendo até que encontre o candidato perfeito. Prepara outra lista — disse, antes de dirigir-se para a porta.

Alice não pôde conter-se. Agarrou um livro de uma das prateleiras, e o atirou às costas.

Edward se voltou para olhá-la, e perguntou:

—Porque fez isso?

—Digamos que vou desfrutar vendo como lhe baixam as fumaças; por certo, todos estamos da parte de Bella.

Seu irmão ficou olhando-a com perplexidade. Era óbvio que não se inteirava de nada, como sempre.

Ao ouvir que alguém tossia da porta, ficou rígida e se voltou de repente. O coração deu um salto no peito.

—Jasper!

Seu marido foi para ela, e a abraçou com força.

—Surpresa — disse com suavidade, antes de beijá-la com paixão.

* * *

n/a: O que estão achando desse Ed heim? vcs acham q ele vai demorar pra se render ou não? e essa lista da Alice? porque será que ele não gostou dos pretendentes?

como vcs acham q vai ser? me digam o que acham e eu posto mais um rapidinho!

beijos e boa noite pra vocês


	14. Chapter 14

n/a: Oi povooo! aqui está mais um cap fresquinho pra vocês! Espero que gostem do ataque de ciúmes do capitão, eu adoro esse capítulo. Quero mandar um beijo pra Raffa, a leitora que sempre comenta. Te adoro amore, e fique de olho que logo eu vou postar mais adaptações de época, eu amoooooo histórias de época.

Sem mais delongas... vamos ao cap.

Beijos e espero coments pra poder postar o próximo.

* * *

**Capítulo 14**

Bella não podia deixar de sorrir. Estava vestida com formoso vestido que pôs para ir visitar Kate Harrington, e tinha os joelhos apertados contra seu peito. A visita tinha sido todo um êxito. Tinha conversado com aquela grande dama, que tinha parecido agradada com as respostas que tinha dado e não se mostrou condescendente com ela em nenhum momento. Não tinha tido que suportar nenhum olhar desdenhoso!

Mal podia acreditar no que estava ocorrendo. Possivelmente, algum dia, poderia chegar a encontrar a maneira de corresponder Edward de Cullen pela grande oportunidade que lhe tinha dado. Começava a acreditar que podia chegar a ser uma dama, que podia deixar atrás a Selvagem. Não teve vontade de tornar-se a chorar ao pensar em seu pai, porque estava convencida de que se sentiria orgulhoso dela.

A dama a que mais admirava, e a que aspirava a chegar a parecer-se no futuro, era Alice Halle. Era uma mulher ousada que falava claro, mas também formosa e elegante.

Ocultou o rosto contra os joelhos enquanto seguia sorrindo. Apesar de que seguia apaixonada por Edward, estava entusiasmada ante as mudanças que estavam ocorrendo em sua vida.

Podia fazê-lo, podia chegar a converter-se em uma dama.

Levantou-se imediatamente ao ouvir que batiam na porta, e foi abrir depois de colocar seus novos sapatos brancos.

—Pensei que poderíamos descer juntos para jantar — disse Edward, enquanto a percorria com o olhar.

—Já soube do que passou?

—Sim, já me falaram que foi todo um êxito — a olhou com uma expressão cheia de calidez.

—Lady Harrington vive como uma rainha, e a casa é todo um palácio! —estava encantada de poder compartilhar seu triunfo com ele— Me fez tantas perguntas… era como se lhe importasse minha opinião! Estivemos passeando pelos jardins, que são preciosos. É uma grande dama!

—Me alegro muito — disse ele, enquanto a conduzia pelo corredor— O vê, Bella? A sociedade não é tão terrível como acreditava.

—A condessa quer que amanhã vamos às compras em Bond Street, e que demos um passeio por Pall Mall. O que te parece à ideia? —estava entusiasmada, e pronta para dar o seguinte passo.

Tudo aquilo parecia um sonho… com exceção do que tinha ocorrido com Renée Dwyer, claro. Era incapaz de esquecer o rechaço de sua mãe, mas tentava não pensar muito nisso; além disso, negava-se a pensar em sua mãe nesse momento, porque sua vida era quase perfeita e queria saborear sua primeira vitória.

—Parece-me bem que veja a cidade; de fato, acredito recordar que prometi que te levaria para dar uma volta.

Bella sentiu que acelerava o coração ao ver como a olhava.

—Sim, é verdade — murmurou, enquanto o olhava de soslaio. Não podia evitar flertar um pouco, porque nunca havia se sentido tão bela.

—Possivelmente terá que postergá-lo até que voltemos de LaPush — comentou ele enquanto desciam pela escada.

Bella se deu conta de que estava um pouco ruborizado e notou seu claro interesse, mas então ouviu os meninos rindo a gargalhadas e Ariella gritando.

—Alexi está descontrolado. Ned, Michael e ele estão convertendo-se no terror da casa — disse Edward carrancudo.

—Estão divertindo-se — Bella não queria que fosse muito duro com eles, mas sabia que jamais castigaria a base de golpes e se perguntou se os meninos eram conscientes de quão afortunados eram— Decidiste já quando vamos a LaPush?

—Tinha pensado que poderíamos ir depois de amanhã.

Bella o olhou sorridente, já que estava desejando ir.

Edward se deteve no vestíbulo, e comentou:

—Você se dá muito bem com minha irmã, verdade?

—Sim, cai-me muito bem. Não se dá ares de grandeza.

Ele pôs-se a rir.

—Sim, é verdade. Enfim, me alegro de que se tenham feito amigas — ao ver aparecer Emmett com Alexi e Ned, perguntou— O que é o que têm feito?

—Colocaram um sapo no vestido de Ariella. Vão ter que repetir as tarefas que têm feito em aula.

—Boa ideia — Edward olhou seu filho, e disse muito sério— Estou me expondo a mandá-lo de volta às ilhas, Alexi, assim será melhor que pense duas vezes antes de voltar a conspirar com seu primo para torturar sua irmã, ou de cometer qualquer outro vandalismo.

—Vai mandar-me de volta? —perguntou o menino, horrorizado.

—Amanhã mesmo, se não se comportar bem.

—Prometo que me levarei muito bem!

—Foi minha culpa, eu tive a ideia — interveio Ned, que tinha ficado tão sério como seu primo— Se tiver que castigar alguém, que seja a mim, mas não envie Alexi às ilhas!

—Pensarei nisso. Enquanto isso, quero que escrevam uma carta de desculpa a Ariella depois de copiar tudo o que têm feito em aula.

Os meninos assentiram, e começaram a subir a escada com atitude abatida.

—Justo o que precisavam — comentou Emmett com aprovação. Olhou Bella com um sorriso, e disse— Quer que a acompanhe ao salão, senhorita Swan? Seguro que prefere meus cuidados às do egocêntrico de meu irmão; além disso, assim poderá me explicar como foi a visita à casa de lady Harrington.

Bella sorriu com entusiasmo, e foi para ele sem vacilar.

—Estou encantada de desfrutar de seus cuidados, sir Emmett — olhou por cima do ombro a Edward, e arqueou as sobrancelhas para perguntar sem palavras o que lhe pareciam suas novas maneiras.

—Bem feito — sussurrou ele, enquanto assentia com aprovação.

Sua resposta a encheu de felicidade.

* * *

Bella estava na escrivaninha de sua habitação, lendo um livro sobre a história de Londres que monsieur Michelle tinha emprestado no dia anterior. Ia avançando trabalhosamente, e com a ajuda do dicionário que Edward tinha dado durante a viagem. Adorava ler, e cada dia custava um pouco menos.

Deu um pulo quando a porta se abriu de repente, e ao voltar-se e ver Lizzie ruborizada e sem fôlego, fechou o livro depois de marcar a página e perguntou:

—O que acontece? Incendiou-se a casa? —estava um pouco desconcertada, porque Lizzie de Cullen era uma das mulheres mais serenas que conhecia.

—Tem que descer o quanto antes, Bella! Minha irmã acaba de chegar, acompanhada de seu marido e de um amigo.

Bella ficou de pé, enquanto sentia uma mescla de nervosismo e entusiasmo. Tinha ouvido falar de Victória, a excêntrica irmã de Lizzie, e de seu marido, James, que trabalhava como desenhista no Dublin Teme e era célebre por seus trabalhos satíricos sobre temas políticos. Estava entusiasmada pelo êxito que tinha tido tanto com Kate Harrington como com toda a família de Cullen, mas seguia esperando o momento em que chegasse a inevitável condescendência. Era impossível que em toda aquela travessia não tivesse que enfrentar a nenhum temporal.

Lizzie deve ter notado seu nervosismo, porque se aproximou dela e a puxou pelas mãos.

—Você, Vic e James vão se dar muito bem, já o verá! Os dois são muito francos e radicais, mas advirto que vão tentar doutriná-la sobre suas respectivas causas… Vic está a favor da União, e James a favor da independência da Irlanda. Venha, vamos!

Bella pôs-se a rir enquanto Lizzie a levava virtualmente a rastros pelo corredor e as escadas.

—Acreditava que as damas não podiam falar de política.

—Considera-se preferível que não o façam, mas em minha família todo mundo defende com firmeza suas próprias opiniões. Vão adorá-la tanto como eu, Bella. Pode ser você mesma, não necessita que finja para causar uma boa impressão.

Bella não acreditar-lhe. Recordou às vezes em que ficou sozinha na ilha e tinha que ocupar-se da granja enquanto seu pai estava fora, e também pensou nas seis semanas que tinha passado a bordo do navio de Edward. Cada vez custava mais visualizar a aquela moça silvestre que levava calças e botas, e que tinha tido que mentir e roubar para poder sobreviver. Olhou seu vestido enquanto recordava a conversa com Kate Harrington e as agradáveis jantas que tinha compartilhado com os de Cullen em Harmon House, pensou nas saídas às compras com a condessa, e nos passeios em carruagem pelo parque junto a Lizzie e Alice. Não estava segura de quem era, mas estava claro que a mulher em que se converteu era muito distinta da Selvagem.

—Aqui está — disse Lizzie com entusiasmo, enquanto entravam no salão.

Uma mulher alta e magra com o cabelo loiro escuro se apressou a aproximar-se, com um homem loiro muito atrativo lhe pisando os pés.

—Ouvi falar muito de você, Bella. É um verdadeiro prazer conhecê-la — disse Victória McBane com cordialidade— Necessita que alguém te mostre a cidade? Eu adoraria fazê-lo.

A Bella surpreendeu tanto entusiasmo. As duas irmãs não se pareciam em nada de um ponto de vista físico, mas ao ver a atitude afetuosa de Victória McBane, deu-se conta de que as duas mulheres tinham em comum um caráter carinhoso e pouco dado às hipocrisias.

—O prazer é meu.

Quando fez gesto de saudá-la com uma reverência, Victória pôs-se a rir e disse:

—Nada de formalidades. Além disso, só sou a senhora McBane, assim não tenho mais fila que você.

O marido de Victória a saudou com uma reverência, e a olhou com um brilho de diversão em seus olhos verdes. Parecia debater-se entre o horror e a hilaridade.

—Assim por fim vou conhecer a pupila de Edward. Surpreendi-me muito ao me inteirar de que era o tutor de uma jovem dama, mas assim que a vi comecei a entendê-lo. Edward sempre teve bom olho na hora de encontrar às damas mais belas.

Bella se ruborizou. James era um homem muito arrumado, e estava flertando com ela.

—Tanto Edward como sua família foram muito amáveis comigo. Se não se ocupasse de mim, teriam me enviado a um orfanato.

Bella se deu conta de que não o tinha saudado como era devido, mas antes de que pudesse desculpar seu engano, James trocou um olhar com sua esposa, que comentou:

—O Edward de Cullen ao que conhecemos é um homem honrado, mas não tem fama por sua amabilidade precisamente. Por certo, onde está esse vagabundo?

—E o tipo tem fama, disso não há dúvida — murmurou James.

Vic lhe deu uma cotovelada.

—Prometo que contarei isso tudo, Vic — disse Lizzie.

Bella se sentiu um pouco desconjurada. Ao princípio a tinha surpreendido quão unidos estavam os de Cullen e o afeto sincero que se tinham, e não pôde evitar invejar a cumplicidade que existia entre as duas irmãs.

O terceiro dos recém chegados permanecia atrás de Vic e James, e estava quase oculto pelas sombras. Ao voltar-se para olhá-lo, topou totalmente com uns olhos verdes emoldurados por umas pestanas negras e escuras, que estavam fixos nela. Enquanto o saudava com uma reverência, sentiu que acelerava o coração, porque aquele cavalheiro estava olhando-a tal e como estava acostumado a fazê-lo Edward.

—Apresento-lhe a Garret MacLachlan, um bom amigo nosso — disse James— Garret, apresento-lhe à senhorita Swan.

Bella se endireitou e ficou vermelha como um tomate, porque a tinha tomado por surpresa ver um homem tão arrumado. Ao ver que MacLachlan ficava observando-a durante uns segundos como se fosse incapaz de afastar os olhos dela, deu-se conta de que estava olhando-a com interesse.

Mal pôde acreditá-lo. Primeiro o êxito do dia anterior, e depois recebia a visita de um admirador! Teve vontade de beliscar-se para comprovar se estava sonhando, e se recordou que aquele homem não estava visitando-a em concreto.

—É um prazer conhecê-lo, senhor.

—Temo que tenha ficado sem fôlego — disse ele, com uma voz suave que tinha um acento do mais sedutor— É uma honra, senhorita Swan. Tenho entendido que procede das ilhas.

—Sim, mas como meu pai faleceu recentemente, resulta-me difícil falar desse tema — respondeu ela, já que sabia que devia evitar falar de seu passado.

—Sinto-o muito, não sabia. Por favor, desculpe minha intromissão. Sua beleza me deixou embevecido, não conheci a nenhuma inglesa tão radiante como você.

Bella se ruborizou. Sabia que certamente aquele homem trocaria de opinião se soubesse como tinha chegado a estar tão morena e lustrosa.

—As inglesas são muito atrativas, espero chegar a ser algum dia tão elegante como as damas da cidade.

—Por quê? —perguntou ele, claramente surpreso— São elas as que deveriam aspirar a parecer-se com você.

Bella ficou olhando-o boquiaberta, e ao final pôs-se a rir.

—Não pensaria o mesmo se me visse dançar, asseguro isso!

Ele pôs-se a rir também, e comentou:

—Estou convencido de que sua maestria na dança é tão extraordinária como seus olhos, têm o mesmo tom marrom que o outono na Irlanda.

Bella mal podia acreditar que aquele homem tão bonito estivesse flertando com ela.

—Possivelmente algum dia, quando não resultar-lhe tão doloroso, estará disposta a me falar das Índias Ocidentais. Nunca cruzei o oceano, e tenho muita curiosidade — acrescentou ele, sorridente.

Bella assentiu, e foi deixando a um lado a cautela ao dar-se conta de que parecia realmente interessado nas ilhas… e nela. Mas como a tinham aconselhado que não falasse do passado e não queria revelar muito sobre si mesma, limitou-se a dizer:

—Algum dia, possivelmente.

—Gostaria que saíssemos para passear? É a primeira vez que venho a Harmon House, mas a condessa de Cullen é célebre por seus jardins. Se quiser posso falar de meu país. Em comparação com a Escócia e Londres parece quase um lugar tropical.

Bella ficou atônita, porque estava claro que aquele homem estava interessado nela. Tinham-lhe explicado que, quando um cavalheiro convidava uma dama a sair para passear e não se tratava de um mulherengo, tinha intenções sérias.

Lançou um olhar a Lizzie, que estava sorrindo e disse encantada:

—Vá, querida, e divirta-se. Garret é um cavalheiro, e pode te contar muitas anedotas interessantes.

Mesmo assim, quando lhe ofereceu o braço e a olhou com um cálido sorriso, Bella vacilou por um segundo, porque por alguma estranha razão, sentia que estava traindo Edward. Disse-se que isso era uma bobagem, que aquele homem só queria passear e conversar; além disso, Edward tinha deixado muito claro que estava lhe buscando marido, assim possivelmente se sentiria agradado se propunha a Garret MacLachlan como um possível pretendente.

Justo quando acabava de posar a mão em seu braço, tal e como tinha ensinado monsieur Michelle, ouviu o som de umas esporas e soube que seu tutor acabava de entrar no salão.

—O que está acontecendo aqui? —disse Edward com voz gélida.

Bella sentiu que dava um tombo o coração, e se voltou junto com seu acompanhante para a porta.

Edward se aproximou com passo firme, fulminou Garret com o olhar, e disse com voz acerada:

—Não nos conhecemos, verdade?

Lizzie se apressou a interpor-se entre os dois.

—Edward, apresento Garret MacLachlan. É filho do conde de Bain.

O rosto de Edward se endureceu ainda mais. Era óbvio que estava muito contrariado, e olhou dos pés a cabeça Garret com expressão condescendente.

O escocês soltou Bella enquanto seus olhos verdes se obscureciam, e perguntou com voz igualmente gélida:

—E quem é você?

—O tutor da senhorita Swan, e não recordo haver dado permissão para que saia a passear a sós com ela.

Bella estava olhando-o com perplexidade, já que não entendia a que se devia sua atitude beligerante.

—Edward…

Nenhum dos dois pareceu ouvi-la. Garret não se deixou intimidar, e estava sorrindo desafiante.

—Assim que você é o tutor da senhorita Swan, não? —olhou Edward dos pés a cabeça antes de acrescentar— Sou um cavalheiro, e pedi que saia comigo ao jardim a plena luz do dia. Não sabia que necessitava sua permissão para dar um simples passeio.

Edward estava ruborizado. Quando olhou Bella, esta ficou boquiaberta ao dar-se conta de que estava decidido a impedir que saísse ao jardim com Garret.

—Pois agora já sabe.

James se apressou a intervir. Deu uma palmada a Edward no ombro, e disse:

—Eu respondo por Garret, Edward. Asseguro que não tem nada a temer; além disso, Vic e Lizzie também vão sair para tomar ar — olhou a todos os presentes com um sorriso.

Edward parecia estar a ponto de desencapar sua adaga. Depois de olhar Bella com um estranho brilho nos olhos e de lançar a Garret um olhar ameaçador, deu meia volta com brutalidade e se foi.

Garret o seguiu com o olhar durante uns segundos, mas sua expressão se suavizou de novo quando voltou a olhar Bella.

—Sempre é tão protetor? Não tenho intenções desonrosas!

Bella se esticou, e saiu em defesa de Edward de forma instintiva.

—Sim, é muito protetor, mas não me importa. Se não fosse por Edward, eu não estaria aqui neste momento — ao ver que a olhava surpreso, conseguiu esboçar um sorriso— Trouxe-me para Londres sem me pedir nada em troca, e estou muito agradecida. Não sei por que está de tão mau humor, mas seguro que passará — o olhou com acanhamento ao acrescentar— Se ainda quer sair para passear, estarei encantada de mostrar-lhe os jardins da condessa. Não fui nunca à Escócia, e estou desejando saber tudo sobre seu país.

—Espero que tenha todo o dia — disse ele, sorridente.

* * *

Edward estava observando Bella e o MacLachlan das janelas de um dos salõezinhos. Odiava aquele homem, embora se negasse a expor-se a que se devia sua reação; em troca, a Bella parecia cair muito bem… e não era de se estranhar.

Sabia que aquele homem podia chegar a ser um duro adversário. Não era uma simples cara bonita, já que tinha lutado em uma boa quantidade de batalhas utilizando os punhos, o engenho, e a espada. Assim que o tinha visto, deu-se conta de que MacLachlan era um homem seguro de si mesmo que tinha poder, um título, e uma boa dose de arrogância.

O escocês e Bella levavam mais de uma hora passeando pelo braço, e sua paciência estava chegando ao limite. Tinha vontade de sair e separá-los de repente. Disse-se que não estava ciumento, mas justo quando estava a ponto de ir acabar com aquele absurdo flerte, viu que se detinham e ficavam olhando-se em silêncio cara a cara. Ficou gelado, já que era óbvio que estavam a ponto de beijar-se, e foi como uma exalação para as portas que davam ao jardim enquanto começava a desencapar a adaga.

—Calma, meu amigo, calma — disse Jasper Halle, que nesse instante estava entrando no salãozinho junto a Emmett— A quem pensa fatiar o cangote?

Edward se deteve sem afastar o olhar de Bella e MacLachlan, que ainda não se abraçaram.

—Quem demônios é Garret MacLachlan? De momento, só sei que é escocês.

—É o filho de um conde, Edward — disse Emmett, enquanto Jasper e ele se aproximavam.

—Há, parece-me que começo a entendê-lo. Está cortejando à encantadora senhorita Swan? —disse Jasper.

Edward se voltou para olhá-los, e os fulminou com o olhar.

—A julgar por sua roupa, está claro que não é rico.

—É filho de um conde — repetiu Emmett, com uma gargalhada.

Jasper pôs-se a rir, e comentou:

—É escocês, Edward. Não um qualquer.

—É o mesmo — resmungou ele— E agora, se me desculparem…

—O que acontece? Tem medo de que haja umas bodas a ponta de pistola? Pode ser que MacLachlan esteja pensando em casar-se, e Alice me comentou que estava buscando um bom partido à senhorita Swan. Parece que houve sorte.

—Não vai casar-se com esse escocês — espetou Edward.

Saiu do salão, e desceu de três em três os degraus que conduziam ao jardim. Quando Bella e MacLachlan se voltaram ao ouvi-lo chegar, obrigou-se a olhá-los sem expressão alguma no rosto e disse com rigidez:

—Bella, a condessa quer falar contigo — sentiu uma satisfação visceral ao ver que ela o olhava, ao saber o centro de sua atenção de novo; entretanto, ficou furioso quando ela se voltou de novo para o escocês com um sorriso muito doce.

—Obrigado por este passeio tão agradável, e por me contar tantas coisas sobre a Escócia. As Terras Altas devem ser uma maravilha.

—Não há nenhum lugar que possa igualar-se em todo mundo. Lamento que nosso passeio deva terminar já, senhorita Swan — MacLachlan fez uma reverência, e acrescentou— desfrutei imensamente dos jardins… e de sua companhia.

—O mesmo digo — disse ela, muito sorridente. Depois de despedir-se com uma reverência, foi para a casa.

Edward se sentiu aliviado ao ver que não se voltava para olhar o escocês nenhuma só vez, mas se enfureceu ao dar-se conta de que o tipo estava seguindo-a com o olhar.

—Quero saber quais são suas intenções, MacLachlan — sua voz era enganosamente suave, já que continha uma ameaça velada.

O escocês se voltou para olhá-lo cara a cara, e disse:

—Pode me chamar lorde MacLachlan. E por certo, sua reputação o precede. Se estranha que seja o tutor da senhorita Swan.

—Sua opinião me dá igual, MacLachlan. Tenho feito uma pergunta, e exijo uma resposta.

—Têm sorte de que seu pai me caia tão bem.

—Ah, sim? E por quê?

—Porque necessita uma lição de boas maneiras.

Edward pôs-se a rir, e começou a saborear o enfrentamento iminente.

—Quantos anos têm moço? Acredite-me, não pode se comparar a mim quanto à força… nem em nenhuma outra coisa.

—Tenho vinte e quatro anos. Sei que é um capitão curtido, mas advirto-lhe que participei de uma boa quantidade de batalhas, tanto em terra como em mar, e não lhe tenho medo.

—Pois deveria ter isso. Não é bem recebido aqui, MacLachlan.

—Desejo voltar a ver a senhorita Swan. É encantadora, um verdadeiro sopro de ar fresco nesta cidade.

—Sugiro que vá tomar ar fresco na Escócia.

Garret levou a mão à adaga que levava a cintura.

—Meu pai é Alexander Coração de Ferro, conde de Bain, e estou solteiro. Não pode me negar o direito a visitá-la.

—Claro que posso, e é o que estou fazendo. Bella não vai casar-se com um tosco escocês; além disso, é óbvio que é um caça fortunas.

—Sou consciente de que o dote da senhorita Swan é bastante modesto. Se desejasse conseguir uma fortuna, não estaria lhe pedindo permissão para cortejá-la.

—Há, agora estamos falando de um cortejo? Minha resposta segue sendo a mesma, e não vou trocar de opinião.

Garret o olhou em silêncio durante uns segundos com fúria, e ao final disse:

—Você é irlandês. Maldito seja, somos como irmãos.

—Meus irmãos estão nessa casa — Edward indicou com um gesto a mansão— Minha decisão é irrevogável. Que tenha um bom dia.

Sentiu uma satisfação enorme ao vê-lo partir com passo irado.


	15. Chapter 15

n/a: Boa noite povo, estou muito triste com a falta de comentários! Mas percebi que não adianta mais pedir então, só tem postagem quando eu tiver tempo, sem previsões.

Bom, agora vou dormir porque estou em plena semana de calourada, então até sexta tenho que judiar um pouco mais dos meus bixos...

Até a próxima...

* * *

**Capítulo 15**

Renée Dwyer se deteve ante a porta de entrada de Harmon House, e se esforçou por esboçar um sorriso cortês. Depois de baixar ainda mais o generoso decote do vestido, elevou a aldabra.

Apesar de que sua filha levava mais de uma semana na cidade, não a tinha visto nenhuma só vez; entretanto, a noite anterior se encontrou em uma festa com Kate Harrington, e esta tinha comentado que ao pouco de sua chegada Bella a tinha visitado junto à condessa de Masen. Não era de se estranhar, já que todo mundo sabia que a condessa mantinha uma boa relação com a mulher que tinha estado a ponto de converter-se em sua nora. Se Bella era tão pouco refinada como tinha insinuado Edward, tinha sentido que sua primeira visita estivesse preparada de antemão. De Cullen tinha sido muito inteligente.

Pensar naquele homem a enfurecia, apesar de que no passado estava acostumada a estremecer de desejo cada vez que o via. No ano anterior tinha tentado seduzi-lo, e tinha ficado atônita quando ele a tinha rechaçado com educação. Também a tinha surpreendido que a tratasse tão mal quando tinha ido falar de sua filha. Jamais havia se sentido tão ofendida, como se atrevia a desprezá-la, a tratá-la como se devesse algo a Bella Swan? O próprio Swan a tinha criado, assim que ele era o culpado da situação em que se encontrava sua filha, não ela.

De Cullen tinha fama de ser um amante experiente e insaciável, mas parecia empenhado em proteger Bella. Seguia desejando-o, mas estava furiosa com ele e tinha suas dúvidas sobre a relação que tinha com sua filha. Como era um mulherengo impenitente, não estava capacitado para assumir a tutela de uma jovem, e muito menos de uma que fosse atrativa.

Kate tinha comentado que Bella era uma verdadeira beleza, mas como se negou a falar sobre sua suposta falta de boas maneiras, era óbvio que estava protegendo-a. Por quê?

Queria averiguar o que estava ocorrendo. Mas à margem de que Edward pudesse estar deitando-se com Bella e do desconcertante interesse que Kate Harrington mostrava nela, o verdadeiramente surpreendente era que tinha um dote; ao que parecia, Swan lhe tinha deixado uma pequena, mas produtiva propriedade perto de Ashton.

Era muito extensa? Haveria arrendatários? Em caso afirmativo, quantos? Até que ponto se tratava de uma propriedade produtiva? Possivelmente havia uma mina no terreno…

Umedeceu os lábios enquanto acelerava o coração. Desde que tinha se informado do dote, tinha trocado de opinião sobre o que ia fazer no referente à Bella. Não suportava viver a base de créditos, nem sequer sabia como ia poder apresentar em sociedade a sua própria filha em uns anos; além disso, quando Dwyer morresse… era bastante velho, assim certamente não demoraria muito em fazê-lo… ela ia ter que carregar com as dívidas, e não tinha ideia de como ia pagá-las. Ia ter que casar-se de novo com algum milionário, mas sua filha ilegítima podia ser uma solução provisória.

Não se atrevia a reconhecer Bella abertamente. Tinha pensado em dizer que eram primas, mas Dwyer a poria de patinhas na rua se chegava a inteirar-se da verdade; em todo caso, era sua mãe biológica, e, portanto tinha direito a envolver-se em seus assuntos. Não suportava a ideia de ter que rebaixar-se a suplicar ante Edward de Cullen, mas tinha que convencê-lo de que tinha direito a participar das decisões que afetavam ao futuro de sua filha. Sim, não havia dúvida de que era justo que assumisse o controle da propriedade.

Pensava que seu plano era infalível. Se de Cullen estava deitando-se com Bella, podia chantageá-lo para que lhe entregasse o controle da casa e as terras.

Depois de conduzi-la até um salão, o mordomo tomou seu cartão de visita e o colocou em uma bandeja de prata. Tinha chegado mais cedo do que se usava, mas queria assegurar-se de encontrar de Cullen em casa.

Ao ouvir passos que se aproximavam, lutou por controlar a raiva que sentia e adotou uma atitude recatada e sedutora. Tinha decidido que ia começar por tentar seduzi-lo, e que ia deixar a chantagem como última opção.

Edward entrou no salão com expressão severa; voltou-se para ela depois de fechar as portas duplas, e não se incomodou em saudá-la com cortesia.

—Não vou andar com rodeios, lady Dwyer. Não é bem recebida nesta casa.

O sorriso de Renée se desvaneceu igual o prazer que tinha sentido ao ver aquele homem tão magnífico. Controlou seu gênio com muita dificuldade, e respondeu com voz suave:

—Bom dia, milord.

—Acaso devo repetir isso. Não é bem-vinda aqui.

Ela se esticou imediatamente, e se disse que aquele homem era desprezível.

—Minha filha está vivendo aqui. Lamento nosso encontro anterior, vim me desculpar por meu comportamento e perguntar como se encontra.

Ele a fulminou com seus preciosos olhos verdes, e disse com tom mordaz:

—Sério? Veio saber da filha que rechaçaste?

—Estive pensado sobre a situação, e decidi que desejo conhecê-la. Pensei em dizer que é minha prima, mas tenho medo da reação de Dwyer — posou uma mão enluvada sobre seu antebraço. Notou que ele se esticava, mas se sentiu satisfeita ao acreditar que não era imune a seus encantos— Não sabe o muito que o lamento, Edward. É minha filha, e desejo ajudar a apresentá-la na sociedade… com discrição, é obvio.

Olhou-o com um sorriso sedutor, mas ele se afastou e franziu o cenho.

—Rompeu o coração de Bella, e agora parece que quer brincar com ela. Pergunto a que se deve esta inesperada mudança de opinião.

Renée se deu conta de que não ia resultar nada fácil seduzir aquele homem, porque parecia desprezá-la de verdade. Conteve a vontade de mostrar-se beligerante, e se obrigou a sorrir.

—Não exagere Edward. É impossível que lhe rompesse o coração, nem sequer nos conhecemos.

—Swan se assegurou de que Bella a adorasse, e seu rechaço a feriu profundamente — espetou ele com dureza.

Ao ver o protetor que se mostrava com Bella, Renée sentiu uma mescla de suspicacia e ciúmes. Seria certo que aquele homem imponente estava deitando-se com sua filha?

—Nesse caso, deve parecer-se muito a seu pai. Também lhe rompi o coração, embora fosse sem querer. Swan era um homem muito débil.

—Bella é a mulher mais forte que conheci em minha vida. Não percamos mais tempo, o que é o que quer?

Renée pensou na casa que Swan tinha deixado a sua filha, e se perguntou quanto ia poder lhe tirar. Apesar de que Bella não lhe importava o mais mínimo, disse com fingida sinceridade:

—Já falei, quero ajudá-lo com Bella. Suas maneiras são muito deficientes? Se não puder ser apresentada na sociedade, não vamos encontrar-lhe nenhum possível pretendente.

—Não quero que se aproxime dela, lady Dwyer. Confio em você tão pouco como em uma víbora… inclusive menos.

Renée o olhou com ódio, e se imaginou fazendo amor com ele até fazê-lo chorar de agrado para depois rechaçá-lo quando suplicasse que voltasse a aceitá-lo.

—Veio porque se inteirou que Bella herdou uma pequena fortuna, verdade? Acaso toma-me por tolo? —Edward soltou uma gargalhada carente de humor.

Renée fez uma última tentativa antes de tirar as garras. Estava desejando arranhar aquele rosto arrumado.

—Tenho direito a apresentá-la na sociedade, e a tomar as decisões no que diz respeito a seu futuro.

—Não tem nenhum direito! —exclamou ele com fúria.

Renée apertou suas largas unhas contra as palmas das mãos.

—Desde quando se deita com ela, de Cullen? —soltou uma gargalhada vitoriosa ao ver sua expressão de surpresa, e acrescentou— Sei que o estão fazendo. Ouvi dizer que é jovem e formosa. Antes preferia às mulheres como eu, mas parece ser que agora lhe interessam as inocentes. É incrível que precisamente você atreva a me olhar com desprezo — acelerou o coração ao ver que tinha obtido acicatear sua fúria.

Ele elevou as mãos como se estivesse a ponto de empurrá-la, e exclamou:

—Sim, é jovem… tem dezoito anos, e está sob minha tutela! Estou lhe buscando marido!

Renée se surpreendeu ao vê-lo tão indignado. Aproximou-se dele tanto, que seus seios roçaram contra seu peito musculoso, e se enfureceu quando ele se afastou com brutalidade.

—Se difundir o rumor de que mantém uma tórrida aventura, a reputação de Bella ficará arruinada.

Soltou uma exclamação afogada quando ele a agarrou pelo braço com uma força brutal e a empurrou contra a parede.

—Não estou me deitando com Bella!

Renée pôs-se a rir, e disse com malícia:

—Embora seja assim, ninguém acreditará.

—Ousa me chantagear? —ele a olhou com fúria, mas ao cabo de uns segundos a soltou ligeiramente e esboçou um sorriso gélido— O que é o que quer Renée?

Depois de uma ligeira vacilação, ela moveu o quadril contra sua virilha, mas ficou atônita ao dar-se conta de que não estava excitado.

—Não tocaria em você nem que fosse a última mulher sobre a face da terra.

Ela soltou uma exclamação cheia de raiva, e exclamou:

—Sou sua mãe! Tenho direito a controlar seu dote!

Edward pôs-se a rir, e a soltou.

—Estava certo, não têm coração. Não é mais que alguém… sou muito cavalheiro para dizer o que penso de você. Não ides difundir suas mesquinhas mentiras, porque se o faz, me assegurarei de que Dwyer saiba toda a verdade sobre você.

Renée ficou gelada, e sentiu um súbito temor.

—Exato. Saberá de todas as aventuras que teve, pelo que aconteceu Swan e de quem é Bella. Saia daqui agora mesmo.

—Não é um cavalheiro, a não ser um mal nascido.

—Saia daqui antes que lhe jogue a chutes.

Renée estava tremendo de raiva, mas ao ver a fúria que brilhava em seus olhos, deu-se conta de que estava falando muito a sério. Apressou-se a sair de Harmon House, e subiu a sua carruagem.

—Aonde quer ir, lady Dwyer? —perguntou o condutor.

—Fecha o bico!

Tinha que pensar. Não estava nos braços de Edward como tinha sonhado, com seu membro viril penetrando-a; ele não estava de joelhos ante ela, afundando a cara em seu sexo. Tinha a impressão de que não estava deitando-se com Bella, mas era óbvio que entre os dois havia algo… era possível que desprezasse a ela, mas que sentisse afeto por sua condenada bastarda? Embora o pior de tudo fosse que estava decidido a manter seguro o dote de Bella.

—Vou vingar-me. Harris, me leve à casa de lady Stanley!

A baronesa de Jéssica era a maior fofoqueira da cidade. Não se atrevia a difundir nenhuma mentira, mas podia contribuir a que a verdade saísse à luz e ninguém poderia demonstrar que tinha aberto a boca.

Sorriu encantada ao pensar em quão interessada ia mostrar-se a baronesa ao inteirar-se de que de Cullen ia apresentar em sociedade à filha de um pirata.

* * *

Bella era rápida e ágil, mas como tinha que esticar-se todo o possível, manter as costas muito retas, e evitar que caísse o livro que tinha sobre a cabeça enquanto dançava a valsa, resultava quase impossível seguir o ritmo do instrutor de dança.

—Um, dois, três! Um, dois… —o homem se deteve o ver que caía o livro, e disse— A valsa é uma dança muito simples, senhorita Swan. Só têm que aprender três passos e permanecer reta, tão difícil parece?

Bella se ruborizou, e se inclinou para recolher o livro. Sabia os passos, mas o problema estava em mover os pés enquanto mantinha as costas e a cabeça quietas. Estava bastante desmoralizada, mas se negava a render-se. As damas tinham que dançar bem, assim ia ter que dominar a valsa cedo ou tarde; entretanto, sabia que todo mundo esperava que estivesse pronta para assistir ao baile dos Denali, e só faltavam umas semanas.

—Voltamos a tentá-lo? —perguntou o senhor Burns.

Bella colocou o livro sobre a cabeça com muito cuidado, e colocou uma mão no ombro do instrutor e a outra em sua mão. Ele esboçou um sorriso forçado, e começou a contar de novo.

—Um, dois, três…

O livro voltou a cair ao chão.

—Sinto muito! —exclamou, mortificada.

Agachou-se para recolhê-lo, e se sentiu ainda pior quando se endireitou e viu Edward na porta. Apertou o livro contra seu peito, e o coração se deteve. Ruborizou-se ainda mais, e sentiu a mesma emoção que a embargava sempre que o via. Quando seus olhos se encontraram, acelerou o coração.

—Quanto tempo leva aí? —conseguiu perguntar.

Ele a olhou com um sorriso que a deixou sem fôlego, e foi para ela sem afastar o olhar.

—Uns minutos.

Bella ficou paralisada ao vê-lo aproximar-se. Seu passo indolente e seu olhar penetrante tinham uma força magnética. Não pôde evitar desejar que tivesse aceitado ser seu marido, mas se apressou a afastar a um lado aquele pensamento tão perigoso. Era seu tutor, seu protetor e seu paladino. Não podia esquecer que era seu amigo, nada mais.

Apesar de tudo, parecia estar enfeitiçado enquanto se aproximava dela, e Bella soube de forma instintiva que queria tomá-la em seus braços. Sem afastar o olhar do seu, Edward disse ao instrutor de dança:

—Pode partir senhor Burns. Eu me encarrego de ensinar a valsa à senhorita Swan.

Quando Burns assentiu e partiu, Bella viu seu sorriso encoberto, embora não entendeu a que se devia.

Edward se deteve diante dela, e antes que Bella pudesse reagir, tirou-lhe o livro das mãos e a olhou com outro de seus cativantes sorrisos.

—É uma dança formosa e elegante — murmurou, enquanto ia deixar o livro sobre uma das muitas cadeiras com tapeçaria de veludo que havia no enorme salão.

Bella tinha o coração acelerado, mas quando ele se aproximou de novo conseguiu sussurrar:

—Vai ensinar-me a dançar a valsa? —tinha sonhado infinidade de vezes com a dança que iriam compartilhar na casa dos Denali, e tinha parecido que faltava uma eternidade; entretanto, por fim ia poder estar em seus braços, dançando por toda a habitação… se era capaz de seguir o ritmo, claro.

Edward tomou sua mão esquerda, colocou-a sobre seu próprio ombro, e tomou à direita.

—Tem alguma objeção?

Bella o olhou com incredulidade. Estar em seus braços era um sonho feito realidade.

—Claro que não — era consciente de que seus corpos estavam separados por meros centímetros. Estava acalorada, e apesar de que sabia que ele jamais estaria disposto a dar tudo o que ansiava, disse-se que o que tinha era melhor que nada.

Ele seguia olhando-a sorridente e com uma expressão incrivelmente cálida. Sem afastar os olhos dos seus, começou a dançar sem contar os passos em voz alta, e Bella se surpreendeu ao ver que podia seguir o ritmo sem problemas. Os passos de ambos eram ligeiros e perfeitos, estavam milagrosamente sincronizados, e deu a impressão de que o chão se desvanecia e começavam a dançar nas nuvens.

Bella riu extasiada enquanto a guiava pela habitação, e Edward sorriu. Seguiram flutuando e girando sem esforço, com uma naturalidade perfeita e mágica. Bella não deu nem um só tropeção, não desequilibrou, não cometeu nem um só engano. Sentia-se como se levasse dançando com ele sempre, e era incapaz de afastar o olhar de seu rosto. Aquele homem sempre a deixaria sem fôlego. Era incrivelmente arrumado, e nesse momento o amava mais que nunca.

Não tinha ideia de quanto tempo levavam dançando… cinco minutos, uma hora… mas estava disposta a não deter-se nunca.

De repente, Edward levantou o olhar e pareceu titubear. Pisou-a sem querer, e se apressou a agarrá-la pelos ombros para impedir que caísse.

—Sinto muito! Te machuquei? —disse horrorizado.

Bella se aferrou a ele, e disse sem fôlego:

—Estou bem — se voltou para a porta para ver o que era o que o tinha distraído, e viu um homem alto, moreno, imponente e muito elegante. Parecia tão majestoso como um rei, e estava observando-os muito sério. Soube imediatamente que se tratava do conde de Masen, e começou a tremer.

O conde se aproximou deles, e a olhou dos pés a cabeça antes de centrar-se em seu filho. Ela permaneceu junto a Edward enquanto tentava recuperar o fôlego, e rezou para causar uma boa impressão. Olhou de esguelha a Edward, e se surpreendeu ao ver que tinha a mesma expressão que punha Alexi quando estavam a ponto de o repreender. Parecia sentir-se culpado de algo, já que estava ruborizando-se.

Edward era um herói, seu herói. Era um grande corsário, além de um homem rico e poderoso. Ela sabia que queria, admirava e respeitava seu pai, mas nesse momento estava vendo outra de suas facetas; apesar de todos seus lucros, seguia sendo o filho de um homem imponente e de alta linhagem. Mas o que não entendia era por que se comportava como se fossem corrigir-lhe; ao fim, só estava ensinando-a a dançar a valsa.

Edward inclinou a cabeça em um gesto diferente cheio de respeito, e disse:

—Pai, permite que lhe apresente à senhorita Swan. Bella apresento a meu pai, o conde de Masen.

Bella fez uma reverência tão profunda, que esteve a ponto de tocar o chão com o nariz.

—Encantado em conhecê-la, senhorita Swan. Minha esposa me falou muito de você, e me agrada que tenha entrado em formar parte de minha família — disse o conde, sorridente.

Bella se endireitou. Edward a tinha agarrado pelo ombro, certamente para evitar que caísse de bruços.

—Obrigado, milord — conseguiu dizer, embora mal podia acreditar que aquele homem estivesse tratando-a com tanta cordialidade.

Ele a olhou com um sorriso que se refletiu em seus vividos olhos azuis, e comentou:

—Esme lhe tem muita avaliação, querida, e eu me uno à apreciação de minha esposa. Espero que lhe tenham proporcionado todo o necessário para que sua estadia seja o mais cômoda possível.

—Deram-me mais que de sobra, senhor — Bella começou a dar-se conta de que, apesar do intimidante que resultava, era tão amável como o resto da família.

Quando o conde se voltou para Edward, seu sorriso perdeu um pouco de intensidade. Posou a mão em seu ombro com afeto, e disse:

—Me alegro muito de vê-lo. Cheguei hoje mesmo, e me surpreendeu me inteirar de que estava aqui.

—Tive que vir a Londres um pouco antes do previsto, Alexi e Ariella também estão aqui — Edward parecia ter recuperado a compostura.

O conde de Masen sorriu de orelha a orelha, e disse:

—Já conheci seus filhos. Alexi é igualzinho a você, e Ariella parece um anjo.

Edward sorriu com orgulho.

—Minha filha é um verdadeiro anjo, e uma menina muito brilhante. Quanto a Alexi… temo que possa converter-se em um verdadeiro diabinho.

O conde soltou uma gargalhada e se voltou para Bella, que estava absorta escutando-os.

—Faz um ano e meio que não vejo meu filho, e eu gostaria de falar com ele a sós. Poderia nos desculpar?

Depois de assentir, Bella fez uma reverência muito mais natural, e disse:

—É obvio. Milord, quero agradecê-lo por me acolher. Têm um lar precioso, e adoro a toda sua família.

Tanto Edward como Edward sorriram.

—Por certo, dança muito bem — disse o conde com aprovação.

Bella se ruborizou de prazer, e depois de lançar um breve olhar a Edward, saiu da habitação.

Ele a seguiu com o olhar. Sentia-se profundamente orgulhoso dela, do muito que estava progredindo.

—Estava convencido de que seria uma bailarina fantástica — comentou em voz baixa.

—Nunca tinha visto um casal tão bem compenetrado — disse o conde— Dava a impressão de que levavam anos dançando juntos.

Edward se esticou imediatamente.

—Conhecemo-nos há uns meses — vacilou por um segundo, já que tinha medo do que pudesse estar pensando seu pai— Teria que vê-la com uma espada, seria capaz de ganhar de Ty.

—Está claro que está embevecido com ela.

—Está sob minha tutela, seguro que mamãe já te explicou que vou apresentá-la em sociedade. Estou muito agradado com seus progressos — levou a mão à lapela com certo nervosismo.

—A senhorita Swan é formosa e doce, custa-me imaginá-la empunhando uma espada. Edward, ela também parece embevecida contigo — o disse com voz firme, inclusive severo.

—Só estávamos desfrutando de uma valsa, era a primeira vez que Bella dançava. Mamãe te contou sua história, verdade?

—Nesse caso, é um grande professor de dança — o conde lhe deu uma palmada no ombro, e acrescentou— Sua mãe me falou que lhes unem uns fortes laços de afeto… até que ponto chega esse afeto?

—Papai, já não tenho quatorze anos — a voz de Edward continha uma ligeira advertência.

—Sim, já sei. De todos seus irmãos, sempre foi o que saltava as cercas mais altas ao lombo de um cavalo. Foi a você que encontrei na cama com a esposa de um de meus convidados, esqueceste que aquele verão quando tinha dezesseis anos e veio para casa? Nem Ty nem Emmett fugiram de casa, mas você quis partir aos quatorze anos. Apesar de que te pedi que esperasse um ou dois anos mais, entendi sua decisão naquele tempo e sigo entendendo-a agora. Sempre me senti orgulhoso de você, mas deste a Esme e a mim muitas dores de cabeça. É normal que me preocupe com meu filho mais independente e obstinado.

—Nesta ocasião, sua preocupação é desnecessária. Bella está sob minha tutela, e me comprometi a lhe assegurar um bom futuro. A pesar da avaliação que lhe tenho, sou consciente de minhas obrigações, e estou lhe buscando marido — vacilou por um instante, e acrescentou— Lamento que a condessa e você tivessem tantas preocupações por minha culpa.

—Se deitou com Bella?

Edward se ruborizou. Quando estava a ponto de dizer que não, deu-se conta de que não estaria sendo de todo sincero. Jamais tinha podido mentir a seu pai, nem sequer quando de jovem ganhou severos castigos por culpa de seu comportamento escandaloso.

Ao ver que o conde interpretava à perfeição seu silêncio e o olhava com incredulidade, apressou-se a dizer:

—Bella é virgem. Jamais arrebataria sua inocência, por muito forte que seja a tentação.

—Mas deitaste com ela, Esme tinha razão.

—Estou tentando me comportar de forma honrada! —Edward começou a preocupar-se com o que pudesse haver dito a condessa— A resgatei na execução de seu pai, assumi a responsabilidade de protegê-la apesar de que não estava obrigado a fazê-lo… poderia ter deixado que ficasse na Jamaica, órfã e sem um centavo! Esperava ajudá-la a reunir-se com sua mãe, mas resulta que a mulher é um ser desprezível, uma zorra manipuladora, e Bella já sofreu o bastante. Sei que não consegui estar à altura do que esperaria de mim. Sim, deitei-me com ela, mas segue sendo virgem e não voltará a acontecer.

—É óbvio que é sincero. Orgulha-me que te tenha feito cargo dela, se comportaste com muita nobreza ao assumir a responsabilidade de ajudá-la e apresentá-la em sociedade. Mas quero protegê-la de uma possível desonra… e a você também, embora sempre tentasse se mostrar imune aos falatórios.

—Posso me proteger sozinho, papai — disse Edward, realmente surpreso.

—Não me diga que não lhe importam as fofocas, porque não acreditarei. Já sei que é o bastante rico para suportar essa carga, mas também sei que o afeta. Não é tão duro como quer fazer acreditar todo mundo.

Edward se ruborizou, porque era certo que algumas vezes os falatórios o indignavam e o enfureciam. Sim, era um corsário, mas também era o filho menor e mais rico do conde.

—Não necessito seu amparo — insistiu com firmeza.

—Pode ser que não, mas penso lhe dar isso sempre de todas as formas — o observou com atenção, e acrescentou— Vi como a olha, Edward. Tendo em conta quão mulherengo é, é normal que pensasse mal ao lhes ver dançando.

—Não vou desonrar Bella, embora admita que seja muito tentadora; em todo caso, se chegar a cometer essa canalhice, me casarei com ela.

Seu pai ficou olhando-o boquiaberto, e ao final perguntou com voz suave:

—Fala a sério?

Edward começou a sentir-se do mais incômodo.

—Não tenho intenção de me casar com ninguém, porque prefiro seguir vivendo como agora. Minha intenção é encontrar um bom marido para Bella, mas está sob minha tutela e somos amigos.

Depois de olhá-lo em silêncio durante uns segundos, o conde o puxou pelo braço e disse:

—Embora seja cedo, gostaria de tomar um copo de vinho comigo?

—É muito cedo, mas como você mesmo há dito, fazia muito que não estava em casa — Edward começou a relaxar ao dar-se conta de que o pior já tinha passado.

Enquanto cruzavam o salão para umas enormes portas duplas, seu pai comentou:

—Tenho entendido que vai lhe dar um dote que inclui uma casa com extensos terrenos. Está tomando muito a sério o da tutela.

—É a única forma de lhe assegurar um bom futuro. Para mim é um prazer proporcionar tudo o que necessita.

—Sim, isso é óbvio. Considerou-se sequer que possa estar apaixonado por ela?

Edward se sobressaltou ao ouvir aquilo, e acelerou o coração.

—Claro que não. Não sou como Tyrell e meus meio-irmãos, não sou dos que se apaixonam loucamente e não olham atrás. Já sei que, segundo a lenda familiar, nós os de Cullen só nos apaixonamos uma vez e é para sempre, mas eu jamais amei uma mulher e não penso fazê-lo.

—Claro, porque decidiste que é diferente a todos os de Cullen. Se quiser, posso ajudá-lo a encontrar um bom matrimônio para Bella; tendo em conta seu encanto e quão particular é sua relação, possivelmente seria melhor que se casasse quanto antes para que deixasse de estar sob sua tutela, e para que finalizasse sua… amizade.

Edward se esticou dos pés a cabeça. Seu pai conseguia tudo o que propunha, assim se pedia que o ajudasse a encontrar um bom partido para Bella, o tema ficaria resolvido com rapidez. Pela primeira vez em sua vida, disse uma mentira de peso.

—Tenho uma lista de possíveis pretendentes, embora ainda deva estudá-la com atenção. Posso arrumar isso, mas obrigado de todas as formas.

—Se trocar de opinião, só tem que me dizer isso. Seguro que podemos encontrar um bom número de candidatos adequados.

—Obrigado, mas não. Tenho o assunto sob controle.

O conde se limitou a sorrir.

—Por certo, pai… Bella e eu seguiremos sendo amigos quando se casar.

—É obvio.


	16. Chapter 16

n/a: Oi pessoal! Estou aqui para mais um cap, mas esse é especial! Ontem foi meu aniversário mas quem está ganhando presente são vocês! kkkk

Muito obrigada para as meninas que comentaram no último cap, adoro vcs ninas lindas.

Esse capítulo é tenso... vcs vão adorar mas agora já estamos na reta final :'( Tá acabando povo *chora*

Bom, sem mais delongas... vamos ao capítulo!

Beijooooooos

* * *

**Capítulo 16**

Ashton era um típico povoado inglês, pequeno e pitoresco, com lojas bem cuidadas e flores nas janelas. Estava a uns dez minutos em carruagem de LaPush Hall, e com o passar do caminho alcançavam a ver algumas das mansões da aristocracia da zona; entretanto, assim que sua carruagem enfiou pelo pedregoso caminho de entrada e passaram entre dois pilares bastante envelhecidos com uma placa tão desgastada que mal podia ler-se, Edward soube que a casa não estava nas melhores condições.

O terreno que bordeava o caminho de entrada estava coberto de malesa em algumas zonas, e ermo em outras. Quando viu a mansão de pedra cinza e aspecto detestável que se elevava ante eles, voltou-se carrancudo para Bella, mas ao vê-la olhando pela janela e ruborizada pela emoção se amaldiçoou para si, e desejou ter tido a precaução de ter ido inspecionar o lugar só antes de deixar que ela o visse. Mas tinha avisado de sua chegada, assim estavam esperando-os.

Bella estava sentada junto a ele, e conforme tinham ido aproximando-se de Ashton tinha ido ficando mais nervosa. Ariella e Anahid os seguiam em outro carro com Michelle, seu próprio ajudante de quarto, e a nova donzela de Bella. Alexi tinha preferido ficar em Harmon House, já que Ned e ele se tornaram inseparáveis, e como tinha jurado ferventemente que ia comportar-se bem e que obedeceria em tudo a seus tios e sua avó, tinha permitido que ficasse.

Voltou a olhar Bella. Cada vez que o fazia, recordava as duas ocasiões nas que tinham estado a ponto de fazer amor, e não podia evitar pensar em Garret MacLachlan. Não se sentia muito orgulhoso de si mesmo, já que sabia que lhe tinha negado a possibilidade de cortejar Bella por ciúmes. Teria considerado o escocês um bom partido para qualquer outra moça, porque suas muitas qualidades tinham mais peso que o fato de que estivesse empobrecido; de fato, estava claro que se tratava de um homem nobre e cabal, assim era justo o tipo de pretendente que queria para Bella.

Ao olhar de novo para a casa, deu-se conta de que o telhado necessitava um bom reparo a ponto. Como estava bastante nublado, era provável que pudesse comprovar se havia goteiras. Sentiu-se aliviado ao ter algo que o distraíra, já que no fundo se envergonhava de seu próprio comportamento e não queria seguir pensando em Bella e o escocês.

—Já chegamos — sussurrou ela. Estava tão emocionada, que tinha a voz rouca.

—O terreno está muito descuidado — comentou ele enquanto a carruagem se detinha.

Ela o olhou com olhos reluzentes. Era óbvio que estava desejando sair do veículo e entrar na casa quanto antes, mas antes que pudesse dizer que era melhor que não fizesse muitas ilusões e que encontraria uma casa melhor, a porta se abriu. Ao vê-la descer da carruagem a toda pressa sem pôr em prática suas novas boas maneiras, não pôde evitar sorrir; como tantas outras vezes ao longo dos últimos tempos, sentiu que dava um tombo o coração. Desceu atrás dela com mais tranquilidade enquanto a segunda carruagem se detinha também, e nesse momento a porta principal da casa se abriu e saiu para recebê-los um criado embelezado com um traje bastante velho.

Enquanto Ariella, Anahid e Michelle desciam do veículo, Bella e ele foram para a casa. Tinham-lhe comentado que a tinham construído no século passado e que em outra época estava murada, mas não viu nem rastro das muralhas. Tinha dois pisos, era mais ou menos retangular, e resultava da mais melancólica. Detestou-a no ato, e decidiu que não era uma propriedade adequada apesar de que tinha três granjas arrendadas. Bella merecia algo muito melhor.

—Milord.

Quando o criado se aproximou e o saudou com uma reverência, Edward teve a impressão de que estava ébrio, e soube com certeza ao notar que o fôlego cheirava a cerveja.

—É Watkins, verdade?

—Sim, milord. Preparei várias habitações para que possam passar a noite aqui, e minha esposa está cozinhando o jantar. Parece-lhe bem?

—Sim — disse com voz cortante. Era mais que consciente de que Bella estava ao seu lado, desejando explorar o lugar— Por que estão tão descuidados os terrenos?

—Como já sabe, o antigo proprietário faleceu. Seu herdeiro vive em Londres, e não está interessado em reparar a casa, a não ser em vendê-la sem demora.

A explicação não satisfez Edward. Indicou a Watkins que os precedesse, e enquanto o seguiam tomou Bella pela mão e disse com voz suave:

—Não quero que se sinta decepcionada.

Surpreendeu-se quando ela o olhou com um sorriso radiante e se apressou a ir atrás Watkins, já que era óbvio que estava entusiasmada.

Seguiu-os até o salão principal, que era moderadamente grande, e olhou carrancudo ao seu redor. Havia uma armadura junto à porta principal, um par de espadas sobre a lareira, teias de aranhas no teto e em todos os rincões, as paredes necessitavam uma boa lavagem, duas das vigas de madeira do teto estavam claramente podres, e o piso estava cheio de arranhões e devia fazer anos que não se encerava. Havia uma única mesa com seis cadeiras, todas diferentes, e a díspar tapeçaria estava puída e descolorida.

Ao ver tudo aquilo, ficou furioso tanto com seu advogado como com Watkins.

—Sabia a dois dias que viríamos esta tarde, por que está sujo o salão?

—Não há nenhuma donzela, milord. Eu só me encarrego de fiscalizar a propriedade.

—Naquela esquina há ossos — espetou cada vez mais indignado. Dava a impressão de que alguém tinha atirado restos de comida ao chão fazia muito tempo.

—O antigo proprietário tinha um cão, e o animal entra e sai a seu desejo.

—Esta noite não necessitaremos seus serviços — ao ver que o homem estava a ponto de protestar, acrescentou— Tanto sua mulher como você podem tomar o resto do dia livre, assim que sugiro que partam imediatamente.

Watkins pareceu dar-se conta nesse momento de quão furioso estava, porque se apressou a partir; ao cabo de uns segundos, Ariella entrou correndo, mas se deteve em seco e franziu o nariz.

—Que asco! Papai, cheira mal! —olhou a seu redor, e perguntou— vai comprar esta casa para Bella?

Edward não se deu conta de que Bella se afastou dele, e a viu entrar em uma das habitações adjacentes. Olhou sua filha com um sorriso, e disse:

—Claro que não. Quer sair par brincar enquanto vou buscar Bella? Acredito que será melhor que passemos a noite na estalagem.

—Mas… Bella estava muito contente quando se inteirou de que íamos vir hoje! Ela mesma me disse isso! Ficará muito triste se partirmos.

Edward se aproximou da menina, e a levantou em braços.

—Querida, parece-me que estará encantada quando disser que vamos.

—Não, não é verdade. Esta casa é muito importante para ela, papai. Contou-me que lhe tinham tirado a que tinha na Jamaica… não tem um lar próprio!

Edward ficou olhando sua filha, que era muito perspicaz para sua idade, e ao final disse:

—Mas agora vive conosco.

—Sim, por que não pode ficar conosco para sempre? Papai, por que não podem ser seus lares Harmon House e Windsong?

—Ariella, sabe o que é um dote, verdade? Pois vou dar um a Bella.

A menina franziu o cenho, como se estivesse tentando entender à situação.

—O dá para que possa casar-se com alguém… sim, já sei o que é um dote. É que Bella não te faz feliz, papai?

Edward se sentiu surpreso, e inclusive um pouco incômodo. Voltou a deixar à pequena no chão, e disse com voz tensa:

—A gosto muito.

A menina sorriu, e comentou:

—Sempre está olhando-a e sorrindo, parece muito feliz.

Edward ficou de pedra, e se perguntou se sua filha tinha adivinhado o que sentia por Bella.

—Você também me faz muito feliz, querida — disse, para tentar distraí-la.

—Está apaixonado por ela?

Edward a olhou boquiaberto, e conseguiu recuperar a fala com muita dificuldade.

—A que vem essa pergunta?

—Alexi e eu nos perguntamos se deveria se casar com ela, em vez de encontrar-lhe um marido como esse escocês que te cai tão mal.

—Esteve escutando às escondidas?

—Eu não tenho culpa de que todo mundo fale de Bella e de você diante de mim — Ariella esboçou um sorriso travesso, mas ficou séria ao acrescentar— Não me importaria.

Edward afrouxou o pescoço da camisa, e acabou desabotoando o botão.

—O que é o que não te importaria?

—Que Bella fosse minha mãe. E ao Alexi tampouco.

Edward ficou olhando-a emudecido, mas ao ver que ela permanecia em silêncio enquanto esperava uma resposta de sua parte, ajoelhou-se para que pudessem estar cara a cara.

—Querida… é que quer ter uma mãe? Não fui um bom pai? O que me diz de Anahid? Não é como uma mãe para você?

—Não, não o é. Quero-a muito, e sei que ela me quer, mas não é minha mãe, a não ser minha amiga; além disso, é sua empregada, papai.

Edward lhe acariciou a bochecha, e sussurrou:

—Estou te falhando? —a mera ideia o horrorizou.

—Claro que não, é o melhor papai do mundo! Mas como Bella me cai muito bem e me parece que você a quer, não pude evitar pensar em quão bonito seria tudo se formássemos uma família de verdade.

Edward se endireitou, e pensou em Garret MacLachlan. Nesse momento, não pôde evitar pensar que, se não estava disposto a permitir que Garret ou alguém como o escocês se casasse com ela, deveria fazê-lo ele mesmo; em caso contrário, deveria permitir que se casasse com um homem forte, nobre, e digno de confiança.

Mas não queria casar-se jamais, a mera ideia lhe dava pânico.

—Não penso me casar, nem com Bella nem com ninguém — disse com firmeza a sua filha, apesar de que sentiu uma pontada de dor no coração que não entendeu.

—Há — disse a menina, claramente decepcionada.

—Por que não sai e nos espera lá fora?

Quando a menina se foi, tomou um momento para recuperar a compostura. Desejou que sua filha não houvesse dito tudo aquilo, e decidiu que devia a Bella reconsiderar sua decisão a respeito ao possível cortejo de MacLachlan.

—Edward! Venha, corre!

Pôs-se a correr imediatamente ao ouvir Bella gritar, embora não sabia se estava entusiasmada ou aterrada. Quando entrou correndo na habitação adjacente onde a tinha visto entrar, que resultou ser uma biblioteca viu-a junto às portas do terraço. Ao longo de duas das paredes havia prateleiras transbordantes de livros, o piso estava coberto por um tapete oriental muito velho, e havia uma só mesa no centro da habitação com uma elegante cadeira de madeira esculpida. Em uma das paredes havia uma porta que dava a um terraço com o chão de piçarra, e ao fundo se via um caramanchão. Em outra das paredes havia uma lareira com um precioso suporte de madeira esculpida.

Bella se voltou de repente ao ouvi-lo, e o olhou com os olhos como pratos.

—Olhe que habitação! —exclamou.

Ao ver que seus olhos tinham o brilho de lágrimas contidas, apressou-se a ir para ela.

—Ca… — se interrompeu consternado ao dar-se conta de que tinha estado a ponto de chamá-la «carinho»— Não se preocupe, está claro que esta casa não é adequada. Tanto meu advogado como eu mesmo cometemos um engano, mas encontraremos outra casa que esteja em melhores condições.

—Mas se não viu o jardim de rosas! —Bella assinalou para a porta de cristal— Olhe!

Quando olhou para o exterior, Edward viu um jardim cheio de malesa e descuidado no que abundavam as roseiras, que estavam em flor.

—Edward não quero outra casa! —puxou-o pelas mãos, e exclamou com voz suplicante— Quero LaPush Hall! Eu adoro!

Bella só era vagamente consciente de que Edward ia atrás dela enquanto subia pela escada, que estava coberta com uma capa vermelha bastante puída. Ela não via os buracos nem os rasgões, a não ser o fato de que a lã era vermelha, sua cor preferida, e de boa qualidade. Via o precioso corrimão de madeira esculpida, que resultava muito suave ao tato depois de um século de uso contínuo. Tinha o coração acelerado desde que tinham chegado a casa fazia uma hora, e se sentia a borda do colapso. Era a casa mais formosa que tinha podido imaginar, e o que mais gostava de momento era a biblioteca e o jardim de rosas.

Rezou para que Edward desse o visto bom.

Deteve-se na porta do primeiro dormitório, e mordeu o lábio enquanto o percorria com o olhar. A cama tinha uns grossos postes de ébano, e estava coberta com uma colcha e vários travesseiros dourados. Só havia uma janela, em que umas cortinas de um tom dourado mais escuro ondeavam sob a suave brisa, e o mobiliário o completava uma única cadeira estofada em brocado de um tom bronze desbotado.

Adorou, e desejou com todas suas forças que acabasse sendo dela.

Edward entrou e foi para a janela. O tapete estava tão descolorido, que era de um tom bege indescritível. Quando afastou uma das cortinas de veludo se levantou uma nuvem de pó, e colocou na mão um pedaço de tecido.

Bella sabia que não gostava da casa, assim que se apressou a aproximar-se dele e olhou pela janela. Os jardins traseiros também estavam cheios de malesa, mas eram verdes e exuberantes. O precioso caramanchão devia ter sido branco em seu dia, mas nesse momento tinha a mesma cor que o tapete que tinham sob os pés.

—Há um lago! —exclamou entusiasmada.

—Sim, e seguro que está cheio de lama e sujeira.

Ela ficou imediatamente à defensiva. Voltou-se para olhá-lo, e disse com firmeza:

—Pode-se encher de água fresca e peixes.

—Sim, é verdade. Bella está segura de que quer esta casa?

—Sim.

—Não crê que seria melhor ir ver algumas mais?

Bella cruzou os braços.

—Disse-me que a vendiam a muito bom preço, e que tem três granjas arrendadas. Eu adoro este lugar, é tão tranquilo, tão aprazível, tão… inglês.

Ao pensar de novo no jardim de rosas, não pôde evitar lembrar-se de sua mãe, mas ao sentir a primeira pontada de dor se obrigou a afastá-la de sua mente. Não estava disposta a permitir que Renée Dwyer estragasse aquele momento tão especial. Estava convertendo-se em uma dama de verdade, e aquela era o tipo de casa com a que tinha sonhado.

Contemplou as roseiras transbordantes de rosas vermelhas, brancas, amarelas e rosadas. Estava desejando tirar uma cadeira e ler um bom livro no jardim.

—Antes de jantar, poderíamos preparar uma lista com as reparações que terá que fazer e tudo o que terá que comprar — disse Edward.

Bella o olhou estupefata e sentiu que se derretia ao lhe ver sorrir com calidez.

—Isso quer dizer que vai comprar-me esta casa?

—Se segue decidida depois de que falemos com calma do assunto, sim.

Bella o abraçou com força, e imediatamente foi consciente de seu corpo duro e masculino. Estar em seus braços seguia sendo tão perigoso como antes, mas o pior foi à sensação de plenitude que a embargou. Jamais esqueceria a valsa que tinham compartilhado, tinha-o revivido em sua mente uma e outra vez.

Teve que morder a língua para evitar confessar o muito que o amava. Como a emoção que sentia era quase entristecedora, olhou-o aos olhos e disse:

—Não sei como poderei te pagar tudo o que está fazendo por mim.

Ele se afastou com cuidado antes de responder.

—Quão único quero é saber que é feliz.

—Sou muito feliz. Acolheu-me em sua casa, sua família me recebeu com os braços abertos, minha primeira visita social foi um êxito, e agora tenho uma casa própria.

Olhou-o entusiasmada, mas sentiu que seu sorriso se desvanecia quando recordou que, apesar de que LaPush Hall ia ser dela, ia ter que casar-se algum dia, certamente em breve. Sabia que ia ver muitíssimo menos Edward quando estivesse casada, mas ao menos teria seu próprio lar… e também filhos. Queria um menino como Alexi, e uma menina como Ariella. E quando Edward estivesse em Londres, iria visitá-lo, porque a cidade estava a meio do dia de caminho em carruagem.

Quando ele se afastou pouco a pouco, teve a impressão de que queria dizer algo, mas ao ver que permanecia calado, foi sentar-se na borda da cama para provar o colchão. Decidiu que era muito brando e que teriam que trocá-lo. Tentou convencer-se de que o abatimento que a sufocava se devia ao estado da cama, mas sabia que a causa era seu futuro matrimônio com algum desconhecido.

Ao levantar o olhar, deu-se conta de que Edward estava observando-a com um brilho de desejo inconfundível nos olhos, e sentiu uma satisfação enorme ao dar-se conta de que a paixão seguia ardendo com a mesma força entre os dois. Pelo menos tinha a amizade e o desejo daquele homem, embora ele se negasse a ceder ante a tentação.

—Quero te perguntar algo, Bella — disse com voz suave.

—Pergunte-me o que queira — se surpreendeu ao ver que parecia incômodo. Levantou-se da cama, e se voltou para colocar bem um dos travesseiros.

—Bella.

Seu tom era tão sério, tão estranho, que começou a preocupar-se de verdade e se voltou para olhá-lo imediatamente.

—O que acontece?

Ele esboçou um sorriso forçado que se desvaneceu quase imediatamente, e perguntou com voz tensa:

—Quer voltar a ver Garret MacLachlan?

Aquilo a tomou por surpresa, e se sentiu cada vez mais desconcertada.

—Claro que sim. É muito galante, e tão amável como você — tinha desfrutado da companhia do escocês, embora houvesse sentido que em certo modo estava traindo Edward— além disso, é muito bonito.

—Neguei-lhe o direito a te cortejar, Bella — disse ele, muito ruborizado— Mas é um bom partido. É filho de um conde, e embora pareça estar empobrecido, tem um caráter irrepreensível.

—O que quer dizer? —Bella sentiu medo de verdade, e se rodeou com os braços— Quer que me case com ele? —começou a sentir pânico. Não podia casar-se ainda, era muito cedo.

—Ele não anunciou formalmente que tenha intenções de pedir sua mão — respondeu ele com rigidez— Mas me parece que gostou muito de você, assim é possível que dita que quer casar-se contigo.

Bella se deu conta de que estava tremente. Sim, Garret MacLachlan se parecia muito a Edward, mas não era ele.

—Nem sequer o conheço — conseguiu dizer, enquanto começavam a fraquejar as pernas.

Edward se apressou a aproximar-se dela, e a segurou para impedir que desabasse.

—Estou tentando ser nobre. É um escocês com título, e pode te cuidar bem. Embora tivesse que viver sem grandes luxos, gozaria de segurança durante o resto de sua vida, porque os homens como ele sempre se ocupam com esmero de suas esposas.

—A Escócia está bastante longe, verdade?

—Sim, e MacLachlan vive na zona oeste, mas acredito que suas terras só estão a vários dias de caminho daqui.

—Não quero viver na Escócia. Quero viver aqui, perto de Londres — queria permanecer perto de Harmon House, e de Edward.

—É uma terra selvagem e atrasada — comentou ele claramente aliviado— Está segura?

—De tudo!

Quando a rodeou com um braço, Bella se apoiou nele enquanto sentia um alívio entristecedor.

—Bem. Nesse caso, o tema está resolvido.

Bella fechou os olhos, e apoiou a bochecha em sua jaqueta de lã azul. O medo a tinha deixado tremente, mas ao tomar consciência de que estava apoiada contra seu corpo musculoso e de que seguia rodeando-a com um braço, elevou lentamente o olhar.

Ao ver o brilho de desejo em seus olhos azuis, soube que ia beijá-la. Ele se inclinou um pouco para ela sem deixar de olhá-la aos olhos, mas a deixou boquiaberta quando a soltou e saiu da habitação.

* * *

À Bella tinham dado o dormitório que tanto tinha gostado. Michelle tinha conseguido encontrar seis criados, que tinham transformado a casa ao limpar o pó, encerar os móveis, e limpar e polir o chão. A diferença era milagrosa, e Bella adorava LaPush Hall mais que nunca. Apesar de que tinham jantado na estalagem do povo, tinham retornado a casa para passar ali à noite.

Fazia uma hora que se retirou todo mundo e reinava o silêncio, mas ela não podia dormir. Estava sentada na cama com os joelhos apertados contra o peito, dando voltas à estranha conversa que tinha tido com Edward naquela mesma habitação. Estava convencida de que ele se alegrou quando ela se negou a aceitar que MacLachlan a cortejasse, e começava a perguntar-se a que se devia sua atitude.

Edward tinha se mostrado beligerante com Garret desde o começo. Quando tinham saído para passear pelos jardins de Harmon House, tinha-o visto observando-os da janela com claro interesse, e essa mesma tarde se mostrou muito sombrio e tenso quando tinha perguntado se queria casar-se com o escocês.

Apoiou o rosto nos joelhos, e não pôde evitar perguntar-se se estava ciumento.

Sabia que ainda se sentia muito atraído por ela, já que frequentemente, quando a olhava, seus olhos revelavam que a desejava com todas suas forças. A atração que sentiam um pelo outro tinha ido acrescentando-se, e se tinha se convertido em um desejo quase doloroso.

Apesar de sua pouca experiência, também sabia que gostava de vê-la com os novos vestidos, porque não ocultava sua aprovação e sua admiração. Ela se sentia cada vez mais cômoda com os vestidos e os sapatos, e resultava mais natural falar e comportar-se como uma dama.

_Não há palavras para descrever quão formosa está._

Sentiu-se no sétimo céu quando Edward havia dito aquilo, e nesse momento experimentou a mesma emoção ao recordá-lo… e ao recordar também como a tinha olhado. Em seus olhos tinha visto admiração, e um brilho estranho que parecia indicar que ele compartilhava seus sentimentos.

Sabia que Edward não a amava claro, mas como era óbvio que estava afeiçoado com ela e que a desejava, era possível que estivesse ciumento de MacLachlan. Não o necessitava ser terrivelmente experiente para saber que os homens tinham tendência a verem-se mutuamente como rivais, à margem de que o que estivesse em campo de batalha fosse terras, um prêmio, ou uma mulher.

Estremeceu e sorriu, porque não a incomodava que Edward se pôs um pouco ciumento.

Perguntou-se se ele era consciente das mudanças que estava sofrendo sua relação, se tinha notado que a amizade que os unia parecia estar estreitando-se a passos aumentados. Eram inumeráveis as ocasiões em que se comunicavam sem necessidade de palavras, com um mero sorriso ou com um olhar; frequentemente pegava-o observando-a em silêncio, e ele sorria com calidez, admiração ou afeto. Sabia com uma certeza absoluta que nunca deixaria de amá-lo, e pelo menos ele parecia apreciá-la mais que nunca, estava convencida de que não era imaginação dela.

E por isso a situação a desconcertava tanto. Edward era seu benfeitor, seu paladino e seu amigo, mas estava mais apaixonada do que nunca por ele. O afeto que compartilhavam e o fato de que fosse um homem tão viril e seguisse desejando-a só contribuíam a acrescentar sua confusão. Ela teria gostado não ter que casar-se com ninguém e poder permanecer sob sua tutela de forma indefinida, para que nada trocasse, embora em momentos como aquele resultasse tão difícil controlar o desejo que sentia por ele.

Apertou com mais força os joelhos contra seu peito, e não pôde evitar recordar a noite em que ele tinha ido a sua habitação em Harmon House e tinha estado a ponto de tomar sua virgindade. Ao recordar também o que tinha acontecido no navio durante a tormenta, o momento em que Edward tinha afundado o rosto em sua virilha e a tinha saboreado com prazer, mordeu o lábio para conter uma exclamação. Desejou com todas suas forças que ao menos pudessem ser amantes, mas ele era muito nobre; além disso, se caso se convertia na amante de Edward de Cullen, embora fosse por um tempo, acabaria com o coração quebrado, não?

Agarrou um travesseiro, e se deitou enquanto o apertava contra si. Desejou ser capaz de deixar de pensar em tudo aquilo, mas já era muito tarde. Cada noite sonhava com os beijos de Edward, com seu corpo musculoso, e sentia que ardia de desejo; entretanto, converteu-se em uma dama, e ao que parecia as mulheres elegantes e educadas não sofriam as penas da paixão, ao menos até que se casavam.

Era incapaz de imaginar-se no leito com um hipotético marido, mas apesar de que Edward era o único homem com o que podia imaginar-se fazendo amor, sabia que não se casaria jamais com ela, por muito refinada que fosse. Tanto a noite em que se inteirou de que sua mãe não queria saber nada dela como o dia seguinte, o dia em que Edward se negou a ser seu amante, pareciam pertencer a um longínquo passado.

De repente, ocorreu uma solução simples e chocante: tentá-lo uma vez mais. Poderia conseguir LaPush Hall sem casar-se… se Edward acessava a tê-la como amante.

O travesseiro caiu ao chão. Ele a desejava, mas estava comportando-se com nobreza e se negava a ceder ante a paixão porque acreditava que era melhor que ela se casasse; em certo modo tinha razão, ao menos do ponto de vista da sociedade, já que se convertesse em amante de Edward, ia ter que renunciar a seu sonho de converter-se em uma dama. Mas por muito duro que pudesse resultar deixar a um lado esse sonho, o certo era que não queria casar-se com nenhum outro homem.

Esticou-se ao ouvir seus passos no corredor. Soube sem dúvidas que Edward estava perambulando pela casa porque era incapaz de conciliar o sono, igual a ela, e também soube imediatamente a que se devia sua insônia. Vacilou por um instante, e a dama em que estava convertendo-se protestou pelo que estava a ponto de fazer. Se ia buscá-lo e empregava suas armas de sedução com mais afinco que nunca, seu sonho ia chegar a seu fim… mas amava e desejava Edward, e não Garret MacLachlan nem a nenhum outro.

Tragou com dificuldade antes de sair da cama. Foi para a porta, e a abriu de par em par. Edward já tinha passado, mas se deteve em seco e se voltou para ela. Só levava postos às calças, e tinha descoberto tanto o peito como os pés.

Bella não pôde sorrir nem articular palavra, e ficou olhando-o enquanto rezava para que ocorresse um milagre. Apesar de que lhe dava medo à decisão que tinha tomado, estava decidida a seguir adiante. Só tinha que convencê-lo de que o que ela tinha planejado era a melhor opção, e a julgar pelo desejo que reluzia em seus olhos azuis, era possível que não resultasse tão difícil como esperava.

O corredor estava iluminado pela luz tênue das velas e os abajures de gás, mas apesar de que estavam envoltos em sombras, via-o com claridade e se deu conta de que ele deslizava o olhar por sua boca, pelo decote de sua nova camisola rosa de seda, e por seus seios. Conseguiu respirar fundo, e elevou a mão. Tinha os mamilos tão rígidos e eretos, que o roce da seda resultava doloroso; nesse momento, esqueceu-se de possíveis decisões e sonhos. Só era consciente do homem que amava, e da tensão insuportável que palpitava entre os dois.

—Edward…

Ele negou com a cabeça, mas demorou uns segundos em conseguir arrancar o olhar de seus seios e centrá-lo em seu rosto.

Bella umedeceu os lábios, e conseguiu sussurrar com muita dificuldade:

—Venha a cama comigo.

Ele inalou com brutalidade, e sua ereção empurrou de forma visível contra o tecido de suas calças.

—Sou seu tutor, Bella.

—Não quero me casar com outro homem.

—Falaremos disto… amanhã — disse ele com voz rouca.

—Poderia ficar aqui, e ser sua amante. Poderia ser tua.

Ele se ruborizou, e demorou uns segundos em poder responder.

—Volta para a cama, Bella.

—Você gosta de minha nova camisola? —perguntou com voz suave.

Ele se ruborizou ainda mais. Tinha a respiração tão agitada, que parecia que tinha estado correndo.

Ao dar-se conta de que seguia ali quieto apesar de que deveria haver partido, Bella levou a mão ao quadril e alisou a camisola. Ao levantar o olhar e ver o desejo ardente que brilhava em seus olhos, perguntou-se se o corredor ia estalar em chamas. Sentiu-se um pouco culpada por seduzi-lo com tanto descaramento, e durante um segundo interminável esperou para ver se podia lhe fazer cair na tentação; entretanto, não soube o que pensar quando lhe deu as costas e apoiou ofegante a testa contra a parede.

Aproximou-se dele, rodeou-o com os braços, e apoiou primeiro o rosto e depois todo o corpo contra suas costas. Sentiu-se eufórica ao notar que o sacudia um estremecimento quando esmagou os seios contra ele e colocou as mãos sobre seu ventre.

Ele se voltou de repente, abraçou-a com força, e a olhou com uma mescla de fúria e de desolação.

—Maldita seja! —emoldurou seu rosto entre as mãos para mantê-la sujeita, e a beijou.

Foi um beijo ardente, duro, exigente, cheio de paixão e de raiva. Obrigou-a a abrir a boca, e não deu trégua até que obteve sua completa rendição. Bella tentou devolver o beijo enquanto respirava ofegante, mas ele tinha o controle da situação e seguiu devorando-a sem piedade, penetrando-a com a língua sem dar mais opção que permanecer passiva.

Sem deixar de beijá-la, baixou as mãos até seus seios. Ela gemeu ao sentir a sensual carícia da seda, e se aferrou a seu pulso enquanto lhe colocava uma coxa entre as pernas e a obrigava a colocar-se escarranchada.

Começou a soluçar contra sua boca enquanto se esfregava contra sua perna musculosa, e quando ele a agarrou pelas nádegas e a elevou ainda mais, sentiu o roce de sua enorme ereção contra o quadril. Rodeou-lhe o pescoço com os braços e ofegou extasiada ao sentir uma explosão de prazer, mas quando ele a colocou de costas à parede sem deixar de beijá-la e elevou ainda mais a perna, começou a soluçar ao sentir que as convulsões se intensificavam.

Quando o prazer começou a desvanecer-se, Edward deixou de beijá-la e apertou a bochecha contra seu cabelo enquanto a abraçava com força e a baixava até o chão. Ela se aferrou a seus ombros enquanto o clímax dava passo a um sem-fim de emoções. Estar em seus braços era o mais maravilhoso do mundo. Sentia-se agasalhada por seu corpo masculino, e queria permanecer ali para sempre.

Quando a agarrou pelos ombros e a afastou sem mais, elevou o olhar para ele. Apesar do aturdida que estava, deu-se conta de que seguia furioso, e sentiu uma pontada de medo.

—Não me rechace. Me conformei com isto, desfrutando de sua paixão. Por favor, não me fale de honra agora!

Ele retrocedeu vários passos antes de responder.

—É que não te tenho feito já bastante dano? Não sou mais que um homem, Bella, e ao que parece, nem sequer sou o bastante nobre para resistir a seus encantos. Maldita seja! Viemos para dar uma olhada a uma casa que formará parte de seu dote, um dote que compartilhará com seu futuro marido. Não vou convertê-la em minha amante! Por que quer se conformar com tão pouca coisa?

Nunca o tinha visto tão furioso.

—Não me importa, de verdade…

—A mim sim! —gritou a viva voz.

Bella deu um pulo, e decidiu fazer uma última tentativa apesar de que era inútil. Edward tinha uma vontade de ferro.

—Desejo-lhe, sempre te desejarei. O que tem de mau? Você também me deseja, e sei que te importo ao menos um pouco. Além disso, somos amigos!

—Sou seu tutor! Tenho a responsabilidade de te encontrar marido, e não penso tomá-la como amante — estava tremente. Levou a mão à braguilha para afrouxar um pouco as calças e aliviar em algo a dor de sua virilha, e elevou a mão para impedir que falasse— Se converteste em uma dama muito formosa, por que quer estragar seu futuro? Minha família se burla do muito que me esforço por ser nobre contigo, e isto não me ajuda em nada!

Bella estava passando de repente do êxtase ao desespero. Custou fazer provisão de um pouco de dignidade, mas o conseguiu e disse:

—Minha única justificação é que te amo.

Edward inalou com força, e estremeceu dos pés a cabeça.

—Tenho muita consideração por você, por isso não vou convertê-la em minha amante. Se necessitasse de uma mulher, há infinidade de rameiras disponíveis na cidade. Estou tentando te proporcionar um bom futuro, mas está claro que não vou consegui-lo se continuamos passando tanto tempo juntos.

—O que quer dizer?

—Que não podemos voltar a estar a sós nunca mais.

—Não está falando a sério!

—Não vou seguir negando o inevitável, tem que se casar o quanto antes — o disse com firmeza. Era óbvio que estava decidido.

Bella se desabou contra a parede, e sussurrou:

—Como pode fazer algo assim?

Ele nem sequer pareceu ouvi-la.

—Amanhã a levarei de volta a Londres, e pedirei a Alice e a minha madrasta que preparem uma lista de possíveis candidatos; de fato, pedirei a meu pai que ajude também. Estará casada em questão de meses.

Bella soltou uma exclamação afogada e o olhou horrorizada, mas ele se mostrou inflexível.

—Enquanto isso aproveitarei que um de meus navios tem que ir a Holanda para realizar uma pequena viagem.

—Edward, não! A festa dos Denali se celebra dentro de três semanas, e me prometeu a primeira dança!

—Dei minha palavra, assim estarei ali para a primeira valsa — disse ele com rigidez.

—Não vá — suplicou com voz baixa.

Seus olhares se encontraram, e respondeu com firmeza:

—Não fica outra opção, esta situação é insustentável.


	17. Chapter 17

**n/a: ** Demorei mas voltei. A faculdade ta uma loucura povo, pior semestre da graduação! EU TO TÃOOOOO FUDIDA! mas acabei de terminar de estudar então resolvi trazer um presentinho pra vcs, principalmente pras lindas Raffa (amore mio) e MelzinhaHale que comentaram, tbm teve uma fantasminha guest que comentou mas não sei quem é... ele é pra vc tbm fantasminha!

Espero que gostem do cap amores...

Bjos!

* * *

**Capítulo 17**

Fazia mais de uma semana que Edward se foi, e Bella sentia sua falta. Era consciente de que tinha cometido um grave engano. Tinham retornado a Londres em carruagens separadas, já que Edward tinha decidido realizar o trajeto junto à Ariella e Anahid, e nem sequer a tinha olhado quando monsieur Michelle a tinha ajudado a subir no outro veículo. Assim que tinham chegado à cidade, tinha-o seguido em silêncio quando ele tinha ido despedir-se de Alexi, e tinha permanecido cheia de ansiedade na porta da habitação do menino enquanto pai e filho se abraçavam. Depois de despedir-se também de Ned, de ordenar aos meninos que se comportassem bem e de negar-se a ceder ante as súplicas de Alexi, que queria acompanhá-lo a Holanda, Edward tinha ido despedir-se de Ariella apesar de que tinha passado meio-dia com ela na carruagem, mas de repente se voltou para olhá-la e havia dito:

—Não necessita que me persiga por toda a casa, Bella.

—Por favor, Edward, não parta assim — tinha pedido ela com desespero.

Sua expressão se endureceu ainda mais, e tinha acelerado o passo enquanto se afastava dela. Tinha-a deixado ali plantada no meio do corredor e a borda das lágrimas, e ela tinha tido a impressão de que era o fim de sua relação.

—O que tem feito a papai? Por que está tão zangado contigo? —tinha perguntado Alexi, com os olhos como pratos.

Ela não recordava a desculpa que tinha dado ao menino. Refugiou-se em seu dormitório enquanto lutava por controlar as lágrimas, e desejou não ter tentado seduzi-lo. Disse-se que tinha sido uma loucura pensar que podia tentá-lo até obter que deixasse a um lado sua honra, e da janela tinha visto como partia com uma pequena mala. Por muito que se repetisse que a sua volta a olharia sorridente de novo, como se não tivesse ocorrido nada, tinha a horrível sensação de que sua amizade jamais voltaria a ser igual. Edward não estava partindo do país sem mais, o que queria era distanciar-se dela todo o possível. Sua súbita marcha e sua decisão de casá-la quanto antes falavam por si só, era óbvio que não ia mudar de opinião. Logo estaria levando-a pelo braço pelo corredor de uma igreja, e entregando-lhe a outro homem; quando o fizesse, a distância que se abriria entre os dois seria intransponível e permanente.

Mas ela não podia seguir adiante com aquilo, porque estava profundamente apaixonada por Edward de Cullen. Não podia casar-se com um homem ao que nem conhecia nem amava, nem sequer para conseguir a segurança de um lar como LaPush Hall. Sentia uma tristeza infinita, porque sabia que tampouco podia permanecer assim em Harmon House, com o coração feito migalhas, dependendo de Edward e desejando o que nunca ia ter.

Iria retornar a sua casa, mas depois do baile.

Aproximou-se do armário, e tirou com cuidado o precioso vestido que ia colocar para assistir ao baile dos Denali, que era o mais formoso que tinha visto em toda sua vida. Era tão elaborado e elegante como um vestido de noiva, tinha um sutiã de corte quadrado e decote baixo, manga curta, e uma saia de gaze dourada em capas sobre um tecido de seda estampada com motivos florais. Edward a teria olhado com desejo ao vê-la vestida com um objeto assim em circunstâncias normais, mas tal e como estavam às coisas, seguro que apenas se dignava a olhá-la; de fato, estava convencida de que não teria dançado a primeira valsa com ela se não o tivesse prometido.

Edward de Cullen jamais rompia suas promessas, assim voltaria a tempo para o baile e os dois se sentiriam dos mais incômodos quando tivesse que tomá-la em seus braços. Depois do baile, pensava agradecê-lo por tudo o que tinha feito por ela, e depois diria adeus.

Enquanto lutava contra a angústia que ameaçava afligi-la, apertou o vestido contra seu peito e se olhou no espelho. Não queria voltar a ser a Selvagem, nem perambular pela ilha levando roupa de menino. Ia retornar a casa sendo uma dama, e se deixavam que levasse consigo a roupa nova, as venderia quase todas e abriria uma loja. Se não podia levar a roupa, pediria dinheiro emprestado; como era uma perita em navegação e comércio, importaria um carregamento dos tecidos mais delicados. Em Kingston escasseavam as lojas de roupas elegantes, assim poria uns preços bem altos e não demoraria em obter benefícios. Assim que pudesse, compraria um navio, e então poderia importar o que quisesse e navegaria por todo mundo em busca de mercadorias exóticas. Em vez de roubar e mentir ia dedicar-se ao comércio, e seria a primeira empresaria da ilha; em teoria, as damas não deviam dedicar-se ao comércio, mas ela ia ser a exceção. Sim, ia romper com as convenções, igual Alice Halle. Seguiria os conselhos da irmã de Edward, se mostraria na sociedade cortês e elegante em público, e em privado faria o que lhe desse a vontade. Poderia nadar na baía, e mergulhar desde quão escarpados havia ao oeste de Belle Mer.

Em seu interior ainda ficavam restos da fedelha, mas isso já não a preocupava.

O único problema era que Edward retornaria a Windsong cedo ou tarde, e sabia que não poderia evitar ir vê-lo. Imaginou indo a sua casa sendo uma dama rica, independente e respeitada, possivelmente uns doze anos mais velha, usando joias que teria comprado ela mesma, e acelerou o coração. A emoção que sentia ao vê-lo não se desvaneceria jamais.

Fechou os olhos com força. Era uma néscia se pensava que, ao cabo de doze anos, ele a olharia com admiração e desejo, que esboçaria aquele sorriso cheio de promessas e tomaria em seus braços…

Deixou o vestido sobre a cama. A tentação de sonhar com o amor de Edward não ia desaparecer jamais, mas não podia esquecer que era só isso, um sonho amalucado e impossível.

Tinha que centrar-se no presente. A noite anterior tinha ido ver sua primeira ópera com os condes, Lizzie, e o marido desta, Tyrell. Ficou tão fascinada, que tinha se esquecido de Edward, ao menos por um momento. O tinha passado muito bem, era uma pena que não houvesse ópera em Kingston. Ia sentir falta dos de Cullen, e também daquela cidade.

Alguém bateu na porta, mas estava tão sumida em seus pensamentos, que não se deu conta.

Estava pensando que possivelmente Alice iria visitá-la algum dia junto a Jasper e a Rogam, quando de repente a viu olhando-a com compaixão através do espelho. Apressou-se a apagar a tristeza de seu rosto, e se obrigou a sorrir.

—Chamei, mas não respondeste. Suponho que estava absorta em seus pensamentos — quando Bella se voltou para olhá-la, posou uma mão em seu braço e acrescentou— Não necessita que finja Bella. Todos sabemos quão triste está, e estou planejando várias estratégias para conseguir que meu irmão entre em razão quando voltar.

Como não queria falar de Edward, Bella disse sem deixar de sorrir:

—Eu adoro meu vestido — ficou séria, e comentou com voz suave— Edward se levou muito bem comigo, não se zangue com ele.

—Deixa de defendê-lo, quer me dizer de uma vez o que aconteceu em LaPush Hall? Por que saiu fugindo?

Bella se ruborizou, e afastou o olhar.

—Tinha que ocupar-se de uns assuntos no estrangeiro.

—Poderia ter enviado um de seus encarregados! É muito modesta, iria bem ter um pouco de vaidade. Parece-me que meu irmão se foi a toda pressa porque está assanhado contigo.

—Tem-me consideração, ele mesmo o admitiu — Bella tomou o vestido, e voltou a colocá-lo com cuidado no armário. Não queria falar do que sentia por Edward— Não está assanhado comigo.

—Teria que seduzi-lo, seguro que então entraria em razão.

Bella se sentiu envergonhada; se Alice soubesse a razão pela que Edward partiu, não estaria dizendo tudo aquilo.

—Enfim, pense nisso vim a buscá-la, temos visita… e não, não se trata de MacLachlan.

Desde que tinham retornado de Ashton, tinham recebido uma boa quantidade de visitas. Kate Harrington tinha ido vê-la, e tinham desfrutado de um agradável passeio pelos jardins; encontraram-se com Emmett, que voltava de montar a cavalo, mas ele se mostrou tão taciturno como sempre. A condessa era uma mulher admirada e muito apreciada, assim tinha recebido numerosas visitas, e a própria Alice tinha recebido a várias damas às que conhecia desde fazia anos.

Bella tinha estado presente em todas as visitas, e ninguém tinha parecido suspeitar que meses antes levava uma vida muito diferente. Cada vez lhe resultava mais fácil manter uma conversa, já não tinha que preocupar-se com o que deveria fazer ou dizer, e ninguém sabia que em seu coração albergava uma profunda dor.

Também tinha recebido a visita de vários cavalheiros, mas desde que tinha decidido retornar a casa breve, sentia-se um pouco culpada ao lhes dar esperanças. MacLachlan tinha retornado apesar da proibição de Edward; ao que parecia, seu pai e Masen eram amigos, e contava com a aprovação do conde. Em algumas das visitas, tinha chegado acompanhado de amigos solteiros, e Masen e sua esposa tinham convidado a vários cavalheiros aos que consideravam bons partidos, embora ela não pudesse recordar nem seus rostos nem seus nomes.

Sentia que estava enganando aos de Cullen, mas ainda não podia contar a ninguém seus planos, porque sabia que Edward acabaria inteirando-se antes do tempo. Queria dizer-lhe ela mesma, à manhã seguinte do baile. Sabia que não ia resultar nada fácil e que ele ia opor-se, mas estava decidida e pensava sair com a sua.

—De quem se trata? —tentou mostrar um pouco de interesse; ao fim, conversar era melhor que afundar-se na angústia, e não tinha que planejar nada mais.

—Umas damas às que mal conheço, mas vieram visitar Lizzie e têm sua idade mais ou menos — Alice sorriu, e acrescentou— É todo um êxito, Bella. Deve estar encantada.

Bella sorriu enquanto desciam pela escada, e comentou:

—Parece que faz uma eternidade desde que cheguei vestida com calças.

—Sim, mas não passou tanto tempo.

—Só levo seis semanas na cidade — sentiu que encolhia o coração. Também tinha passado seis semanas a bordo do navio de Edward, e sentia como se o conhecesse e o amasse sempre.

—Bella, sabe que pode confiar em mim, não? Considero-te uma irmã de verdade.

Aquelas palavras fizeram que se sentisse ainda mais culpada.

—É uma amiga maravilhosa, Alice — disse com sinceridade. Para tentar trocar de tema, acrescentou— Fale-me das visitas.

—Lady Jane Cochran é a filha da baronesa de Jéssica. Ouvi falar dela, é a herdeira de uma fortuna considerável. As outras duas têm heranças mais modestas — enquanto cruzavam o vestíbulo, comentou com certa ironia— Talvez cercamos amizade com elas.

Bella sabia que Alice sentia falta da Irlanda, e que só tolerava Londres porque Harmon House era o lugar de reunião habitual de sua família.

—Pode ser que sim.

—Lady Cochran parece um pouco vaidosa, espero que não fique ciumenta de você.

Bella esteve a ponto de tornar-se a rir.

—Por que ia ficar ciumenta de mim?

—Porque é bastante normal, e você é uma beleza. Todas elas estão solteiras e procuram marido. Tendo em conta sua herança, lady Cochran não tem do que preocupar-se, mas a julgar pelo que sei dela, acredito que pode vê-la como uma competidora.

—Alice, não me interessa competir com ninguém.

—Sei, e entendo suas razões — sussurrou, justo antes que entrassem no salão.

Bella se sentiu incômoda, porque estava claro que sua amiga se deu conta do que sentia por Edward; entretanto, a questão ficou relegada quando viu as três damas que se voltaram assim que as ouviram chegar e a observaram com atenção. Uma delas era alta, magra, e pouco agraciada, e levava um precioso vestido e um colar de pérolas; ao ver sua atitude altiva, soube imediatamente que se tratava de lady Cochran, e não lhe caiu nada bem. A segunda moça estava um pouco gordinha, era bastante bonita, e tinha um sorriso cordial. A terceira era da mais anódina; não era nem alta nem baixa, nem gorda nem fraca, mas sua expressão refletia uma curiosidade descarada.

Lizzie se encarregou das apresentações de rigor.

—Já conhecem minha cunhada, a senhora Halle. Permitam que vos presente à senhorita Bella Swan, que está sob a tutela de meu cunhado. Bella, apresento a lady Jane Cochran, lady Honora Deere, e lady Anne Sutherland.

Bella fez uma reverência enquanto as três damas se limitavam a inclinar a cabeça. Deu-se conta de que ocorria algo, já que notou uma estranha tensão no ambiente.

—Ouvimos falar muito de você, e todas conhecemos em certa medida seu tutor — comentou lady Cochran— Quando vem à cidade, causa estragos entre as damas. Acreditamos que era indicado vir lhe dar a bem-vinda à cidade.

—São muito amáveis — disse Bella com cautela. Apesar de que Jane Cochran estava sorrindo, sua atitude não era cordial nem franca. Rezou para que aquele encontro fosse breve e sem incidentes.

—Sim, foi toda uma cortesia, tendo em conta que apenas nos conhecemos — comentou Lizzie.

Lady Cochran se voltou para ela, e disse:

—Acredito que deveríamos cercar uma boa amizade, porque algum dia será a condessa de Masen e eu a baronesa de Stanley.

Lizzie assentiu sem muito entusiasmo, e disse:

—Vou ver por que Masters se atrasa tanto com os refrescos — sem mais, apressou-se a sair do salão.

—Está seu tutor em casa? —perguntou a Bella a moça gordinha, lady Deere.

Bella se deu conta de que parecia enamorada por Edward, mas como era algo compreensível, não se sentiu molesta; em todo caso, sabia que ele jamais se interessaria na jovem, embora se mostrasse cortês e encantador com ela.

—Por desgraça, teve que partir por assuntos de negócios. Estará de volta antes do baile dos Denali.

—Lady Cullen mencionou que debutará em sociedade nesse baile — comentou Jane Cochran.

—É tão bonito… — sussurrou lady Deere. Era óbvio que a ausência de Edward a tinha decepcionado.

—Sim, muito bonito… verdade, senhorita Swan? —disse lady Sutherland, antes de trocar um olhar com lady Cochran.

Bella ficou tensa, e respondeu com firmeza:

—Claro que o é, alguém teria que estar cega para não dar-se conta.

Lady Cochran pôs-se a rir.

—E você não o está certamente! É certo que é um bucanero?

Alice se apressou a intervir.

—Um bucanero é um pirata, lady Jane. Meu irmão é um comerciante a maior parte do tempo, e um corsário quando gosta. Não tem nada a ver.

Ao dar-se conta de que sua amiga estava zangada, Bella lhe tocou a mão para tentar acalmá-la e perguntou a Jane Cochran com calma:

—O que é o que quer em realidade?

Lady Cochran esboçou um sorriso e se voltou para Alice.

—Não viemos a insultar ao capitão de Cullen, senhora Halle. Como é muito atrativo e um bom partido, havemo-nos sentido decepcionadas ao saber que não está aqui. Viemos visitar lady de Cullen, e a conhecer a senhorita Swan.

—Que amáveis — disse Alice com ironia.

Bella se deu conta de que aquela visita ia ser um desastre. Tinha a sensação de que aquelas mulheres não tinham boas intenções.

Lady Cochran a olhou, e disse:

—Apesar das falações, jamais acreditei que fosse um bucanero. É muito elegante, embora sempre leve uma adaga e esporas.

—Sem dúvida sabem que é o maior corsário de nosso tempo. Persegue piratas, assim está acostumado a ir armado.

Jane a olhou com um sorriso gélido, e disse:

—Diga-me, senhorita Swan… perseguiu ao seu pai?

Ao dar-se conta de que aquela mulher se inteirou da verdade, Bella sentiu que o coração martelava no peito. A malícia de Jane Cochran era quase tangível, e era óbvio a que se devia sua atitude agressiva. As três tinham ido denegri-la.

—O que significa isso? —Alice parecia horrorizada.

—Suponho que os horríveis rumores não são certos… é impossível que justiçassem seu pai por pirataria, verdade? —lady Cochran estava sorrindo de orelha a orelha— Ao fim, é inconcebível que o capitão de Cullen tenha assumido a tutela da filha de um pirata, e que tenha a ousadia de tentar apresentá-la em sociedade, não?

Bella foi incapaz de articular palavra, e as imagens se amontoaram em sua mente. Viu Edward abrindo passo entre a multidão na praça de Spanish Town, fazendo-a sair de debaixo do patíbulo onde iam enforcar seu pai; viu-o no leme junto a ela, sob um manto de velas e estrelas; viu-o ao pé das escadas, olhando-a com admiração enquanto ela baixava usando um vestido pela primeira vez; e o viu dançando a valsa com ela no salão.

A Selvagem tinha deixado de existir, tinha trabalhado muito duro para converter-se na mulher que tinha chegado a ser. Jane e suas amigas não tinham direito de tratá-la com desdém, e não ia permitir que o fizessem.

—Como se atrevem a vir a esta casa para deixar cair tais calúnias? —disse Alice com indignação— É mentira, lady Cochran. O pai de Bella era dono de uma plantação, e morreu afogado.

—Que estranho, tinha ouvido que de Cullen a tinha resgatado durante a execução de seu pai — lady Cochran olhou Bella como se fosse um inseto ao que desejava pisotear— Ouvi que seus ares de grandeza são postiços, que navegou e dormiu com piratas, que até se banhou com eles! Como se atreve a vir à cidade e fingir que está a nossa altura?

Bella estava tremendo, mas fez provisão de toda sua dignidade e elevou o queixo.

—É verdade.

—Bella! —exclamou Alice, enquanto a agarrava pelo braço.

Bella sacudiu a cabeça e se afastou enquanto a fúria ia ganhando força em seu interior. Jane Cochran não ia despojá-la de todos seus lucros. Sim, ia partir de Londres, mas ia retornar às ilhas sendo a senhorita Swan, uma dama com boas maneiras que sabia dançar.

—Meu pai foi justiçado por pirataria, aprendi a subir a arboladura de um navio aos quatro anos, e sei brandir a espada melhor que a maioria de cavalheiros desta cidade. Mas também sei dançar, lady Cochran, e ler e escrever, e consegui muitas novas amizades nesta cidade.

—Não se incomodem — começou a dizer Jane Cochran.

Bella se colocou diante dela. Estava tremendo de raiva.

—É você a que está demonstrando ser uma mal educada. Meu pai era um oficial e um cavalheiro antes de dedicar-se à pirataria; de fato, a metade dos piratas do Caribe foram em outra época oficiais navais, lady Cochran.

—Como se atreve a me falar nesse tom?

—E minha mãe era uma dama, uma Straithferne de Cornwall! Pode ser que não tenha me criado em uma casa elegante e rodeada de servidão, mas teria que havê-lo feito. Tenho todo o direito do mundo a lhe falar como creia conveniente e a estar aqui, e não só porque Edward de Cullen seja meu tutor, nem porque os condes de Masen me tenham aberto as portas de sua casa. É meu direito de nascimento.

Jane soltou uma exclamação afogada, e Alice se aproximou com atitude beligerante.

—Será melhor que saiam desta casa agora mesmo, antes que as jogue a chutes — como era mais alta, abatia-se sobre ela.

Lady Cochran as olhou com indignação, e fez um gesto cheio de impaciência a suas amigas; quando as três chegaram à porta, deteve-se e se voltou de novo para Bella.

—Apesar do dote que seu pai pirata tenha deixado, dos ares de grandeza que adquiristes e do que possa pensar, não ides poder chegar a ser como nós. Lamento que a tenha posto de sua parte, senhora Halle. Isto é um escândalo infame.

—O que é infame é que se considere uma dama — respondeu Bella com calma— As damas de verdade não se comportam assim.

Jane Cochran soltou uma exclamação indignada, e ao ver que Bella se limitava a sorrir, ficou ainda mais furiosa e partiu como uma exalação com lady Sutherland lhe pisando os pés; entretanto, Honora vacilou por um momento. Olhou Alice e Bella, e exclamou:

—Sinto-o muito! —sem mais, pôs-se a correr atrás de suas amigas.

Bella se deu conta de que estava contendo o fôlego, e conseguiu soltá-lo apesar de que seguia muito rígida. Alguém tinha se informado da verdade e a tinha tirado a luz, mas não tinha sentido. Por que queriam feri-la daquele modo? Não tinha ideia de quem seria capaz de fazer algo assim.

—Miúdas bruxas! —Alice estava furiosa— Vou fazer que o paguem muito caro! Vão se inteirar quando Edward souber o que têm feito! Mas você esteve fantástica, Bella.

Ela mal a ouviu. Tinha chegado muito longe, mas Jane Cochran parecia decidida a destruir tudo o que tinha conseguido; entretanto, nem sequer se conheciam, assim que tudo aquilo o tinha maquinado outra pessoa.

—Inclusive eu sei que as damas não se comportam com tanta baixeza.

—É uma harpia magricela e feia, um ser desprezível! Jamais encontrará amor ou afeto, seguro que acaba com algum caça fortunas. Temos que planejar nossa vingança.

Bella esteve a ponto de sorrir, e disse:

—É uma boa amiga.

Alice a abraçou com força.

—Falava a sério ao dizer que é como uma irmã para mim, Bella. Bom, o que vamos fazer a essa bruxa? Fazemos circular algum terrível rumor sobre ela?

—É tentador, mas apesar do quão incoveniente e mal educada que foi, o que falou é a pura verdade.

—Bella, os falatórios podem danificar sua reputação, temos que cortá-los pela raiz.

Bella se sentou, e começou a relaxar um pouco. Sabia que Edward ficaria furioso quando se inteirasse do que tinha ocorrido.

—Alice não são falatórios — ela teria gostado de poder dizer a sua amiga que não lhe importavam os rumores, porque em breve partiria da cidade— Quando cheguei a Londres, aterrava-me que pudesse ocorrer algo assim, porque suportei atitudes condescendentes e desdenhosas durante toda minha vida. Supliquei e roubei quando meu pai saía para navegar e ficava sozinha na ilha, mas mudei. Aprendi a ler e a escrever, e seu pai me disse que danço bem. Papai foi um cavalheiro no passado, e minha mãe é lady Dwyer. Não penso em me esconder, nem de Jane Cochran nem de ninguém — estava convencida de que Edward aprovaria sua atitude firme.

Alice se sentou a seu lado, e disse:

—Já sei que você não gosta de falar de sua mãe, mas tudo isto seria muito mais fácil se desse a cara.

Bella se levantou de repente.

—Nem pensar! Não necessito sua ajuda!

Alice a agarrou pelo braço.

—Bella temos que deixar claro que essas acusações não são mais que mentiras maliciosas.

—Pode ser que tenha razão — admitiu ao cabo de uns segundos— Mas se alguém voltar a arremeter contra mim, não vou acovardar-me nem negar a verdade. Amanhã temos que realizar três visitas. Prometi à condessa que a acompanharia, e não penso me jogar atrás.

Alice a olhou em silêncio, e ao final disse:

—Não conhece a alta sociedade tão bem como eu. Não quero que lhe façam mal.

Bella não pôde evitar pensar em Edward, que lhe tinha quebrado o coração.

—Os falatórios não podem me ferir — conteve a vontade de admitir que Edward fosse o único que podia conseguir tal coisa— Vou estudar, monsieur Michelle me vai fazer um exame esta tarde e estou bastante atrasada. Será melhor que não pensemos mais em lady Cochran — vacilou antes de acrescentar— Não tem importância, Alice. Já não sou a filha de um pirata.

Sua amiga sorriu, e voltou a abraçá-la.

—É muito valente.

Bella acabava de sair do salão quando Lizzie retornou. Tinha nos braços Chaz, que estava lutando para obter que o deixasse no chão.

—Onde estão as demais?

—Parece-me que não conhecia muito bem a nossas visitantes, verdade? —disse Alice com ironia.

—Não as conheço de nada. Apresentaram-me a lady Cochran em um jantar há anos, mas nem sequer conversamos. Parece bastante alterada, o que ocorreu?

—Vieram denegrir Bella, inteiraram-se de toda a verdade.

Lizzie empalideceu, e deixou Chaz no chão. O menino pôs-se a correr, e derrubou uma mesa a seu passo.

—Deus meu… o que vamos fazer?

—Bella decidiu ficar de braços cruzados e fingir que não aconteceu nada, mas está claro que terá que passar a ação quanto antes. Necessitamos a ajuda de mamãe, temos que nos assegurar de acabar com os falatórios imediatamente.

* * *

Bella nem sequer abriu o livro. Enquanto acariciava o colar de pérolas que levava no pescoço, não pôde evitar pensar em Edward e no muito que sentia falta dele. Resultava difícil alterar-se por Jane Cochran e suas amigas quando tinha o coração quebrado, mas seguia estando furiosa. Não merecia que a desdenhassem assim, mas havia campeado a tormenta com facilidade; de fato, sentia um pouco de lástima por Jane, porque estava claro que era uma harpia infeliz. Embora ao dia seguinte todo mundo voltasse a tratá-la com desprezo, poderia arrumar-se. Estava orgulhosa do longe que tinha chegado, e não estava disposta a voltar a esconder-se de nada nem de ninguém. Um rumor não ia fazer que a Selvagem ressurgisse.

Edward estava em algum lugar da Holanda, mas se tivesse presenciado o ocorrido, teria se enfurecido com aquelas mulheres e a teria defendido apesar de quão zangado estava com ela. Sorriu ao pensar que talvez seguisse sendo seu paladino a distância, igual ela seguiria amando-o apesar de tudo.

Voltou-se ao ouvir que batiam na porta, e viu entrar a condessa de Masen. Ao ver sua expressão solene e a compaixão que brilhava em seus olhos, soube que Alice tinha contado o acontecido.

—Inteirei-me que passaste por um momento muito delicado.

Bella esteve a ponto de fingir que não a compreendia, mas acabou suspirando com resignação e se sentou.

—Lamento que tenha havido um encontro tão desagradável em sua casa.

—Não se desculpe querida! Estou preocupada com você. Alice me falou que está bem, e o certo é que não parece muito alterada.

Bella vacilou por um momento antes de admitir:

—Doeu-me, é obvio. Não tenho feito nada para provocar um ataque assim.

Esme se sentou junto a ela em outra cadeira, e a puxou pela mão.

—Bella, querida, tem o apoio de toda minha família. Sabe que nunca lhe daremos as costas, verdade?

O caráter generoso e gentil da condessa ficou mais patente que nunca; nesse momento, Bella desejou chegar a converter-se em uma grande dama como ela… uma dama de bom coração, generosa a mais não poder, e capaz de manter a compostura ante qualquer provocação.

—Sim, acredito que sim. Já lhe agradeci sua hospitalidade, condessa, mas quero que saiba que seu afeto significa muito para mim.

—Considero-a uma filha a mais, Bella — com um brilho resistente no olhar, acrescentou— mas Alice tem razão, devemos vingar esta afronta — ao ver que a olhava boquiaberta, esboçou um sorriso— Sou irlandesa dos pés a cabeça, querida. Todos meus ancestrais foram grandes guerreiros, inclusive as mulheres, e algo de seu sangue quente corre por minhas veias.

—Mas… é a condessa de Masen!

—Sim, é certo. Não estava pensando em agarrar sua adaga e utilizá-la a torto e direita, a não ser em uma vingança mais pessoal. A mãe de Jane é muito amiga de lady Denali, assim não há dúvida de que assistirá ao baile. Vejamos… poderia te deixar meus diamantes… sim, e a tiara de pérolas e diamantes… Jane morrerá de inveja.

Bella mordeu o lábio, e pôs-se a rir.

—Ficaria verde como uma ervilha, mas não posso permitir que me empreste suas joias.

—Claro que pode — Esme lhe deu uns tapinhas na mão, e a olhou aos olhos— Mas vamos por partes; embora aprove seu orgulho, não tem sentido que permitamos que esse rumor arruíne sua reputação, assim amanhã vamos fazer uma quarta visita.

Era óbvio que tinha um plano.

—A quem vamos visitar?

—A minha boa amiga lady Marsden, uma condessa viúva muito respeitada e poderosa. Vamos cortar pela raiz este disparate que pôs em marcha lady Cochran.

—Mas… não é um disparate — disse Bella com voz suave.

Esme de Cullen disse com uma firmeza férrea:

—Claro que o é, querida. Disso me encarrego eu.

* * *

Ao dia seguinte pela tarde, um mordomo conduziu Bella e Esme de Cullen até um opulento salão. Acompanhavam-nas Alice, Lizzie e Tyrell de Cullen. O herdeiro do condado se parecia muito a seu irmão Emmett, e embora Bella se sentisse cômoda ao conversar com ele o dia da ópera, parecia-lhe tão imponente como o conde.

Apesar de decidida que estava não pôde evitar sentir certo nervosismo, porque sabia que as primeiras visitas iam ser bastante complicadas. Lady Marsden era tão digna como a tinha imaginado; tinha uma constituição robusta, o cabelo branco azulado, e era bastante ousada para levar postos durante o dia um vestido de veludo azul escuro e safiras. Estava acompanhada de dois cavalheiros e três jovens damas, e Bella tragou com dificuldade ao ver Garret MacLachlan. Estava disposta a enfrentar a gente que não a importava o mais mínimo, mas apreciava o escocês.

Ele pareceu surpreso ao vê-la, mas sorriu com naturalidade, como se não tivesse ouvido os rumores.

Antes que pudesse entrar no salão, Tyrell de Cullen a deteve. Olhou-o sobressaltada, e ele sorriu e disse:

—Está sob a tutela de meu irmão, senhorita Swan, por isso eu também sou responsável por você.

Ela assentiu, mas se perguntou aonde queria chegar.

—Está sob meu amparo, sob o amparo de Masen, assim não têm nada que temer. Vamos solucionar este pequeno, mas chato problema, e quando o cabeça oca de meu irmão retorne a casa, teremo-nos esquecido do acontecido.

—Oxalá seja assim — Bella ainda não se sentia cômoda de tudo estando em companhia do herdeiro do conde, mas sorriu e acrescentou— Tem muitas obrigações, milord. Não necessita que me some a elas.

—Minha esposa me daria um bom castigo se não me ocupasse de você. Lady Marsden pode resultar bastante imponente, mas tem muito carinho a minha mãe. Mantenha a cabeça alta, e seja você mesma. Os ganhará imediatamente, tal e como têm feito com minha família.

—Se fosse eu mesma de verdade, manteria a cabeça alta e ao mesmo tempo daria um bom chute a Jane Cochran, porque está pisando em terreno perigoso.

Ele pôs-se a rir, e comentou:

—Recorda a minha irmã. Vamos?

Ofereceu o braço, e ao agarrá-lo Bella se deu conta de quão simbólico era aquele gesto, porque ia de braços com o futuro conde de Masen.

—Obrigado por ser tão cavalheiro comigo — sussurrou.

Ele respondeu com um sorriso.

Lady Marsden foi para eles quando entraram no salão depois da condessa, e Bella foi mais que consciente de que acabava de converter-se no centro de todas as olhadas; entretanto, apesar de que se ruborizou, manteve a cabeça e o olhar alto. Era óbvio que, com exceção de Garret, todo mundo estava a par de seu duvidoso passado.

—Minha querida condessa de Masen! Querida Esme! —exclamou lady Marsden, enquanto a abraçava sorridente.

—Me alegro de vê-la, Dot — disse Esme, enquanto se davam a mão.

Ao ver que as três mulheres que estavam ao outro lado do salão não deixavam de cochichar e de lhe lançar olhadas encobertas, Bella se esticou e as olhou com um sorriso.

Lady Marsden passou a centrar-se em Alice.

—Conheço-a bem, moça. Casou-se com um plebeu, que, além disso, era seu meio-irmão. Por que não vieste me visitar até agora, Alice?

—Porque sabia que não aprovaria que tivesse casado por amor — respondeu ela com atrevimento.

Lady Marsden pôs-se a rir.

—Claro que o aprovo. Não necessitava de uma fortuna, e é um cafajeste do mais arrumado. Espero que te acompanhe a próxima vez que venha me visitar… finais desta semana seria conveniente.

Alice assentiu. Parecia do mais recatada, mas tinha um brilho de diversão no olhar.

Lady Marsden seguiu fazendo caso omisso de Bella. Voltou-se para Tyrell, que se inclinou e a beijou na mão.

—Já vejo que segue tão bem como sempre, lady Marsden. Igualmente elegante e hospitalar. Que reunião tão esplêndida.

—Deixa de galanterias. Vá, vejo que trocaste! Embora pareça impossível, está mais bonito que nunca. Venha aqui, Lizzie. Está grávida de novo? Tyrell é um desavergonhado!

Ele pôs-se a rir, e Lizzie fez uma reverência e comentou sorridente:

—A culpa é minha, lady Marsden. Sou eu quem insiste em ter uma família numerosa.

—Acreditava que não ia voltar a vê-los, porque parecem decididos a hibernar nessa terra deixada da mão de Deus que insistem em considerar seu lar.

Tyrell e Lizzie conversaram durante uns minutos com ela, e a convidaram a ir a Masen. Nenhum dos dois parecia sentir-se intimidado por sua atitude direta. Enquanto esperava que a apresentassem, Bella olhou para o outro extremo do salão; ao ver que Garret sorria imediatamente e punha-se a andar para ela, deu-se conta de que não tinha escapatória.

—Boa tarde, senhorita Swan. Alegro-me de vê-la.

—Boa tarde, milord. Faz um bom dia, verdade?

—Sim, mas vejo uma sombra nesses olhos tão formosos.

Bella se ruborizou. Aquele homem era do mais direto quando flertava.

—Estou bem.

—Sua valentia é admirável, senhorita Swan. Tem suficiente para uma dúzia de homens — disse ele com voz suave.

Bella ficou olhando-o consternada ao dar-se conta de que também tinha ouvido os rumores.

Ele a conduziu a certa distância dos outros, e comentou:

—Ouvi as acusações que lançou Jane Cochran. Parece-me que essa bruxa necessita uma lição de boas maneiras.

Bella ficou ainda mais tensa, e admitiu:

—O que diz é certo.

Ele a observou em silêncio, e finalmente esboçou o mesmo sorriso cálido e demolidor com o que Edward estava acostumado a olhá-la.

—Acredito que já sabia, porque uma rosa silvestre não pode confundir-se com outra de estufa. O fato de que esteja aqui demonstra quão excepcional é.

Bella se surpreendeu tanto, que ficou sem palavras.

—Lady Marsden ainda não conheceste à senhorita Bella Swan, que está sob a tutela de meu irmão.

Bella se esticou ao ouvir as palavras de Tyrell, mas estava pronta para enfrentar à condessa viúva.

Lady Marsden franziu o cenho quando a viu aproximar-se, e disse com frieza:

—Já sei quem é — se voltou para a condessa, e perguntou— Esme, não posso acreditar que tenha algo a ver neste assunto.

Bella se obrigou a permanecer impassível, mas Tyrell se enfureceu e abriu a boca para protestar. Esme o agarrou pelo braço para detê-lo, e sorriu com calma.

—A senhorita Swan se converteu em uma filha a mais para mim. Seu pai, um oficial naval retirado que passou a ser dono de uma plantação, morreu afogado na Jamaica. Era amigo de Edward, e seu último desejo foi que meu filho se ocupasse dela. Estamos introduzindo-a pouco a pouco em nossos círculos de amizades, e como é uma jovem exemplar e fora do comum, quis trazê-la para que a conheça.

Lady Marsden olhou Bella com suspicacia, e perguntou:

—É certo que seu pai morreu afogado, moça? Não é isso o que ouvi!

Bella vacilou por um instante. Tinha a verdade na ponta da língua, mas se deu conta de que Esme estava suplicando com o olhar que seguisse o jogo. Como devia muito a aquela mulher, assentiu e disse:

—Sim, é certo. Meu pai se afogou recentemente.

Esme soltou um sonoro suspiro.

—Dot, Jane Cochran se zangou porque está gostando muito de Edward, e não lhe faz nenhum caso. A atitude de meu filho é compreensível; ao fim, trata-se de uma moça insossa, carente de atrativo e de decoro, e ele não necessita sua fortuna. O fato de que tenha difundido umas mentiras tão repugnantes sobre minha nova filha demonstra a baixeza de seu caráter.

Lady Marsden pareceu desconcertada, e ao cabo de uns segundos comentou:

—Nunca gostei dessa moça. Tem razão, sempre careceu do decoro que corresponde a sua fila. Enfim, se a senhorita Swan for sua nova filha… — se voltou para Bella, e ordenou— Aproxime-se, moça.

Bella obedeceu imediatamente, e voltou a fazer uma reverência.

—Sofreste muito, mas o fato de que tenha se atrevido a vir para ver-me demonstra sua força de vontade.

Bella sorriu ao dar-se conta de que aquela dama não era tão terrível como acreditava.

—A condessa desejava que a conhecesse, e não vi razão alguma para me esconder — disse com sinceridade— É uma grande honra conhecê-la.

—Assim que se criou na Jamaica. Está nas Índias Ocidentais, verdade?

—Sim, assim é.

—Eu gosto muito de viajar, assim quero que me conte tudo sobre essa ilha. Crê que deveria ir visitá-la, apesar de minha idade avançada?


	18. Chapter 18

**N/A: **Boa noite povoooo, estou de volta pra mais um cap rapidão pq estou em uma semana cheia de provas, trabalhos e seminários pra fazer. Esse cap é mto perfeitooooo e pessoalmente, é o meu favorito! Vcs vao ver pq! Amei os reviews suas linda. Raffa adoro vc flor! E .5686, a tradução está esquisita pq tem muitos termos de época em ingles que nao tem um equivalente pra português, então tento chegar ao mais proximo ou procuro no dicionario, mesmo que eu nao entenda o significado. Mas espero q vc continue gostando da fic.

Bom, sem mais delongas, vamos ao cap perfo!

bjos

* * *

**Capítulo 18**

Bella estava cada vez mais nervosa. Tinham passado duas semanas, eram as seis da tarde, às sete e meia iriam sair rumo ao baile dos Denali, e Edward ainda não tinha retornado.

Estava olhando pela janela, incrédula e consternada, vestida com uma bata. Já tinha recolhido o cabelo, e levava postos o colar que Edward tinha dado e a impressionante tiara de pérolas e diamantes da condessa. Só ficava que uma donzela a ajudasse a colocar o vestido, as luvas, e o bracelete que a condessa tinha insistido em deixar também.

Mordeu o lábio, e se disse que Edward não seria capaz de deixá-la na mão. Certamente, tinha acontecido algo horrível que o tinha atrasado… ou estava mais zangado com ela do que pensava.

Não estava disposta a ir ao baile sem ele; apesar de tudo o que tinha acontecido, a primeira dança seguia sendo dele, e não pensava concedê-la a nenhum outro homem.

Permaneceu ali, tremendo sob a fresca brisa outonal. Levava todo o dia debatendo-se entre os nervos, a emoção e a apreensão. Embora soubesse que era uma parva, tinha rezado para que ele a tivesse perdoado pelo que tinha ocorrido em LaPush Hall, para que tivesse trocado de opinião e tivesse decidido deixar de erigir tantas barreiras entre os dois; e embora não fosse assim, tinha que voltar a vê-lo. Estava exausta de um ponto de vista emocional.

Ao ver que uma carruagem de aluguel passava entre os dois pilares que precediam o caminho de entrada, gritou entusiasmada e abriu a janela de tudo. O veículo negro se deteve diante da casa, e Edward baixou ao cabo de uns segundos.

Aferrou-se com força ao batente enquanto o coração acelerava. Não a tinha deixado na mão. Enquanto o olhava, o amor que sentia por ele a deixou sem fôlego.

Edward elevou o olhar, e apesar da distância, seus olhos se encontraram.

Bella foi incapaz de sorrir, e embora ele permanecesse sério, seguiu olhando-a enquanto caminhava para a casa, até que cruzou o pórtico e se perdeu de vista.

Bella fechou a janela, e estremeceu. Edward tinha retornado a casa.

PIRATA SWAN

Edward se esforçou por manter um passo pausado ao entrar no vestíbulo, apesar de que o que queria era pôr-se a correr. Foi diretamente para a escada enquanto o coração martelava no peito. Primeiro ia ver os meninos, e depois iria saudar Bella com naturalidade. Era consciente de que tinha que manter a distância com ela, mas jamais tinha se importado tanto com alguém. Durante aquelas duas semanas, não tinha deixado de pensar nela dia e noite; de fato, todas suas noites tinham sido um verdadeiro inferno, porque tinha sido incapaz de conciliar o sono. Mas apesar de tudo, seguia convencido que tinha feito bem em partir, e em pedir a seu pai que ajudasse a encontrar um bom partido para ela.

Cada vez que pensava no possível matrimônio de Bella, lhe retorciam as vísceras. Não sabia se ia ser capaz de entregá-la a outro homem no altar.

—Olá, Edward.

Suspirou com impaciência ao ouvir a voz de Tyrell a suas costas, mas se deteve e se voltou para ele. Seu irmão mais velho estava saindo do salão, onde viu Emmett e Jasper. Todos levavam já o traje de gala, assim era óbvio que ia ter que apressar-se.

Levava dias pensando na valsa que ia dançar com Bella, e estava desejando tomá-la em seus braços e girar ao ritmo da música por todo o salão; entretanto, fazia quase um ano que não via Tyrell, respeitava-o e o apreciava muitíssimo apesar de que cada dia se parecia mais ao seu pai. Esboçou um sorriso, e foi abraçá-lo.

—Chega tarde — comentou seu irmão, sorridente.

—Sim, já sei. A que hora vamos? —tentou controlar sua impaciência. Não deixava de perguntar-se por que o tinha olhado tão séria da janela, por que não tinha sorrido sequer. Talvez estivesse zangada por como a tinha tratado antes de partir de Londres. Seria compreensível, porque tinha sido um grosseiro.

—Às sete e meia. Subia com tanta pressa para se vestir? —perguntou Tyrell, com uma despreocupação suspeita.

—Claro, por que se não ia me dar tanta pressa? —respondeu à defensiva.

—Não estávamos seguros de quando retornaria.

Edward relaxou um pouco.

—Comprometi-me a chegar a tempo para a festa, e Bella me prometeu a primeira dança. Como se encontra?

—Muito bem, apesar de que alguém se dedicou a difundir o rumor de que é filha de um pirata.

—O que?

Quando Tyrell acabou de contar o acontecido, Edward estava tremendo de raiva. Justo quando Jasper e Emmett saíam ao vestíbulo, comentou:

—Deve ter se sentido desconsolada.

—Absolutamente, reagiu com uma grande serenidade; em todo caso, encarregamo-nos de atalhar o rumor por completo.

Edward não acreditou que Bella tomou tão bem a situação, porque sabia o temor que tinha ao possível desdém da sociedade. Voltou-se com a intenção de subir a escada a toda pressa, mas Jasper lhe cortou o passo.

—Deixarei passar se pensa subir para saudar seus filhos, ou para trocar de roupa. Mas minha esposa me ordenou que não permitisse que veja Bella até que esteja preparada.

—Quero falar com ela, está sob minha tutela! —disse Edward com incredulidade.

Jasper pôs-se a rir, e comentou:

—Está embevecido com ela. Por que não se rende, confessa-o, admite-o de uma vez?

Edward teve vontade de dar um murro a seu meio-irmão.

—Você é o que está embevecido. Cada vez que entro em uma habitação, tenho que me assegurar de que Alice e você não estão se comportando como um par de adolescentes atrás de algum sofá.

Emmett se aproximou deles, e disse sorridente:

—Não pode ver a Bella até que desça Edward. Relaxe, só foram duas semanas.

—Dezoito dias — resmungou. Ao ver que todos se punham a rir, sentiu que se ruborizava.

—Sugiro que vá ver seus filhos, e que se dê pressa — disse Tyrell, antes de retornar ao salão seguido de Jasper.

Emmett ficou junto a ele, e ficou sério ao dizer:

—Bella está bem, Edward. É uma mulher muito valente, que tem uma grande dignidade. Deu a cara ao dia seguinte, acompanhada da condessa e de Tyrell, e os rumores acabaram antes de começar.

—Está seguro? Já sabe quanta condescendência teve que suportar quando vivia nas ilhas.

—Completamente seguro. Edward, não fica nem rastro da moça desajeitada que chegou nesta casa em agosto.

Edward a recordou no corredor de LaPush Hall, vestida com uma pálida camisola de seda rosa. Era a mulher mais formosa que tinha visto em sua vida, não necessitava que dissessem que tinha deixado de ser uma moça desajeitada.

—Necessito um bom banho quente — comentou, apesar de que era mentira. O que precisava era uma de água fria, assim subiu a escada a toda pressa.

Edward desceu às sete e meia em ponto vestido de gala, enquanto acabava de ajustar a gravata. Era mais que consciente de por que tinha o coração acelerado, e era inútil tentar negar a realidade. Tinha a impressão de que tinham passado dezoito meses da última vez que tinha visto Bella, em vez de dezoito dias.

A família ao completo estava já o esperando no vestíbulo, mas não viu nenhum deles. Deteve-se em seco, e teve que aferrar-se ao corrimão para não cair.

Bella estava entre os outros, e era um sonho em branco e ouro.

O coração deu um salto no peito quando ela o olhou e sorriu com acanhamento. Ficou olhando-a emudecido, enquanto seus exóticos olhos chocolates permaneciam fixos nele. Tinha o cabelo recolhido, e algumas mechas soltas emolduravam o rosto; o vestido que levava recordava o estilo grego, e se amoldava com sensualidade às curvas de seu corpo. Pôs o colar que tinha dado, e também levava algumas jóias da condessa. Sua beleza o deixou sem fôlego, e não pôde seguir negando o que sentia.

Tinha sentido falta dela com tanto desespero durante aqueles dezoito dias, que tinha estado a ponto de retornar antes do previsto em infinidade de ocasiões, e nesse momento soube por que.

Bella tinha se convertido no centro de sua vida, era tudo para ele. Jamais poderia suportar outra separação assim.

Ficou atônito ao dar-se conta de que estava apaixonado, e ficou ali como um rapazote, sem poder afastar o olhar dela, sobressaltado pela enormidade de seus sentimentos.

Aquele estranho torvelinho de emoções que sentia era amor, não podia seguir negando a evidência. Era uma felicidade enorme e irrefreável, uma mescla de plenitude, euforia e desejo. Necessitava Bella tanto como o vento e o mar para viver, para respirar. A paixão que sentia por ela era primária, descarnada e emocional. Não ia permitir que ninguém voltasse a feri-la ou a tratá-la com desdém.

Tinha lutado contra seus sentimentos com todas suas forças. Alguém havia dito que se rendesse de uma vez, mas estava tão aturdido, que não recordava de quem se tratava; fosse quem fosse, tinha razão. Já era hora de que se desse por vencido, de que se rendesse ante Bella.

De repente, foi consciente de que no vestíbulo reinava um silêncio absoluto, e de que ficou olhando-a como um tonto embevecido e assanhado. Desceu os últimos degraus, e sorriu ao dar-se conta de que isso era exatamente o que era… um homem assanhado, loucamente apaixonado.

Bella o viu aproximar-se com os olhos muito abertos, como se tivesse adivinhado de algum modo o que estava pensando.

Sem pensar duas vezes, segurou-a pelo queixo com suavidade para que elevasse o rosto para ele.

—Está muito formosa, Bella. Sua beleza me deixou sem palavras.

Ela o olhou com assombro e alívio, e por fim sorriu. Seus olhos revelavam que também o tinha achado muitíssimo belo.

Edward não pôde conter um sorriso enorme e panaca.

—Não está zangado comigo? — Perguntou ela com voz baixa.

—Não. — Acariciou sua bochecha, deslizou a mão por seu pescoço, e sentiu que seu membro se excitava. Tinha vontade de beijá-la, imaginou fazendo amor com ela por fim, mas ao ouvir que alguém pigarreava, lutou por se controlar. — Te trouxe um presente.

Tirou uma caixa de veludo do bolso, e quando a abriu e mostrou os pingentes de pérolas e diamantes, ela o olhou com olhos reluzentes e sussurrou:

—Lembraste de mim quando estava fora.

—Sim — admitiu, apesar de que aquilo era pouco. Não tinha deixado de pensar nela.

Depois de lhe dar a caixa, tomou um dos pingentes e o pôs. Assim que lhe roçou o lóbulo da orelha sentiu que seu membro se endurecia ainda mais, e notou que ela também se esticava.

Quando seus olhares se encontraram, viu que Bella tinha deixado de sorrir.

Aquela noite ia possuí-la, ia acariciá-la e saborear até o último centímetro de seu corpo nu… mas como pensar nisso não ajudava em nada nesse momento, apressou-se a lhe pôr o outro pendente e baixou as mãos, que estavam trementes.

—Obrigada — disse ela.

Edward se limitou a sorrir, já que seguia afligido pelas emoções que amontoavam no peito. Mais tarde as analisaria com calma, e refletiria sobre as consequências que tinham para os dois. Ainda custava assimilar o fato de que estava apaixonado.

—Vamos, temos um baile ao que assistir.

Bella tomou o braço que oferecia, e respondeu sorridente:

—Sim, é certo.

PIRATA SWAN

Bella estava no sétimo céu. Encontrava-se em uma palaciana mansão de Greenwich, em um salão imponente tão grande como o navio de Edward, rodeada por centenas de elegantes damas e cavalheiros da alta sociedade, e, além disso, ia pelo braço de Edward. Ele tinha ido apresentando-a virtualmente a todos os convidados com os que foram cruzando enquanto abriam passo entre a multidão. Ninguém a tinha tratado com condescendência nem tinha sido o centro de olhares curiosos, assim era óbvio que o rumor que Jane Cochran tinha tentado difundir tinha sido atalhado com êxito.

Mas o mais importante de tudo era que Edward não estava zangado com ela; de fato, cada vez que seus olhares se encontravam, ele sorria com uma calidez que a deixava sem fôlego.

Não entendia o que acontecia, e o único que tinha claro era que não queria que aquela noite acabasse jamais. Mas sabia que era um sonho impossível, e que ao dia seguinte ia ter que dizer a Edward que ia partir.

—O baile está a ponto de começar — disse ele.

Detiveram-se perto da borda da pista de dança, e alguns cavalheiros saíam já junto a seus pares.

Quando Edward lhe soltou o braço pela primeira vez em horas, voltou-se para ela e inclinou à cabeça, Bella fez uma reverência, e se sentiu embriagada por sua atitude e sua masculinidade, pelo amor que a alagava. Amava-o tanto, que o coração doía ao tentar conter a imensidão daquela emoção. A noite prometia ser perfeita, e estavam construindo uma lembrança que entesouraria durante o resto de sua vida.

Disse-se que não devia pensar no que ia acontecer ao dia seguinte, que já teria tempo de preocupar-se quando chegasse o amanhecer. Ia desfrutar como se aquela fosse sua última noite.

Edward estendeu a mão, e quando ela a aceitou conduziu-a a pista de dança. Aproximou-se mais a ele, e colocou a mão em seu ombro enquanto ele a segurava pela cintura. A orquestra começou a tocar a valsa, e começaram a dançar.

Bella se rendeu em corpo e alma à felicidade que sentia ao estar nos braços do homem que amava, e teve a impressão de que o chão se desvanecia e flutuavam entre as nuvens.

Ao olhá-lo aos olhos, viu que estava contemplando-a com um estranho brilho no olhar; se não fosse porque sabia que era impossível, teria acreditado que estava tão profundamente apaixonado como ela, mas não queria enganar a si mesma. Edward nunca tinha oculto que lhe tinha afeto, mas seus sentimentos não iam além.

—Parece feliz — comentou ele com voz suave.

—Estou-o, jamais havia me sentido tão feliz em toda minha vida.

—Me alegro — baixou o olhar até seu decote, e voltou a elevá-lo sem deixar de sorrir.

Bella sentiu que acelerava o coração.

Seguiram dançando em silêncio, e quando a música terminou, olhou-o aos olhos desejando repetir a experiência.

—Vai voltar a dançar comigo?

—Eu adoraria, mas seu carnê de dança está cheio — disse ele, com voz um pouco tensa. Afastou o olhar por um instante, e quando se voltou de novo disse— Vou me conformar com a última dança Bella.

Ela sorriu aliviada, mas se esticou quando perguntou com um tom de voz bastante estranho:

—Foram te visitar muitos pretendentes enquanto eu estava fora?

—Sim, seu pai se assegurou de que assim fosse.

—Nesse caso, falarei com ele amanhã pela manhã — disse ele, enquanto saíam da pista de dança.

Bella ficou boquiaberta. Apesar das olhadas cálidas e da cercania que tinham compartilhado, seguia decidido a casá-la com outro homem. Sentiu que caía a alma aos pés, apesar de que já sabia com que facilidade podia feri-la. Era o preço que tinha que pagar pelo amor que sentia por ele.

Afastou-se ligeiramente. Ela também estava decidida a seguir adiante com seus planos, embora Edward ainda não tivesse ideia da decisão que tinha tomado.

—Desfruta do resto da noite Bella. Pode ser que também possamos desfrutar juntos da sobremesa — disse ele, antes de despedir-se com uma reverência formal.

—Conto com isso — Bella conseguiu esboçar um sorriso.

Enquanto via como se afastava, desejou que a dança que tinham compartilhado tivesse durado para sempre. Sobressaltou-se ao ouvir um ligeiro pigarro, e ao voltar-se viu seu seguinte acompanhante esperando seu turno. Saudou-o com uma reverência enquanto tentava recordar seu nome, e deixou que a conduzisse à pista de dança. Quando soaram os primeiros acordes de outra valsa, olhou para a multidão e viu Edward observando-a com expressão tensa. Não entendeu por que parecia tão contrariado, e supôs que o homem com o que estava dançando não lhe caía muito bem. Soltou um profundo suspiro, e decidiu que seria melhor que deixasse de esforçar-se por tentar compreender aquele homem. Ia ter que conformar-se com o fato de que voltavam a ser amigos.

Várias horas depois, Bella estava sozinha perto de uma coluna dourada. A voragem de atividade e de cuidados a tinham deixado exausta, por não falar de seu estado emocional. Já tinha dançado dois terços das danças que tinha concedido, e desejou que seu carnê não estivesse cheio. Não sabia como ia arrumar para aguentar doze danças mais, mas estava decidida a fazê-lo, porque a última tinha concedido a Edward.

A pista de dança seguia abarrotada. Ao ver Alice e Jasper olhando-se tão embevecidos como um casal de recém casados, sorriu e se perguntou como devia ser compartilhar um amor assim, mas se apressou a afastar aquele pensamento de sua mente. Esse tipo de afeto não ia formar parte de sua vida, assim tinha que centrar-se no futuro que a esperava. Ia ser uma dama respeitável dedicada ao comércio nas ilhas.

O coração deu um salto quando viu Edward. Era um dos homens mais altos do salão, e seu cabelo leonado parecia reluzir sob os três enormes lustres de luzes. Não pôde evitar sorrir ao ver que estava dançando com Honora Deere, que estava muito ruborizada e claramente cativada. Entendia à perfeição a reação da jovem, e se alegrou de que Edward a tivesse tirado para dançar apesar de que era amiga de Jane Cochran.

—Senhorita Swan? —Garret MacLachlan a saudou com uma reverência.

Bella sorriu ao vê-lo, já que não se deu conta de que também tinha assistido ao baile. Ao ver seu traje próprio das Terras Altas, ficou assombrada. Levava uma jaqueta azul, umas meias três-quartos da mesma cor, uma saia escocesa azul e negra que deixava ao descoberto os joelhos, uma boina, e uma espada cerimoniosa. Estava mais bonito que nunca.

Começou a inclinar-se para saudá-lo com uma reverência, mas ele a puxou pelo cotovelo para detê-la e a ajudou a incorporar-se.

—Levo um bom momento sem poder afastar o olhar de você, é a mulher mais formosa do salão.

Bella se ruborizou, e disse com um sorriso:

—É um adulador contumaz.

Ele permaneceu sério, e a pegou despreparada ao olhá-la pela primeira vez.

—Digo-o com sinceridade, Bella. Vim para me despedir.

—Parte? —perguntou com consternação.

—Sim, tenho que voltar para casa. Sentirá minha falta?

Bella vacilou antes de responder, porque não queria dar falsas esperanças.

—Claro que sim.

Ele a observou com atenção, e ao final disse:

—Está apaixonada por seu tutor. A vi dançando com ele, vi como o olhava.

Bella não soube o que dizer. Ao recordar que aquele homem tinha aceitado com naturalidade e nobreza a verdade sobre seu passado, e que a tinha elogiado por seus lucros em vez de denegri-la, posou uma mão em seu braço e disse com calma:

—Sim, estou apaixonada por ele.

—Nesse caso, desejo-te o melhor de coração.

—Não o entende…

—Claro que o entendo.

—Não, não é o que pensa Garret. Amo Edward e sempre o amarei, mas ele não me corresponde. Vou retornar às ilhas, e jamais me casarei.

Ele esboçou um estranho sorriso, e comentou:

—Não acredito que chegue tão longe.

Ela não entendeu a que se referia e o olhou desconcertada, mas ele se limitou a beijar sua mão.

—Adeus, Bella — depois de fazer uma reverência, foi.

Bella o seguiu com o olhar, igual a todas as mulheres que o viram passar. Tinham chegado a ser bons amigos, assim ia sentir sua falta; em todo caso, ele não tinha se declarado, assim inteirar-se de que estava apaixonada por Edward não devia lhe haver quebrado o coração. Desejou com todas suas forças que algum dia encontrasse alguém que o amasse como merecia.

—Bella?

Como não reconheceu a voz feminina que ouviu a suas costas, resultou estranho que a chamassem por seu nome, já que não era o tratamento correto. Quando se voltou, ficou rígida ao ver uma desconhecida formosa e elegante, que usava um precioso vestido de cetim rosa e um colar de diamantes. Inalou com força, mas se sentia como se alguém acabasse de lhe dar um murro no peito.

A mulher era loira, tinha os olhos castanhos, e resultava estranhamente familiar. Era como se estivesse vendo si mesma em uns dez anos.

—Assim sabe quem sou — disse Renée, com voz tensa.

—Sim, Renée Dwyer.

Depois de uma pequena vacilação, a mulher disse:

—Sou sua mãe, querida.


	19. Chapter 19

**n/a:** oi povooo, aqui estou com mais um cap. q semana foda q tive. pretendia postar no começo da semana mas tive duas provas um trabalho e um seminário pra fazer. Sinto muito. Espero que gostem do cap, eu não gosto dele mas é bom pra esclarecer as coisas.

bom, boa leituraaaaa

* * *

**Capítulo 19**

Bella lutou por manter a compostura. Aquela era sua mãe, a mulher que a tinha dado um golpe brutal. Acreditava que tinha superado a angústia que tinha provocado seu rechaço, mas nesse momento ressurgiu com força e a paralisou. Esperava que cedo ou tarde se produzisse aquele encontro, mas a tinha tomado por surpresa.

—Sou sua mãe — repetiu Renée.

—Não — disse ao fim, com firmeza. — Manteve a cabeça bem alta, e se sentiu agradecida de levar as joias que Edward tinha dado e os diamantes da condessa. O coração pulsava a uma velocidade alarmante e não podia pensar com claridade, mas não ia permitir que sua mãe soubesse o muito que tinha doído seu rechaço. —Não tenho mãe, nunca a tive. Criei-me com meu pai, mas está morto — lutou por controlar as emoções que tentavam sair à superfície— Não quero que finjamos nem por um segundo que somos mãe e filha — apoiou as costas contra a parede, e acrescentou— Não o somos.

—É muito cruel! —apesar de sua aparente indignação, Renée estava observando-a com atenção, e seu olhar se centrava uma e outra vez na tiara de pérolas e diamantes.

—Parece-me que a cruel é você… lady Dwyer — se disse que podia partir sem mais, que não tinha por que falar com aquela mulher. Estava perto de uma sala de bilhar, podia ir ali e cercar conversa com alguém. Mas foi incapaz de mover-se, e começou a tremer— Vim a Londres depois da morte de meu pai para me encontrar com você, porque foi sua última vontade. Acredita que queria sair das ilhas? Pensa que cheguei a acreditar por um só instante que me receberia com os braços abertos? Mas não pude dizer não a meu pai. Como se atreve a dizer que sou cruel?

—Fiquei atônita quando de Cullen me disse que estava em Harmon House. Quero que falemos Bella, quero te contar a história do meu ponto de vista, mas prefiro que seja em privado. Anda, vamos ao terraço.

—Não há nada do que falar — Bella se horrorizou ao dar-se conta de que estava a ponto de tornar-se a chorar. Como era possível que o rechaço de sua mãe seguisse afetando-a tanto?

Como seus pés pareciam negar-se a acatar as ordens de seu cérebro, permaneceu imóvel e a contemplou em silêncio. Aquela era a mulher que tinha renunciado a ela sem pensar duas vezes assim que tinha dado a luz. Por fim tinha conhecido sua mãe, a mãe que se negou a aceitá-la.

—Não quer ouvir minha versão da história? —perguntou Renée, enquanto tentava pegar sua mão.

Bella tentou mostrar-se indiferente e se afastou, mas começou a vacilar. Perguntou-se se deveria permitir que sua mãe tentasse explicar-se.

—Esta é uma grande noite para você, é todo um êxito. Estou muito orgulhosa de você, Bella — disse com voz suave.

Aquelas palavras a feriram de verdade.

—Não, não o está. Não minta! Não te importo, nunca te importei.

—Isso não é certo, claro que me importa! —protestou Renée com indignação— Não quer saber a verdade… toda a verdade?

Apesar do aturdida que estava Bella sabia de forma instintiva que devia afastar-se daquela mulher que tinha o poder de feri-la como muito poucos; entretanto, ia partir da Inglaterra logo que pudesse e não voltaria a ver Renée Dwyer, assim possivelmente era a única oportunidade que ia ter de averiguar o que tinha acontecido quando tinha chegado a Londres… e também dezoito anos atrás.

—De acordo — assentiu com rigidez, enquanto se aferrava aos farrapos de compostura e dignidade que ficavam.

Saíram a um enorme terraço onde havia uns quantos casais e alguns grupinhos de gente tomando o ar, mas ninguém lhes prestou atenção.

—Não tinha nem dezessete anos quando fiquei grávida, Bella. Senti pânico — disse Renée, quando estiveram em uma zona mais afastada.

Bella sentiu que acelerava o coração. Era compreensível que sua mãe se assustasse naquelas circunstâncias.

—Estava apaixonada por meu pai?

—Naquela época, sim. Estava muito arrumado e galhardo com seu traje da armada. Era um homem muito carismático, e muitas jovens ficavam embevecidas ao vê-lo passar.

—Ele não deixou de te amar nunca, mas você te casou com lorde Dwyer.

—Tive muita sorte de poder me casar com ele! Bella, seu pai zarpou ao cabo de três semanas de que nos conhecêssemos. Quando me dei conta de que estava grávida, não soube o que fazer. Era muito jovem e minha mãe já tinha começado a me apresentar a homens como Dwyer, nobres com pequenas fortunas, mas de rançosa ascendência e títulos de peso. Inculcaram-me desde pequena que esse era o tipo de marido que ia ter. O matrimônio não tem nada a ver com o amor. Tive sorte, porque cheguei a apreciar bastante Dwyer — depois de uma ligeira pausa, acrescentou— Os dois éramos muito jovens, Bella. Não era amor, a não ser paixão… era o que você sente por de Cullen.

Bella negou com a cabeça, e disse com voz firme:

—Jamais admirei a ninguém tanto como a Edward. Não me dá medo admitir que seja meu herói, meu paladino, e que o amarei até o dia em que me mora — não se alterou quando Renée a olhou boquiaberta— E estou segura de que papai amava a você de forma parecida. Muitas vezes me falava de sua beleza, sua elegância e sua bondade. Ele a tinha em um pedestal, e se assegurou de que eu te admirasse. Deus, sinto-o tanto por ele…

—Não sabia, Swan nunca me disse o que sentia. Bella não te pedi que saíssemos para discutir.

Bella a olhou desconcertada. Não entendia como era possível que seu pai não tivesse revelado a Renée o que sentia.

—Não sou fria nem insensível, Bella. Sou uma mulher de carne e osso que tem um coração, um lar, um marido, e dois filhos. Dava por sentado que Swan se esqueceu de mim, não tinha razão para acreditar o contrário.

Bella se disse que não podia deixar que sua mãe a abrandasse, porque sabia que não podia confiar-se nela.

—Há dito que te importo, mas isso não é verdade — não podia sê-lo, negava-se a acreditá-lo.

—Claro que é verdade! Como não vai importar-me minha própria filha? Separaram-lhe de mim assim que nasceu. Tinha dezessete anos, não me deram opção.

Bella se negou a acreditá-la.

—Estou convencida de que tampouco teria ficado comigo se pudesse.

—Chorei durante dias quando a separaram de meu lado! —Renée secou os olhos— Minha mãe tinha feito planos para me arrumar um bom matrimônio e eu acatei sua vontade, mas pensei muito em você e não deixei de me preocupar, sobre tudo quando me inteirei de que Swan passou à pirataria.

Bella se sentia cada vez mais confundida. Renée parecia sincera, mas não tinha protestado quando havia dito que não teria ficado com ela se tivesse podido.

—Papai e eu nos adorávamos. Foi um bom pai, não tinha do que preocupar-se — sempre o defenderia, sobre tudo ante Renée— Se estava tão preocupada, por que não mandou uma carta?

—Dwyer teria me repudiado se tivesse se informado de sua existência, assim tinha que manter uma distância prudencial. Entende-o, verdade? Querida, tiveste uma vida tão dura… não sabe quanto o lamento! Desejaria ter podido fazer algo.

Aquelas palavras enfureceram Bella.

—Pôde fazê-lo quando cheguei há dois meses, mas não quis saber nada de mim! Assim não se incomode em me dizer quanto te importo e o muito que se preocupa por mim, porque não acredito.

—O capitão de Cullen me tomou por surpresa ao apresentar-se de repente para me dizer que estava na cidade!

—Foi ele quem me ajudou. É tão nobre, tão honrado, que me resgatou, protegeu-me e me tratou com generosidade. Acolheu-me em sua casa, e me proporcionou um dote. A diferença de você, sua família me recebeu com os braços abertos! —Bella tinha a respiração agitada. Sua mãe havia reaberto uma ferida que já acreditava cicatrizada.

—Acreditava que era Swan quem se encarregou de seu dote! —exclamou Renée com assombro.

—Não, proporcionou-me Edward de seu próprio bolso — Bella se deu conta de que sua mãe se centrou imediatamente no tema do dote— Papai não pediu que fosse meu tutor, Edward o inventou. Quando me rechaçou, fez cargo de minha tutela por pura generosidade. Proporcionou-me um dote, porque se comprometeu a me dar um bom futuro.

—São amantes?

Bella retrocedeu uns passos e negou com a cabeça, mas não pôde evitar ruborizar-se.

—Nossa relação não é teu assunto, e eu tampouco — foi incapaz de conter as lágrimas— Edward sempre se comportou de forma honrada!

—Não tentou te seduzir?

—Não, fui eu a que tentou seduzi-lo — se mostrou desafiante, mas começou a inquietar-se. Intuía que sua mãe estava tramando algo, tinha a sensação de que estava dizendo uma mentira atrás de outra.

—Minha pobrezinha…

Quando Renée a segurou pela mão, a inquietação de Bella se acrescentou e se apressou a afastar-se.

—Não se atreva a fingir compaixão a estas alturas.

—Sou sua mãe! Não posso te obrigar a acreditar em mim, mas sei o que é apaixonar-se perdidamente por alguém. Ninguém te jogará na cara que tenha caído rendida aos pés de Edward de Cullen, a metade das mulheres que há neste salão daria o que fosse, inclusive suas reputações, para tê-lo como amante. Te entendo, querida. De verdade.

—Tenho que ir — Bella se deu conta de que não haviam resolvido nada com aquele bate-papo. Ela teria gostado de poder confiar em Renée, mas resultava impossível.

—Espera! Recentemente, fui a Harmon House para vê-la. Supliquei a de Cullen que me deixasse dizer em público que somos primas, que me permitisse ajudar para te buscar um bom partido, inclusive disse que queria que você vivesse comigo, mas ele se negou em redondo e nem sequer me deixou falar contigo.

Bella a olhou com incredulidade.

—Não acredito! Edward seria incapaz de fazer algo assim! E se o fez, estou segura que teve uma boa razão.

—Não tenho motivo algum para mentir! Fui vê-la, pergunte ao mordomo dos de Cullen se quiser. Queria fazer parte de sua vida, e de Cullen me negou esse direito!

Bella sabia que, apesar de que Edward não a amava, estava disposto a fazer o que fosse para ajudá-la.

—Confio cegamente em Edward. Se te jogou de sua casa, seguro que foi porque sabe que é uma mentirosa. Por que tenta me convencer de que te importo? O que é o que quer?

—Só tento te dizer quanto desejo ser sua mãe, o muito que sinto saudades. Quero que viva em Dwyer House.

—O que? —Bella teve que agarrar-se ao corrimão, porque fraquejaram as pernas.

—Diremos que é uma prima longínqua, e cumprirei com meu dever de te encontrar um bom marido.

—Decidi que vou voltar para casa! Vou retornar às ilhas, e não penso me casar com ninguém.

—Não o dirá a sério! Não pode voltar para a pirataria, sua vida está aqui, junto a mim.

—Não vou dedicar-me à pirataria, mãe — disse com rigidez— Se por acaso não o notaste, levo um colar de pérolas que me pertence, o vestido que tenho posto é meu, e meu carnê de dança está cheio; de fato, me falaram em incontáveis ocasiões que sou uma dama muito formosa.

—Não era minha intenção te insultar, querida. Esta é nossa oportunidade de chegar a nos conhecer, de chegar a ser uma família, porque temo que quando se casar já será muito tarde. Quero ajudá-la a encontrar o marido adequado.

A situação era tão absurda, que Bella pôs-se a rir. Era mais que suspeito que sua mãe tenha decidido de repente que queria que fosse viver com ela em Dwyer House, era óbvio que estava tramando algo.

—Já é muito tarde, não tenho nenhum interesse em chegar a te conhecer. Vou retornar a Jamaica, e abrirei um negócio. Penso em devolver a Edward o dote.

Renée empalideceu de repente.

—Isso é uma loucura! Não posso permitir que vá a essa ilha sendo tão jovem. Seu futuro está aqui, junto a mim. Se casará com um bom partido, e terá um lar próprio. Não se dá conta de quão afortunada é ao ter um dote como o que te deu de Cullen? Sem ele, suas possibilidades de se casar seriam nulas. Com o que te deu viverá sem grandes luxos, mas com comodidade.

—A que vem tudo isto? O que é o que pretende? Já te falei duas vezes que não vou casar-me.

—É por de Cullen, verdade?

Bella sentiu uma pontada de dor ao pensar nele. Estava resignada a não ter jamais o que desejava com tanto desespero.

—Por fim acerta em algo. Sim, é por Edward, mas também por mim mesma. Quero chegar a ser uma mulher independente — disse, com calma e orgulho— Sou incapaz de me casar com outro homem, nego-me a fazê-lo — quando sua mãe soltou uma exclamação de horror, acrescentou— Ninguém pode me fazer trocar de opinião.

De repente, sentiu-se exausta, e teve vontade de vomitar. Queria afastar-se de Renée quanto antes e partir do baile, porque aquela mágica noite tinha ficado arruinada. Possivelmente, quando estivesse a sós em sua habitação, poderia encolher-se na cama e dar o luxo de ceder ante as lágrimas, embora nem sequer estivesse segura de por que tinha vontade de chorar. Quão único tinha claro era que seguia sem entender Renée Dwyer.

Começou a dar meia volta para partir, mas se deteve quando sua mãe disse com voz acerada:

—Posso fazer que troque de opinião.

Ficou gelada, voltou-se pouco a pouco para ela, e disse:

—Não acredito.

Sua mãe sorriu, e perguntou com voz suave:

—E se te ajudo a conseguir seus sonhos mais impossíveis?

—Não me conhece de nada, assim não tem ideia de quais são meus sonhos.

—Não sonha sendo a esposa de Edward de Cullen? —Renée a olhou com um sorriso matreiro— Pode conseguir o que quiser Bella.

—Não siga — disse tremente.

Renée se aproximou até que seus rostos estiveram à escassa distância.

—Eu posso te ajudar, querida. Vi como ele a olha, só tem que seduzi-lo. Fará em Dwyer House, e eu me assegurarei de que meu marido os descubra na cama — com um sorriso triunfal, acrescentou— Estarão casados antes do fim do ano.

—Não penso estender uma armadilha a Edward para conseguir que se case comigo! —disse enojada.

—Por que não?

Nesse momento, Bella sentiu um enorme desprezo por sua mãe.

—Não acredito que fosse capaz de entendê-lo — levantou um pouco a saia, e pôs-se a correr. Não pôde seguir contendo as lágrimas, Renée Dwyer era uma mulher horrível.

Sua mãe foi atrás dela, e gritou:

—Não seja tola, esta é a solução perfeita a todos os nossos problemas!

Ao dar-se conta por fim do que queria sua mãe, Bella se deteve e se voltou com fúria para ela.

—O que significa isso? Quais problemas têm? Diga-me de uma vez o que é o que quer! Se tentar ser honesta por uma vez em sua vida, ao melhor ajudo… não porque me importe o mínimo, mas sim porque é minha mãe biológica apesar de tudo.

Renée a segurou pelas mãos, e a olhou com um brilho febril nos olhos.

—Estou em uma situação desesperada, Bella. Dwyer tem tantas dívidas, e a semana passada ficamos sem crédito. Estamos arruinados, e te suplico que nos ajude.

—Quer que me case por dinheiro — Bella mal podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo.

—Se esqueça desse condenado dote que te deu Cullen, tem que ir por ele. Ainda é virgem, verdade? O ameaçaremos montando um escândalo se não se comportar de forma honrada e se casa contigo.

De modo que esse era o plano. Ao princípio, Renée estava interessada no dote, mas depois tinha decidido que era melhor conseguir que ela se casasse com Edward para poder ter acesso a sua imensa fortuna.

Bella secou as lágrimas. Tinha acertado ao pensar que não podia confiar em sua mãe.

—Em outra época, há muito tempo, sonhava como uma parva te abraçando, mas esse sonho se esfumou. É tarde, boa noite — sem mais, afastou-se dela.

—Venha me visitar amanhã, querida — disse Renée, como se não a tivesse ouvido— Apresentarei a Dwyer e a meus filhos, e começaremos a planejar tudo.

Bella teve medo de vomitar em público, e se apressou a entrar na casa. Ficou sem forças, e o mundo inteiro começou a dar voltas a seu redor. Aferrou-se à porta do salão. Não queria que Edward a visse assim, porque sabia que quereria saber o que tinha ocorrido. Não queria falar jamais do que acabava de ocorrer com Renée. Por outro lado, desejava com todas suas forças que ele a abraçasse, embora então corresse o risco de acovardar-se, de ser incapaz de dizer que ia partir ao dia seguinte… e também corria o risco de trocar de ideia, de decidir ficar.

O enjoo foi desvanecendo-se pouco a pouco. Respirou fundo, porque ainda estava tremente e as náuseas não tinham remetido. Por fim tinha conhecido sua mãe, por fim sabia como era realmente. Começou a ter arcadas, e se deu conta de que tinha que partir dali antes que fizesse algo que jogasse por terra o êxito que tinha conseguido essa noite.

Percorreu o salão com o olhar, com a esperança de ver alguém que pudesse levá-la a casa… qualquer um menos Edward. Sentiu-se aliviada quando não o viu por nenhuma parte, mas conseguiu ver os condes dançando sorridentes. Estava gelada, o frio chegava ao mais fundo do coração e impregnava até os ossos; ao menos, as náuseas já não eram tão fortes. Ao olhar para o outro extremo do salão, viu Emmett. Estava apoiado em uma coluna com expressão taciturna, e tinha o olhar fixo em algum ponto do salão.

Foi para ele imediatamente, abrindo passo entre a multidão. Estava tão absorto, que quando chegou ao seu lado nem sequer notou sua presença. Estava olhando algo com uma sensualidade encoberta, como tentando ocultar seu interesse. Ao seguir a direção de seu olhar, deu-se conta de que estava observando Kate Harrington, que estava arrebatadora com um precioso vestido verde e rodeada de um pequeno grupo de damas e cavalheiros. Perguntou-se assombrada se Emmett estava interessado nela; se era assim, era uma pena, porque uma rica herdeira como Kate só se casaria com um homem que tivesse um título importante.

Emmett se sobressaltou ao vê-la junto a ele. Olhou-a com atenção, e perguntou:

—Encontra-se bem?

—Sim, mas estou exausta — conseguiu sorrir, mas voltou a enjoar-se e Emmett teve que agarrá-la pelo braço— Começo a me encontrar um pouco mal… se importaria me levar a casa?

—Vou buscar Edward, ele se encarregará de tudo. Parece-me que está na sala de fumantes.

—Não, por favor… lamento importuná-lo desta forma, mas preferiria não ver Edward neste momento — ao ver que a olhava com assombro, decidiu falar claro— Se dará conta de que estou alterada, e não estamos nem no lugar nem no momento oportuno. Falarei com ele a primeira hora da manhã. Por favor, cada vez me encontro pior.

—Vou te levar a casa imediatamente; em todo caso, já estava farto deste baile. Este tipo de reuniões me aborrece.

Bella sentiu um alívio tremendo. Apressou-se a sair do salão com ele, mas o mau sabor de boca que tinha deixado o encontro com Renée Dwyer não desapareceu; de fato, estava convencida de que seguiria notando-o durante o resto de sua vida.


	20. Chapter 20

N/A: Minhas lindaaaaas, aqui está a tão desejada e esperada noite de amor! AAAAAA eu amo esse cap ao mesmo tempo que sempre choro. Um beijão mega especial para as lindas Raffa, Talilima e a VCS SÃO DIVAS!

Sem mais delongas... vamos ao cap

* * *

**Capítulo 20**

Edward entrou em Harmon House muito alarmado. Já eram quase duas da madrugada, e justo quando se deu conta de que levava uma hora sem ver Bella no baile, um criado tinha se aproximado para avisar que Emmett a tinha levado de volta a casa. Era óbvio que tinha ocorrido algo. Estava convencido de que alguém a tinha tratado com desdém, mas não entendia por que não tinha ido a ele.

Se por acaso isso fosse pouco, justo antes de partir do baile tinha pegado Renée Dwyer observando-o com um olhar matreiro e cheio de rancor, que além disso continha um estranho brilho triunfal. Era um olhar que não lhe tinha feito nenhuma graça, e começava a suspeitar que Bella tivesse estado falando com sua mãe. Isso explicaria por que partiu de forma tão súbita, mas não por que tinha ido a Emmett em vez de ir buscar a ele.

A casa estava em silêncio. Lizzie, Tyrell e os condes partiram do baile pouco depois da meia-noite, mas Alice e Jasper ficaram e certamente demorariam uma ou duas horas em retornar. Subiu os degraus de dois em dois, e ao chegar à porta de Bella vacilou por um momento. Era tarde, e não deveria irromper em sua habitação àquelas horas.

Durante toda a noite, não tinha podido deixar de pensar em seus desconcertantes sentimentos, e na mulher que tinha conseguido despertá-los. Não tinha feito mais que imaginar um longo e profundo beijo de boa noite… e muito mais. Passou horas desejando que chegasse o momento de tomá-la em seus braços, de deitá-la na cama e acariciá-la dos pés a cabeça.

Esboçou um sorriso, e se apoiou na parede.

Era um de Cullen, e os homens de sua família se apaixonavam uma só vez e para sempre. Podia aguentar aquela noite sem ela, porque quando fosse sua esposa não passariam nenhuma só noite separados; conhecendo Bella, sabia que o acompanharia em todas as suas viagens, ao menos até que ficasse grávida.

Sua esposa… jamais tinha acreditado que pensaria em tais palavras, nem que quereria comprometer-se dessa forma; entretanto, Bella ia ser sua esposa quanto antes, disso não tinha nenhuma dúvida. A primeira hora da manhã iria comprar um anel, para poder lhe propor matrimônio. Inclusive fincaria um joelho no chão. Estava acostumado a pensar que o romantismo era uma tolice, mas com ela queria ser tão romântico como pudesse.

Grávida… adorava a seus dois filhos, e ser pai era a maior felicidade do mundo para ele. Seria maravilhoso que Bella ficasse grávida e lhe desse mais filhos, mas como tinha padecido tantas privações ao longo de sua vida, queria cobri-la de presentes e dar tudo o que perdeu até o momento… a ópera e champanha, rubis e pérolas, obras de arte e vestidos das costureiras mais seletas de Paris, segurança, amparo, amor. Sim, podiam esperar um pouco antes de ter mais filhos. Estava tão entusiasmado, que estava adiantando-se aos acontecimentos.

Olhou para a porta, e recordou quão magnífica tinha estado no baile. Tinha sido a mulher mais formosa de todas, a mais valente, a única. Nunca antes se declarou, assim estava nervoso e inclusive um pouco inseguro. Jamais tinha passado pela cabeça que um dia pediria a uma mulher que se casasse com ele, mas conseguiria encontrar as palavras adequadas apesar de que frequentemente Bella conseguia deixá-lo sem fala.

De repente, deu-se conta de que tinha a mão no pomo da porta. Se entrasse na habitação, não havia dúvida de que iriam acabar fazendo amor… mas Bella merecia ter antes uma proposta formal, e umas bodas, e uma noite de bodas inesquecível.

Lutou contra o desejo de fazer amor com ela sem mais demora. Apesar de que se deitou com muitas mulheres, o certo era que jamais tinha feito amor com nenhuma delas.

Soltou um suspiro de resignação, e desceu para a ala oeste da mansão. Ao chegar à porta da habitação de Emmett, chamou sem olhar embora não sabia se estaria interrompendo algo. Seu irmão também era bastante mulherengo, e a amputação da perna não tinha sido um impedimento para que seguisse com suas conquistas.

—Emmett, está dormindo?

—Não mais — resmungou.

Edward entrou na habitação enquanto seu irmão se sentava na cama e acendia uma lamparina; felizmente, estava sozinho.

—O que ocorreu? Por que não me avisaste? O acompanhante de Bella era eu, teria que me haver encarregado de trazê-la a casa.

—Vá dormir Edward. Já falará com ela pela manhã. Parecia bastante alterada — apagou a luz, e voltou a deitar-se. Era óbvio que estava dando a conversa por concluída.

—Te falou o que ocorria?

—Não. Boa noite.

—Estava muito alterada?

—Não sei! Boa noite, Edward!

Edward decidiu não seguir insistindo e saiu da habitação, já que sabia que Emmett teria avisado se tivesse se tratado de algo grave; além disso, poderia falar com Bella pela manhã, antes de sair para comprar o anel de diamantes mais imponente que pudesse encontrar. Em caso de que não conseguisse encontrar as palavras adequadas para expressar seus sentimentos, a joia falaria por si só. Sorriu de orelha a orelha, e foi dormir.

* * *

Edward mal tinha podido pegar o olho. Eram pouco mais das oito da manhã, e Tyrell e ele eram quão únicos tinham descido para tomar o café da manhã de momento. Seu irmão estava lendo o Herald e o Dublin Teme, enquanto ele brincava com a xícara de café com nervosismo. Certamente, Bella demoraria um par de horas mais em despertar, e as lojas da Bond Street não abriam até as onze. Queria vê-la antes de sair, mas o tempo parecia avançar com uma lentidão exasperante.

—O que é o que te ocorre? —perguntou-lhe Tyrell.

—Nada — se limitou a dizer. Não tinha se dado conta de que estava tamborilando com os dedos na mesa.

—Parece um cavalo de corrida em sua primeira vez antes da saída.

Assim era como se sentia, mas mordeu a língua. De repente, ouviu o som de passos que se aproximavam, e ficou de pé de repente quando viu Bella entrar. Tinha posto um vestido de seda cor marfim com listas douradas, e a julgar pelo cansaço que refletia em seu rosto, tampouco tinha dormido muito.

Era óbvio que no baile tinha ocorrido algo grave. Amaldiçoou Emmett por haver subtraído importância ao assunto, e se apressou a aproximar-se dela.

—Bom dia — Bella olhou Tyrell com um sorriso forçado antes de voltar-se para ele— Eu gostaria de falar com você em privado, Edward.

Naquele momento, sentiu-se como se ela fosse à adulta e ele um menino ao que estavam a ponto de dar uma boa reprimenda.

—É obvio — olhou seu irmão, e disse— Desculpe-nos.

Tyrell se limitou a assentir, e voltou a centrar-se no jornal.

Bella o conduziu à biblioteca, e fechou a porta assim que entraram.

—Começo a me preocupar de verdade, Bella — a observou com atenção, e comentou— Não dormiste bem.

—Parece que você tampouco — disse ela, com um pequeno sorriso.

—O que ocorreu ontem à noite? Por que partiu de repente? Por que não foi para mim? Teria me encarregado de te trazer para casa imediatamente!

—Era óbvio que estava desfrutando da noite.

Edward se perguntou de que demônios estava falando, e disse:

—Estava desfrutando vendo seu incrível êxito — ficou vermelho como um tomate, porque não era isso o que queria dizer— Estava desfrutando te vendo, e ponto.

—Quero falar com você de um assunto.

A preocupação de Edward se acrescentou ainda mais.

—Está chateada comigo? Ofendi-te em algo?

—Claro que não! —Bella o olhou com um sorriso sincero— Sempre estarei agradecida por tudo o que tem feito por mim, e o de ontem à noite foi maravilhoso. Nunca esquecerei a valsa que compartilhamos.

—Fala como se não fôssemos dançar juntos nunca mais! —aproximou-se mais a ela. Não estava disposto a perdê-la— Fala como se estivesse a ponto de partir.

Bella umedeceu os lábios, olhou-o aos olhos, e sussurrou:

—Tomei uma decisão.

—Do que está falando? —Edward começou a sentir medo de verdade.

—Enquanto estava fora, dei-me conta de que não queria me casar. Vou retornar para casa.

Ficou olhando-a boquiaberto durante uns segundos.

—O que?

—Vou para casa. Não posso me casar, nego-me a fazê-lo. Por favor, não me interprete mal… serei eternamente agradecida por tudo o que tem feito por mim, mas meu lugar está na Jamaica. Pedirei um empréstimo para abrir uma loja ali, e com o tempo penso me dedicar ao comércio com meu próprio navio.

Edward sentiu como se alguém acabasse de lhe atirar um golpe demolidor. Estava tão aturdido, que mal podia pensar.

—Quer voltar para a ilha? Mas… este é seu lar!

—Não, Harmon House é seu lar. Já sei que é toda uma surpresa e que tinha outros planos para mim, mas minha decisão é irrevogável.

—Quer abrir uma loja? A que vem tudo isto? —seu cérebro começou a funcionar de novo, e foi recuperando a capacidade de raciocinar— O que foi o que ocorreu ontem à noite?

—Isto não tem nada a ver com o de ontem à noite… bom, não exatamente. Tanto sua família como você já me destes muito. Risquei meus planos enquanto estava fora, quando pude pensar com claridade. Já sei que quer o melhor para mim, e agradeço isso de verdade, mas não quero me casar com um desconhecido. Apesar do muito que eu gosto de LaPush Hall, Jamaica é meu lar. Se não me casar, vou ter que ganhar a vida, e é o que vou fazer. Sou perita em navegação e em comércio, e o tenho tudo planejado. Estou convencida de que posso sair adiante com êxito.

Edward lutou para manter a calma, mas demorou uns segundos em poder articular palavra.

—É compreensível que não queira se casar com um desconhecido — vacilou por um instante. Queria dizer o que sentia, mas não sabia se sua declaração de amor seria bem recebida. Era a primeira vez que se sentia tão inseguro— Não tem que se casar até que deseje fazê-lo — se tinha perdido o coração da mulher que amava, ia voltar a ganhá-lo - pode ficar aqui de todas as formas, eu me encarregarei de me desfazer de seus pretendentes.

—Não se trata disso, Edward. Não posso ficar aqui. Quero retornar a casa, e abrir meu negócio quanto antes.

Edward sentiu que enfraqueciam as pernas, e teve que aferrar-se a uma cadeira. Não conseguia entendê-la.

—É por Renée? Disse-te algo ontem à noite? Não parece angustiada…

—Falei com ela. Quer que vá viver em Dwyer House, entre outras coisas.

—Mas prefere sair fugindo rumo às ilhas, não?

Bella elevou a cabeça, e disse com tom firme:

—Não vou sair fugindo, e não vou por culpa de Renée. Não me caiu especialmente bem, e me dá igual se não voltar a vê-la em toda minha vida. Não penso discutir contigo, embora eu gostaria que me entendesse. Resgatou uma menina em Spanish Town, mas agora sou uma mulher. Não pode cuidar de mim de forma indefinida, já é hora de que cuide de mim mesma.

—Por que não posso cuidar de você? Eu gosto de fazê-lo!

—Porque quero chegar a ser uma mulher independente.

Edward ficou olhando-a sem saber o que dizer. Por que queria ser independente justo quando se dava conta do muito que a amava? As mulheres não eram independentes!

—Se quer retornar à ilha, eu te levarei. Te emprestarei o dinheiro que necessite para abrir a loja, e quanto a se dedicar ao comércio com seu próprio navio…

—Não!

—Não quer que te ajude? —perguntou boquiaberto.

—Será que não o entende? Tenho que fazê-lo sozinha!

Edward se perguntou horrorizado se estava a ponto de perdê-la. Não, não poderia suportá-lo. Estava disposto a fazer o que fosse com tal de voltar a ganhar seu coração.

—Por quê? Não entendo nada, Bella.

Ela mordeu o lábio, afastou o olhar, e esboçou um sorriso carregado de tristeza.

Enquanto a via ir com passo pausado para a lareira, deu-se conta de que a transformação se completou. A noite anterior tinha acreditado vê-la trocada, mas nesse momento viu a verdadeira diferença. Bella estava dizendo que não queria seguir dependendo de ninguém, nem sequer dele. Uma dama elegante estava percorrendo a habitação pouco a pouco, escolhendo com cuidado as palavras com as que estava a ponto de rechaçá-lo.

Finalmente, voltou-se para olhá-lo e disse com voz suave:

—Não se zangue comigo.

—Não posso te dar as costas, Bella. Por favor, não me peça que o faça — se deu conta de que estava suplicando, mas não o importou.

—Não estou te pedindo que me dê às costas, mas sim me deixe livre.

—Isso é o que sente? —perguntou horrorizado.

Estava pálida, mas assentiu.

Edward o entendeu por fim. Ele sempre havia se sentido como um animal enjaulado na alta sociedade, e por isso partia em seu navio, para desfrutar da liberdade. Era normal que Bella se sentisse assim. Levava dois meses na cidade, e estava farta. A Selvagem seguia viva debaixo daquela aparência refinada e deslumbrante.

Apesar do apavorado que estava, sentiu uma satisfação enorme.

—Levarei você de volta às ilhas.

A vigiaria das sombras, porque gostasse ela ou não, sempre seria seu protetor e seu guardião. Pela primeira vez em sua vida, não satisfaria seu desejo, e esperaria todo o tempo que fosse necessário até que voltasse a apaixonar-se por ele.

Aproximou-se dela, e a puxou pelas mãos.

—Trouxe-a para Londres para que fosse livre, não para te aprisionar entre as grades da alta sociedade — disse com voz rouca.

—Já sei.

—Lamenta ter vestidos, ter tido que tomar aulas, e ter aprendido a dançar?

—Claro que não! Não o entende… — acariciou-lhe a bochecha com doçura— Não vou retornar sendo a Selvagem, mas sim como a senhorita Swan. Sim, sinto falta da carícia da brisa no cabelo, mas não estou fugindo da alta sociedade. Tenho que retornar a casa porque não posso seguir estando sob sua tutela.

Edward soltou suas mãos, porque acabava de lhe dar uma certeira punhalada no coração.

—Acreditava havê-lo entendido… quer fugir de mim?

—Repito que quero abrir caminho na vida por mim mesma sem um marido, sem um tutor… sem você. Mas sempre seremos amigos, verdade?

Edward lhe deu as costas. Estava rechaçando-o? Tentou pensar, mas o coração sangrava. Tudo aquilo carecia de sentido, e mal podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Não podia ser que estivesse perdendo à única mulher a que tinha amado em toda sua vida. Se Bella estivesse fugindo da alta sociedade, a teria deixado partir, a teria seguido, e a teria esperado. Mas se o que queria era fugir dele, não podia deixá-la ir.

Quando se voltou para ela lentamente, Bella empalideceu e exclamou:

—Tenho te feito mal! Edward foi o melhor protetor que uma mulher poderia chegar a ter. Sempre te considerarei meu paladino, e um dia, quando for rica e respeitada, irei visitá-lo em Windsong e recordaremos estes tempos.

—Nem pensar!

—Além disso, te devolverei até o último cêntimo que gastaste em mim. Por fim sou eu a que pode prometer algo a você!

—Não quero que me devolva nada! Tudo isto se deve ao que aconteceu em LaPush Hall, verdade? —ao vê-la retroceder, soube que tinha dado no alvo.

—Não sei a que se refere!

Foi para ela com passo decidido. Recordou como tinha tentado seduzi-lo, como a tinha rechaçado sem olhar, e desejou com todas suas forças havê-la possuído por inteiro quando tinha tido ocasião.

—Rechacei-te.

—É um homem muito nobre, e tinha razão. Cometi um engano ao tentar te seduzir.

—E por isso quer fugir — Edward começou a sentir-se triunfal.

—Não!

Apanhou-a contra a parede, e disse:

—Disse que tomou a decisão de ir enquanto eu estava na Holanda. Fui de Londres porque era incapaz de controlar o desejo que sentia por você, fui ao estrangeiro para não cair na tentação de tomar o que me oferecia. E enquanto estava fora, decidiu… decidiu me abandonar.

Bella respirou fundo e admitiu:

—Sim.

Edward começou a sentir-se aliviado, mas seu corpo estava tenso e excitado. Sua ereção resultava quase dolorosa.

—Por fim está sendo sincera — sussurrou, enquanto lhe roçava a bochecha com os dedos.

Bella soltou uma exclamação afogada, e perguntou com nervosismo:

—O que está fazendo?

Aquela noite em LaPush Hall a tinha desejado com loucura, mas havia sentido a mesma paixão meses atrás, no navio, quando ainda era uma fedelha ingênua sem maneiras. Enquanto o coração o martelava no peito, inclinou-se para ela e sussurrou:

—Sabe muito bem o que estou fazendo.

Bella ficou olhando-o boquiaberta ao dar-se conta de que por fim ia ceder ante o desejo.

—Edward…

Rodeou-a com os braços, apertou-a contra seu peito, e cobriu a boca com a sua. Estava decidido a beijá-la com uma paixão selvagem e possessiva, mas assim que sentiu o contato de seus lábios, tanto a fúria como o medo e a ferocidade se desvaneceram. Amava aquela mulher, e a necessitava nesse momento e para sempre.

Roçou-lhe a boca com os lábios uma e outra vez, insistindo-a que fosse abrindo-a cada vez mais. Bella ofegou quando a penetrou com a língua, e começou a devolver o beijo enquanto a paixão se acrescentava.

Apertou-a com mais força contra a parede enquanto a devorava, e moveu a virilha contra seu quadril. Apesar de que mal acabavam de começar, sentia-se a ponto de perder o controle.

Finalmente, afastou-se um pouco e a puxou pela mão.

—Vamos — disse com firmeza.

Antes que ela pudesse articular palavra, já estavam cruzando a biblioteca. Quando saíram ao vestíbulo, que estava deserto Edward lançou um rápido olhar para o salão, mas Tyrell seguia concentrado no jornal. Voltou-se para ela com um olhar que falava por si só, e quando ela assentiu, puseram-se a correr escada acima.

Assim que chegaram ao dormitório de Bella, soltou-a e fechou a porta com chave. Tirou a jaqueta, e a olhou aos olhos. Ela estava junto à cama, e embora parecesse haver ficado paralisada, sua respiração era quase tão ofegante como a dele.

Aproximou-se dela, e a abraçou com força.

—Quero te fazer feliz, Bella — disse com voz rouca. Acariciou-lhe a bochecha, e se perguntou se ia poder controlar-se.

—Edward… se apresse.

Tinha temido que se tornasse atrás no último momento. Soltou uma exclamação vitoriosa, elevou-a em braços, e a levou para a cama. Quando lhe rodeou o pescoço com os braços e começou a salpicar beijos no pescoço, na mandíbula, e no rosto, pôs-se a rir, cheio de felicidade. Não havia nada mais importante que possuir aquela mulher, a sua mulher, e lhe dar todo o prazer do mundo.

Deitou-a na cama, e os botões que formavam o fechamento traseiro do vestido saíram voando por toda parte quando os arrancou de um forte puxão.

Bella sorriu sem fôlego e abriu sua camisa da mesma maneira, com o que mais botões se dispersaram pelo tapete. Ao ver seu musculoso peito nu inalou com força, e o acariciou com mãos trementes.

Edward acabou de tirar a camisa, e quando ela soltou uma exclamação afogada e contemplou com avidez seu peito e seus braços, ele pôs-se a rir e engenhou para lhe tirar o vestido. A risada se desvaneceu, e deu passo a uma tensão sexual quase tangível. Rodaram pela cama em uma voragem de travesseiros, lençóis, e roupa interior.

Beijou-a de novo enquanto tentava lhe tirar a regata e o espartilho, e lutou por controlar o desejo de esfregar-se entre suas coxas. Deu-se conta de que ia ficar em evidência, porque seu autocontrole se esfumou.

Desabotoou-lhe o cinturão, e o olhou aos olhos enquanto tentava abrir as calças. Edward não pôde evitar sorrir, porque seu membro ia endurecendo-se cada vez mais sob suas mãos, e disse:

—Querida estou tentando ser um cavalheiro…

—Não se incomode! —exclamou, antes de liberar por fim sua ereção.

Ficou imóvel em cima dela, mas como Bella começou a acariciá-lo, acabou rendendo-se. Soltou um grito de prazer ao arquear-se para ela, embora milagrosamente conseguisse manter um pouco de controle. Rodeou-a com os braços, abriu suas pernas, e esfregou seu membro contra seu sexo úmido e quente.

—Edward não posso esperar — ofegou, enquanto retorcia contra ele e mordiscava a mandíbula.

—Não quero te fazer dano… quero agradá-la… — conseguiu dizer com voz rouca, enquanto começava a penetrá-la.

—Oh! —abriu os olhos como pratos, e o olhou sobressaltada.

Edward tinha ficado imóvel, porque o intenso início de sua união o tinha surpreendido tanto como a ela.

—Agarre-se a mim, querida… meu amor… — sussurrou, antes de ir afundando-se pouco a pouco em seu interior.

Quando por fim atravessou a barreira de sua virgindade, não pôde conter um grito de alegria descarnada. Bella estremeceu e começou a chorar, mas suas lágrimas não eram de dor, mas sim de prazer. Ao sentir os espasmos que começaram a sacudi-la, Edward enlouqueceu e a penetrou uma e outra vez com investidas duras e rápidas enquanto sentia que o clímax se aproximava. Quando ouviu que ela gritava seu nome, rendeu-se e o golpeou totalmente a explosão de prazer mais intensa e selvagem que tinha experimentado em toda sua vida.

Quando o prazer foi desvanecendo-se, Bella seguiu abraçando-o. Amava-o mais que nunca, mas não se atrevia a pensar além das emoções que enchiam o coração e a alma. Deslizou a mão por suas costas musculosa, e se sentiu maravilhada ao sentir tanto poder sob seus dedos. Ao notar que seu membro se movia em seu interior, esboçou um sorriso.

Edward elevou a cabeça para olhá-la, e devolveu o sorriso.

—Te agradei, Bella?

Fechou os olhos, e o beijou. Ia ser um beijo breve, mas pareceu cobrar vida própria. Quando os dois estiveram ofegantes e excitados de novo, conseguiu abrir os olhos e disse com paquera:

—Estou muito agradada.

Retorceu-se sedutora contra ele, e saboreou a sensação de ter aquela enorme ereção em seu interior.

—Só foi um aperitivo, querida. Pode saborear vários pratos antes do principal.

—Sério?

Bella ofegou, e encheram os olhos de lágrimas ao sentir que seu membro ia ficando duro pouco a pouco. Quando a penetrou de novo com a mesma lentidão, acreditou que ia desmaiar, mas se sentiu consternada quando ele saiu de tudo de seu corpo e se afastou um pouco.

—O primeiro prato, querida — disse ele, antes de inclinar-se para sua virilha.

Começou a riscar seu sexo com a língua, e quando sugou e chupou seu clitóris, Bella gritou de prazer.

Quando se recuperou um pouco, deu-se conta de que ele a tinha penetrado de novo e estava movendo-se ritmicamente em seu interior. Tinha o olhar fixo nela, e o rosto tenso de desejo.

Acariciou-lhe a bochecha, e conseguiu dizer:

—Quero outro prato.

—Sim — disse ele.

Saiu de seu interior e se inclinou de novo para ela, disposto a lhe agradar igual à antes, mas Bella o agarrou pelo pulso e conseguiu lançar um olhar mais que eloquente.

—Não, Edward… quero saborear outro tipo de prato, um muito grande.

Ele ficou imóvel.

Bella tinha o coração tão acelerado, que temeu estar a ponto de desmaiar. Empurrou-o para que se deitasse de costas, e ele obedeceu sem pigarrear. Sua ereção era imponente. Inclinou-se para ele, e o saboreou a prazer.

Edward gritou extasiado.

* * *

Bella estava sentada em sua escrivaninha. Tinha a camisola posta, e estava lendo sob a luz de uma vela a carta que acabava de redigir. Edward estava dormindo a na cama. Fazia muito que tinha anoitecido, e tinham feito amor durante todo o dia.

Tinha visto sua assinatura muitas vezes, assim tinha podido falsificá-la sem problemas. Dobrou as instruções que ela mesma tinha escrito, secou uma lágrima que tinha caído sobre o papel, e depois o meteu em um envelope que selou. O coração rompeu por enésima vez.

Aquela manhã a tinha tomado por surpresa. Se tivesse tido tempo de refletir sobre as consequências que podia ter fazer amor com ele, possivelmente o teria rechaçado, mas estar em seus braços era tudo para ela. Uma mulher mais inteligente teria evitado aquela situação… não porque não o amasse, mas sim porque ele não sentia o mesmo.

Estava convencida de que assim que despertasse se sentiria obrigado a lhe propor matrimônio, por uma questão de honra.

Não tinha mudado nada, seguia apaixonada por um homem que não correspondia seus sentimentos. Perguntou-se o que sentiria se se casava com ele e se inteirava de que tinha uma aventura, ou ainda pior, se um dia o via com outra mulher. Já era hora de que se convertesse em uma mulher independente.

A tentação de ficar com ele, embora só fosse por um tempo, era enorme. Ser sua amante seria maravilhoso, mas ele insistiria em que se casassem, e não estava disposta a aceitar um matrimônio naqueles termos. Saber que tudo acabaria cedo ou tarde seria como uma espada de Damocles que estragaria todos os momentos compartilhados; além disso, não sabia se seria capaz de partir se ficava junto a ele como amante.

Ficou de pé, e deu um pulo quando uma das pranchas do piso rangeu um pouco. Aproximou-se do armário com a carta na mão, e depois de colocar uma bata, foi para a porta e a abriu com sigilo.

—O que está fazendo Bella?

Obrigou-se a sorrir enquanto se voltava para olhá-lo, mas ficou sem fôlego ao vê-lo sentado nu na cama. Por um momento, esqueceu o que estava fazendo, mas de repente recordou a carta que tinha no bolso da bata.

—Ia pedir a alguma donzela um pouco de vinho, e algo para comer.

Em realidade, pensava encarregar-se de que alguém levasse a carta ao porto. Se MacIver acreditasse nas instruções que estava a ponto de receber, ao dia seguinte a levaria de volta a casa. Como tinha visto Edward escrevendo instruções para seus empregados em muitas ocasiões, estava quase convencida de que MacIver seguiria as ordens sem suspeitar nada.

Rompeu-lhe o coração. Ao dia seguinte estaria navegando, e não podia nem pensar no doído e furioso que estaria Edward; em todo caso, cedo ou tarde encontraria outra amante. A mera ideia foi como uma punhalada no peito.

Ao vê-lo bocejando e esticando-se, deu-lhe um tombo o coração e sentiu uma onda de desejo.

—Boa ideia. Pede champanha, e volta para a cama quanto antes — disse ele, com um sorriso sedutor.

Nunca deixaria de amar aquele homem. Sentiu uma tristeza avassaladora, porque estava segura de que ele não demoraria em perder o afeto que lhe tinha, e com o tempo a esqueceria por completo.

—Volto já — disse com um sorriso forçado, antes de sair da habitação.

— Seja rápida.

Enquanto ia em busca de uma donzela, Bella não pôde deixar de pensar em quão furioso ia ficar quando se inteirasse de que o tinha traído.


	21. Chapter 21

**N/A: **boa noite povooooo. aqui estou eu pra mais um capítulo, o penúltimo! AHHH q triste né? só temos mais um e o epílogo.

desculpa a demora mas é que estou tendo prova toda semana na facul, semana passada tive 3, hoje tive uma e ainda tenho uma de fisiologia essa semana. só digo que queria estar morta... :(

espero que gostem muito desse cap!

então vamos ver o que o capitãoward vai fazer? bom, sem mais delongas... vamos ao penúltimo capítulo da nossa selvagem!

bjoooooos

* * *

**Capítulo 21**

Bella estava em uma carruagem de aluguel diante de Dwyer House, com várias bolsas pequenas de viajem aos pés. Resultava difícil pensar, e ainda mais descer do veículo. Tinha decidido ir falar com sua mãe pela última vez antes de partir de Londres. Estava consumida pela angústia, porque não se despediu de Edward, mas teria resultado muito difícil depois da noite que tinham compartilhado. Era óbvio que era uma covarde.

Fechou os olhos com força para conter as lágrimas, embora tivesse vontade de chorar pelos dois. Aquela manhã despediu-se dela de muito bom humor, havia dito que a veria antes do jantar sem saber que então ela já estaria em mar aberto. Tinha-o visto partir da janela com o coração destroçado, enquanto desejava com todas suas forças chamá-lo para que retornasse. Tinha tido que recordar-se uma e outra vez que os caminhos de ambos voltariam a cruzar cedo ou tarde na ilha, mas sabia que isso não ia supor nenhuma diferença. Não pensava ser sua amante nem que ele quisesse, porque não resolveria nada, e não pensava aceitá-lo como marido só porque ele se sentia obrigado a lhe propor matrimônio. Respirou fundo, secou os olhos, e desceu da carruagem.

O chofer cuspiu uma bola de tabaco ao chão. Bella se aproximou da casa, bateu na porta, e tentou fazer provisão de toda sua compostura; pouco depois, estava no vestíbulo, preparando-se para aquele último encontro com sua mãe. Resultava muito estranho pensar na palavra «mãe» sem sentir nenhum afeto, mas o que não podia evitar era que Renée Dwyer era sua mãe biológica, e que tinha dois filhos que eram seus meio-irmãos. Queria falar com ela uma última vez antes de partir de Londres para sempre.

Renée chegou ao vestíbulo a toda pressa, e muito sorridente.

—Bella! Trocou de opinião, verdade? Alegro-me de que tenha vindo — se deteve, e se mostrou surpreendida— Onde estão suas coisas? Não veio viver comigo?

—Não, vim me despedir. Já te disse que vou retornar para casa — Bella se deu conta de que em parte tinha a esperança de que aquela mulher desse alguma pequena amostra de afeto, apesar da conversa anterior que tinham tido.

—Não posso acreditá-lo! Vai renunciar à vida que tem aqui, na cidade, para ir a viver em uma ilha infestada de piratas?

—Já te disse que penso abrir uma loja. Seguirei sendo uma dama, e com o tempo serei uma comerciante com um navio próprio.

—Está louca, e é uma ingrata! Ofereci-te um lar de verdade, mas decide ir em busca de aventuras. É igual ao seu pai.

—Não me ofereceste nada — disse muito tensa— Quão único queria de você era um pouco de afeto sincero, mas em seus olhos só vi cobiça e maquinações. Vim com a esperança de que sua atitude no baile tivesse sido um engano, mas não foi, verdade?

—Estou zangada contigo porque está estragando seu futuro. Se vires maquinações em meus olhos, é porque quero o melhor para você. É… — se deteve em seco, e baixou a voz— É minha filha a pesar do passado, e quero que tenha um futuro brilhante.

Bella não acreditou em nenhuma de suas palavras.

—Por que te importo tão pouco? Quem das duas tem a culpa?

—Claro que me importa, disse isso no baile.

—O que te importa é o dinheiro que possa te contribuir. Apesar de que agora sou uma dama, sigo sem merecer seu afeto. É porque sou ilegítima? Acaso tenho que pagar por seus pecados? Ao melhor o que vê ao me olhar é a filha de um pirata. Fiz tudo o que pude por mudar, mas não basta, verdade?

—Não, não basta, mas eu poderia te ajudar a converter-se em uma grande dama de verdade. Sigo decidida a obter que se case com de Cullen, chegará a ser uma das rainhas da alta sociedade.

—E você reinará a meu lado, enquanto nós duas vivemos rodeadas de luxos graças à fortuna de Edward, verdade? —Bella se sentiu enojada.

—Por que não? —disse sua mãe com entusiasmo.

Naquele momento, Bella sentiu que perdia o sonho da mãe idealizada que seu pai a tinha inculcado; a perda, somada à angústia que sentia porque ia afastar se de Edward, resultou insuportável. Tirou com mãos trementes os pendentes de pérolas que Edward tinha dado, e os deu a Renée. Jamais renunciaria ao colar, que era o primeiro presente que lhe tinha dado.

—Tome, vende-os. Ao menos te ajuda em algo. Assim que obtenha meus primeiros benefícios, te enviarei algo, tudo o que possa. Com um pouco de sorte, servirá para que seus filhos e você saiam adiante — mal que podia acreditar no que estava oferecendo, mas estava sendo sincera. Renée Dwyer não se preocupava o mínimo por ela, mas era sua mãe, e tinha problemas; além disso, seus dois filhos eram seu meio-irmão e sua meio-irmã.

—Como pode fazer algo assim? Estou oferecendo isso tudo, Bella!

Não estava oferecendo nada.

—Adeus… mãe — sem mais, se foi dali.

* * *

Edward não tinha deixado de sorrir desde que tinha deixado Bella na cama, e como a tarde já estava bastante avançada, começava a doer um pouco o rosto. Mas por fim entendia realmente o que era o amor… era um amontoado enorme de alegria e felicidade. Custava acreditar que no passado se acreditou imune a aquela emoção, e que tivesse afirmado que se tratava de uma doença.

Assim que entrou em Harmon House, seu olhar se desviou para a escada. Tinha no bolso da jaqueta o anel de compromisso que tinha comprado. Tinha ensaiado um montão de propostas diferentes, mas todas elas pareciam deficientes e absurdas. Queria expressar com claridade quão profundos eram seus sentimentos, se por acaso não o tinha deixado suficientemente claro a Bella a noite anterior.

Seguia desejando-a com toda sua alma. Na noite anterior tinham feito amor de cem formas diferentes, e estava desejando possuí-la de novo. Esperava que ela tivesse entendido o que estava expressando quando a beijava, acariciava-a e a abraçava. Era possível que lhe custasse um pouco expressar seu amor com palavras, mas depois da noite anterior, Bella devia saber o muito que a amava.

Estava a ponto de subir as escadas correndo, mas vacilou ao ver que seu pai entrava no vestíbulo e o olhava com uma expressão inescrutável. Esticou-se imediatamente, e se sentiu como se tivesse quatorze anos em vez de vinte e oito. Soltou o corrimão, e se voltou para ele.

—Antes que comece a me repreender, deveria saber que minhas intenções são honradas — tirou do bolso a caixinha azul de veludo, e a abriu. O diamante de oito quilates brilhou sob a luz.

O conde sorriu, e disse:

—Estava convencido de que pensava se casar com ela, Edward. Deixou-me isso claro no dia de minha chegada, acredito recordar que disse que te casaria com ela se a desonrasse.

—Quando falamos do tema, não acreditava que chegaria a acontecer.

O conde arqueou uma sobrancelha, como se não acreditasse, e comentou:

—É um anel precioso, e ficará perfeito em Bella. Felicidades — deu um tapinha no ombro— Alegro-me muito pelos dois.

Edward relaxou por fim, e perguntou:

—Não vai corrigir-me por ser tão impaciente?

—Não. Nós os de Cullen somos homens viris, e não há quem nos pare quando nos apaixonamos.

Ao ver seu olhar perdido, Edward soube que estava pensando em sua esposa.

—Posso dizer uma coisa? —acrescentou o conde, quando retornou ao presente.

Edward estava cada vez mais impaciente, e havia se tornado já para as escadas. Olhou de novo a seu pai, e disse:

—É obvio.

—Estou muito orgulhoso de você. Se fui mais duro contigo e menos tolerante com seu comportamento, não é porque te quisesse menos que a Tyrell ou a Emmett, e tampouco por causa de sua temeridade que minha esposa e eu passássemos muitas noites acordados. O fato é que era plenamente consciente de que é meu filho mais novo.

As palavras de seu pai tinham conseguido centrar sua atenção. Edward o olhou desconcertado, já que não sabia aonde queria chegar com aquilo. Embora fosse certo que de menino lhe tinham tratado de forma diferente a seus irmãos, a dureza de seu pai estava justificada, porque tinha sido um diabo.

—Não te entendo.

—Fui mais duro contigo porque, como foi meu filho mais novo, precisava ter mais caráter, mais força, e mais ambição para sobreviver neste mundo. Tendo em conta o homem que tenho ante mim, parece-me que acertei com a estratégia.

Edward se ruborizou com orgulho, já que seu pai estava acostumado a ser parco em elogios.

—Sei que muitas vezes teve que conter a vontade de me açoitar. Sou pai, e Alexi é muito peralta. Entendo por que teve que ser mais duro comigo que com meus irmãos.

—Construíste um reino a partir da água e a areia, e é óbvio que seu sentido da honra é tão forte como o de seus irmãos. Vai às claras não só na forma em que trata seus filhos, mas também no fato de que resgatasse a uma moça em perigo e a tomasse sob sua tutela. Estou muito satisfeito com o homem em que te converteste.

—Obrigado, papai — disse Edward, sorridente.

O conde devolveu o sorriso.

—Venha, sua moça te espera.

Edward sentiu que acelerava o coração.

—Sim, é certo. Há algo que tenho que fazer, espero não ficar como um parvo.

—Bella nunca pensará que é tolo filho. Brilham-lhe os olhos quando te olha.

Edward se voltou para a escada, mas nesse momento se aproximou um criado com um envelope.

—Capitão…

—Tenho pressa — disse com impaciência.

—Senhor, a senhorita Swan me ordenou que lhe entregasse isto as quatro em ponto.

Edward o olhou surpreso, e começou a ter um mau pressentimento.

—Onde está à senhorita Swan? —tomou o envelope, e se deu conta de que estava dirigido a ele no punho e letra da Bella. Começou a formar-se o um nó no estômago.

—Partiu pouco depois do meio-dia — disse o criado.

Edward abriu o envelope sem contemplações, e tirou a carta que havia dentro.

* * *

_Querido Edward,_

_Quando receber esta carta, estarei navegando a caminho de casa. Espero que entenda que tenho que retornar às ilhas, e que me deixe partir. Estou em dívida contigo, e não tenho palavras para expressar o muito que te agradeço tudo o que tem feito. Não me esquecerei jamais, e sentirei falta de nossa amizade e a seus filhos, e também a sua maravilhosa família. Mas devo procurar meu próprio caminho no mundo, rezo para que o entenda._

_Se te parecer bem, eu gostaria de poder ir visitá-lo quando retornar a Windsong, porque espero que possamos conservar nossa amizade. Até então, estou te desejando o melhor, e também a seus filhos e a sua família._

_Afetuosamente, Bella._

* * *

Edward ficou olhando a carta enquanto tentava assimilar o que acabava de ler.

—O que acontece, Edward? —perguntou seu pai com preocupação.

Voltou a ler a carta palavra a palavra, e quando terminou só era consciente de que Bella o tinha abandonado. Elevou o olhar com muita dificuldade.

—Trata-se de Bella? —o conde posou uma mão em seu ombro.

Tinha-o abandonado. Foi-se apesar de que tinham feito amor durante todo o dia e toda a noite, apesar de que tinha demonstrado com seu corpo o que era incapaz de expressar com palavras. Por fim estava profundamente, irrevogavelmente apaixonado, e a mulher a que adorava o tinha rechaçado.

Ela falava de amizade e afeto na carta, enquanto ele levava um anel de compromisso no bolso.

—Deixou-me.

Deu a carta a seu pai, enquanto lutava por entender o que estava ocorrendo.

Bella queria que fossem amigos?

Começou a tremer dos pés a cabeça. Era a mulher que amava, a mulher com que ia casar-se… e estava navegando sem ele pelo oceano Atlântico?

Assaltaram-no imagens sangrentas e terríveis de piratas abordando navios mercantes. Foi para a porta com passo decidido. Não conseguia entender o que Bella pensava ou desejava, mas nesse momento, dava-lhe igual. Quão único tinha claro era que só ia às Índias Ocidentais se ele a acompanhava. Não ia permitir que corresse perigo.

Acaso tinha deixado de amá-lo?

—Edward, não tome o que põe aqui de forma literal! —exclamou o conde.

Nem sequer o ouviu, porque começava a assimilar a realidade.

—Consiga-me agora mesmo uma carruagem, um cavalo, o que seja — espetou a um dos criados.

Enquanto passeava de um lado a outro e esperava com impaciência nos degraus da entrada, sua incredulidade foi em aumento. Multidão de mulheres teria dado o que fosse com tal de que as olhasse sequer, mas Bella o tinha abandonado.

Como tinha sido capaz de fazer algo assim?

Sentiu uma pontada de dor tão dilaceradora, que se deteve de repente. Tinham-lhe ferido com espadas e facas, tinha recebido balas, mas nunca havia sentido uma dor tão grande, uma dor que ia além do físico.

Não estava apaixonada por ele semanas atrás, quando tinha ido a Holanda?

Começou a enfurecer-se, e resmungou uma imprecação. Amizade? Acaso havia se tornado louca? Não queria uma amiga, a não ser uma esposa… queria que o amasse.

—Senhor — um criado se aproximou correndo pelo caminho de entrada com um cavalo.

Edward agarrou as rédeas e montou imediatamente. Se já não tinha zarpado, poderia detê-la sem problemas. Enquanto galopava pela rua e estava a ponto de provocar a colisão de duas carruagens, começou a dar-se conta de que era pouco provável que Bella já tinha partido. Ele ia aos moles e aos escritórios de embarque diariamente para encarregar-se de seus negócios, e estava quase seguro de que não estava previsto que nenhuma embarcação zarpasse esse dia para as ilhas, embora dois navios tivessem zarpado no dia anterior. Fez que seu cavalo acelerasse o passo ainda mais, e amaldiçoou para si quando se desviaram para o meio-fio.

Não estava seguro cem por cento do calendário de saídas, e era consciente de que aquela tarde a partir das três a maré tinha sido favorável para que os navios pudessem zarpar.

Resmungou uma imprecação. Se Bella já tivesse ido, persegui-la-ia a bordo do Fair Lady. Sua exasperante mulher não ia sair com a sua, aquilo não ia acabar assim; de fato, não ia acabar, e ponto.

Era um de Cullen. Bella lhe pertencia, pertenceria sempre, assim ia persegui-la até que a encontrasse e voltaria a conquistá-la. O tinha amado uma vez, e estava decidido a conseguir que voltasse a fazê-lo.

Entretanto, quando chegou aos moles se deu conta de que ocorria algo estranho, e estava a meio caminho dos escritórios de embarque que usava sua companhia quando se deu conta do que se tratava. Fez que o cavalo se detivesse, voltou-se de repente, e olhou com incredulidade o ancoradouro onde deveria estar o Fair Lady, onde estava ancorado o dia e a noite anteriores.

Permaneceu imóvel durante um instante, enquanto o coração pulsava acelerado e o sangue começava a ferver nas veias.

O mundo inteiro se deteve ao seu redor, e o envolveu a calma que estava acostumado a preceder a uma batalha. Quando falou, fê-lo em voz tão baixa, que ninguém o ouviu.

—Onde demônios está meu navio?

* * *

Dez dias depois, Bella estava sentada no escritório do camarote de Edward, lendo um livro fascinante sobre a vida de Alexandre Magno. Estava decidida a não ceder ante a dor nem os remorsos, e a única forma de fazê-lo era distraindo-se lendo. Pela primeira vez em sua vida, evitava subir ao convés. Cada vez que via MAC ou a algum outro oficial na fortaleza, lembrava-se de Edward, e recordava com claridade todos e cada um dos momentos que tinham compartilhado ao leme, sob as estrelas… eram alguns dos momentos mais felizes de toda sua vida. Não se permitia pensar nisso, não poderia evitar recordar também a temporada que tinha passado em Harmon House, os jantares familiares nos que Edward a contemplava com desejo do outro extremo da mesa, à tarde em que tinham dançado a valsa, e a noite agridoce do baile dos Denali. Não podia evitar reviver uma e outra vez o último dia que tinham passado juntos, a paixão e a ternura com a que tinham feito amor.

Quando a dor conseguia abrir passo até a superfície, era como uma onda que não podia deter, assim era melhor não pensar nem dormir. Por isso tinha lido uns doze livros ao longo daqueles dez dias.

Como doíam os olhos e as costas, deteve-se por um segundo, mas imediatamente apareceu em sua mente o sorriso de Edward, seu rosto sorridente e seus brilhantes olhos azuis cheios de calidez. Inalou com força, ficou de pé de repente, e começou a passear de um lado a outro enquanto tentava pensar em outra coisa. Quão único conseguiu foi imaginá-lo olhando-a com desejo, e sentiu frio e calor de uma vez. Assim que pensava nele, não podia evitar desejá-lo com desespero, e a angústia que sentia por havê-lo perdido era entristecedora.

Perguntava-se uma e outra vez como tinha reagido, o que tinha pensado e sentido ao dar-se conta de que ela partiu. Sem dúvida se havia posto furioso ao descobrir que levou o Fair Lady, mas seguro que também havia se sentido ferido, porque apesar de tudo, tinham sido bons amigos. O tinha traído ao partir, e também ao levar sua fragata depois de tudo o que tinha feito por ela. Sabia que ele veria assim a situação, em branco e negro, sem parar para pensar nos tons intermediários de cinza.

Perguntou-se se seguiria considerando-a uma amiga. Sabia que seria incapaz de conter a vontade de ir visitá-lo em Windsong, mas ficaria destroçada se ele se negasse a recebê-la. Possivelmente seria o melhor que poderia acontecer, mas era incapaz de imaginar uma vida em que Edward não estivesse presente de uma ou outra forma.

Ao ouvir que batiam na porta, foi abrir imediatamente.

—O capitão deseja falar com você, senhorita Swan — disse um marinheiro.

Bella tragou com dificuldade ao imaginar Edward ao leme, vestido com sua camisa de linho, o colete árabe, as calças brancas, e as botas altas; entretanto, quando saiu à coberta, era MAC quem a esperava. O homem não tinha posto em dúvida a carta que ela tinha falsificado, embora tivesse comentado que era estranho receber instruções escritas quando seu capitão estava em terra. Quando ela se apressou a alegar que Edward estava atarefado com seus filhos, MAC tinha aceitado a explicação sem mais e tinham zarpado pouco depois das três da tarde.

Ao vê-la aproximar-se da fortaleza, MAC entregou o leme ao guarda marina Clark e baixou para recebê-la com expressão tensa.

—Boa tarde, senhorita Swan.

—Boa tarde — inalou o ar fresco, mas nem o aroma do mar conseguiu animá-la— O que acontece?

—Estão nos caçando.

Bella se esticou imediatamente, já que conhecia a perfeição a terminologia que usavam os marinheiros. MAC poderia haver dito que estavam perseguindo-os, mas as conotações não teriam sido as mesmas.

—De quem se trata? —perguntou, enquanto sentia que acelerava o coração.

—Não sei. Divisaram-nos ao amanhecer, mas ao meio dia ficou claro que se trata de uma caçada. Seja quem seja, é rápido e está ganhando terreno com facilidade. Calculo que terá nos alcançado em uma hora no máximo.

Bella estava convencida de que se tratava de Edward, e sentiu uma onda de emoção que não demorou a dar passo a uma profunda inquietação. Se fosse ele, seguro que a aquelas alturas a detestava. Ao olhar para trás pôde notar sua presença e seu poder, apesar de que o navio que os seguia ainda estava a bastante distância. Edward estava dando caça a seu próprio navio… embora parecesse uma fúria, era possível que fosse ela a presa que tinha em mente. Não, isso era impossível, porque se fosse assim, quereria dizer que a amizade que os unia tinha terminado.

—Nenhum pirata se atreveria a nos atacar, a menos que esteja louco ou que o tenham pagado por fazê-lo. Parece um veleiro. Dei-lhe uma boa olhada com a luneta, e contei uns quinze canhões. Não podemos ganhar em velocidade a uma embarcação tão ligeira, mas podemos destroçá-la com facilidade.

—Parece-me que sei de quem se trata — sussurrou Bella. A pesar do denso vestido que levava, estava tremendo. Fixou o olhar no horizonte, e seu medo se acrescentou quando pareceu sentir de forma tangível a fúria de Edward.

—Sério? —MAC a olhou surpreso.

Fez provisão de valor, e disse:

—Falsifiquei as ordens do capitão, não ordenou que me levassem a casa. Fui eu quem escreveu a carta, e falsifiquei sua assinatura — umedeceu os lábios enquanto MAC a olhava com incredulidade— Edward não tinha ideia do que pensava fazer.

—Que Deus tenha piedade de nós! Vai passar-me pela quilha… têm sorte de ser uma mulher!

Bella voltou a umedecer os lábios. Tinha medo de verdade, porque havia muito em jogo. Tinha destruído os laços de afeto que a uniam a Edward?

—Deus bendito! —MAC empalideceu ao assimilar a situação— Claro que está nos dando caça, roubou-lhe o navio! —suas bochechas se tingiram de vermelho de repente— roubou-lhe sua melhor embarcação!

Bella não afastou o olhar do veleiro, que estava cada vez mais perto. MAC tinha calculado mal, em questão de meia hora Edward estaria abordando o Fair Lady e estariam cara a cara.

—Tomei emprestado.

—Não acredito que ele pense o mesmo — MAC se voltou, e ordenou que se baixasse o sobrejuanete.

Bella se deu conta de que, do ponto de vista do capitão de uma embarcação, tinha cruzado uma fina linha. Possivelmente tinha cometido um engano irreparável. Seu medo se intensificou, já que seu pai teria matado a qualquer, já fosse homem ou mulher, que tivesse se atrevido a fazer algo assim. Edward nunca lhe poria a mão em cima, mas seguro que estaria tão enfurecido como qualquer outro comandante em seu lugar.

Deus, tinha destruído o vínculo que os unia?

—Será melhor que espere na cabine — disse MAC com brutalidade, antes de dar mais ordens a seus homens— Façam gestos ao veleiro. Quando soubermos com certeza que se trata do capitão, daremos-lhe permissão para que suba a bordo — a fulminou com o olhar, e subiu à fortaleza.

Bella foi a toda pressa ao camarote de Edward. Tinha a respiração agitada, e estava tremente. Esteve a ponto de fechar a porta com chave, mas se deu conta de que seria um gesto inútil. Edward tinha ido em busca de seu navio, e ela não pensava tentar evitar sua responsabilidade. Começou a suar, e se deu conta de que não queria defender-se nem tentar explicar-se; quão único desejava era abraçá-lo, e que tudo voltasse a ser como antes.

Mas tinha chegado muito longe, e tinha que manter-se firme. Não podia ser a amante de Edward, e tampouco queria casar-se com ele porque se sentisse obrigado. Soltou uma risada histérica. Edward não estaria pensando em obrigações, a não ser em castigá-la e em recuperar seu navio.

Ouviu o tamborilar das velas contra os mastros, e o som das ondas contra o casco. A velocidade da fragata se reduziu a um par de nós. Disse-se que tinha que capear a tormenta que se morava e reparar a amizade que a unia a Edward, mas sabia que o que estava por chegar era um verdadeiro furacão.

Acontecesse o que acontecesse, jamais deixaria de amá-lo.

Ao ouvir que os ganchos de ferro se enganchavam na madeira do navio, mordeu o lábio. Tinha a roupa interior empapada de suor. Secou o rosto, e se disse que tinha que salvar sua amizade com Edward por muito furioso que estivesse.

Ouviu que um barco golpeava contra o casco da embarcação, e que os homens lançavam uma escada de corda.

Correu para uma das porteiras, e a abriu de par em par. Necessitava mais ar.

Quando a porta do camarote se abriu com tanta força que saiu das dobradiças, gritou sobressaltada. Respirou fundo ao ver Edward, que apesar de estar tenso e claramente furioso, mantinha um controle férreo. Queria dizer o muito que sentia pelo que tinha feito, mas tinha ficado emudecida.

Ele a olhou com um brilho selvagem nos olhos, e disse com firmeza:

—Há duas coisas que quero te dizer, Bella.

Ela assentiu, e sentiu que a alma caía aos pés. Estava convencida de que a odiava.

—Vai voltar para casa comigo, e vamos nos casar — sem acrescentar nada mais, saiu do camarote feito uma fúria.


	22. Chapter 22

N/A: Olá povooooo! Aqui está o ultimo capítulo buááá... muito triste neh? mas ainda tem o epílogo, não se preocupem.

então, prontos para ver o que o capitão De Cullen vai fazer com a nossa Selvagem?

sem mais delongas... VAMOS AO CAPÍTULO FINAL!

BJOS

* * *

**Capítulo 22**

Bella correu atrás dele, enquanto tentava assimilar o acontecido. Queria casar-se com ela apesar de tudo? Teria que ter sabido que seu sentido da honra teria mais peso que a fúria que sentia por sua traição.

—Me tragam uma garrafa de uísque — disse ele, enquanto ia para a fortaleza.

Um dos oficiais se apressou a obedecer.

Bella se deteve na coberta principal, justo diante dos degraus que conduziam à fortaleza. Não podia suportar vê-lo tão zangado com ela, e não sabia o que fazer com respeito a sua afirmação de que iam casar-se. Não queria enfrentar a ele, e sabia que de todas as formas não ia sair vencedora se estava completamente decidido.

E era óbvio que o estava.

—Senhor! —MAC tinha empalidecido.

Edward sorriu com frieza, e disse:

—Explique-me agora mesmo sua participação nos joguinhos da senhorita Swan.

—Recebi sua carta com ordens, senhor. Tinha sua assinatura. Está em meu camarote, irei procurá-la agora mesmo.

Edward permaneceu em silêncio durante uns longos segundos com uma expressão dura e implacável, mas Bella se deu conta de que sob toda aquela fúria havia dor. Fez provisão de valor, e disse:

—Falsifiquei as ordens, e sua assinatura.

Edward lançou-lhe um olhar tão gélido, que Bella pensou que se equivocou ao pensar que o tinha ferido. Estava furioso, seguro que a desprezava.

—É muito inteligente, disso não há dúvida — se voltou para MAC, e disse— Traga-me a carta quando acabar a guarda.

Quando o oficial que tinha ido pelo uísque se aproximou, Edward não se incomodou em perder o tempo com o copo que ofereceu e bebeu um longo trago diretamente da garrafa. Bella o olhou tremente, e se deu conta de que estava abraçando a si mesma. Teria que estar aterrada ante um homem como ele naquele estado. Se a odiava tanto como ela acreditava, como era possível que estivesse decidido a casar-se com ela?

«Porque é nobre e um bom homem», disse-se com tristeza.

Ele tomou outro gole, e a tensão que atendia os ombros pareceu diminuir um pouco. Voltou-se para olhá-la lentamente. Não parecia tão controlado como antes, mas tampouco tão beligerante.

Quando indicou com um gesto da cabeça que fosse ao seu camarote, Bella vislumbrou a dor que se refletia em seu olhar, e nesse momento se deu conta de que sua fúria era pura fachada. Não suportava saber que o tinha ferido, mas não tinha tido mais remédio que partir, não?

Cruzou a coberta com a cabeça alta e o coração acelerado, enquanto tentava manter a compostura. Ouviu que descia de um salto da fortaleza e que ia atrás dela. Ao chegar ao camarote, colocou-se de costas aos pés da cama, embora não esperava um ataque por trás. O ataque de Edward ia ser direto e brutal, disso não tinha nenhuma dúvida.

Ele se deteve no centro do camarote. Não pôde fechar a porta, que seguia fora de suas dobradiças.

—Abandonou-me — disse com voz suave, sem afastar o olhar dela.

—Sinto muito. Lamento ter tomado emprestada sua embarcação, e…

—Abandonou-me depois da noite que passamos juntos.

Bella tentou não pensar no que tinham compartilhado; enquanto faziam amor, tinha estado a ponto de acreditar que a amava tanto como ela a ele.

—Aquela manhã te disse o que pensava fazer. O que compartilhamos não mudou nada — ao ver que se esticava, apressou-se a acrescentar— Foi maravilhoso, mas falava muito a sério ao te dizer que tinha que retornar a casa. Sei que está zangado, que me comportei com covardia e que não deveria ter enganado MAC, mas…

—O navio me dá igual! Alegro-me de que levasse minha fragata, porque assim ao menos sabia que estava a salvo dos piratas. Maldita seja…! Fiz amor com você, mas me abandonou!

—Sabia que quereria se casar comigo por razões equivocadas, e não podia aceitá-lo. A noite que passamos juntos só serviu para me convencer ainda mais de que tinha que partir.

—Por razões equivocadas? Nossa paixão te convenceu de que tinha que partir?

—Não o entende! Não queria te fazer dano, mas sabia que quereria se casar comigo depois de tomar minha virgindade. Não quero que se case comigo por obrigação.

Ele se aproximou um pouco mais, e a observou com um olhar penetrante.

—Acredita que conhece minhas razões, Bella?

—Sim — elevou o queixo, embora não pôde conter as lágrimas— É o homem mais nobre que conheci em minha vida. Sei que minha carta não conseguia refletir a profundidade de meus sentimentos, mas depois de tudo o que sua família e você têm feito por mim, suponho que pode entender o difícil que me resultou partir.

—A profundidade de seus sentimentos… se refere à amizade que quer que sigamos tendo, e ao afeto que me tem? —disse com ironia, enquanto se aproximava ainda mais.

Quando pareceu abater-se sobre ela, Bella teve vontade de retroceder, mas se negou a deixar-se intimidar.

—Não acreditava que queria manter nossa amizade, mas para mim é muito importante. Estou disposta a suplicar seu perdão com tal de que sigamos sendo bons amigos.

—Não quero ser um bom amigo teu! Maldita seja não me diga que o que sentia era amizade quando fizemos amor!

—Isso não é justo — protestou com rigidez.

—O que não é justo é que me abandonasse.

—É verdade, não foi justo que me fosse assim depois de tudo o que tinha feito por mim, mas estava desesperada.

—Jamais acreditarei que está desejando abrir uma loja; além disso, as únicas mulheres realmente independentes são as solteironas ou as viúvas, e você não é nenhuma das duas coisas.

—Tinha pensado chegar a ser o primeiro.

—Nunca!

—Sei que me despreza…

—Como é possível que esteja tão equivocada, tão alheia à realidade? Como demônios vou desprezá-la? Crê que estaria aqui, te pedindo que se case comigo, se a desprezasse?

Bella o olhou sobressaltada e sentiu que acelerava o coração.

—Por que veio me buscar?

—Sou um de Cullen. Tal e como meu pai me disse recentemente, não há quem nos pare quando se trata de amor.

Bella ficou boquiaberta, e acreditou que tinha ouvido mal.

—Não acredito que queira ter uma loja! Estou diante a uma formosa dama, mas estou seguro de que a Selvagem segue viva debaixo desse elegante vestido.

Bella teve medo de haver interpretado mal por completo.

—Jamais renunciarei à mulher em que me converti, eu gosto muito dela. Mas tem razão, porque no fundo, sigo preferindo estar na coberta de um navio sentindo a carícia do vento que em um salão de baile. O que quer dizer com o de «quando se trata de amor»?

—Que tenho que saber a verdade. Maldita seja acaso eu não mereço isso? Suas palavras me atormentaram… disse que não queria estar sob minha tutela. Não partiu para abrir uma loja, a não ser para fugir de mim. O que tenho feito para que me odeie tanto? —seus olhos se encheram de angústia— Acreditava que o laço que nos unia era muito diferente.

—Não te odeio! —Bella vacilou por um instante. Não suportava saber que o tinha ferido e se arrependia da decisão que tinha tomado, mas o pior de tudo era que ele não entendia por que partiu. Tinha medo de confessar o muito que o amava, mas não tinha outra opção. Edward merecia saber toda a verdade— Meus sentimentos não mudaram, nunca mudarão.

Quando elevou a mão para lhe acariciar a bochecha, ele a agarrou e a apertou com força contra seu peito musculoso.

—Nesse caso, não o entendo. Como pôde me abandonar? Ainda me ama? Porque eu fiz amor com você, Bella, e jamais o tinha feito com nenhuma outra mulher.

Bella soltou uma exclamação afogada, e o olhou com incredulidade.

—Foi à experiência mais milagrosa de toda minha vida, junto com o momento em que compreendi a verdade ao vê-la no vestíbulo pronta para o baile. Acredito que a amo desde que era uma fedelha que perambulava pelas praias da ilha, ou possivelmente comecei a me apaixonar por você em King's House, quando tentou enfrentar o governador — seus olhos brilhavam com uma emoção incontível— Tentei com todas minhas forças negar tanto a paixão que sentia por você como os sentimentos que albergava em meu coração, nunca antes tinha me apaixonado! Vários membros de minha família me falaram que sou um néscio, e tenho que lhes dar a razão. Necessitei uma separação de dezoito dias para que me desse conta de que jamais tinha me importado com alguém. Quando te vi no vestíbulo, dei-me conta de que não estava enfrentando à luxúria, a não ser ao amor — respirou fundo, e esboçou um pequeno sorriso que se desvaneceu quando acrescentou— Minha proposta de matrimônio não tem nada a ver com a nobreza nem as obrigações. Tenho que saber agora mesmo se me ama, Bella.

Ela estava aturdida. Abraçou-o com força, e pôs-se a chorar.

—Alguma vez deixei que te amar? seria impossível —elevou o olhar, e perguntou— Estou em um sonho? É verdade que me ama? Como é possível?

Edward sorriu, e disse:

—Bom, se deixarmos a um lado o óbvio, como sua beleza e sua valentia… — seu sorriso se esfumou, e ficou muito sério— Admiro-te como jamais admirei a ninguém em toda minha vida, mas isso não é tudo. Quando não estava ao meu lado, quando me abandonou, senti-me incompleto e perdido, confuso — vacilou antes de admitir— Senti medo e pânico.

Bella o abraçou com força, já que sabia que aquele homem certamente não tinha tido medo de nada em sua vida até então.

—Nunca quis ter uma loja — sussurrou contra seu peito— Não queria partir, e não quero voltar a me afastar de você nunca mais.

Ele a abraçou o mais forte que pôde com cuidado de não esmagá-la, e sussurrou:

—Graças a Deus — fez que elevasse a cabeça para que o olhasse aos olhos, e acrescentou— Em uma ocasião, disse-me que o que queria fazer era navegar comigo.

Bella sentiu que o coração dava um salto. Emoldurou seu rosto entre as mãos, e disse sem fôlego:

—Isso seria um sonho feito realidade.

Ele sorriu de orelha a orelha, e a levantou em braços.

—Nesse caso, vamos navegar querida — enquanto a levava até a cama, disse— Te amo muito, e vou demonstrar isso.

Quando a beijou, Bella pensou que seu coração não ia poder conter as emoções que a embargavam, e que acabaria estalando de felicidade.

—Sinto-me como Cinderela — sussurrou, quando ele a deitou na cama.

Edward a olhou com um sorriso tenro enquanto se colocava em cima dela, e comentou:

—Não sou um príncipe.

—Edward, é o Príncipe Azul em pessoa, e me parece que sabe — disse com uma gargalhada.

Ele sorriu, e começou a beijá-la com lentidão.

—Não vou tomar o mando do navio — murmurou quando se separaram para poder respirar um pouco.

Bella soube imediatamente o que queria dizer com isso: iriam passar dez dias metidos no camarote, fazendo amor. Como a porta seguia aberta, disse:

—Parece-me muito bem, mas… acaso quer que tenhamos público?

—O certo é que quero te dar algo, e não me importa quem possa presenciar este momento — se sentou na cama, e tirou do bolso o espetacular anel de compromisso. Ao ver que ficava olhando-o boquiaberta, disse— Permite-me?

—De onde o tiraste? —perguntou enquanto alargava a mão.

—Vejamos… — disse enquanto o colocava no dedo— enquanto estava comprando-o, você devia estar subindo a bordo deste navio e a ponto de zarpar.

O sorriso de Bella se desvaneceu, e o olhou aos olhos.

—Sinto-o muitíssimo.

—Deveria ter dito que te amava quando fizemos amor.

Quando lhe acariciou a mandíbula, Edward voltou à cabeça para lhe beijar a palma da mão e a olhou sorridente.

—Bella, tem muita vontade de que celebremos uma grande boda?

—Não cheguei nem sequer a pensar esse tema.

Inclinou-se para ela, e a beijou profundamente. Ao cabo de uns segundos, afastou-se um pouco e sussurrou:

—Parece bem que peça a MAC que nos case?

Bella se endireitou de repente, e exclamou:

—Sim!

—Há, foi bastante fácil — comentou agradado— Mas esperava ter oportunidade de usar minha capacidade de persuasão.

—Pode usá-la quando estivermos casados — o olhou com incredulidade— Quer dizer… agora mesmo?

Edward ficou de pé, e estendeu a mão para ela.

—Sim, agora mesmo.

Bella tirou o anel, e o deu antes de agarrar sua mão sem deixar de olhá-lo aos olhos. Ele sorriu com ternura, e a conduziu para a porta depois de parar para recolher sua Bíblia da mesa.

—MAC! Vais celebrar um casamento. Entregue o leme ao Clark.

—Sim, senhor! —MAC sorriu de orelha a orelha, e se apressou a baixar à coberta principal— Senhor, permissão para chamar a toda a tripulação?

—Não sou o capitão, faz o que queira.

MAC se voltou, e fez um gesto de assentimento ao Clark. Bella se voltou para Edward, que lhe deu um ligeiro apertão na mão. Quão marinheiros estavam sob a coberta se apressaram a subir, e os que estavam nas vergas baixaram imediatamente.

Naquele momento, Bella se deu conta de que todos seus sonhos estavam se cumprindo. Era uma dama ao fim, e o coração de Edward lhe pertencia. Imaginou a vida de sonho que os esperava. Imaginou em Windsong junto a Edward, Alexi e Ariella, desfrutando de uma cálida tarde de verão no terraço com vistas ao mar. imaginou fazendo amor com ele na cama de ébano, e com um bebê em seus braços enquanto Edward a olhava sorridente.

Sentiu que os olhos alagavam de lágrimas.

—Preparado, senhor? —disse MAC.

—Sim — Edward pigarreou ligeiramente— Mas antes eu gostaria de dizer umas palavras, quero fazer meus próprios votos — a segurou pelas mãos, e disse— mal sei por onde começar, Bella —seus olhos tinham o brilho das lágrimas contidas— Você se converteu no centro de minha vida, de minha existência, o dia em que te resgatei de King's House. Pouco depois, prometi que te protegeria e que me asseguraria de que tivesse um bom futuro. Hoje estou materializando essas promessas.

Sorriu quando ela começou a chorar. Ele mesmo tinha o nariz vermelho.

—Hoje vou prometer-te mais coisas, querida. Prometo honrá-la, respeitá-la, e admirá-la. Prometo ser fiel, e o mais importante de tudo, prometo te amar com todo meu coração e toda minha alma, agora e para sempre. Prometo que moverei céu e terra para te dar uma vida cheia de comodidades, luxos, felicidade e paz… a vida que você merece. Prometo que farei tudo o que esteja em minhas mãos para manter os problemas e as tristezas a raia, e por conseguir que nosso lar esteja cheio de alegrias e prosperidade. Quero que seja completamente feliz.

Bella era incapaz de deixar de chorar. Edward de Cullen era um homem de palavra, assim não havia dúvida de que o futuro que a esperava ia ser maravilhoso. Emoldurou seu rosto entre as mãos, e disse:

—Te amo tanto… foi meu protetor e meu amigo, meu tutor e meu paladino, meu amante e meu herói. Foi tudo para mim, e segue sendo-o… sempre será minha vida inteira. Edward é meu coração! —teve que se deter para secar as lágrimas, e quando ele se inclinou para beijá-la com expressão séria e reverente, exclamou— Ainda não acabei!

—Desculpa. Continua — disse, com um sorriso.

Ela inalou profundamente antes de poder continuar.

—Já quero de coração Alexi e Ariella, Edward. Prometo ser uma boa mãe, compassiva e carinhosa com seus filhos, e… e eu gostaria de te dar muitos mais, se você quiser — acrescentou com acanhamento.

Ele não pôde seguir contendo as lágrimas, e disse com voz rouca:

—Eu adoraria.

—Entreguei-te meu coração a bordo deste navio, há meses, pouco depois de que zarpássemos — disse, com um sorriso trêmulo— É meu Príncipe Azul, e nunca deixarei de te amar.

Ele a contemplou arrombado, com os olhos úmidos pelas lágrimas, e lhe devolveu o olhar, com o coração transbordante de amor. Ao cabo de uns segundos, sorriu e se inclinou com a intenção de beijá-la.

MAC pigarreou sonoramente, e exclamou:

—Nada de beijos ainda, capitão!

Edward se sobressaltou, e se apressou a endireitar-se enquanto os presentes soltavam uma ou outra gargalhada.

—Tinha me esquecido — murmurou— Adiante, MAC. Pode proceder.

—Capitão de Cullen, promete honrar, amar e respeitar a esta mulher, e lhe ser fiel nas alegrias e nas tristezas, na saúde e na enfermidade, até que a morte os separe?

—Sim, prometo-o.

—E você, Bella Swan, promete honrar, amar e respeitar a este homem, e lhe ser fiel nas alegrias e nas tristezas, na saúde e na enfermidade, até que a morte os separe?

—Sim, prometo-o — disse Bella, com voz trêmula.

—Pelo poder que me é conferido como capitão deste navio, declaro-lhes marido e mulher.

Quando Edward lhe pôs o anel no dedo e se abraçaram, a tripulação em pleno os aclamou.

De repente, Bella se esticou e olhou por cima do ombro. Seu pai estava ali, olhando-a sorridente, e a saudou com um gesto.

_Estive esperando a que chegasse este dia, filha. É hora de que vá._

Sem mais, desapareceu.

—Papai… — sussurrou ela.

—O que acontece, Bella? —perguntou Edward com preocupação.

Ela o olhou, e esboçou um sorriso.

— Disse ultimamente o muito que o amo?

Edward devolveu o sorriso, e disse:

—Diga-me isso outra vez — começou a beijá-la—… e outra… — seguiu beijando-a—… mas acredito firmemente que terá que demonstrar as coisas com feitos.

Bella fechou os olhos enquanto seguia beijando-a e demonstrando o muito que a amava. Edward não só tinha cimentado o futuro que a esperava, também tinha cimentado seus sonhos. Estava equivocado ao dizer que não era um príncipe… sim, claro que o era… era seu príncipe, e nunca deixaria de sê-lo.


	23. Epílogo

**N/A:** Aqui está o epílogo povo lindo, ele é super curtinho, é só pra matar um pouquinho a saudade! Desculpe a demora, estava em provas finais na faculdade e depois eu esqueci que faltava o epílogo kkkk Me desculpem mesmo!

Muito obrigada por acompanharem a fic e logo logo mais estará por aqui

BEIJOOOOOOOOOS

* * *

**Epilogo**

Windhaven, Irlanda

O baile estava em seu apogeu. Como era o primeiro que se celebrava na casa que o célebre capitão de Cullen fez construir para sua esposa, a alta sociedade dos três condados do sul tinha assistido ao acontecimento. A mansão estava a duas horas de Masen, e estava situada nos escarpados, com vistas ao mar. Do exterior parecia um palácio francês, e o interior era uma mescla impactante e eclética de estilos com influências orientais, européias, e do Oriente Médio. Havia móveis procedentes de todos os rincões do mundo.

Os rumores abundavam, porque ninguém esperava que Edward de Cullen se casasse, e muito menos por amor. Dizia-se que não só tinha construído uma mansão tão grandiosa como prova de seu amor imperecível, mas sim, além disso, tinha posto a propriedade inteira, incluindo os terrenos, em nome de sua esposa.

—Formam um casal maravilhoso — comentou a baronesa viúva de O'Connell— Ele é o homem mais arrumado da Irlanda, e ela é delicada, elegante e formosa.

—Sim, é um casal perfeito — sua amiga, a condessa viúva Marion, assentiu enquanto contemplava através de seu monóculo o casal que estava dançando a valsa. O capitão e sua esposa estavam sozinhos na pista de dança, já que se tratava da primeira dança da noite— É muito bom dançarino, mas ela é ainda melhor. Minha querida Katherine, parece que flutuam em vez de dançar.

—É como se levassem dançando juntos toda a vida, que casal tão romântico! —soltou um sonoro suspiro. Enquanto a família de Cullen saía à pista de dança com os condes de Masen à cabeça, observou os recém casados, que pareciam absortos um no outro, e voltou a suspirar— Estão tão apaixonados… ele é incapaz de afastar os olhos dela.

—Sim, esse é o destino dos de Cullen… encontrar o amor verdadeiro, por muito escandalosa que seja a união, e amar uma só vez e para sempre.

Ao recordar vários escândalos relacionados com a família, incluindo o que tinham protagonizado os condes de Masen, as duas amigas puseram-se a rir, porque para elas, era como se tivesse acontecido no dia anterior.

A baronesa se aproximou um pouco mais de sua amiga, e sussurrou:

—Contaram-me um rumor dos mais absurdos.

—Conte-me Katherine!

—Disseram-me que a senhora de Cullen é filha de um pirata!

A condessa a olhou com assombro, e pôs-se a rir enquanto negava com a cabeça.

—Olha-a, Katherine! É a elegância em pessoa… todas as jovens damas deveriam aspirar a chegar a ter seu porte e sua beleza! O que falam é impossível!

—Estou completamente de acordo — à baronesa soltou uma gargalhada— É de todo impossível!

As duas mulheres seguiram rindo ante aquela ideia tão absurda.

**Fim**


End file.
